Childrearing on the Enterprise
by Selene the Slytherin
Summary: The sequel to Lt. Sulu. You don't need to have read that one to read this one, but it would help. Follow Hikaru & Selene Sulu and Spock & Uhura as they raise their children aboard the Enterprise. A poll plot-relevant to the sequel is up on my profile.
1. They Grow Up So Fast

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited sequel to "Lt. Sulu". If you haven't read that story, I suggest you read it first, though you don't have to. **

**To my returning readers, I'm now five months along with my twin boys, Peter and Zachary. Their older brother, Sylar, who is three, loves putting his ear to my stomach, trying to hear their heartbeats or feel them kicking. **

**And since the Starfleet rank system seems to be based on the Navy rank structure, that is where I got the ranks that might be less familiar to you.**

**Anyway, onto the story…**

* * *

A six year-old child ran down the corridors of the starship _Enterprise_, closely followed by two security officers who had their phasers drawn, but had yet to fire on him. His dark hair was cut short in an imitation of his father's hairstyle. His clothes were a miniature version of the Starfleet uniform: the black undershirt worn by everyone, regardless of gender, and the black slacks worn by the men. He was the spitting image of his father, save for the vibrant blue eyes he had inherited from his mother.

Occasionally, when he was bored or had too much energy, he would escape. While his parents worked on the bridge, he contented himself to run amok about the ship, causing whatever mayhem he could before he was inevitably captured by security officers. Then, they would take him to the bridge, where his parents would dole out an appropriate punishment.

His father was usually amused by his boyish antics, but his mother was invariably furious with him. Now entering her ninth month of pregnancy, she tended to lose her temper much more often than not these days. In an attempt to keep her blood pressure down, the chief medical officer suggested that she take meditation lessons from the ship's first officer.

"Gotcha!" one of the security officers shouted victoriously, grasping the boy firmly by the arm.

The boy sighed heavily, lamenting that he had not just gone down to Engineering to play with Scotty, as he usually did after being released from his daily lessons. "To the bridge, huh?" he asked, more out of a desire to say something, rather than a need to know where he was being taken. This wasn't the first time this had happened; he knew where he was going.

"Yeah. To the bridge," Security Officer Neighbour confirmed, accessing one of the lifts. Ever since the child had learned to walk, Warrant Officer Neighbour had been chasing him around the ship. The other security officer, the one who had captured him, took his leave.

After a silent elevator ride, the doors opened, allowing the lift passengers access to the bridge. "Lieutenant Commanders Sulu, I believe I've found something that belongs to you," he announced, gently urging the boy forward.

The helmsman and the heavily pregnant assistant to the chief science officer turned to the lift. Hikaru Sulu gazed at his son, half-disappointed and half-amused. There was no such conflict in the eyes of his mother. Selene Sulu was glaring fiercely at her child.

She rose from her seat with the assistance of Commander Spock, and angrily strode over to her son. "Naoki Gabriel Sulu! This is the third time in as many weeks that you've done this! Is it so impossible to just behave yourself? Do you know what your father and I had to go through with Starfleet to be allowed to raise our family onboard?"

"If we hadn't been able to, I would have had to resign my commission and raise you on Earth. God knows how often we would have been able to see your father. Is this how you thank us for keeping our family together? For providing you with such an amazing opportunity?"

"You have a playroom for a reason, Naoki. Everyone on this ship has a job to do, and we don't need you to be pulling them away from their jobs. If this is some plea for attention because of your new baby sister, stop it. Your father and I spend every available moment we have with you. This is my last warning. If you pull something like this again, I will comm your Uncle Orlando, and I cancel your visit with you cousin, William. Is that what you want?" she finished, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on what she assumed were her hips.

Naoki, thoroughly scolded, averted his gaze, and shook his head. He had been looking forward to Will's visit for the past month. Even the fun of making the security officers chase him was not worth sacrificing a visit from one of his 14 cousins. "No, Mom. I'll behave. Are you going to put me in the brig?" he asked, terrified.

"What do you think, Captain?" Selene inquired, smirking.

Captain Kirk pretended to consider this question for a few seconds. "Hmmm…"

"Please don't lock me up, Uncle Captain Jim. I swear I won't get into any more trouble," he pleaded, tears starting to from in the corners of his eyes.

"Captain, Lieutenant Commander, I believe that you are scaring the boy. I suggest that you give him an answer, and cease trying to terrify him," Spock said, firmly.

"Oh, alright," Selene sighed, pretending to give in. "We won't put you in the brig. But, I think you'll have to clean your playroom all by yourself, and no dessert at dinner. Does that sound fair to you, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Sounds fair to me," he acquiesced. Hikaru had learned long ago to leave disciplining to Selene, and to just agree without argument, lest he find himself having to go without dessert of both the saccharine and carnal variety.

"What about you?" she asked her son.

He nodded, not wanting to aggravate her, and make her cancel Will's visit. "Mom, can I play with Awena?" he asked eagerly.

"Ask the Commander," she replied indulgently.

Awena was Nyota and Spock's five year-old daughter. She was a very pretty, little girl who looked almost exactly like her mother, except her slightly pointed ears and wise eyes that she had gotten from her father. She may have shared her mother's looks, but she was like her father in temperament.

"Uncle Commander Spock, can I go play with Awena?" he asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

Naoki was a fast learner, and soon figured out that Spock was a sucker for the puppy-dog eyes. And poor, brilliant Spock fell for it every time. "You may."

After the boy had skipped happily from the room, Selene turned to her older sister. "You got played by a six year-old kid, Spock," she said, smugly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lieutenant Commander," he huffed, turning back to their work.

"Sure you don't," she teased. "He gave you the big, sad eyes and you gave in instantly. I'd like to see how you handle it when Awena gives you those eyes."

"I do not understand. Awena is a remarkably well-behaved child for her age, and she very rarely gives her mother or I any sort of trouble. When she does something wrong, she readily confesses what she has done and accepts the punishment."

"Urgh, you are so lucky you've got such a well-behaved kid. After Naoki, I'm terrified of what Harumi will be like after she is born. I've got my fingers crossed that she'll be a perfectly well behaved little girl, just like your daughter."

Nyota was walking past and decided to make a comment as well. "In my opinion, I think we'll be in-laws within the next twenty years. The only time Awena gives us trouble is when we refuse to let her play with Naoki."

Spock looked as close as he could to being horrified.

_

* * *

Well, what did you think? This will be an ongoing story. Please read and review._

_Name Definitions:_

_Naoki-(Japanese) Straight Tree_

_Awena-(Swahili) Muse_

_Harumi-(Japanese) Springtime Beauty_


	2. A Surprise on the Bridge

**A/N: I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. I'm sorry! I don't own Star Trek or the main characters. However, I do own my OCs. If you ask nicely, I might share one with you. **

**Lol, I had fun researching the foods that Awena and her family will be enjoying. Google is your friend. Look them up.**

* * *

Even being told to clean his playroom and being made to go without dessert were not enough to dampen Naoki's spirits. His cousin, Will, would be visiting that Friday, and he could finally introduce him to Awena.

Awena was in her quarters, which sounded fancy, but in reality was just a smaller bedroom attached to her parents' room. She was sitting on a chair in the corner of her room, reading a book, which was most likely very advanced. The book was no doubt a gift from her father.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a bit weird that his five year-old friend was reading such a thick book. But, then again, she was part-Vulcan, so it wasn't _that_ weird.

"Good evening, Naoki. How are you?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"How did you know it was me?" he replied, amused, sitting on her bed.

"Mother and Father will not be relieved of duty for a few more hours. My tutor has already departed for the evening. Logically, you were the only person who could possibly be entering my room at this time."

"Oh…well…Did I tell you my cousin, Will, is going to be visiting soon?" he asked, beaming excitedly.

"Repeatedly. This is the sixth time this week, if I recall correctly," she responded, gently closing her book as to not damage the binding or pages, before she set it down on her bedside table.

"You use a lot of big words, Awena."

"I am aware of this. Since my birth, my parents have endeavored to use their normal vocabulary around me, lest the 'baby-talk' delay my development," she answered.

"Hey, Awena, I had an idea," he whispered, conspiratorially.

"I hope that you didn't injure yourself," she commented.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. Enlighten me."

"What?"

"Tell me your idea," she sighed.

"I was thinking that maybe we could surprise our parents on the bridge," he grinned.

"To my knowledge, you have done that already today," she said, allowing herself a small smirk.

"No, no. I meant a good surprise. I could get Uncle Scotty to help me with the replicator, and then we can bring our parents their favorite snacks," he explained, feeling very proud of himself for coming up with such an intelligent plan.

"That is illogical. There is a replicator on the bridge. If our parents desired anything to eat or drink, they could obtain it themselves or through a yeoman."

"It's not about logic, Awena. Don't you like it when your parents surprise you with something? Like when your dad gave you that book," he suggested.

"I did enjoy it," she confessed, gazing down at the floor bashfully.

"Then, come on!" he said, grabbing her wrist and hauling her out the door.

After a quick ride in an elevator down to Engineering, they managed to locate Scotty. "What can I do for you two?" he asked, genially.

"Uncle Scotty, can you teach me how to use a replicator?" Naoki pleaded.

"I dunno, laddie. I've heard of what yer capable of. If I taught you, you'd probably wind up breaking half of them."

Naoki frowned. People always assumed he was up to no good. That wasn't true. Whenever he got in trouble, it was because he didn't have anyone to play with. Then, he had to play with Security Officer Neighbour and the big, tall guy that Uncle Captain Jim didn't like. Admittedly, he did have a habit of breaking things. But, it wasn't on purpose; things just seemed to break around him.

Awena squeezed his hand reassuringly, and then turned to Scotty. "Mister Scott, I assure you that our intentions are purely honorable. My friend and I wished to learn how to use the replicator so that we may surprise our parents up on the bridge."

"Well, lassie, I suppose I can make an exception this time. But, promise me that you'll supervise the lad."

She nodded solemnly.

After walking them through the process a few times, he sent them on their way. "The lass just like her father," he mumbled to himself, as the children headed back up to the upper parts of the ship. "Almost frightening, really."

Naoki and Awena located the replicator closest to the bridge, and placed an order for 6 meals. Naoki got _oyako donburi_ and mint tea for his mother, _tonkatsu _and _kirin _for his father, and _misoshiru_ and ice water for himself, as well as a plate of 3 _daifuku_ for an after-dinner treat. Awena got plomeek broth and Vulcan spice tea for her father, _Mchuzi wa Kuku wa Nazi _and _maji ya nanasi _for her mother, and enchiladas and milk for herself.

When they arrived on the bridge their parents(well, three of them, anyway), were surprised to see their children so laden down with comestibles.

"Awena, where are you and Naoki going with all that food?" Nyota asked, puzzled.

"Lieutenant Commanders Sulu, I believe your son is in possession of an alcoholic beverage," Spock observed, noticing the beer Naoki was carrying, before the children could explain why they had so much food.

"It's for Dad!" he said in his own defense when his mother glared at him. "And we brought the food for you guys!"

"Oh, that is so sweet, you two," Selene said, setting her plate and drink down before helping Naoki give the food to his father. Nyota did likewise with Awena and Spock.

"That was very thoughtful of you both. Thank you very much," Uhura beamed, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Mother, please," Awena grimaced, rubbing her forehead vigorously. "Public displays of affection are illogical."

"Sweetie, I know I've explained this to you before, but…You're five years old, and still young enough for me to give you kisses in front of the crew."

"Mother…"

"Nyota, Awena, your food is growing cold. It would be logical to enjoy it while it is still at the proper temperature," Spock said, trying to defuse the situation.

"You know, kids, it's rude to bring food somewhere if you didn't bring enough for everyone to enjoy," Kirk advised, sitting down on the floor, where the Sulu family was enjoying their dinner picnic-style.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Captain Jim. I didn't know you wanted any," Naoki apologized, shame-faced.

"Don't listen to him, dear," Selene counseled her son. "Jim just likes making trouble."

"I am offended by that remark, Lieutenant Commander Sulu," he replied, clutching his chest melodramatically, as though she had physically wounded him.

"But, I didn't say anything," Hikaru said defensively, having just washed down a bite of food with his beer.

"I was talking to Mrs. Lieutenant Commander Sulu," Jim explained.

"Perhaps it would be more logical to address the Lieutenant Comannders Sulu by their first names as to avoid further confusion," Awena suggested as her parents dined.

"Good thinking, sweetheart," Nyota said proudly.

"Why didn't you think of that, Jim?" Selene teased, feeding Hikaru a bit of rice from her chopsticks.

"Because I'm too busy thinking of important captain type things."

"So, you're still sulking because I didn't invite you to that Betazoid wedding I went to?" she suggested.

"What? That's preposterous! This is defamation and slander! I should sue! You don't happen to know any more Betazoid's, do you, Selene?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well, now that you mention it, my Betazoid sister-in-law, Aurora, has a baby sister who is going to be getting married soon." Kirk looked as though she had just announced that there would be Christmas everyday. "But, I plan on taking my husband."

"That was horrible. You can't just get my hopes up like that, and then dash them. It's just cruel, Selene," Kirk pouted.

"Actually, Jim, the invitation is for three, but I think Naoki is too young to go to a Betazoid wedding."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Want to come with?" she invited.

"I love weddings!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Drinks all around!"

"Just promise me that you won't try to seduce any of the married women, Jim," Selene said in the tone that she used when scolding Naoki.

"No promises, Selene. But, for giving me such wonderful news, I'm promoting you to Commander," he grinned laviciously.

"Can he do that, Father?" Awena asked.

"It would seem so."

"Why does Uncle Captain Jim want to go to a Betazoid wedding so badly, Daddy?" Naoki inquired.

"That's because everyone is naked, son," he explained.

"Why do you want to see everyone naked, Uncle Captain Jim?"

"Not everyone, my boy, just the girls," he replied with a wink.

"Jim. Hikaru. He is only six. Too young for this conversation, do you two understand me?" she glared at them.

"Yes, ma'am," both of them replied, like they'd just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Mommy," Naoki said, tugging at the sleeve of Selene's dress.

"Yes, hon?"

"Where am I going to stay while you, Daddy, and Uncle Captain Jim are at Auntie Aurora's sister's wedding?"

Hikaru and Selene looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that yet.

"Mother. Father. May Naoki stay with us?" Awena asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Your father is going to have to take over for Uncle Jim and still do his job to, without Aunt Selene's help. We're going to be very busy–"

"Please, Auntie Nyota. I promise I'll behave. Please! Please! Please!" he begged.

"Spock?"

"If it is alright with Naoki's parents, I see no problem with looking after the boy until their return. If they become too rambunctious, we can always have the rest of the bridge crew look after the," Spock reasoned.

"Two will definitely be easier to look after than ten," she acknowledged.

"When did you have to look after ten kids, Auntie Nyota?" Naoki asked curiously.

"You haven't told him the story yet, Selene?" Nyota asked incredulously.

"Not yet," she admitted.

"There's a story?" Naoki asked wide-eyed.

"Quite a long one," Spock added.

"Can I _please_ stay with Uncle Commander Spock and Auntie Nyota?" Naoki begged his parents.

"Alright," Selene said, with an obliging nod. "I'm warning you both, he's a handful."

"We are aware of this."

"Thank you guys," she said, sincerely.

"I hope you still know how to do that Vulcan neck pinch thing," Hikaru whispered to Spcok.


	3. Storytime with Nyota

**A/N: I've noticed that I've not yet received a single review for this story, and that hurts my feelings. I work so hard to give you guys a nice story, and this is how you thank me?**

**However, someone did put me on Story Alert. So, thanks.**

* * *

"Auntie Nyota?" Naoki asked, peering up at her.

"Yeah, Naoki?" she responded, turning away from the communications station.

"Can you help me send a message to my cousin, Will?" he inquired, gazing at her with his most innocent expression on his face.

She frowned disapprovingly. "Naoki, I have a job to do. I can't just drop whatever I'm doing to help you comm someone. I've got to listen for distress signals and other things like that."

"Oh. Alright. Sorry for bugging you, Auntie," he replied, repentantly.

Nyota softened as the boy walked away. She couldn't help but give in when he looked so depressed and down-trodden. With a sigh, she called him back over to her. "Naoki, come here." He eagerly obeyed.

Soon afterward, Naoki's Aunt Michelle appeared on the small display screen on Uhura's console. "Hi, Nao. You want to speak to Will, I assume," she declared with an indulgent smile.

"Yes, please," he said, nodding so hard that Uhura was afraid he might give himself a concussion.

"Aaron! Zach! Will the two of you stop fighting for a minute and go find your little brother?!" she hissed at them. With much grumbling, they acquiesced and shuffled off to find their baby brother.

"Mom! Mom!" Calvin, now eleven years old, came running into the room. "James and Chris are fighting too! I tried to get them to quit it, but they aren't listening to me!"

Michelle gave an annoyed grunt. "Hold on, honey. I'll take care of it in a minute." Calvin nodded and scampered off to try and separate his brothers again. Michelle turned back to the screen and whispered conspiratorially to Uhura.

"I only wanted to have two. But, noooo. Orlando wanted six. 'Trust me, darling. I came from a big family, and I loved it. It'll be good for them to have so many siblings.' I don't know why I ever listened to him."

"I think he may have drugged you," Uhura confessed.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Michelle admitted.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Six year-old Will shouted as he ran into the room. "Aaron and Zach said that Naoki wanted to talk to me."

"He does, sweetie. Now, you talk to him while I try to keep your brothers from killing each other," she instructed, lifting him onto a chair.

"Will!" Naoki shouted gleefully.

"Nao! I can't wait until this weekend. Eric and Adam and Alex and Tommy and Ricky were telling me how much fun they had when they were on the _Enterprise_. Did they really trick Uncle Patrick into thinking that they were running the ship?"

"Yeah, they did. Mom and Dad and Uncle Captain Jim said he fell for it big time," Naoki answered proudly, having been told just the previous night about his cousin's visit to the _Enterprise_.

"Awesome! And I heard from Mama that Uncle Sean and Uncle Patrick and Daddy all beamed up to the ship to beat up your Daddy when they found out from Auntie Aurora that your Mommy was going to marry him and have you. Is that true, too?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Naoki was unfamiliar with this story, and had to turn to Uhura for confirmation of his cousin's account. "Did they really do that, Auntie Nyota?" he asked, perplexed.

She nodded. "They sure did. And not just them; they brought your Uncles Cedric and Kevin, too. But, the last two just wanted to meet your dad, not hurt him like the older three did. They brought their phasers with them and everything."

"Oh, your mother was so mad at them, Naoki. She went straight down to the transporter room and gave them a very stern talking-to, and so did Captain Jim. She nearly had them thrown out of Starfleet for doing something so crazy, but, she relented and had Captain Jim have them sent straight home."

"Whoa…" Both kids murmured, wanting to know more.

"Do you know any other stories about Auntie Lene and Uncle Hikaru, Mrs. Starfleet Lady?" Will asked in a six year-old's approximation of politeness.

"I know a ton of them, Will. But, I've got to get back to work now, so you're going to have to say good-bye to your cousin for now. But, I promise the two of you that I'll tell you a whole bunch of stories about Naoki's parents when you come aboard this weekend, alright?"

They nodded. "Bye, Nao! See you this weekend!"

"See you, Will!" he replied, signaling Uhura to terminate the communication. "Thanks, Auntie Nyota. I didn't know you knew so much about my Mom and Dad."

"I've known them longer than you have, Nao. There was actually a point in their relationship where they kept fighting with each other and it seemed like they were going to end up hating each other."

Naoki, who had only ever seen his parents completely in love with the other, couldn't fathom his parents hating each other. "Really? Why were they fighting? And, how did they get back together?"

"It's not my place to tell you why they were fighting. That is for them to do, when they think the time is right. But, I don't see why I can't tell you how they wound up making up."

Naoki sat at Nyota's feet, getting comfortable before she would tell the story.

"A big problem with your parents' early relationship was that your mother never talked to your father about her problems or suspicions. She would just act without having all of the information she needed. But, at the very end of a quite interesting trip to Hawaii for shore leave, your mom finally went to your dad and talked to him. That is when they really made up. As far as most of the ship knows, your parents got together after a game of Phaser Tag."

"What's Phaser Tag?"

"Well…It's when a bunch of people clear out one of the holding areas so that there is room for everyone to move around. Then, everyone's phasers are locked on stun, to make sure no one gets hurt. After that, two team captains are selected, and then they pick their teams. I've played a few times, and it's really fun."

"My mom and dad were shooting at each other?" he asked, horrified.

"Oh, no! They were on the same team. They always are," she replied, soothing his concerns. "Your parents had already secretly made up. But, they needed to put on an act for the rest of the crew, most of whom had no idea they had even been together in the first place."

"It was your mother's first time playing Phaser Tag, so your dad, one of the team captains, spent the first quarter of the game hovering over her trying to keep her from getting hurt. But, he quickly realized that your mother was more than capable of defending herself."

"There were about fifteen minutes left in the game when your dad got grazed by a burst of phaser fire. He was fine. He didn't even go unconscious. But, your mother got very mad at the person who had fired on him. As soon as the game started back up again, he was the very first person your mom went after."

"Do they still play?" he asked, wondering if he could talk them into letting him join a game or two.

"Your father does. Your mother used to, before she got pregnant with your little sister. Once Harumi is born and Dr. McCoy gives her the OK, I'm certain your mother will be playing again," Nyota explained.

"Do Uncle Captain Jim and Uncle Commander Spock ever play?" he inquired, his curiosity nearly insatiable.

"No, Spock never plays. He thinks it's illogical. But, he'll come to support me when I decide to join a game. And Jim really likes to play, but, half of the time, he's forced to be referee."

"That's no fun. I'd rather be out there playing than have to sit there and watch everyone else having so much fun."

"I know, Nao. That's why whenever Jim can't stand to sit on the sidelines, he'll ask Spock to referee in his stead."

"Ok, I get it now. Thanks for the stories, Auntie," he said, giving her a quick hug before dashing off the bridge and up to his family's quarters.

His parents were preparing for their shift when he came bursting into the room. "Mom! Dad! I wanna play Phaser Tag!"

Selene plopped down on to the bed, slowly exhaling. Now that her son knew about the game, she and Hikaru would get no peace until he got to attend a game. "Nao, just who told you about Phaser Tag?"

* * *

_Come on, people. Reviews are fuel for my muse._


	4. Childsplay

**A/N: I would like to thank JuliaAurelia for being the first person to review my story. As a reward, I shall include another quote for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Zachary Quinto. He just doesn't know it yet.**

**Remember, kids: it's not plagiarism if you're stealing from yourself.**

"WILL!" Naoki shouted, darting forward to embrace his cousin. "I can't wait to show you around. We're gonna have so much fun this weekend. I'm gonna take you down to Engineering to meet Scotty, and then Auntie Nyota can tell us bed-time stories, and Dad can teach you how to fence, like he did with me, and Uncle Captain Jim can arrange a game of Phaser Tag–"

"Hold on a minute," Selene warned. "What did I just tell you a few days ago, young man? No Phaser Tag until you're twelve." Then, she turned on her husband, her eyes blazing as she stuck her hands on her hips. "And, have you been letting my six year-old child handle a deadly weapon?" She asked, her tone dangerously low.

"Just a little," Hikaru confessed sheepishly. "I only let him join me at the very end of my practice sessions."

"I am going to show take Will and Naoki up to their room. I suggest you find other lodgings for this evening, she hissed before escorting the children out of the transporter room.

"Auntie Lene, is Uncle Hikaru in trouble?" Will asked, before they were out of earshot.

"You've got no idea," she replied, venomously.

Jim was grinning as he threw an arm around Hikaru's shoulder. "So, Hikaru, just how long do you practice fencing every day?"

"About three hours," Hikaru responded, both confused by Jim's question and afraid that his wife would castrate him with one of his own swords should he enter their quarters any earlier than lunch the next day.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jim laughed. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" he asked, horrified at the very thought.

"Sir, I married the girl, and we have a child with another due in another three weeks. I think I've successfully proven that I'm not a eunuch," Hikaru replied, more bewildered than ever.

"You'll have to forgive the Captain, Lieutenant Commander. I believe he consumed too much Romulan Ale during his evening meal. Warrant Officer Neighbour, please escort the Captain back to his quarters."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Will gaped when Spock brought Awena into the Sulu family's quarters.

"Don't stare, Will. It's rude," Selene scolded.

"Your ears are pointy. It's freaky," he said to Spock, with all the frankness that only young children seem to possess, causing his aunt to smack herself on the forehead.

"I am half-Vulcan," he explained. To the untrained eye, he seemed as emotionless as always, but Selene could tell that he was slightly offended.

"Sorry, Spock. You know how blunt little kids tend to be," she apologized.

"An apology is unnecessary, Commander. I am familiar with the psychology of young humans, considering I am father to a child that is mostly human."

"Still, I feel bad that–"

"I shall return in two hours to collect Awena," he said as means of a farewell.

"Will, that was very rude of you! Spock is a good friend of mine and I don't appreciate you insulting him."

"Sorry, Auntie Lene," he said, looking properly ashamed of himself.

"Awena, can you please look after the boys while I go find Hikaru and have a nice, calm discussion with him about why it is wrong for him to teach such young children to fence?" she asked the young girl.

"I believe it is within my capabilities, Aunt Selene," the light mocha-colored girl confirmed with a curt nod.

"Thanks," the woman replied before dashing out the door.

"Your ears are weird, too," Will announced.

"While they may seem odd to you, I assure you that they are a perfectly normal part of Vulcan physiology," she responded as calmly as can be.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked, getting even closer to her.

"Although I fail to see how this is relevant to our conversation, I am five years of age as of three months ago," she responded. "And I must insist that you keep a decent amount of personal space between you and I."

"Why? Am I bugging you?" he sneered.

"You are irritating me, yes," she answered.

"Come on, Will. Leave Awena alone. She didn't do anything to you," Naoki said, trying to keep the peace between his cousin and his best friend.

"Really, Nao? Come on, your mom left a girl in charge of us," he replied, not believing his cousin could be that blind.

"My mom is a girl, and so is yours," Naoki shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but they're adult girls," Will said dismissively, with a wave of his hand. "The pointy-eared freak is even younger than we are!" he accused, pointing a finger in her direction.

"Don't call her that!" Naoki shouted.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO! But, she is my friend, and I don't want you talking like that about her."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Will asked, with an air of bravado.

"What? I'm not gonna do anything. Just don't talk bad about her."

"Naoki, while I am flattered by your attempts to defend my dignity, I must inform you that they are unnecessary, although they are appreciated."

"Stay out of this, half-breed!" Will shouted. "Go–"

Will never got to finish his sentence, having been on the receiving end of a punch from Naoki. "I told you to shut up about that!"

Will looked at the blood that had dripped from his mouth onto his hand. His cousin had really hit him. Will lunged at him in return.

Soon, both boys were grappling with each other, rolling around on the ground, trying to beat the other into submission.

"Stop this! Fighting is illogical! Why don't we discuss this rationally?" Awena suggested as she tried to separate the two of them.

"Shut up!" Will shouted, pushing her backwards.

Awena stumbled, knocking her head into a corner of Selene's bedside table. She didn't move.

"Awena!" Naoki hollered, shoving his cousin away from him and rushing to the girl's side. "Awena, are you okay?" he asked, gently nudging her.

There was no response.

Gingerly, he touched the back of her head. When he withdrew his hand, it was stained a dark red.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" he roared at his cousin. "You hurt her!"

Naoki rushed over to the button his parents had told him to press if there were ever an emergency and they weren't there to help him. He pressed it over and over again until Nyota Uhura responded.

"Sulu residence, this is the Bridge. Is there a problem?" she asked professionally.

"A-a-auntie N-nyota?" Naoki asked tentatively, struggling to remain coherent between his sobs.

"Naoki? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" she inquired, now concerned for the well-being of her children.

"N-n-no. M-me 'n W-will w-were f-fighting. An' A-awena tried t-to stop us, so he p-pushed her. An' now she w-won't wake up, and her h-head is bleeding."

Nyota gasped. Her little girl, her only child, had been hurt. "Naoki, I'm going to send a Medical team down there. But, I need you to keep talking to me until they get there."

"O-okay," he acknowledged.

"Now, where is your mother? Why wasn't she looking after you?"

"S-she went to go f-find Dad. She left A-awena in charge until she got b-back. Is Awena gonna be okay, A-auntie?"

"She's going to be fine, Naoki," Nyota promised, not entirely believing the words coming out of her mouth._

* * *

Gasp! I hurt Spock and Uhura's kid! What will happen next?_


	5. The Worst and Best Days

**A/N: More special thanks to JuliaAurelia for being my only reviewer so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my kids. Whom I will force to do my bidding as soon as they are physically capable.**

* * *

Naoki was still crying uncontrollably when the Medical team came to pick up Awena, while Will was hiding in a corner, white as a sheet.

It was just about this time that Selene and Hikaru returned, looking much happier than they had the last time Naoki had seen them. The smiles faded from their faces when they saw the little girl being loaded onto a stretcher.

"What happened here?" Selene asked, feeling a bit sick at the sight of such a small, good little child in that state.

"M-me 'n Will were f-fighting. An' when Awena tried to s-stop us, W-will pushed her an' she hurt her head," Naoki explained looking so ashamed, one might have thought that he was the one who pushed her.

"I'll stay here and get the full story out of the kids," Hikaru offered. "Why don't you go with her to Medical?"

* * *

By the time Selene and the emergency response team reached the Medical Bay, Awena's parents were already there.

As Awena was taken away to be healed by Dr. McCoy, Selene began apologizing profusely to Spock and Uhura. "I'm so sorry. I was only gone for a few minutes, and apparently–"

"That will suffice, Commander," Spock said. Selene knew that he must be livid, for he only addressed her by rank in formal situations, or when he was extremely angry with her. "Nyota has already told me what your son said to her when he summoned assistance."

"How could you leave them alone like that?" Nyota asked incredulously.

"I thought they would be fine. You know how Naoki and Awena are, if you put them together and tell them to behave, they will. So, I just assumed that Will would become fast friends with her too, and they would all be fine for the five minutes that I was gone."

"The more logical solution would have been to have the computer locate Lieutenant Commander Sulu and have Communications send him to your rooms," Spock said, still not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the closed doors to the emergency treatment area, where McCoy literally had his daughter's life in his hands.

"Spock, I'm pregnant. I'm less logical now than I am normally. But, I don't blame you for being angry with me. It's my fault Awena got hurt. If you never forgive me, it will be too soon," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Her accident was indirectly your fault, yes," he agreed. "But, the true blame lies with your nephew. I must insist that he be banned from the ship until further notice."

"I completely agree with you. I've never been more ashamed of a family member in my whole life," Selene nodded. "I'm so sorry, Nyota."

"Oh, stop," she insisted. "Awena will be fine. I just know it. Any moment now, McCoy will come out of those doors, with Awena right behind him. And she'll be just fine. You'll both see."

No sooner did she finish her sentence did McCoy emerge, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"Oh, Doc! How is she?" Selene asked, waddling over to him as fast as she could.

"Well, it's a good thing she got here when she did. That subdural hematoma was pretty bad. A few more minutes and it could have been a lot worse, if you catch my drift," McCoy said, not needing to explain his meaning any further.

"Can we go in now?" Nyota asked, trying to see around him.

"You can if you want. But, she's asleep right now. And, she needs her rest, so _do not_ wake her up," he warned.

Without further delay, the little girls parents rushed into the room to her bedside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Sulu family's quarters, Captain Kirk had arrived to assist and witness Hikaru's interrogation of his son and nephew.

"Why were you two fighting?" Jim asked.

"Will was being mean to Awena," Naoki explained, having finally regained his composure.

"Shut up!" Will shouted. If Naoki said anything more, he would get into even more trouble than he was already in.

"Will, be quiet," Hikaru hissed. "We're talking to Naoki right now. You'll have your turn to talk when I'm done with him. Now, son, what was Will doing that was so bad that you had to fight him over it?"

"He was teasing her about her ears, and making fun of her for being a girl and being younger than us, and then he called her a half-breed. That was when I hit him in the face," Naoki told his father, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"William!" The boy looked to his uncle. "Did you really call Awena a half-breed?"

"N-no! Of course not," he lied.

"William, tell me the truth," Hikaru ordered, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine! I called her a half-breed. But, it's weird having to listen to a girl, especially one younger than you," Will attempted to explain.

"William, I am very disappointed in you. Where did you even learn a word like that?" Hikaru asked.

"I heard it from a friend at school," Will confessed.

"I think your aunt and I are going to need to have a word with your parents about the kind of friends you are associating with," Hikaru mumbled.

"Why would you even say those things about Awena in the first place?" Jim asked, unable to understand how someone could want to hurt such a darling little girl.

"Nao likes her better. I can tell," he whispered darkly. "He's my cousin, not hers. Why does he stick up for her, and not me? He was supposed to be on my side."

"Will!" his uncle shouted. "Naoki has done nothing but talk about your visit for the past month. He was really looking forward to being able to spend the weekend with you. He just wanted you…Urgh, I'm so angry I can hardly speak. Can you handle this, Captain?"

"Actually, I think we're pretty much done here. I'm going to personally escort Mister Misarte(**A/N: Misarte is Selene's maiden name for those who don't know. So, her brothers' children would have that as their last name.) **to the transporter room and send him back to his parents. After that, I'll stop by here again and take Naoki to Medical for a visit if he's interested," he offered.

"M'kay. Thanks, Uncle Captain Jim," the boy mumbled quietly. "Bye, Will."

"See you later, Nao," his cousin replied, as the captain escorted him from the room.

Once Jim and Will were gone, Hikaru spoke to his son. "Well, I'd like to tell you that fighting is wrong. But, I suppose your mother and I can say that to you, with you knowing that what we do for a living can sometimes include fighting," he said, attempting a joke."

But, his son remained silent, just staring at his father with wide, sad eyes. So, Hikaru cleared his throat and spoke again. "I don't like the fact that you were fighting with your cousin. Although I think you did the right thing trying to stick up for your friend, you could have done it without fighting. In a fight, things can get out of hand very quickly, and innocent people can get hurt. Just like what happened to Awena."

"Dad," Naoki said, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. "Do you and mom hate me 'cause of what happened to Awena?"

"What? Of course not! We love you very much. And, we know what happened to Awena wasn't your fault, it was Will's. And, before you ask, no, we don't hate him, either. We're just very disappointed and upset with him."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" the boy said, rushing over to his father and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Nao," Hikaru whispered softly, lifting his son onto his lap.

"Do you think Uncle Commander Spock and Auntie Nyota will ever let me play with Awena ever again?" Naoki asked, rubbing some stray tears from his eyes.

"It may take a while, but, eventually I'm sure they will. They're still going to be very upset for a bit, and I don't blame them," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Don't you think your mom and I would be upset if something like that happened to you? I know we'd be very angry with Awena if something happened to you, and she was involved somehow," he confessed.

"So, _they_ hate me?" Naoki asked, looking horrified.

"No, no. They're just upset, like I said. Their only child is hurt very badly; they've got every right to be."

"So, when Harumi is born, does that mean you and Mom won't care as much about me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? We'll still love you just as much as we always have. We just won't be able to spend as much time with you for a while," Hikaru explained.

"Why?"

"Well, babies are very small and can't take care of themselves at all. So, they need their parents to take care of them all the time. Harumi won't be able to dress herself, feed herself, or clean up after herself for a few years." Hikaru replied. He was just now appreciating how many questions a day Selene had to put up with.

"Oh? Doesn't that bug you? Having to look after someone that much for that long?" Naoki asked, genuinely.

"No, it doesn't bug me. Your mother and I wanted to have children, and we knew that we'd have to look after you. You were a surprise, but a good one. We loved you from the minute we found out we were going to have you and your siblings…" Hikaru broke off, not meaning to have said that.

"Wait, I thought Harumi was my only sister," Nao responded, confused.

The man sighed deeply. Now, he would have to explain something to his son that he had hoped not to have to discuss with him until the boy was much older. "Not quite. When your mom first got pregnant with you, you weren't alone. You had two brothers and three sisters."

"What were their names? What happened to them? Did they go somewhere?"

Hikaru grimaced. Even seven years later, it was still a painful subject to talk about. "Your brothers were Izumi and Setou, and your sisters were Hinata, Yuki, and Saori. Your mother lost them."

"Why'd she do that? Did she not like them?"

"It wasn't your mom's fault, Nao. She loved you all very much. Sometimes it just happens. I'm going to tell you something that only I've only ever told your mother."

Naoki was all ears.

"That day was without a doubt the saddest day of my life. Not only did I think that I had lost you and your brothers and sisters, but I thought I had lost your mother, too. In one day, I had lost my whole family. I'd tell you more, but I don't want to give you nightmares."

"So, what was the happiest day of your life, Daddy?"

"It's a three-way tie. The saddest day of my life was also one of the happiest. I got you and your mother back. The two of you were alive. The next one would have to be the day I married your mother. And last, but definitely not least, would have to be the day that you were born."

"So, when Harumi is born, does that mean you'll have four happiest days of your life?"

"Yep," Hikaru replied with a smile.

"So, do you want to go see Awena, now?" Jim asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Can I, Daddy?" he asked excitedly, hopping down off his father's lap.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile.

"So, what were you and your dad talking about, Nao?" Jim asked, escorting the boy to Medical.

"Can't say, Uncle Captain Jim. Daddy said he had only ever told Mommy and me, so I've got to keep his secret."

"Well, at least you can keep a secret," Jim acknowledged.

"So, did Will get back okay?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, and his mom and dad were very angry with him. But, I do have some good news for you though…" he trailed off.

"Tell me! Tell me!" he begged, excitedly.

"I checked in with Medical. Awena is awake, and she's asking for you. So, let's not keep the young lady waiting," he said, accessing a lift.

"Hold the door!" Hikaru shouted, running up behind them.

"What's the rush?" Jim asked, as the Lieutenant Commander boarded the elevator. "Just a few minutes ago, you were perfectly content to stay behind in your quarters."

"Just a few minutes ago, my wife's water hadn't broken, Jim," Hikaru shot back, as the lift doors closed behind him.

"Touché, Sulu. What are we waiting around here for?" the Captain replied, pressing one of the buttons.

"Daddy, did it her Mommy to have her water broken?"

"No. Doesn't hurt her a bit. Just feels weird is all," Hikaru answered distractedly as the lift slowly elevated. "Can't you get these things to go any faster, Jim?" he asked, angrily.

"One speed only, I'm afraid."

When the doors finally opened, Naoki tried to follow his father into the Medical ward, Jim caught him by the shoulder and held him back. "You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do," Naoki replied, escaping his grip.

"Your funeral," Jim retorted, watching the boy run after his father._

* * *

There. Awena is fine, and Harumi is on her way. And, I threw in another quote for you, JuliaAurelia. This one is gonna be harder to find though. To everyone else, please read and review.  
_


	6. Harumi

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in over two months. Sorry about that. But, my personal life has been totally hectic. My old laptop died. I'm heading into finals at school, with different presentations to do for all of them. Then, I'll be done with my AA. And, my pregnancy is progressing as well. In just a couple more months, Sylar's little brothers, Peter and Zachary, will be born.**

**Anyway, onto the story, which I know hasn't been missed. I have included another quote for Julia Aurelia, whom I hope will continue to review this story.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

* * *

"Nao? What are you doing in here?" Hikaru asked, grimacing as his wife attempted to break his hand. "I thought you were going to go see Awena…"

"I heard Mom shouting. Is she okay?" he inquired, edging toward the door in case he needed to make a quick exit.

"Having a baby hurts," Hikaru clarified.

"Hurts like hell!" Selene interjected, experiencing another contraction.

"Why doesn't Uncle Bones give you something to make it not hurt?"

"I could, kid. But, she doesn't want it, and I can't perform a procedure the patient doesn't want," Bones replied without taking his eyes of the monitor displaying both Selene and Harumi's vital signs. "Do you two want him in here?" he asked, with a purely professional tone.

Selene nodded, so Hikaru waved their son over. A helpful nurse pulled up a chair for Naoki and then went back about her business. "Why don't you want the medicine, _kaa-chan_?"

"Can't talk. Busy. Trying to bring another life into the universe. Ask your father," she replied, talking through a particularly nasty contraction.

"Your mom has her own view of childbirth, son. She thinks it's become to medicalized; doctors are interfering in a perfectly natural part of life when they don't need to, women are taking pain medication when they shouldn't, and so on. That's why she doesn't want Bones to get involved unless her or your sister's lives are at stake. Personally, I think that makes your mother a bit sadomasochistic…" Hikaru trailed off.

"Mom, what does saydo-…shaydomastochistical mean?" Naoki inquired.

"It's pronounced 'sadomasochistic', and you should ask your father that question again in another couple of years," Selene replied, glaring at her husband. It was all his fault that their son was learning such language well before his time.

"If having a baby hurts, why don't you do it the easy way?" Naoki asked, his father's previous explanation on the subject having gone in one ear and out the other.

"Kid, your mom has never done anything the easy way," Bones commented. "She's more stubborn than any mule."

"Thanks, Doc. How's Christine?" Selene snapped back at him, causing the doctor to nearly drop whatever medical instrument he happened to be holding at the moment.

"Cheap shot," he murmured, skulking off to go pout somewhere until such a time that his services were required.

After a few minutes of silence, apart from Selene's deep breathing, Naoki could no longer restrain his innate curiosity. "Dad?" he asked, not wanting to distract his mother too much. "Who was there when I was born?"

Hikaru looked at his son in shock for a few moments; he hadn't been expecting that question. After regaining his composure, he answered, "Well, your mom and I were there, and so was Bones. But, since your mother was trying to tear my hand off of my arm at the time – much like she is right now – that's pretty much everyone I can remember being there."

"Spock was there, too," his wife reminded him. Now speaking to her son, she continued, "Jim forced him to come along when he decided to visit. Since Spock wanted to leave, I had Jim kicked out, and I made Spock stay." Ahh, she remembered that day fondly. It wasn't until after the birth of his own child that Spock dared to cross her again.

"Mommy, you can be mean sometimes," Naoki commented disapprovingly, to his father's great amusement.

"Hey! I resent that! I provided him with valuable experience. According to Nyota, he handled Awena's birth like a pro. If it hadn't been for me, he probably would have passed out," Selene replied in her own defense.

"Speaking of Awena, did you visit her yet?" Hikaru asked. "From what the Captain was saying, she really wanted to see you."

No, not yet," he confessed.

"Why the hell not?" Selene prodded, drawing a raised eyebrow from her husband for her liberal use of mild profanity in front of their six year-old son.

"Well, you're in here and are hurting and- and- and I should be here," he reasoned.

"Are you saying that because that's what you think we want to hear, or because that's how you really feel?" Hikaru inquired. His son didn't respond, but suddenly found the monitor displaying his mother and sister's vitals to be the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "That's what I though. Nao, you don't have to stay here. If you want to go see Awena, that's perfectly fine with your mother and I."

"But, what about Harumi?" Naoki asked, hesitant to bolt from the room as soon as he had gotten permission.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Selene grinned at him. "I'm pretty sure I'll still be pregnant by the time you get back. Harumi is coming more slowly than you did."

"Thanks Mom and Dad!," he beamed, giving his father an exuberant hug before kissing his mother on the cheek and promising to be back before his sister arrived. Wasting no further time, he ran from the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Once they were certain Naoki could no longer hear them, Selene asked her husband, "Do you really think he's going to make it back in time?"

"I doubt it," he replied honestly.

"Oh well. Good thing we're planning to have more kids. In case he does miss Harumi's, at least he'll be able to see someone else's," she shrugged, before clamping down on his hand as she underwent another, stronger contraction.

"Honey, you know I love you and all that. But, I kind of need that hand to steer the ship," he gently reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your precious little hand. You try shoving a watermelon out of _your_ body while I complain that you're hurting my hand," she spat.

"Doctor McCoy, I think she's going into active labor," Hikaru called out, prompting the doctor to ask how he had come by this information. "Her temper just got a lot worse," he replied.

* * *

Naoki timidly knocked on the door of the room where Awena was recovering. "Mother, Father, I believe that Naoki has arrived. Will you grant him admittance?" she asked, with just a hint of loneliness in her voice.

"Of course, sweetheart," Nyota said kindly, opening the door for him.

"Auntie Nyota, I'm so sorry!" he shouted, dashing into the room and throwing his arms around her.

"It's alright, Naoki. She's perfectly alright now. It's thanks to your quick thinking that she got medical attention in time," she comforted the distraught little boy.

"Mother, it is illogical to discuss someone as though they were not present," Awena stated with just the barest hint of indignation.

"Awena! I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again," he swore, sprinting to her bedside.

"See that it does not," Spock said, his face devoid of emotion, but his tone of voice promised slow, painful, bloody vengeance should Naoki be responsible for hurting his daughter like this again.

"I promise, Uncle Commander Spock," the boy replied, terrified for his very existence.

"I was led to believe you would be visiting me sooner. What delayed your arrival?" Awena asked, not displaying the barest hint of curiosity.

"Well, me and Uncle Captain Jim were on our way when Daddy came running after us and said that Mommy was gonna have the baby, so I was with them up until now. Sorry I didn't come sooner," he said.

"Don't trouble yourself. I assumed that was where you were. Only the impending arrival of your sibling would have kept you from visiting me sooner. Additionally, I believe you will want to leave soon in order to be present for the birth of your sister. Therefore, I wish for you to know that I will not be offended should you choose to leave at any time. I will be here for at least two complete days, while your sister may be born at any time," she assured him.

"Thank you for being so nice about it, Awena. Something like this will never happen to you again. _Boku wa anata wo mamoru!_" he promised before running back to the delivery room.

"What did he say to her?" Spock asked his wife, mirroring their daughter's expression of confusion.

With a warm maternal smile, she replied, "That's for me to know."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" he announced, running in through the door. "OH MY GOD!"

Hikaru, Bones, and Selene all turned to look at him. "If you're gonna come in, come in! Your sister is crowning and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see this. Go up where your father is, and you can watch from there."

Naoki immediately followed his instructions, not wanting to see anymore than he already had. "Keep breathing, Mom," he suggested, brushing some stray hairs out of her face.

"Thanks, Nao," she replied, tiredly.

Shortly afterward, Harumi Demora Sulu was born. Her brother's first assessment of her: "She's noisy and smushed looking." Granted, he only got to see her for about a second or two before she was whisked away for her post-natal examinations.

With a chuckle, Hikaru replied, "You were that noisy and smushed looking when you were born, too. Want to go show your new baby sister to Awena and her family?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" the boy responded eagerly. "Hey, where did Uncle Bones take her? Do you want me to go look for her?"

"You don't need to do that, _nii-chan_," his mother said. "Bones is just making sure she's healthy and is giving her vaccinations. When he comes back, you and your dad can go show her off."

"Aren't you coming too?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, no. Not this time. I'm very tired, darling. Having a baby is 9 months of hard work, and this was the hardest part," she explained.

Bones returned with Harumi swaddled and warm. "She's the picture of health," he said proudly, handing the baby girl to her father, who held her to where her brother could get a better look at her.

Naoki extended a tentative hand to gently pat her head. When she made no fuss and allowed him to stroke her head, he beamed at her. Now, that he had a better opportunity to observe her, he reevaluated his opinion of her. "_Kore wa boku no imouto_?"

Naoki had gone from indifferent to awed in no time flat.

"She sure is," his mother confirmed. "Not so smushed looking now, is she?"

"Nope. She's actually kind of cute."

"Why don't you and your father get out of here and let the poor woman rest?" Bones suggested, all but shoving the three of them out of the delivery room.

Naoki ran ahead, practically screaming his head off the entire way. "I'm a big brother now!" he announced proudly, bursting into Awena's room for the second time that day.

"Congratulations," Spock offered blandly, a sentiment that was echoed with a bit more feeling by his wife.

"Where is my newest crew member?" Kirk asked, inspecting Naoki as though the boy were hiding her somewhere just out of sight.

"Uncle Captain Jim, I don't have her," Naoki laughed.

"Then where is she?" the captain replied, feigning sternness. "You didn't put her into an escape pod, did you?"

Naoki looked horrified at the very thought of someone doing something like that to his innocent little baby sister.

"Don't give him any ideas, sir," Hikaru requested, having finally caught up to his son. "I've got the little bundle of joy right here. I present to you all, for only the second time anywhere, Miss Harumi Demora Sulu," he announced dramatically, passing the baby to Jim first.

"Aww…She's adorable, Sulu. Thank god she takes after her mother," he teased, handing the girl to Nyota.

"She's gonna be a smart one, I can tell," Nyota informed them proudly, gently sending the infant on to her husband.

"Nyota, the child is not yet an hour old. It is illogical to predict her level of intelligence at such an early point in time."

"That's funny. You said the same thing when Awena was born," she replied snarkily.

"Fascinating," Awena interjected. "Mother, may I get a better look at Harumi?"

"Of course, sweetie," she acquiesced, holding the baby girl up where Awena could see her.

After a few seconds, Awena said, "Thank you, Mother. That will be satisfactory. Naoki, your sister appears to be a healthy human baby. I offer you my congratulations."

"Thanks," he grinned, as Harumi was handed to Jim once more.

This time, however, she began to cry uncontrollably. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Kirk informed the wailing infant.

"Brilliant deduction, Captain," Nyota said sarcastically.

Spock reached out to the baby girl, gently placing his fingertips at three precise points on her face. "Lieutenant Commander Sulu, your female offspring is in need of nourishment and desires to be with her mother," he said, taking the infant from Jim and returning her to her father.

"Umm, thanks. I'll take her back to Selene right now. Do you want me to take him, too?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of his son.

"Don't worry about it, Sulu. We'll take care of him," Nyota volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru responded reluctantly. "I mean with Awena still in here –"

"Oh, stop. You know just as well as I do that she is almost fully recovered and Dr. McCoy only wants her to stay here for observational purposes," Uhura interrupted.

"You don't have too –"

"Knock it off. We don't mind. Nao's practically part of our family, after all."

"Nyota, if you desire a male child, we are both more than capable of creating one," Spock offered, wanting Naoki gone as soon as possible, having taken a severe dislike to the boy since the incident earlier that day.

"You know as well as I do that our little girl is more than enough for me," she replied.

"Can I, Daddy?"

"Please, Lieutenant Commander Sulu?"

"Alright! Alright! I can barely hear myself think over her crying. Nao, I'll tell your mother where you are. And, please, _behave yourself_," Hikaru begged. "There's been enough drama today to last for years."

"Bye, Dad. Tell Mom I hope she feels better soon," he requested.

"Oh, that's right," Hikaru said, stopping just short of the door. "Selene wanted me to give you a message, Commander Spock."

"Proceed."

"She says it's a shame you missed this delivery since. But, she hopes that you'll carry the fond memories of Nao's birth for the rest of your life," Hikaru relayed with a smirk, before exiting the room, his infant daughter still testing her lung capacity by screaming as loud as she could.

Spock turned an unhealthy shade of pink._

* * *

Kaa-chan – Mom or Mommy_

_Boku wa anata wo mamoru – I will protect you_

_Nii-chan – Older brother_

_Kore wa boku no imouto? – This is my little sister?_


	7. Charlie X Part 1

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. And, a special shoutout again goes to JuliaAurelia for being my only reviewer. You are truly what keeps this story going. With such a serious plot, I couldn't include a quote for you. I'm sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a kickass new laptop, and my sons. The plot of this chapter is loosely based on the ST:TOS episode "Charlie X". There will be deviations from the actual episode, and they are being made with my knowledge. There will be a lot of dialogue in this chapter from the show WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**

**And, in case Selene seems a bit Sue-ish(Kirk: Funny. She doesn't look Sue-ish. Me: Shut up.), this is actually what happened in the episode, except it happened to Janice Rand, and not my OC. Also, as a tribute to the episode on which this chapter is based, Hikaru Sulu will not be appearing this time.**

"Captain, we're being hailed by a small surveying vessel named the _Antares_," Uhura announced, turning to Kirk. "They were investigating the planet Thasus when they picked up a boy."

Kirk looked up from the two young children sitting in front of him. He had been right in the middle of telling Naoki and Awena about the time he had nearly single-handedly defeated "the downright mean and nasty Romulans" that had destroyed Vulcan and attacked Earth years ago.

The children were secretly grateful for this, as neither of them particularly enjoyed hearing that story, but didn't have the heart to tell Kirk, who loved getting the chance to tell tales of his own heroism.

It reminded Awena about the loss of her father's home planet and the grandmother she would never get to meet, or how her father had engaged in a suicide run, only to be saved by the _Enterprise_ at the last possible moment. As for Naoki, he didn't like hearing about how his father had nearly been vaporized by the Romulan drill or how close he had been to becoming a pancake on Vulcan's surface or how San Francisco had been attacked. After all, that was where his parents had grown up and where both sets of grandparents lived.

"Onscreen, Lieutenant Commander," Kirk ordered.

"Captain Kirk. This is Captain Ramart of the _Antares_. We have a passenger on board who needs to get to Colony 5, but we're headed in the opposite direction. You're headed that way, would you mind escorting him there?"

"That depends, Captain Ramart.?" he asked, skeptically. After all, who knew what kind of being the passenger was, and Kirk was damned if he was going to bring some kind of criminal aboard. Eventually, Kirk decided to have the captain, first mate and passenger beamed aboard so that he could interview them personally.

Down in the transporter room, Charlie was introduced to Kirk, with glowing remarks from the first officer and captain. A few times, Charlie interrupted their conversation. Finally, Jim told him that it was rude. Charlie frowned a little, but did nothing.

As soon as the transfer had been completed, the captain and first officer _Antares_ politely refused Kirk's offers of refreshment, and returned to their own ship.

"Well, that was odd," Selene commented. Her week-old daughter, Harumi, lay across her shoulder. The baby girl had just been burped after a quite satisfactory meal.

"You're telling me," Nyota agreed. The two women had been listening in on the conversation from the bridge.

"Commander Sulu, will you come to the transporter room and show our new passenger around the ship?" Kirk requested, subtly hinting that he knew that not only was Uhura eavesdropping on him, Selene was too.

"Yes, sir," she saluted, even though he couldn't see her. It was an ingrained habit. "Would you mind watching Harumi, sir?" she requested of Spock.

"Very well. I shall look after the other offspring, as well," he offered, gently taking the infant from her mother.

Selene entered the transporter room and almost walked right into a young man, whom she assumed to be the mysterious passenger.

"Commander Sulu, this is Charles Evans. Show him to his room and drop his records off at Doctor McCoy's office," he instructed, handing her the records he had been given by the men from the _Antares_.

"Yes, sir…Come with me, please," she instructed, leading the way.

She could feel the boy was staring at her in a manner that made her feel most uncomfortable. She turned around, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't.

He looked back and forth between her and Kirk a few times in obvious confusion before the conversation continued. "A-are you a girl?" he asked.

Selene, embarrassed by the question, ignored him and instead shot Jim a look that clearly shouted '_Are you kidding me?!_'.

"Is that a girl?" he asked Kirk, undeterred.

"That is a girl," Jim answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Later, Sulu," he called to her, before heading off in a different direction.

"See you, Captain. Tell them I'll see them in Rec Room 6 on Deck 3 when I'm done," she requested, knowing that he would understand that she was referring to her children. He responded with a wave of his hand, without even turning back to face her. "And make sure someone's with them so that he doesn't drop her!"

"Where are we going, Commander Sulu?" Charlie asked.

Selene had a bad feeling about the boy. It was mother's intuition, she supposed. Still, something about Charlie just seemed off to her. "First, we're going to get you examined by the ship's doctor to make sure you aren't carrying any diseases, and then I'm supposed to escort you to your quarters."

"Who are the 'them' to whom you were referring to?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" She smiled; his constant questions reminded her of Naoki. "I expect you'll get to meet them soon enough, so have a little patience. Alright?"

"Alright, Commander Sulu."

She laughed again. "You can just call me 'Selene'."

* * *

"Is this him?" McCoy asked, running a scanner over the young man anyway. She nodded, and McCoy began his examinations. After a few simple tests, it was determined that Charlie was the picture of health, and McCoy allowed them to go on their way. Following a short conversation about Charlie wanting to be liked and the people on the other ship not liking him, that is.

She tried to drop him off at his quarters like Kirk had instructed her to, but he was following her around like a love-sick puppy, and wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, unable to find a way to get some alone time without him following her, she resigned herself to bringing him along with her.

"Here's the rec room," Selene said, opened the door for him.

Spock and Uhura were sitting at a table, chatting with their daughter. They didn't notice that Selene had arrived until Naoki snapped out of his boredom induced stupor and shouted "MOMMY!" and charged at her.

"You have a child?" Charlie asked, curiously.

"My name is Naoki!" the boy said, obstinantly.

"Your daughter, Commander," Spock said, passing a sleepy Harumi toward her, before returning to the table and resumed tuning his lyre.

"Thanks, Spock," she replied. With a tilt of her head, she instructed Naoki and Charlie to follow her to Spock and Uhura's table.

After Selene and her new charge had been greeted by Awena, Uhura vocalized to the tune Spock was playing, causing him to become slightly irritated, at least to those who knew him well enough to realize it.

"I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" she said, causing laughter from those around her. When Spock sturck up the tune again, Uhura winked at the fellow mother and began singing this time.

"Oh, on the Starship _Enterprise_

There's someone who's in Satan's guise,

Whose devil's ears and devil's eyes

Could rip your heart from you!"

Spock's eyes widened, but he continued playing. Awena, however, looked almost amused. Naoki didn't get it at all, but if it seemed alright to Awena, he wasn't going to complain about it.

"At first his look could hypnotize,

And then his touch would barbarize.

His alien love could victimize...

And rip your heart from you!"

Now, Spock was almost smirking. If one did not know any better, they might say that the way his eyebrow was quirked was quite suggestive.

"And that's why female astronauts

Oh very female astronauts

Wait terrified and overwrought

To find what he will do.

Oh girls in space, be wary,

Be wary, be wary!

Girls in space, be wary!

We know not what he'll do."

Everyone with the exception of Charlie and Harumi applauded as Uhura finished. Spock actually smiled a little! "That was brilliant, Nyota," Selene beamed. "One more time!" she begged, a plea that was echoed on all sides.

Because their daughter found the impromptu song greatly amusing, Spock agreed to play another song, and Uhura sang a reprise.

"Now from a planet out in space

There comes a lad not commonplace

A-seeking out his first embrace.

He's saving it for you."

Selene went red from the embarrassment. It took a lot of nerve for Uhura to sing something like that to her face and especially in front of her children.

"How about a game of cards?" Charlie asked, waving the deck in front of her.

"Not now," she replied. She was too busy plotting revenge against Uhura for this. Then again, this could be Uhura's revenge for what had happened involving Awena.

"Oh Charlie's our new darling

Our darling, our darling.

Oh Charlie's our new darling.

We know not what you'll do!"

Tired of them distracting Selene from him, Charlie caused her to lose her voice and Spock's lyre to become silent.

When she touched her throat in confusion, both Spock and Awena voiced their concern, the trouble with his lyre completely forgotten. "Nyota?" "Mother?"

"Wanna see something?" Charlie asked Selene, picking up the deck of cards again.

Seeing no way out of it, she nodded. Charlie picked up three cards, showed them to her, and revealed them to be a trio of jacks before laying them facedown on the table. A moment later, he told her to flip them over. When she did so, she saw a picture of herself where the faces of the cards had previously been.

"How did you do that?" Naoki asked, suspicious of the guy who seemed to like his mom a little too much.

He didn't answer the question, and instead said, "Oh, I can do a lot of card tricks. Wanna see? One of the men on the _Antares_ showed me."

Sensing his mother's desire to escape, Naoki surreptitiously pinched Harumi's leg, causing her to start crying. "Mom, Harumi is crying again. We better take her back to our rooms," he said.

"Your right, honey. We can't have her disturbing everyone. Come on, Nao," she said, taking her son's hand and hastily leaving the room.

Once they were in the safety of their private quarters, Selene felt secure enough to discuss the situation with her son. "Thank goodness Harumi started crying like that. Otherwise, who knows how long I would have had to stay."

"Mom," Naoki said guiltily. "I sort of pinched her to make her cry."

"Oh, Nao," she replied, not knowing whether to scold him or thank him. "Don't pinch your sister."

"I only pinched her cause I had to," he said defensively.

"This time, yes. But, if I let you get into the habit of it, who knows how many excuses you're going to find to for pinching her 'cause you had to'," she pointed out. "I just wish I knew what happened to Spock's lyre and Nyota's voice…"

"Charlie did it."

"Nao, you can't just go around accusing people when you have no proof," Selene said disapprovingly, even though she suspected the same thing herself. "We'll just talk to them tomorrow."

* * *

Early the next day, Kirk had disappeared somewhere with Charlie to have a man-to-man talk about something. Selene's family as well as Uhura's own were pleased that Nyota had gotten her voice back overnight, something they were discussing when they received a communication from the _Antares_.

Kirk was summoned to the bridge, and arrived with Charlie in tow to see Uhura struggling to get rid of all the static interfering with the message. "This is Captain Ramart. I must speak with Captain Kirk."

"Kirk, here," he said, walking behind Nyota's chair.

"Captain, we're just barely in range. I've got to warn…" the message cut off. There was no static. Nothing. Just dead space.

"Can we establish contact?" he asked Uhura.

"No," she responded sadly. "They're not transmitting."

"Keep trying," he ordered gently.

"It wasn't very well constructed," Charlie piped up from back near the bridge doors, causing Kirk and Selene to look at him sternly.

"Sweep the area of the _Antares _transmission with our probe scanners, Commanders," he ordered the Vulcan and the mother of two.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock acknowledged.

With Spock taking care of the scans, Selene was able to focus her attention on Kirk and the boy. "You think something happened to the _Antares_, Charlie?" the captain asked.

"I don't know," the boy responded.

"Picking up some debris on our scanners, Captain," Spock announced, drawing Selene's attention back to the computer readouts she was supposed to be monitoring as well.

"What about the _Antares_?" Jim inquired.

"The debris is what's left of the _Antares_," Selene informed him, sadly.

* * *

Later, Selene had heard from Nyota who had been told by the half-man/half-Vulcan himself that Spock was concerned about Charlie's presence on the ship and how he had known what had happened to the _Antares_ before anyone else. Spock, apparently, was so worried about Charlie being on the same ship as his family, that he had actually lost a game of chess to Kirk.

In an attempt to get Charlie of her back, and most importantly, away from her family, she decided to introduce her to a Yeoman she had recently become acquainted with. "Charlie, this is Tina Lautten, Yeoman Third Class. I thought you might enjoy meeting someone your own age. Someone who isn't married with children."

Completely ignoring Tina, he looked directly at Selene and asked, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Charlie! Tina is–"

"Excuse me," Tina interrupted, offended. "I must be wanted _somewhere_."

"That was-!" She paused to regain her composure. "That was rude and completely uncalled for."

"But, I don't need her. I wanna talk to you."

"That's no excuse. You better learn that right now. You have to live with people, Charlie. You're not alone anymore."

"She's not as…She doesn't…She's not the same," he finally managed to say. "She's just a girl. _You_ smell like a girl. All the other girls on this ship…They look just like Tina. You're the only one. You can understand, can't you?..You know about being with somebody. Wanting to be…If I had the whole universe, I'd give it to you. I feel like, like I'm hungry. All over. Hungry. Do you know how that feels?"

Of course she knew. It was how she felt whenever she was with her husband. She didn't say that out loud though. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. It was a hard-learnt skill, but learnt it she had.

* * *

"What?" Kirk asked with an incredulous grin.

"I wasn't sure I should talk to you about this," she admitted.

"Commander, Charlie's a seventeen year-old boy," he said, as if it excused the matter.

"Exactly! And he's–"

"I've already talked to him about the swat," Kirk interrupted.

"It's not that!" she protested. "Jim, I've seen that look before. And, if something isn't done, sooner or later I'm going to have to hurt him. Tell him to leave me alone. And that wouldn't be good for him right now."

"Hmm…"

"You see, I'm his first crush," she explained. "His first love. His first–"

"Yes, Commander. I'll talk to him. I'll look into it," he promised.

"Thank you, sir," she said, excusing herself for one of Harumi's feedings.


	8. Charlie X Part 2

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I have wonderful news for you all: I've finally gotten a second reviewer! So, let's hear a big virtual round of applause for JuliaAurelia and danalexkayarimad.**

**Disclaimer: Again, the plot of this chapter will be based off of the ST:TOS episode "Charlie X", and will be using **_**a lot**_** of dialogue from the episode. If you recognize it, and if it's not one of my OC's, I don't own it.**

* * *

Captain Kirk had disappeared with Charlie again, something noted by Uhura, Spock, and the children.

"What does Charlie want with Uncle Captain Jim all the time?" Naoki asked to anyone who would listen.

"I asked the Captain to say something to him, this time," Selene explained, while making funny faces at her daughter.

"Does this mean that he will cease his unhealthy persuit, Aunt Selene?" Awena asked.

"I certainly hope so. I really don't want to hurt the kid, but if he doesn't knock it off, I'm going to have to. I'm quite happily married with two children and plans for more," she huffed.

"Hold on," Uhura said to them all, wanting silence before she would page Kirk.

"Kirk here."

"You said you wanted to be notified when we were to make our course adjustment, sir," she reported dutifully.

"Ask Mr. Spock to see to it," came the reply, before Kirk closed the channel.

"I don't like this, Momma," Naoki announced. "Ever since that Charlie guy came on board, Uncle Captain Jim doesn't want to play with us anymore."

"Kirk has something up his sleeve, Nao. He always does. Just trust him; I'm sure he's got a plan for this mess," Selene replied confidently.

A few minutes later, Kirk paged the bridge. "Bridge," Uhura responded.

"Two men from security on the double," he commanded.

"Affirmative," she acknowledged, deploying a pair of security officers.

"What has he done now?" Selene asked, knowing that Charlie was responsible somehow.

"I do not know," Spock answered. "Commander, I believe your female offspring has grown weary. Perhaps you should return her to your quarters for a rest period."

"Good idea. Mind if I take the other kids with me? I've got a bad feeling about this and I don't want any of them to see something they shouldn't."

"Acknowledged," Spock responded, giving his permission.

Just as they were leaving the bridge, Selene instructed the other two children to keep the noise level down while Harumi was sleeping. "If she wakes up, I'm going to leave the two of you to make sure she gets back to sleep again."

* * *

"Captain Kirk," Uhura paged.

"Kirk here."

"Security reports that all phaser units have disappeared," she reported, concerned at their new vulnerability. When Kirk didn't respond, she asked, "Shall I repeat, Captain?"

"No, I heard you," he replied, incredibly irritated. "Have Bones and Spock meet me in the briefing room," he instructed her.

* * *

Down in the briefing room, an intense discussion was underway.

"Thasians have been referred to in our records as having the power to transmute objects or render substances invisible," he reported. "It has generally been regarded as legend. But, Charlie does seem to possess this same power."

"What chance is there that Charlie isn't an Earth being? That he's a Thasian?" Kirk asked, wanting every bit of information he could possibly get his hands on.

"No, I don't think so," Bones chimed in. "Not unless they're exactly like Earthlings. The structure of his fingers and toes exactly matches the current development of man on Earth."

"Agreed," Spock replied.

"Well, whatever he is, we have some idea of what he can do. I know what I saw him do in the gymnasium," Kirk said, referring to the crew member Charlie had made disappear.

"Considering the effect a normal adolescence has…With the power Charlie's got–"

"Short temper. Because he doesn't understand. He needs. He wants. Nothing happens fast enough," Kirk interrupted, strongly reminded of how babies behaved.

"Probability is, he's responsible for the destruction of the _Antares_, which would indicate a total disregard for human life," Spock said.

Kirk took a sip from his Cardassian fire tea and continued, "He doesn't understand what life is. He's a boy."

"Well, what do we do with this 'boy', Jim?" Bones asked, folding his arms. "How do we keep him caged up?"

"It goes even further than that, Doctor. We can't take him with us to Earth Colony 5. Can you imagine what he'd do in a normal, open environment?" Kirk replied. "I've talked to him, listened to him. He's a boy in a man's body and he's trying to be an adult with the adolescent in him getting in the way."

"And with a weapon in him," Spock added. "One which could destroy you or anyone, anywhere on this ship."

They avoided each other's eyes for a few minutes before Bones spoke again. "Well, you're an authority he respects, Jim."

"Agreed," Spock concurred, wanting to keep Kirk the focus of the argument. "The struggle must remain between you and him. Should any of us interfere–"

He was interrupted as the doors opened, revealing Charlie, who was escorted by a security officer. "You wanted to ask me something, he said," Charlie declared, gesturing at the security officer standing behind him.

"Are you responsible for what happened to the _Antares_?" Kirk asked, not wasting any time.

"Why?" Charlie retorted.

"Answer me," Kirk demanded.

"Yes," the boy admitted. "There was a warped baffle plate on the shield of their energy pile. I made it go away. It would have blown up anyway." No one said anything for the longest time. Finally, Charlie could no longer keep silent. "Well, they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me…They don't now."

"What about us, Charlie?" Kirk asked intently.

More silence.

"I don't know," the boy confessed before turning around and leaving with his escort.

"We're in the hands of an adolescent," Spock commented, after they were all sure Charlie had gone.

* * *

After Spock and Kirk returned to the bridge, Kirk began doling out orders as if they were candy. "Lieutenant Commander Uhura, contact Colony 5. I want to speak directly to their governor."

"Yes, sir," she replied, beginning all proper procedures.

"Navigator, begin a course away from Colony 5. Buy me some time."

"Yes, sir," the navigator responded.

Kirk lamented that Chekov wasn't there. Perhaps his nearly incomprehensible accent could have brought a little humor to the situation. But, unfortunately, he was back on Earth, visiting his ailing mother in St. Petersburg.

Suddenly, Uhura's console backfired, causing it to spark wildly. "Ahh!" she screamed in both surprise and pain. After all, even though the sparks were tiny, they still burned.

"Nyota?" Spock inquired, as he and Kirk rushed to her side.

"Spock, get Bones up here on the double," Kirk commanded. "How bad is it?" he asked Uhura, as her husband was fulfilling orders.

"I think it's alright, sir," she deferred.

"Come on," he said, helping her back to her seat.

"Sir, there was no reason for that panel to cross-circuit like that! I checked it over myself, not fifteen minutes ago!" she explained, over Kirk's attempts to tell her that it was alright and that he didn't think it was her fault.

"Captain!" the navigator shouted. "I can't feed any course coordinates into the computer, sir. It rejects every one of them."

"Helm isn't responding either."

"Spock, are you getting any readings on your instruments?" Kirk asked as Charlie entered the bridge.

"Yes, sir. There's a– Tiger, tiger, burning bright, in the forest of the night."

"Spock?" Uhura asked, concerned for her husband.

"I'm trying to– Saturn's rings around my head, down a road that's Martian red."

Now, everyone was very concerned. It was quite unusual for Spock to spontaneously start spouting sonnets. Uhura was glad that Selene had already taken Awena off the bridge. Who knows how seeing her father like that might have affected the little girl.

"You're trying to change course, Captain," Charlie said with a wicked smile. "You can't do that. I want to get to Colony 5 as soon as we can."

"Release the transmitter," Kirk ordered him.

"You don't need all that subspace chatter," Charlie replied.

"What's going on here?" Bones asked, having arrived on the bridge. "Spock calls me to the bridge and then goes into some kind of poetry–"

"See to Uhura, Doctor" Kirk instructed.

"Once upon a midnight weary, while I pondered weak and weary," Spock declaimed.

"Very nice, Mr. Ears," Charlie grinned, drawing a glare from Uhura for calling her husband by such, prompting Charlie to continue, "Oh, I can make him do anything. Roll around, laugh, anything."

"That's enough, Charlie," Jim declared.

"Don't you think he's funny?" Charlie asked. "I think he's funny."

"Leave my crew alone," Kirk demanded, staring the boy down until he retreated from the bridge.

"Jim, he'll soon reach a point where he won't back down," Spock informed him, fortunately having regained his ability to not speak in poetry.

"I know," Kirk replied.

* * *

The doors to the Sulu family's quarters opened. It had been locked so only someone authorized to override the lock could possibly be entering. Although she had expected to find Kirk, Spock, or her husband, Selene turned to see it was Charlie.

"I have something for you," he told her.

"Who is it, Mom?" Naoki asked from the other room.

"Keep it down, the both of you. The baby is trying to sleep," she demanded.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, son."

Charlie held out a blue rose to her. "Blue is your favorite, right?"

But, Selene would not be swayed. "You just don't go into someone's room without knocking."

"Don't ever lock your door on me again, Selene," he requested. "I love you!"

"I'll lock it when I please," she replied. "What is it you want anyway? Can't you see I'm busy with the kids?"

"You…" he said, drawing closer. "I only want to be nice to you. I can give you anything, just tell me."

She quietly pressed a communication button that would allow everything she was saying to be heard on the bridge. "I want you to get out," she said clearly.

"I just want to be nice to you," he repeated.

"Get out, Charlie," she insisted.

On the bridge, the captain and first officer turned to each other. They knew that the kids were with her. So, not only was she in danger, two young and nearly helpless children, and one very young and entirely helpless infant were in grave danger, too.

"Spock," Kirk said, looking to the door. With a nod, they both sprung into action.

"I can't make it any plainer than that," Selene continued.

"I love you," Charlie said, reaching up to touch her face.

"You don't know what the word means," she retorted, turning away from him, leading him away from the room with Awena, Naoki, and Harumi.

* * *

"I confess that I feel a certain degree of concern for the well-being of your mother, Naoki," Awena whispered, clutching Harumi closer to her as the three of them hid underneath Naoki's parents' bed.

"Me too," he agreed. "I just wish Dad was in these chapters."

"Naoki, I insist that you cease breaking the fourth wall."

"Sorry, Awena…"

* * *

"Then show me," Charlie asked, grabbing her by the arm.

"No!" she shouted, as Kirk and Spock burst into the room. They tried to charge him, but were repelled telekinetically.

"Charlie!' she shouted, outraged, striking him across the face.

In a fit of rage, he made her disappear. "Why did she do that?" he asked himself. "I loved her! But, she wasn't nice at all. What you did wasn't nice either," he said to Kirk. "But, I still need you, Captain. The _Enterprise _isn't like the _Antares_. Running the _Antares_ was easy…You have to be nice. Alright?"

Slowly, Kirk rose to his feet. "Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, confused as to why the Vulcan hybrid didn't stand as well.

"My legs, they're broken," he replied.

"FATHER!" Awena shouted, escaping her place of relative safety and rushing to her father's side, still holding Harumi in her arms.

"Awena, you should have stayed where you were," he scolded, half-heartedly.

"Awena! Did you have to take Harumi with you?" Naoki asked, rushing out behind her. "Hey, where did Mom go?"

"Let Spock and the children go too, Charlie," Kirk requested, completely ignoring Naoki's question.

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to," Jim replied. "Because you need me to run the ship, and I need him, and he needs them."

Charlie said nothing. But, a few seconds later, Spock stood experimentally and found that his legs worked perfectly again. Silently, he took the newborn from his daughter, and the two children attempted to hide behind his legs.

"If you try to hurt me again, I'll make a lot of people go away," Charlie threatened. "Starting with her kids."

"And what about Commander Sulu? Is she dead?" Jim demanded to know. "Gone? Destroyed?"

"I won't tell you," Charlie replied. Just before he left the room, he turned back to them and said, "Growing up isn't so much. I'm not a man and I can do anything! You can't."

"Uncle Captain Jim," Naoki said, tugging on the hem of Jim's shirt. "Where did Mom go? When is she coming back?"

"I…I don't know, son," Jim replied, as Harumi began to cry.

After touching his hand to the baby girl's forehead, Spock announced, "She misses her mother. I shall transfer a few of my own memories of Commander Sulu into her mind in order to sooth the infant." Harumi became quietly content and gave them no more trouble.

* * *

In front of the brig, Spock instructed one of the men that he would activate the force field himself and that the other man was free to return to his normal post.

"Look, I didn't want to make her disappear," Charlie said as Kirk showed him to the cell. "Aren't you coming in too?" After Kirk shook his head no, Charlie attempted to leave as well, only to be shocked by the cell door, which Charlie promptly made disappear, as well as freezing Kirk and Spock. "That wasn't nice. You wait. You'll see. You'll be sorry you did that," he said before unfreezing them.

* * *

"Captain Kirk, my instruments show we are receiving a message on subspace frequency three," Uhura announced, causing a look of panic from Charlie. "Ship-to-ship. But, I can't hear it, sir."

"Are you creating that message, Charlie, or are you blocking it?" Kirk inquired, as Spock went to help Uhura figure out the message.

"It's my game, Captain," Charlie replied. "You have to figure it out. That's how the game is played. You can have the console now. I've locked course for Colony 5 again." He glared at Uhura, who was tending to Harumi in Selene's absence, and who did not hesitate to glare right back at him.

"I've waited long enough," Jim declared. "I'm going to take him on."

"You don't have any special immunity," Bones warned. "Not anymore. Push far enough and he'll send you into oblivion too."

"Spock?" Jim asked, seeking a second opinion.

"Out of the question," he replied.

"Wait a minute," Kirk mumbled. "Is Charlie-? No, wait…Spock, has he done away with anyone since he took over?"

"Not so far as we know."

"Maybe he can't," Kirk theorized. "Could be he's overreached himself. Big ship; he's taken full control. If we could tax his power, turn on every device on this ship, every circuit, every light, all of it; and while he's fighting that, if I could distract him, maybe you could tranquilize him, Bones…Keep him under until we reach Colony 5."

"It's risky, Jim."

"If we don't try, Bones, he'll get rid of us anyway. There's no choice, gentlemen. None at all."

"I can make you all go away," Charlie revealed, storming back onto the bridge. "Any time I want to," he added, sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Get out of my chair, Charlie, and get out of it now," Jim demanded. He was very touchy about people sitting in his chair, despite his blasé attitude about it during Spock's brief tenure as Captain.

"I've got your ship, Captain," Charlie replied.

"Maybe, Charlie. But, I don't think you can handle anymore," he challenged, signaling his crew to turn on everything they could. "I think you've reached your limit and can't take on one more thing. But, you're gonna have to."

"I could have sent you away before, but I didn't," Charlie reminded him.

"You're gonna have to take me on," Jim said.

"Don't make me do it!"

"You've got my ship and I want it back. I want my crew back. Whole! Even if I have to break your neck to do it," he declared, grabbing Charlie by the collar and throwing him from the chair.

"Don't push me," Charlie warned. Kirk attacked anyway and was attacked in return with psychically-induced pain. "Sorry. I'm sorry. But–"

They were interrupted by an incoming communication.

"Stop! Don't answer that!" Charlie ordered.

Just as Kirk was about to punch Charlie in the jaw, Spock declared that the navigation console was cleared and was now answering the helm.

"Sir, something off our starboard bow. A message says they're from Thasus," Uhura stated.

No sooner did she finish her sentence than Selene appeared on the bridge, just as she had been before Charlie had made her vanish. "Harumi!" she said joyfully, running to Uhura, and scooping her baby into her arms. "Where are the others?"

"Safe," the fellow mother replied with a wink.

"Captain, how did I–"

"It's all right, Commander," Jim assured her.

"While I am sure something is there, sir. Sensors indicate no solid substance," Spock stated.

"Noooo!" Charlie shouted. "Please don't let them take me! I can't live with them anymore!"

A floating, transparent green head appeared on the bridge, but said nothing.

"My friends," Charlie said, turning to the crew of the _Enterprise_. "You said you were my friends, remember?" Silence. "When I came aboard!" Charlie resorted to pleading. "Please. I wanna go home. Take me home."

The floating head started talking. "I took my form centuries ago so that I may communicate with you. We did not realize until too late that the boy had gone and we are saddened that his escape cost the lives of the first ship. We could not help them. But we have returned your people and your ship to you. Everything is as it was."

"I won't do it again," Charlie promised. "Please, I'll be good. I won't ever do it again!" Everyone just stared at him. "I'm sorry about the _Antares_. I'm sorry!" he shouted at the Thasian. "Please," he said, turning back to Kirk. "I want to go with you. Help me!"

"The boy belongs with his own kind," Jim said to the Thasian at last.

"That would be impossible," came the reply.

"With training, we can teach him to live in our society. If he can be taught not to use his power–"

"We gave him the power so he could live," the Thasian interrupted. "He will use it. Always. And he would use it to destroy you and your kind or you would be forced to destroy him to save yourselves."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Kirk asked.

"We offer him life. And we will take care of him. Come, Charles," the Thasian commanded before disappearing.

"Oh, please. Don't let them take me. I can't even touch them! Selene!" he shouted, reaching out to her and Harumi. But, Spock pulled them out of his reach. "Not like you! They don't love! Please, I want to stay!" he begged, before he vanished, too.

"Charlie is back on board the Thasian ship, sir," Uhura affirmed. "They signal they're leaving."

Selene began to cry as she nuzzled her baby. The past few days had been quite emotionally draining for her.

"It's all right, Commander," Jim assured her. "It's all over now."

"C'mon, Selene. Let me take you to me and Spock's rooms. I know your son has been quite worried about you," Uhura offered.

"I'll bet he has. I've been just as worried about him."

"Before you go, Sulu, just where exactly did you go?" Jim asked.

"In all honesty, I really don't know, sir."

"That's all right. Take a few days for yourself and your family, Selene. You've earned them."

"Thanks, Jim."

* * *

_Reviews are love, people._


	9. The Enemy Within Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter delay. I've got a couple of upcoming projects due, and I've been visiting with friends, so I haven't really had time to update in the past couple days. However, I would like to thank Kat Kat B. for putting this on Story Alert. And an another thank you to my loyal reviewers.  
**

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I need to keep going over this, but, here it goes. I don't own anything having to do with Star Trek, except my OCs.**

**This chapter will heavily feature plot and dialogue from the ST:TOS episode "The Enemy Within". Again, things happening to Yeoman Rand in the original TV show will be happening to Selene. It's not sue-izing her. It's just that this story focuses on Selene and her family, and not Rand, so…yeah.**

* * *

Several crew members, including Captain Kirk himself, intended to beam down to the planet of Alpha 177 in order to explore and survey the planet.

Commander Selene Sulu, in her capacity as the second highest ranking science officer aboard the ship, had volunteered to join the away team. However, before the away team beamed down to the planet's surface, the ship's helmsman and Selene's husband, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu, had put a stop to that.

"No. You can't go," he stated.

"And, why not?" his wife retorted, bristling at the comment. "I'm more than qualified to make any scientific observations. Besides, I outrank you."

Hikaru's cheeks reddened. He hated it when his wife pulled rank.

"Ah, but _I _outrank you, Commander," Jim Kirk reminded her, as he approached the bickering couple. "As a matter of fact, I happen to agree with Mr. Sulu. It would be in the best interests of your family if you were to remain on board."

Selene's eyes narrowed. "To what point and purpose, Captain?" she inquired. To argue with a superior officer was likely to have one brought up on charges of insubordination; however, there was nothing wrong with questioning their reasoning.

"I believe you have two young children, Commander–"

"You know I do, Jim."

"Please don't interrupt," Kirk ordered, while still managing to sound as though it were only a request. "I _do_ have a point, Mrs. Sulu."

"My apologies. Please proceed, Captain," she deferred.

"Thank you. As I was about to say, Alpha 177 is very mysterious. It would be a shame if an accident were to befall such a beautiful and intelligent young mother such as yourself."

"So, I can't go because I'm a mom?"

"No, you can't go because Spock needs your help planning Uhura's surprise birthday party. He considers the whole thing to be illogical, of course, but he knows that Uhura has always wanted a surprise party, and feels that it would be logical to consult a human female the same age as his wife," Jim explained.

"Fine. I'll stay here and help Spock throw a party. But next time I want to be on the away team, I'd really appreciate it _if I could be on the away team_," Selene said.

"You have my word as Captain, Selene. Next time, I promise you can be on the away team," Jim swore.

"I'm going to hold you to your word, Jim."

"Understood, Mrs. Sulu."

"Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"Can _I_ be on the away team?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kirk shrugged.

"I hate you," Selene spat, glaring at the man she had the misfortune to call her husband.

"Don't say that. You know I love you," Hikaru assured her.

"If you loved me, you would stay on board with me," she replied.

"And miss a chance to be on the away team? You've got to be kidding," he grinned.

She hissed at him in a manner quite similar to that of a cobra about to strike, before storming off the bridge without giving him a farewell.

"I'm going to be sleeping on a couch for a while, aren't I, Captain?" Sulu asked, suppressing a shudder.

"If you live that long, Sulu," Jim grinned, clapping him on the back.

* * *

On the planet's surface, after a reasonably lengthy exploration, the away team prepared to return.

"Temperature's starting to drop," Sulu commented to his captain, holding a dog-like creature he had found during the expedition.

"Yeah. At night it gets down to about 120 degrees below zero," Kirk informed him.

"That's nippy," Sulu replied sarcastically.

They were disturbed by a cry for help from a fellow crewman, Geological Technician Fischer. They, along with a few others, rushed to the man's aid. The crewman, a science officer like Spock and Selene, had injured his hand during a rockslide that had also caused a strange yellow dust to settle on his clothing.

"Get back to the ship," Kirk commanded. "Report to Sickbay."

"Yes, Captain," the injured man dutifully replied, before being beamed up.

Less than a minute later Jim signaled that he was ready to return to the ship as well. However, something had gone wrong with the transporter, as Kirk stepped off it feeling weak and dizzy.

Scotty offered him some help, prompting Kirk to caution him not to leave the transporter room unattended. "I'll be right back," the chief engineer assured him, as they left the room abandoned.

No one saw a second Kirk appear on the transporter.

* * *

Kirk entered one of the smaller rooms, a room where Selene happened to be looking over some of the data that the away team had transmitted to the ship. "Hello, Jim. Enjoy the trip?" she asked with a smirk, rising to hand him the datapad.

"Thank you, Commander," he said, taking the proffered object.

"Look, about earlier, I–"

"That will be all."

"Fine," she replied, walking past him. "I was just about to get Nao and Haru their dinner anyway."

* * *

"Saurian brandy," the other Kirk demanded, barging into Sickbay, just as McCoy had finished tending to Fischer's hand.

"Return to duty status, Fischer. I have no sympathy for clumsiness," McCoy said, dismissing his patient.

"The hand's much better, sir," Fischer said to Kirk, who did not reply. Not sensing anything amiss, Fischer returned to duty as ordered.

"What can I do for you, Jim?" McCoy asked, approaching who appeared to be his closest friend.

"I said give me the brandy!" the other Kirk shouted, grabbing McCoy by the neck.

Without breaking eye contact, McCoy unlocked his liquor cabinet and allowed the other Kirk to take what he wanted.

With liquor in hand, the other Kirk strolled the halls of the _Enterprise_, taking a drink every so often. He wandered past the Sulu family's room, 3C-46, and barged right in. He looked around, making sure that no one had seen him enter. No one was in the front room, either.

* * *

The real Kirk, meanwhile, was being visited by Spock. "Yes, Mr. Spock. What is it?"

"Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" the half-Vulcan asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, Doctor McCoy seemed to think I should check on you," Spock explained.

"That's nice," Kirk replied. There was a long pause. "C'mon, Spock. I know that look. What is it?"

"The doctor said that you were acting like a 'wild man' and demanded brandy."

"McCoy's been putting you on again," Kirk laughed.

"Hmm. Well, in that case, if you'll excuse the intrusion, Captain, I'll get back to my work."

"I'll tell him you were properly annoyed," Kirk offered.

"Captain," Spock nodded, as means of a farewell, before departing Kirk's chambers.

* * *

"What is it, Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"Transporter malfunction," Scotty replied, holding the same creature Sulu had found on the planet. "We beamed up this specimen…And, well…Look for yourself. It's a special case," he explained, lifting the lid off a container, revealing another creature, identical to the first, except for its attitude. The sequestered animal was much more aggressive than its counterpart. "A few seconds after they sent this one up, that duplicate appeared. Except it's not a duplicate. It's an opposite. They're the same animal, but different. One gentle, this," he said, looking at the creature in his arms. "One mean and fierce, that," he continued, gazing at the container that held the other beast. "Some kind of savage, ferocious opposite."

"Captain, we don't dare send Mr. Sulu and the rest of the landing party up," Scotty cautioned. "If this should happen to a man…"

"Oh my god," Kirk murmured.

* * *

Selene returned from putting the children to bed, and was preparing to turn in for the night as well, when she noticed the other Kirk. "Oh! Captain, you startled me," she reproached. "Is there something that you–" she paused, watching him take a sip of the Saurian brandy he had all but stolen from Bones. "Can I help you, Captain?" she asked, tentatively.

"'Jim' will do here, Selene," he told her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You're too beautiful to ignore," he replied. "Too much woman," he added, slamming the alcohol container onto a counter. "We've both been pretending too long," he said as he approached, yet she stood her ground. "Stop pretending!" he ordered, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders.

"Oh!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Let's stop pretending," he said. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "Come here," he demanded, pulling her closer, despite her struggles to escape. "Don't fight me, Selene," he continued, holding her even closer, and drawing her into a kiss.

"Stop," she demanded, pushing him away.

He didn't let her get very far. "Just a minute," he stated, turning her around to face him again. Again, he forced a kiss on her. For the second time, she tried to break free. "Just a minute!" he said, much more forcefully than he had before. After a brief and ultimately futile struggle, the other Kirk succeeded in throwing her to the floor. He had her pinned.

Just when she had almost given up, her young son's face appeared in the doorway to the room he shared with his baby sister, who was now a healthy three weeks old, and whom he also happened to be holding.

"Mom?" he asked in a tone that nearly broke his mother's heart. In all the years he had been alive, Selene had never heard him use that tone before. Naoki sounded as confused, distraught, scared, forlorn, and desecrated as Selene felt.

The other Kirk looked up in the young boy's direction. Taking advantage of his distraction, Selene scratched him across the face, leaving three bloody gashes on his left cheek. She broke free and hid behind some furniture. "Nao! Run! I don't care where, as long as it's safe. I will find you," she promised.

The boy hesitated, reluctant to leave his mother in such a horrific situation, even though he knew that he couldn't help her, even if he hadn't been holding his sister. "_**GO**_!" she insisted. With one last heartrending look in his mother's direction, he nodded and ran as if his life depended on it.

With no one else to distract him, the other Kirk had focused on Selene again. She threw something that one of her brothers had given her at him, and tried to run while his attention was elsewhere. But, he recovered, and caught her just as she reached the door. Luckily, someone happened to be passing by as it opened.

The man looked at the scene before him in shock. The whole ship knew that Kirk and Mrs. Sulu shared an odd sort of friendship; but, _this_, to see Kirk outright attacking her, was completely out of the blue.

"Call Spock! Call Spock!" she pleaded with the passerby, before Kirk pulled her back into the room, before he ran out after the man.

The passerby, Geological Technician Fischer made it to a comm area and was in the middle of a distress call, when the other Kirk attacked him from behind, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Me?" Kirk asked, turning around. "Commander Sulu said that? I've been resting here since you left me," he maintained. "Alone, Spock."

"Captain, Doctor McCoy reports that you demanded this brandy in Sickbay and left with it. I found this bottle in Commander Sulu's quarters."

"Not true," Kirk denied. "I haven't been to the Sickbay. Let's find out what's going on."

* * *

"T-then, he kissed me," Selene reported to Spock, McCoy, and the real Kirk, fighting to maintain her composure. "a-and he said that he was the c-captain. T-then he attacked me. And, then Nao showed up. I-I didn't know what to do!"

"And he mentioned the feelings we've been hiding. I have no idea what the hell he was talking about. I mean, you're an alright guy, sir. But, you'd have to be blind to not see where my heart really lies."

"Us?" Jim shouted in disgust.

"W-well, my kids were in the next room, a-and he was crazy. I-I didn't know what he would do…You started hurting me," she said, looking at Jim, with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I had to fight you, scratch your face."

"Commander. Look at me!" he ordered. But, traumatized by her recent experience, she couldn't bring herself to. So, Kirk tried a gentler tone. "Look at me. Look at my face." She looked. "Are there any scratches?" he asked, turning his face so she could get a better look.

"I was sure I scratched you," she replied in disbelief. "I still have some of the blood under my fingernails."

"Commander, I was in my room. It wasn't me," he told her.

"Sir, Fischer saw you too," she retorted, unwilling to trust someone who had so grievously betrayed her.

"Fischer–?"

"If it hadn't been for him…I can't understand…Why?"

"It wasn't me!"

"It was you, sir," Fischer said, joining the group, as he leaned against a wall for support.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Kirk asked, seriously.

"Sir, I know what I'm saying," Fischer nodded.

"Back to that bed, Bucko," McCoy ordered, leading Fischer back to Recovery. "Let's go."

Selene had been glaring daggers at Kirk the whole while.

"You can go now, Commander. Your children are with my offspring and your son, in particular, is most anxious to see that you are well."

She nodded, and departed.

"There is only one logical answer," Spock said. "We have an impostor aboard."

* * *

The real Kirk, during a discussion with Spock, decided to tell the crew what had happened, in order to clear up any confusion regarding a search party that would be deployed to find the other Kirk.

"Captain, no disrespect intended, but surely you have realized that you can't announce the truth to the entire crew. You are the captain of this ship. You haven't the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command," Spock explained.

"Yes, I do know that, Mr. Spock," Kirk replied. "What I don't know is…why I forgot that just now." Kirk paused by the door. "Spock, if you see me slipping again, your orders are to…your orders…are to tell me."

"Understood, Captain."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet's surface, Hikaru had been informed of what had transpired in his absence. The planet's temperature was dropping rapidly, there was an imposter of the captain aboard the ship, the imposter had attacked and sexually assaulted his wife, their son had seen it, and the transporter was broken, so there was no way of knowing when or if he would return to her and their children.

"How's it going down there, Sulu?" Kirk asked.

"It's twenty degrees below. I can't exactly call it balmy," he retorted.

"Is there any way we can help them?" Kirk asked Spock after temporarily closing communications.

"Thermoheaters were transported down. They duplicated," Spock reported. "They won't operate."

"We've got to get those men up," Kirk urged.

"Commander Spock?" a voice asked.

"Spock here."

"Ensign Wilson was found injured near the captain's cabin. He said the captain called him by name, took his phaser, and attacked him."

After a pause, Spock replied, "Acknowledged. Continue the search."

"We've got to find him before he…But, how?" Kirk asked.

"Apparently, this double, however different in temperament, has your knowledge of the ship: its crew, its devices. This being the case, perhaps we can outguess him by determining his next move," Spock proposed. "Knowing how the ship is laid out, where would you go to avoid a mass search?"

"The lower levels. The Engineering deck," Jim replied.

* * *

During their search of the Engineering deck, Spock and Kirk became separated. While searching on his own, Kirk encountered his other self. After a brief, but tense standoff, the other Kirk drew his phaser and pointed it at Kirk.

Out of nowhere, a white hand flashed and found the critical points necessary to perform a Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

* * *

Back in the safety of the quarters of the first officer and his family, Selene had located her son.

"MOM! Are you alright?!" he asked, streaking toward her like a bolt of lightning, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as tightly as he could.

"I'll be fine, darling," she replied, kneeling so she could be on his level. "I'm just glad you're safe," she said, returning the embrace.

"Why were you worried about me?" he asked. "Me and _Haru-chan_ were never in trouble."

"You didn't know that. And I didn't know that. I wanted the two of you to be safe."

"Wait. I've got a question…"

"Go right ahead, sweetheart," she said, smiling softly at him.

"So, even when the fake Uncle Captain Jim was hurting you, you were worried about me and _Haru-chan_ more?" Naoki asked, eyes wide.

"Naturally," she replied, with the same gentle smile, smoothing some hair out of his face.

"You must really love us a lot," he decided.

"You're damned right I do," Selene said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mooooom…" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Review or I shall ground you all with my mystical powers of Mom-Fu._


	10. The Enemy Within Part 2

**A/N: Hello again, everyone. It's time for another chapter of "Whose Starship is it Anyway?" I'm your host, Selene the Slytherin, and I've got a wonderful chapter in store for you all. But, before I begin, a special thank you goes out to JuliaAurelia for her consistent and encouraging reviews. If there is ever anything you want to see in this story, just ask and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my children, my OCs, my laptop, and joint custody of a VHS of Star Trek: The Search for Spock, which I share with my friend Jesse.**

* * *

"He'll regain consciousness soon," McCoy reported to Kirk and Spock. "But, since I don't know how it will affect him, I don't dare give him a tranquilizer. I think we better bind him," he suggested.

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Yes. Alright." Bones and Spock just stared at him, confused and more than a little concerned, though the latter would never admit it. "What's the matter with me?"

"Judging from my observations, Captain, you're rapidly losing the power of decision," Spock assessed.

"Do you have a point, Spock?" Bones asked, as he strapped the unconscious evil Kirk to a bed.

"Yes. I do, Doctor. We have before us an unusual opportunity to study the human mind. Or to examine, in Earth terms, the roles of good and evil in a man. His negative side, which you call hostility, lust, violence, and his positive side, which Earth people express as compassion, love, tenderness."

"It's the Captain you're analyzing," McCoy reminded him. "Are you aware of that, Spock?"

"Yes," he nodded, almost enthusiastically. "And what is it that makes one man an exceptional leader? We see here indications that it is his negative side which makes him strong. That his evil side, if you will, properly controlled and disciplined, is vital to his strength." He turned to Kirk. "With your negative side removed from you, the power of command begins to elude you."

"What is your point, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked calmly.

"If your power of command continues to weaken, you'll soon be unable to function as Captain. You must be prepared for that," Spock cautioned.

"You have your intellect, Jim. You can fight with that," Bones encouraged.

"For how long?" Kirk replied.

"If I seem insensitive to what you're going through, Captain…Understand, it's the way I am," Spock explained, just before they were interrupted by a comm.

"Captain Kirk?" Scotty asked.

"Kirk, here."

"We have some trouble down on the Engineering Deck. I've found a new problem with the transporter," Scotty informed them, looking at some wires that had been damaged during the earlier fight with the nega-Kirk. "The casing has a wide gap ripped in it. The main circuits have been burned through. The abort control circuit is gone altogether." Scotty ceased communications.

"I have a status report, Captain," Mr. Sulu commed as he and the rest of the stranded away team huddled together for warmth. "The temperature's still dropping. About 41 degrees below zero."

"We've located the trouble," Kirk replied. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"Do you think you might be able to find a long rope somewhere or lower us down a pot of hot coffee?" Sulu asked. "And tell my family not to worry," he added on a more serious note.

"In regards to the coffee, I'll see what we can do." He paused. "I'll be sure to let them know."

"_Sake _will do if you're short on coffee," Hikaru suggested, his mood slightly improved.

Kirk terminated the communication and looked toward McCoy and Spock, who were still gazing intently at him. He flipped the comm on again. "Engineering deck, Kirk here."

"Scott here, Captain."

"That unit, Scotty…Status report."

"The transporter unit ionizer…Nothing much left of it, sir," Scott reported.

"How bad is it?"

"We can't repair it in less than a week," the chief engineer informed him.

* * *

On the planet, conditions were becoming increasingly worse. The temperature had dropped to 75 degrees below zero. Hikaru, thinking clearly despite the frigid weather, fired his phaser at a group of rocks. The rocks absorbed the energy from the phaser blast and became hot as a result. The intrepid away team gathered around the rocks, not wanting to waste a moment of the precious heat.

"I think we ought to give room service another call," Sulu quipped, pulling out his communicator. "That coffee is taking too long. _Enterprise_, this is Lt. Commander Sulu."

"Kirk here, Mr. Sulu."

"Hotline directly to the captain? Are we that far gone?" he jibed.

"I gave everybody the afternoon off. I'm watching the store. How is it down there?"

"Oh, it's lovely. I'll definitely have to take the wife and kids here someday. Except, the frost is building up. We're using hand phasers to heat the rocks. One phaser quit on us, but three are still operating. Any possibility of getting us back aboard before the skiing season opens down here? We need to get our season passes," he smarted off.

Kirk gave no reply, so Spock stepped in. "This is Spock, Mr. Sulu. You'll have to hold on a little longer. There's no other way. Survival procedures, Mr. Sulu," he ordered.

"Good thing I took that training program, eh, Spock?" Hikaru retorted.

* * *

In Sickbay, the other Kirk awoke, screaming bloody murder. McCoy and the genuine Kirk looked at his vital signs without much optimism.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"Apparently, the body functioning weakened during the duplication process. A fact I failed to consider."

"He's not dying?" Kirk asked, afraid to hear the answer, even though he already knew what it would be.

"Yes, he is," Bones confirmed.

"Help me…" the nega-Kirk murmured from his bed.

"How can he die?" Jim inquired. "How can I survive without him?"

"I don't know, Jim," McCoy replied.

"Don't be afraid," Kirk urged, sitting at his negative duplicate's bedside. "Hold on."

The other Kirk opened his eyes fully. The scratches Selene had inflicted upon his face still remained, a testament to her tenacity. His vitals dropped to normal levels before he passed out again.

"Jim," McCoy said, appraising his friend. "You could use that brandy now. In fact, I'll join you."

"I have to take him back inside myself," Jim whispered to himself. "I can't survive without him. I don't wanna take him back." The other Kirk's eyes opened again. "He's like an animal, a thoughtless, brutal animal. Yet, it's me. Me!"

Bones returned, brandy in hand. "Jim…You're no different than anyone else. We all have our darker side. We need it. It's half of what we are. It's not really ugly, it's human."

"Human?"

"Yes, human." He pointed at the other Kirk. "Part of what he is makes you who you are. God forbid I should have to agree with Spock, but he was right. Without the negative side, you wouldn't be the captain. You know it. Your strength of command lies mostly in him."

"What do I have?" The positive Kirk asked.

"You have the goodness," McCoy replied weakly.

"Not enough. I have a ship to command."

"The intelligence, the logic. It appears your half has most of that. And perhaps that's where man's essential courage comes from. You see, he was afraid. You weren't," McCoy pointed out.

They were interrupted by another incoming communication. This time it was from Spock. "Captain Kirk?"

"Kirk here."

"Spock here. Would you come to the transporter room?" he requested. "We think we may have found an answer."

"Coming," Jim replied.

* * *

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think we found a way to get the transporter working, sir," Scotty declared.

Spock launched into a complex and overly complicated explanation of how the transporter had come to be repaired. Finally, he said something everyone could understand. "I suggest we send the animal through."

"Yes. Go ahead," Kirk consented.

Scotty had a bit of trouble getting the negative duplicate of the dog to cooperate. "Don't hurt him," Kirk requested as he saw Spock prepare a hypo full of tranquilizer.

"It will be painless and quick," Spock assured him. "The animal will only be unconscious for a few minutes." The hypo plunged into an artery, rendering the dog docile and unconscious.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," Scotty commented as he and Spock placed the two duplicates on the same transporter pad.

"Energize," Spock commanded. The two animals disappeared. "Reverse," he ordered. McCoy entered the room while they were waiting for the beast to reappear.

The creature reappeared as it had been before the transporter malfunction, except for one colossal problem: it wasn't moving.

McCoy and Spock moved forward to examine it. "The shock seems to have been too much for it," Spock revealed.

"He's dead, Jim," McCoy announced.

* * *

"I don't know," McCoy told Spock. "The animal could have died from some kind of shock."

"For once, I agree with you, Doctor."

"I said 'could have', Mr. Spock! We won't know until we get a full post-mortem."

"No autopsy is necessary to know the animal was terrified. It was split into two halves and then suddenly thrust back together again. It was shock, induced by blind terror," Spock replied.

"Yes, yes. That sounds likely," Jim commented.

"It couldn't understand. You can. You can have your intelligence control your fear," Spock advised.

"Get the transporter room ready," Kirk commanded.

"All guesswork so far. Just theory. Jim, why don't you give me a chance to do an autopsy and let Spock check out the transporter circuits again," McCoy suggested.

"Sounds reasonable," Kirk agreed. "We should double-check everything."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Captain?" Spock asked.

"No, I don't think I–"

"Your men on the planet's surface," Spock reminded him. "How much time do they have left?"

"Yes, that's right. The men…We have to take the chance, Bones. Their lives–"

"Suppose it wasn't shock, Jim. Suppose death was caused by a transporter malfunction. You'd die. They'd die anyway. Jim, you can't risk your life on a theory!" Bones shouted.

"Being split in two halves is no theory to me, Doctor," Spock interjected. "I have a human half, you see, as well as an alien half. Submerged, at war with each other. Personal experience, Doctor. I survive it because my intelligence wins out over both. Makes them live together. Your intelligence would enable you to survive as well," he said, speaking directly to Kirk.

Kirk struggled for words, pacing back and forth around the room. "Help me," he requested. "Somebody…make the decision."

Spock paused. "Are you relinquishing your command, Captain?"

"No," Kirk replied. "No, I'm not."

"Well, then we can't help you, Jim," McCoy said. "The decision is yours."

"Mr. Spock, ready the transporter room," Kirk ordered. Spock nodded, and departed to fulfill his orders. "Bones, continue the autopsy." McCoy, too, left and busied himself with the task assigned to him.

"Captain, I have a tie-in with Mr. Sulu now," Uhura commed half a minute later. There was a deep inhalation of breath that could only have belonged to Mrs. Sulu. In an impressive display of professionalism, Selene neither cried nor asked to speak to him.

"Kirk here."

"Captain…Kirk…Sulu…here. One…hundred…seventeen…below…zero. Can't…last…much…longer. Can't…see. Think…cold…penetrating…communicator. Two…men…unconscious. No…time. No…Can't…wait. No…time. Tell…wife…be…strong. Love…her…and…kids," he said, before his communicator finally gave out.

"Mr. Sulu. Mr. Sulu?" Kirk repeated. Eventually, he realized what had happened. "No time. Can't wait. I can't let them die."

"What are you gonna do?" the nega-Kirk asked from his bed.

"Go through the transporter," Jim replied, removing the straps keeping his double bound to the bed. "It's what I have to do," he said, pointing a phaser at the doppelganger. "What we have to do."

"I won't fight you anymore," the other Kirk said tiredly, rising from the bed. "I feel so weak. I'll be glad when this is over." The negative Kirk pretended to pass out, but managed to lure Jim into a fight, eventually overpowering him.

* * *

"Selene, hello," Kirk said, greeting her as she came off a lift.

"Captain, I–"

"Commander, I owe you an explanation," he interrupted.

"No–"

"Yes, I do. The transporter malfunctioned. Divided me. Created a duplicate," he laughed. "The animal part of me came to your cabin. I hope he didn't frighten your children too badly, by the way. He even scratched me to make us look more alike. I'd like the chance to explain it to you," he said, entering the lift she had just vacated. "You don't mind if I come to your cabin later?"

"No, sir," she replied with a straight face. However, her mind was screaming. _You're damned right I mind! My husband is freezing to death on the planet below us. The last thing I said to him before he left was 'I hate you'. Our son saw your duplicate practically try to rape me. And you have the nerve to invite yourself over?! I can't believe you…Wait…Well, fuck. I'd better get a hold of Spock or Nyota quickly._

* * *

"No word from Mr. Sulu," the relief helmsman told Kirk.

"Prepare to leave orbit, Mr. Carl," Kirk ordered. "Well?"

"Captain–!"

"I gave you an order, Mr. Carl."

"But, what about–?"

"They can't be saved. Prepare to leave orbit."

"Yes, sir."

"But, I thought we planned–" Spock began. Luckily, he was prepared for anything since Selene had told him of her suspicions.

"I changed my mind," Kirk replied. "Go back to your station, Mr. Spock. And where is Commander Sulu?"

"In her quarters, tending her offspring," Spock replied, returning to his station to bide his time until the perfect opportunity came along.

Just then, Jim and Bones entered the bridge. Without missing a beat, Kirk ordered, "Grab him, he's the imposter."

"No!" Bones shouted.

"McCoy, he's fooled you."

"He attacked him," Bones said, pointing at the Kirk in the Captain's chair and then at the Kirk to his side.

"Mr. Spock. You know who I am. You know who that is," Kirk said, retreating as Spock approached.

"Mr. Spock! Which one? What do we do?" Mr. Carl asked.

"Let the captain handle this," Spock replied, going to stand next to Jim and Bones.

"I'm the captain," nega-Kirk said. "Isn't that obvious? Look at his face. Remember the scratches? Look how he's tried to hide them. He wants you to think that he's Captain Kirk. You know who I am!"

"Yes, I know," Jim said.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" nega-Kirk asked. He ordered a few security officers to attack Jim, while shouting that he was the captain. "I'm the captain!" he screamed, hurling the navigator from his chair. "This is my ship! My ship!" He drew his phaser on Jim, who was staggering towards him, losing strength with each step. "I'll kill you!"

"Can half a man live?" Jim asked, getting closer to his double.

"Take another step closer and you die," nega-Kirk promised.

"Then, we'll both die," Jim replied.

"Please, I don't want to…Don't make me…" nega-Kirk pleaded, as Jim approached. With very little effort, Jim wrenched away the phaser and cast it harmlessly aside. "Please! I want to live!"

"You will," Jim swore. "Both of us."

"I wanna live!" nega-Kirk shouted, before collapsing onto Jim.

* * *

Spock helped Jim get nega-Kirk onto the transporter. "You'll have to hold on to him, Captain."

"Mr. Spock. If this doesn't work…"

"Understood, Captain."

"Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, signaling him to start the transporter.

The two Kirks disappeared. Spock reversed the beam. One Kirk reappeared, very much alive.

"Jim," Bones whispered.

"Get those men aboard fast," Kirk ordered.

"Right away, Captain," Spock acknowledged.

* * *

"Some severe exposure, frostbite," Bones commented as the away team was wheeled past him. But, I think they'll make it. How do you feel, Jim?"

"How? I've seen a part of myself no man should ever see."

* * *

When Hikaru Sulu regained consciousness in Sickbay he was a bit startled to see someone sitting in the chair next to him, holding his hand. After giving his eyes time to focus in the darkness, he recognized the person as his wife. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A while. I got Christine to talk to McCoy about letting me stay after visiting hours," she explained.

"That doesn't tell me much. How long have _I_ been here?"

" A day and a half. Naoki comes by during the day for a few minutes whenever he feels like it. But, Harumi is staying with Nyota, since we didn't want her to wake you in case she started crying. Bones told us that even though he got you all patched up, your body was still exhausted and you needed all the rest you can get."

"Aren't you on duty?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

"This may not have occurred to you, darling, but Spock is quite intelligent. He can handle my job too."

"So, you've been here since I was brought onboard, ignoring your duty, pawning our kids off to the first trustworthy people you could, and skipping meals too, by the look of it. This sure is odd behavior from a woman who claims to hate me," he teased.

"Well, I was going to say that you were more than welcome to share my bed upon your recovery. But, since 'I hate you', I'm sure you'd be just as comfortable staying with Chekov for the next month after I've changed the access code for our quarters," she retorted, withdrawing her hand from his.

"Just kidding, darling. Oh beautiful goddess whom I am privileged to share my life with. Shining beacon of perfection to all womankind. Glorious–"

"Alright," she laughed. "Enough with the flattery, however true it may be. I suppose I won't change the access codes…for now."

"Is that the best offer I'm going to get?"

"Damn straight."

"I love you, too," he grinned.

"I really missed you," she leaned over to whisper in his ear, kissing him on the cheek as she sat back up.

"I know," he replied.

"Would you like to be frozen again, Mr. Sulu?" she asked, her tone as icy as the planet he had been stranded on.

"Not really, no."

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

"Who's scruffy-looking?"

"Well, you do have a bit of stubble…I could shave it for you."

"I'll pass. I don't trust you with anything sharp that close to my neck."

"You're just saying that because you haven't won a fencing match since before Harumi was born."

* * *

"All sections report ready, sir," Spock said.

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Spock. From both of us."

Spock nodded. "Shall I pass that on to the crew, sir?"

"The imposter is back where he belongs. Let's forget him," Kirk replied.

"Captain," Commander Sulu said, entering the bridge. "The imposter told me what happened."

"Oh?" Jim replied curiously. "Enlighten me, Selene."

"You know, about who he really was, and I'd like to say sir, that while I am willing to overlook the incident this time, provided you babysit on demand, no excuses; the next time you pull a stunt like that: I will strand you on that planet, leave you to freeze until your body is so brittle that I can snap any appendage I choose off of you and then proceed to beat you on the head with it until my arms give out or I've bashed your brains in. Do we have an understanding?"

"Indeed we do, Commander," Jim replied, avoiding eye contact for fear of provoking her. "Spock," he called.

"Yes, Captain."

"The next time I piss her off that badly, please put me out of my misery if she decides to actually follow through on her plan," Jim begged.

"I cannot comply, Captain."

"And why not?" Jim demanded, in a scared sort of way.

"Because I will bludgeon you to death myself long before she even reaches the navigational computer," Spock said without a hint of a smile.

"Spock?" No reply. "Spock?" Silence. "Spock? Please tell me your kidding."

* * *

_Review or I'll have Selene and Spock attack you._


	11. Tokyou Tea Time

**A/N: This is going to be a just-for-fun chapter since I'm going to be very busy for the next couple of days. I've got a health test and social science presentation due tomorrow, a presentation to shoot for my Japanese class on Friday afternoon, a play to see for my theater class Friday night, a gun show to attend Saturday morning, a numismatic association dinner to attend Saturday evening, and I'll be going over to a friend's house on Sunday morning and won't be back home until afterschool on Monday. I'll try to write the next chapter whenever I've got any free time. But, don't expect it any earlier than Monday or Tuesday night.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? You should all know by now what I do and do not own.**

**Updated 12/03/09: This side-story is now complete. When it left, it was but the learner. Now it is the master. I mean...I've finished this little chpater, and now it's all chock full of drama, adventure, fights, and a whole lot of Japanese swear words. Try them at school tomorrow. Especially if you know people who speak Japanese.  
**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to Japan!" Naoki said, bouncing off the walls. "Uncle Captain Jim really let Dad pick where we would go?"

"Well, Captain Jim said your father and I deserved it after what his duplicate put our family through," Selene explained as she burped her month-old daughter.

"That was pretty scary," Naoki confessed. "I was really mad at Uncle Jim."

"I was, too, honey," Selene concurred. "But, it wasn't really him, and what's past is past. So, the best thing for all of us to do is to forget about the entire thing. And, one of the best ways to rest one's mind and body is shore leave."

"_Doko ni iku_?" Naoki asked. **(Where are we going?)**

"_Toukyou ni_," she replied, setting Harumi down to sleep. "Let's go to the next room so that we don't wake her." **(To Toukyou.)**

"Well, what are we gonna do when we get there?" Nao asked, munching on a piece of _mochi_ his mother had given him as a special after-dinner treat.

"Don't you worry your handsome little head about it, son. Spock and I have it all planned out," she assured him.

"Awena is coming along too?!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Harumi began to wail, her sleep disturbed by her older brother's outburst.

"Now look what you've done," Selene sighed. She rose to go lull her daughter back to sleep. "When I get back out here, you and I are going to have a serious talk about what it means to keep your voice down so your sister can sleep."

* * *

"Ah, another shore leave," Jim said comfortably, as he, the Sulus and Spock's family stepped of the shuttlecraft that had taken them from the _Enterprise _to the Federation outpost in Toukyou. "I've got a good feeling about this trip."

"I've got a good feeling you're just saying that because you don't want to be bludgeoned to death by one or more of your own limbs," Selene commented with a grin, handing her daughter to Hikaru.

"Come on, Selene," he whined. "I thought we were all past this."

"We are," Hikaru replied, giving his daughter a bottle. "That's why we let you come along."

"Now, Mr. Sulu, show me where I can find a drink around here," Jim said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I go too, Mom?"

No, you most certainly cannot. I'll allow you to run after your father, but only so you can bring your sister back. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him take a baby into a bar,"

"Yes, Mom," he complied, chasing after his father in a most disappointed fashion. "I never get to do anything fun," he complained to Awena upon his return.

"Consuming alcohol is hardly something that seems 'fun' to me," his best friend replied.

"Sound logic, little one," Selene said proudly. "Drinking is pretty bad for you. It lowers your inhibitions, makes you feel sick, and will give you the headache of a lifetime in the morning. Not to mention that the alcohol destroys your liver tissue."

"There were a lot of long words in there, Mom. Mind saying that again in words I can understand?" Nao asked.

"Drinking is bad," she paraphrased.

"Mother, where is our next destination?" Awena inquired.

"We're going to drop all of the luggage of at the hotel, and then…Well, I don't know what we're going to do after that. I suppose we'll think something up as we unpack," Nyota surmised.

"It is irresponsible of the capain to leave his luggage unattended," Spock chimed in.

"I noticed you left out my darling husband," Selene replied.

"It is only logical that he assumed you would take care of his luggage for him."

"I guess," Selene shrugged. "He's just lucky that my stuff is in there too, otherwise I would have been more than happy to let it stay here with the others."

"It is very likely that their baggage would be stolen long before they returned," Spock responded.

"I think we should let it get stolen. That'll teach them to run off and leave us to clean up after them."

"That is hardly a proper attitude to be displaying in front of the children, Commander," he scolded.

"Sorry. Kids, don't listen to what I just said. I only said it 'cause I was annoyed. I would never really leave everyone's things here to get stolen. But, when they return, they will be in for a severe reprimanding. Is that better, Spock?" Selene asked.

"Quite adequate indeed, Selene."

"We should get the stuff to our hotel so we have more time to do whatever it is that we're going to do after we finish up with the luggage," Nyota commented.

* * *

After the luggage had been taken to it's proper room, Selene and her children went to Spock's family's room to reconvene. "Thought anything up yet, Nyota?"

"Well…I was thinking that we could go sightseeing," she suggested.

"That does sound fun," Selene agreed. "I know a great place."

"That will be adequate," Spock concurred.

"Can Awena and I stay in the hotel room?"

"No," all three adults responded.

"Why not? You let us play alone on the _Enterprise_ all the time," Naoki argued.

"That's because the _Enterprise_ is in space, and you can't escape. We're not about to leave you two alone when we're off the ship," Selene retorted.

"That was an admirable try," Awena comforted her friend as their parents escorted them from the hotel.

* * *

The five of them sat around a table at the Nakashima teashop on Shiori Lake the Hama-Rikyu Gardens. Harumi hung from the sling around her mother's neck as she usually did whenever she was being taken somewhere and no one was able to hold her for extended periods of time.

"_Kore wa totemo oishii, nee, kaa-chan_?" Naoki said, washing down the bite of _yokan_ he had just consumed with another sip of green tea. **(This is delicious, isn't it, Mom?)**

"It sure is," she agreed, taking a bite of the _yokan_ in front of her. "It's a shame your father decided to go drinking with his friends instead of joining us."

"Aunt Selene," Awena asked. "Why are sugared goods proffered with the tea?"

"Mostly because the sweetness of the candy is meant to compliment the bitterness of the tea," Selene said, dipping the tip of her pinky into her tea, and bringing it to Harumi's mouth.

The infant readily consumed what her mother offered, but upon tasting the mysterious green substance, her face scrunched up and she turned inward toward her mother's chest, causing Selene to laugh contentedly.

"I don't think Harumi enjoys the taste of the tea," Awena commented, daintily sipping some of her own tea.

"No, not yet," Selene agreed. "It can be an acquired taste for some. The flavor did take a bit of getting used to, in my case. But, she's definitely her father's daughter, so she'll love it when she gets older. Just look at Nao, he can't get enough of it," she said, pointing at her son, who was greedily gulping down cup after cup.

"This is wonderful, Selene," Nyota said. "Thanks for taking us here. How did you find such a beautiful place?" she asked, looking out at the peony garden.

"Just a little research. I was in the mood for some old-fashioned, non-replicated green tea, and I figured that we could all use a little refreshing scenery to sooth our frazzled minds," she replied. "It is lovely this time of year, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Spock commented, sipping from his cup.

The serene moment was disturbed by Spock's communicator going off.

"Spock here."

"Where are you guys?" Kirk asked.

"Did you really expect us to stand around and wait for you?" Selene scoffed. "You went off to have a drink and so did we."

"Selene, I'm surprised at you. The children are much too young–"

"Jim, shut it. We're all enjoying a refreshing cup of tea right now. I'd ask what you were thinking. But, I think my brain would be better off if I didn't ask."

"Where the hell is our luggage?" Bones asked.

"Language, Doctor. The children are present," Spock reminded him. "Your belongings have all been taken care of."

"Well, can you at least tell us where you are so we can meet up with you," Hikaru said.

"I don't think so," Selene smirked. "I think you guys deserve to have missed out on such a wonderful place. But, if you behave for the rest of the trip, we might take the rest of you here on our way back to the ship."

"I'm considering that a promise," Jim said. "The place sounds great."

"I believe the women and children would like to return to their beverages," Spock said as Nyota snickered in the background.

"Wait, Spock! Don't–" Jim began, but it was too late, Spock had already closed his communicator.

"Leave it to Kirk to ruin such a peaceful moment," Nyota commented.

* * *

"_Tou-chan_!" Naoki shouted running up to his father. **(Dad!)**

"Hey, Nao," Hikaru replied, scooping his son into his arms. Whispering into the boy's ears, he asked, "Are you going to tell me where it was you visited earlier?"

"No way. Mom made me swear I wouldn't tell."

"Aw, Selene," Hikaru whined. "Are you turning the kids against me too?"

Hikaru and Jim had met up with them along the Nakamise-dori that led from the Thunder Gate to the Sensoji Temple itself. Selene and Nyota were looking at some of the _o-miyage_ that were on display all along the street. While Nyota had her eye on one of the folding fans, Selene, who had always had more than a bit of a sweet tooth wanted some more of the traditional Japanese sweets she had enjoyed at the tea shop earlier.

"Daughter, what are you looking at?" Spock asked, looking over her shoulder.

"The _osenbei_," Awena replied evenly.

"Don't you want some of the _agemanju_?" Selene asked.

"Not praticularly. I do not care for sugary goods."

"Gasp! Well, you don't know what your missing. Was the tea we drank earlier acceptable to your sense of taste?" Selene asked with a crafty grin.

"It was quite satisfactory, yes," the little girl admitted.

"Then, this is for you," Mrs. Sulu announced with a warm smile, pulling out a fair-sized container of the _matcha_ that she had purchased from the tea shop they had been to earlier that day.

Awena's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but since Selene had known Spock since before Awena was born, she could recognize an emotional response when she saw one. "What is the purpose of this?" she asked.

"It is a gift," Selene replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can. I can, can't I, Spock?" Selene inquired, seeking retroactive permission.

"It is acceptable. You may accept the Commander's gift," he instructed his daughter.

"But, Father...I have nothing to give her in return. Logically, when one is presented with a gift, a reciprocal gift should be given."

"Don't worry about it," Selene said, waving the explanation away.

"Where's mine?" Naoki asked, having walked away from his father.

"You're looking at her," his mother replied, pointing at the napping Harumi. "You wanted a little brother or sister and you got one."

"No fair," Naoki pouted. "I'm gonna go hang out with Uncle Captain Jim."

"You do that."

"So,do you live around here?" Kirk asked a young Japanese woman, leaning against one of the pillars.

"_Eigo o hansenai_," she replied apologetically. **(I can't speak English.)**

Kirk looked around frantically. He spotted the Sulu boy. "Naoki, come here!" he ordered. "I need your help."

"With what, Uncle Jim?" the boy replied dutifully.

"I need to talk to this woman. But, she doesn't speak English and I don't know Japanese," the captain explained.

"Why didn't you ask Mom or Dad?"

"It would have looked suspicious if your dad helped, and your mom would have said no. Now, quit wasting time and help me communicate with her."

"Yes, sir," Naoki said with a salute.

"_Kawaii na kodomo desu ne?" _the woman said.

"Well?" Jim asked expectantly.

"'What a cute child'," Naoki translated, blushing a little.

"What's her name?"

"_Onamae wa nan desu ka._"

"_Ohmori Kazuko desu._"

"Kazuko Ohmori."

"What's her address?"

"I'm not asking her that."

"Fine," Jim pouted. "Ask her if she's like to have lunch with me."

"_Kanchou to hirugohan wo tabetai desu ka."_

Kazuko Ohmori frowned and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Jim asked, looking equally distressed.

"Hold on, and I'll find out," Naoki replied, looking expectantly at Ms. Ohmori.

"_Gomen nasai. Demo, kekkon shiteimasu yo_," she explained, bowing slightly and then walking off.

Naoki couldn't contain his laughter. "What's so funny?" Jim demanded to know.

"She's...married..." he explained between giggles.

"Well, you were no help at all. Now, where are your parents?" Jim asked, looking around.

"_Wakaranai. Ima made ni imashita._"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, run that by me again, and in English this time."

"You're no fun. 'I don't know. They were until a moment ago.'"

"Crap."

"You're going to be in trouble," Naoki asserted with an evil smile.

* * *

"That settles it," Selene said, pacing around their hotel room. "I am going to kill Jim when I see him again."

"That would be illogical, Aunt Selene. The murder of a superior officer is a crime."

"I know. That's why I'm going to make it look like an accident, and your father is going to help me," Selene guaranteed.

"Am I?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised.

"The last time I saw him, Naoki was with Jim. I can't find either of them. If there is so much as a scratch on that boy's head the next time I see him, I'm going to flay Jim's eyes for a period of no less than eight hours."

"Hold on," Hikaru said, coming back from changing Harumi. "Don't you think that is a bit harsh?"

"He's with our son, and he left his communicator in the hotel room," she explained.

"Oh, in that case, I'll help. I'll attach elctrodes to his lungs and turn the power guage up to 11."

"Wait. What's going on with all of the torture ideas?" Nyota asked, confused, fresh from her shower.

"Apparently, Naoki is with the captain, and Captain Kirk has left his communicator here," Awena explained.

"Is that all?" Nyota commented disapprovingly. "If it were me, I'd turn him on a spit over an open flame for no less than 15 hours."

"Nice," Selene conceded with an approving nod. "Spock, you've never said if you'd help or not."

"I will assist you," he said. "And, had I been given the chance to suggest a method of torture, I would have elected to cut into his torso, without administering any pain-killers, then I would proceed to remove each of his vital organs, one at a time, beginning with the pancreas and culminating in his heart, with the entire process taking approximately 23.85 hours."

"You've got it timed that precisely?" Selene asked, impressed.

"Naturally. I suggest that Nyota and Hikaru stay here with the female offspring while Selene and I attempt to locate the captain and the boy," Spock suggested.

"Fine, I suppose we'll play poker or something like that," Hikaru acquiesed, a little disappointed that he didn't get to go on the search-and-rescue mission too.

"Take your time, Selene," Nyota grinned. "I'll teach him the right way to play cards."

"Perhaps I shall indulge in a game, as well," Awena conceded.

* * *

"Where was the last place you saw your son?" Spock asked.

"The Sensoji Temple. But, we already looked there. Twice. Where could they have gotten off to?" she asked, a worried edge slipping into her voice.

"At ease. We will locate them eventually," he assured her in a neutral tone, as they walked down a sidewalk. "It is possible that they may have returned to the hotel by now."

"Not likely. We would have gotten commed if they had," she frowned.

They searched the Asakusa district for hours, silently. Finally, Spock spoke. "Do you require nourishment at this time?"

"Not really. Food can wait until after I've found that blasted son of mine and beat some sense into Kirk," she replied.

"You are being illogical. It would be unwise to continue our search on empty stomachs. Our efforts will be more effective after we have replenished our strength," Spock reasoned.

"Fine. Pick somewhere," she huffed, folding her arms.

"This location looks like it has several satisfied patrons," Spock said, pointing at a noisy, boisterous _izakaya_.

"Whatever," she mumbled, following him inside.

They occupied a pair of empty seats at the counter and waited to be served. One of the more drunken customers noticed Spock's ears and pointed at him, shouting "_Mitte! Sore wa _Vulcan_ da!"_

"I am afraid that I am unfamiliar with the Japanese language. Perhaps you would be kind enough to tell me what he said, Commander?"

"'Look! That's a Vulcan!' Sorry, sir. But, your people aren't very commonly seen anymore. You can't blame a drunken idiot for mouthing off like that," she consoled half-heartedly, her mind still focused on finding her son.

The idiot wouldn't shut up. "_Onna! Boku to nomitai?_" **(Woman! Want to drink with me?)**

Irritated, she didn't even look in his direction before replying. "_Dameru!_" **(Shut up!)**

The man knocked his drink to the floor and shouted, "_Amatcho!_" **(Bitch!)**

"I do believe the situation is becoming less than safe," Spock observed.

"I can handle him," Selene said. "_Kenka shitai, chikushoume?_" she asked the man, rising from her chair. **(Want to fight, you son-of-a-bitch?)**

"_Kutabare!_" he spat, standing as well. **(Fuck you!)**

"_Zaken'na yo!_" she warned, walking towards him. **(Don't fuck with me!)**

"I believe we should select another dining establishment," Spock suggested.

"No! He wants a fight, he's got one," she hissed. She had been looking for someone to take out her frustration on, and this jerk was just begging to get his ass kicked. "_Ketsu no ana, kenka shimashou!_" **(Let's fight, asshole!)**

The drunken man was more clumsy than he seemed. He threw a punch at her, which she easily caught. Grabbing him by the wrist, she twisted his forearm until he grunted in pain, dropping to his knees. However, her overconfidence led her to drop her guard. Seeing an opportunity, he threw another punch. This time, she was unable to dodge or block, and got hit in the eye.

"_Atashi no kao! Omae wa atashi no kao wo tsutta! Omae wo korosu!!_" She screeched, lashing out with her left hand, administering a Vulcan nerve pinch. **(My face! You hit my face! I'll kill you!!)**

As the man collapsed into unconsciousness, the rest of the _izakaya_ burst into subdued applause. The proprietor actually went up to Selene and said, "_Arigatou. Sono otoko wa hontou ni ketsu no ana da_._" _**(Thank you. That guy was really an asshole.) **He then proceeded to treat them to their meal free of charge for handling such a nuisance. "_Hidarigawa no otoko wa kimi no kareshi desu ka?_" he asked with a suggestive wink. **(Is the man to your left your boyfriend?)**

"_Iya!_" Selene shouted in disgust. "_Kare wa atashi no ekiyuu desu. Kekkonshite imasu. Shuujin wa nihonjin desu yo. Futari kodomo ga imasu._ _Musuko wa rokusai desu. Soshite, musume wa ikkagestu da,_" she explained. **(NO! He's my good friend. I'm married. My husband is Japanese. We've got two children. Our son is six years old. And, our daughter is a month old.)**

"_Wakai na aka-chan, nee?_" **(What a young baby.)**

"Selene, I apologize for interrupting," Spock said. "But, I require your assistance in ordering something to eat."

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"I do not know. I cannot read the menu," he admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll pick something you'll like," she promised. After glancing over the menu for a moment or two, she reached a decision. "_Atashi wa karee raisu to matcha wo shimasu. Soshite, Kare wa yasai okonomiyaki to matcha mo wo shimasu. Arigatou._" **(I'll have the curry rice and the green tea. And, he'll have the vegetable okonomiyaki and the green tea, too. Thank you.)**

The proprietor nodded and got to work making their orders. During the interlude, Spock asked, "Where did you learn to do the nerve pinch?"

"Well, a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

"I'm hungry," a boy's voice said from outside. "Since you lost my parents, you can buy me dinner."

"What?! You lost your parents, brat," a man about twenty years older than the boy replied. "But, I'll get you dinner just the same. We've been on our feet all day..."

The voices, especially that of the child sounded familiar to Selene. Knowing in her heart who the men outside were, she raised her voice and called out, "You would have found us a lot sooner if you would have just gone back to the hotel."

"_Kaa-chan!_" Nao shouted happily, running into the establishment.

"So this is where you've been," Kirk smirked. "Here we thought we'd lost you guys, and then I find you and Spock in a nice cozy diner. Wait till Sulu and Uhura hear about this."

"Your in for a world of hurt already, Jim. Don't push it," she warned.

The cook came back with Spock and Selene's tea. "_Kono gaki wa anata no musuko desu ka,_" he asked. **(Is this brat your son?)**

"_Ee. Sou desu._" **(Yeah. That's right.)**

"_Nani wo shimasu ka._" **(What will he have?)**

"_Anou...yasai gyouza to matcha onegai shimasu!_" Naoki said happily. **(Umm...Vegetable dumplings and green tea, please!)**

"_Wakatta._" **(Got it.)**

"Wait," Jim frowned. "What am I getting?"

"Ritual disembowelment," Selene replied, with a frosty smile.

* * *

_Review, or the crew of the _Enterprise_ will torture you._


	12. Miri Part 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out. I've been very busy. The good news is that my Japanese presentation has been filmed and I should be relatively free to type in the evenings, when I'm not too busy editing or looking after my son. Also, in case you didn't notice yet, the previous chapter has been edited and extended.**

**Special thanks, as always, to Julia Aurelia, for being my most consistent reviewer. Additional thanks to HaaaleYes for putting this story on Story Alert.**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I own nothing. But, in case you were wondering, I would like Zachary Quinto for Christmas. Also, this chapter and the next will feature the plot of the ST:TOS episode "Miri". And, as usual, Selene will be taking the part of Yeoman Rand.**

* * *

"Earth style distress signal. SOS?" Kirk thought aloud.

"I've answered it on all frequencies, sir," Uhura replied. "They don't reply."

"It is not a vessel. It is a ground source. It is coming from the third planet in this system according to my instruments," Spock reported.

"Directly ahead. It's definitely an Earth style signal," Uhura said.

"We're hundreds of light years from Earth, Uhura. There are no colonies or vessels out this far," Jim responded.

"I am measuring the planet now, Captain," Spock announced as McCoy entered the bridge. "It is spheroid shaped. Circumference: 24,874 miles. Mass: 6x10^21 tons. Density: 5.517. Atmosphere: Oxygen-Nitrogen."

"Earth," Selene gasped, recognizing the measurements.

Harumi gurgled contentedly from her sling around her mother's neck, tugging on a loose strand of Selene's red hair.

"Not _the_ Earth," Kirk argued. "Another Earth…Another Earth?"

"Hold us in a fixed orbit, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

"Affirmative, Captain," Hikaru acknowledged.

"Has there been any response to our communications?" he asked.

"None, sir," Nyota replied.

"We'll beam down," Kirk decided. "Alert Security. Prepare to transport landing party to surface. We'll land in the vicinity of the distress signal."

"I'm going this time," Selene asserted, kissing her daughter on the forehead before gently handing the baby girl to Hikaru. "You promised, Jim," she frowned, placing both of her hands on her hips and glaring at the captain.

"That I did, Mrs. Sulu. Welcome to the away team."

"Finally!" she exhaled. She sashayed over to her husband and pecked him on the cheek. "Give that to Nao for me," she instructed.

"Where's mine?" Hikaru pouted.

"Right here, you big crybaby," she retorted before giving him an innocent, quite brief kiss on the lips.

* * *

The away team surveyed the local terrain with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. The streets they were walking on looked as though they had long been abandoned.

"Identical," Kirk said, more to himself than to Spock, Bones, and Selene. The two men from security had wandered in the other direction. "Earth…As it was in the early 1900's."

"More likely, the mid-1900's, I would say, Captain," Spock corrected. "Approximately 1960."

"But where is everybody?" Selene asked.

"Readings indicate that natural deterioration has been taking place on this planet for at least several centuries," Spock answered.

"You mean there's no more life?" she inquired.

"Not conclusive, Selene," he responded. "The evidence would suggest that the distress signal is automated."

"You know, this is marvelous," McCoy commented. "The most horrible conglomeration of antique architecture I've ever seen."

"Mr. Spock," Kirk called out as he, McCoy, and Selene approached a pile of dirt and twisted metal. Kirk picked up the twisted shape of metal, which had a bell on it, inspected it for a moment, and then handed it to Spock, who had by now joined them, and then began to walk away.

Selene allowed herself to smirk at Spock's subtle confusion for a moment before following after her captain. Spock followed shortly after, having disposed of the rusted hunk of metal to Doctor McCoy. McCoy examined it for a moment before gently setting it back on the ground.

"HEY!" a unseen man shouted.

Kirk, Spock, and Sulu performed an abrupt about-face, McCoy looked up, and all four of them drew their phasers.

A bedraggled man came charging out of a supposedly-abandoned building towards the doctor, tackling him to the ground.

"Mine! Mine!" the man shouted, rolling on the ground, tussling with McCoy.

He was still shouting "Mine!", even as Kirk and Spock pulled him off of the doctor.

Selene pulled the doctor away from the fight, giving him a quick visual examination to see if he had been adversely affected by the attack.

Meanwhile, Kirk was trying to beat the attacker into submission with a few good blows to the face.

Subdued, the man collapsed to the ground, gazing in anguish at the oddly-shaped piece of metal. "It's broke. Someone broke it," he whined. He gazed around out the four Starfleet officers. "Fix. Somebody please fix it," he pleaded with them.

"Of course somebody will fix it," McCoy assured the man.

"Definitely humanoid, despite the distortion," Spock asserted.

"But with the mind of a child," Selene interjected, clearly recognizing what the mind of a child was like. She rested a hand on McCoy's shoulder as they watched the man sob, needing a bit of moral support.

"Bones, what is it?" Kirk asked, as the man began twitching and gasping for breath.

"A seizure of some type," Bones replied.

"We want to help you," Kirk tried to tell the man.

But, the man just turned toward Jim and shrieked incoherently at him, with the other three looking on. Finally the shrieking stopped and the man's breath came slower until he collapsed against the hunk of metal that had been so important to him.

McCoy ran his scanner over the man before finally announcing, "It's dead." A pause. "It's incredible."

"What is?" Selene asked.

"It's metabolic rate is impossibly high. As if it's burning itself up. Almost as if it aged a century in just the past few minutes," McCoy surmised.

Footsteps were heard. The four of them looked around. Selene was standing, and the men were all kneeling near the corpse. "C'mon," Kirk ordered, leading them away.

Obediently, they ran after him, soon joined by the two security officers they had beamed down to the planet with.

The door of a building across the street from them squeaked. All six of them, following Kirk, ran towards it to investigate. Kirk ran into the building first, then Spock, followed by a security officer, Selene, Bones, and the other security officer.

One of the men in red went up the stairs. The other five entered the first room they came to, examining everything.

"How old is this thing?" Kirk asked, looking at some sort of musical instrument covered in dust.

"About 300 years, Captain," Spock answered.

The security officer who had gone upstairs rejoined the group. They heard a loud clunk. Kirk and Spock got on either side of the doorway with their phasers at the ready. The older looking security officer got behind Kirk. A gasp from behind the door.

"Come out," Kirk ordered. "We mean you no harm."

No response.

Kirk opened the door and pointed his phaser at whatever was in there. To everyone's shock, it was a crying, prepubescent girl.

"Don't hurt me, please," she asked of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kirk assured her.

"No. Please don't. I didn't do anything," she pleaded as Kirk approached her.

"I won't hurt you," Kirk repeated.

"No, please don't," she reiterated.

"I only want to talk to you," Jim tried to explain.

"No, don't. Don't hurt. No," she said, holding her arm out to try to stop him.

"Come on," Jim said, pulling her forward by her arm.

"Don't. Please," she begged.

"I won't hurt you," he said, at the same time she pleaded, "Don't hurt me."

"Come on," he gently urged, moving her towards a couch. Still, she begged him not to hurt her. "Have a seat," he said, making her sit.

"We won't hurt you, sweetheart," Selene said over the girl's protests. "We just want to be friends. Shh," she soothed, using all of her skills as an experienced mother to calm the girl.

"Take the guards," Kirk ordered. "Have a look outside. Radioactive readings, chemical pollution, any further sign of life.

"Aye, Captain," Spock acknowledged, gesturing for the two security officers to follow him.

Once the other three were gone, Bones told Jim, "I wonder what happened to her…That she should be so terrified of us…"

* * *

Outside, Spock and the security men were surveying their surroundings. Spock signaled for the other two men to go off in the opposite direction as he scanned around with his tricorder.

Inside one of the houses, a small hand wiped dirt from a window. Spock noticed and approached the door that window was in.

* * *

"When I remember the things you grups did…" the girl trailed off. "Burning, yelling, hurting people…"

"We didn't do anything like that," Kirk told her.

"You're not going to hurt?" she asked apprehensively.

"Of course not," Jim replied. "We're here to help."

"Grups don't help," the girl retorted.

"But we will," Selene promised.

"What happened here?" Kirk asked, using the same gentle tone that seemed to work so well for Selene. "Where is everybody?"

"You know…" she said.

"No, I don't," Jim replied honestly. "Won't you tell me?"

"You got a foolie, is that it? And you want me to play, but I can't. I don't know the rules. I've got to know the rules," she retorted.

"Foolie?" McCoy asked.

"A game, you know. You can't play a game without rules. Even grups ought to know that," she admonished.

"What are 'grups'?" Selene asked.

"You are," the girl replied. "They're when Onlies get old."

"Grown-ups," Selene realized.

"You said something about the grups doing bad things," Kirk reminded her. "Yelling, hurting, burning."

"That was when they started to get sick. In the Before Time. We hid and they were gone," she explained. "Am I doing alright?"

"You're doing fine," Kirk assured her.

"You said the grups got sick," McCoy stated. "Is that why there aren't any of them around?"

"Yes. They died. But, that was after the Awful Things."

"A plague, Captain," Bones said. "That could explain a lot of it."

"But, what about the children? The…Onlies?" Kirk asked. "Didn't the Awful Things affect them?"

"'Course not. We're here, aren't we?"

"More of you?" Jim asked. "How many?"

"There are," the girl confirmed.

Selene wandered over to a doorway, resting against it for support. Bones just stared at a corner of the room. Instead, Jim sat on the arm of the couch the girl was seated on and asked her her name.

"Miri," she replied.

"Miri? Pretty name," Kirk judged. "For a pretty young woman."

In the corner, Selene sighed. _Christ, Jim. I don't think she's even hit puberty yet. What's going to happen when we get back aboard the _Enterprise_? You going to start hitting on Harumi before she's even out of diapers?_

"Pretty?" Miri asked.

"Very pretty," Jim nodded.

* * *

Spock and the two security officers with him had resumed their search. He led the down an alleyway, instructing them to move aside some boxes that were blocking their way.

As he edged past a ladder, he heard a metallic clunk from above him on the fire escape. Quickly, he summoned the guards. The three of them looked up, but saw nothing. "Cover me," Spock instructed, moving forward.

They walked along and were suddenly bombarded by falling objects from above, accompanied by the voices of taunting children. The sound of taunting got faster and faster.

* * *

"Children," Spock reported upon his return. "Many of them. We couldn't begin to get close to them. They just seemed to scurry away, like animals. Only children."

"Miri said all the adults died," Jim replied.

"That creature which attacked us was certainly no child," Bones observed. "Perhaps it died of the disease the girl's talking about."

"There must be records somewhere," Jim said. "And answers to some of our questions." He approached the girl sitting on the couch and asked "Miri, do you know any buildings where the doctors used to work?"

"Yes, I know that. Them and their pills and things."

"Will you take me there?" he asked.

"It's a bad place," she warned.

"It's important," Jim replied. Laying the charm on thick, he added, "Please?"

"Alright," Miri agreed, prompting Jim to smile as he helped her to her feet. "Do you have a name, too?" she asked.

"Yes. It's Jim."

"I like that name," she said.

"Good. I like yours, too. I like you."

"Do you really?" she asked, looking away shyly.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said.

She looked back at him. "I wouldn't lie to you either, Jim. I remember the grups, but you're nice. Different," she said looking down again.

"Thank you," he replied, gently lifting her chin so that she was looking at him again. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a blue sore on his hand. Miri moved his hand from her face, declaring, "It's already starting. I knew it would. Just like it did with the grups. It'll spread all over you, and you'll yell at everybody and then you'll die. I knew it would. I knew it would!" she sobbed.

* * *

Upon further exploration, the away team discovered that the hospital Miri had led them to housed a automatic transmission station, whose signal led them to the planet. Additionaly, they also found that each of them had at least one blue sore, except for Spock.

Luckily, there was a well-equipped laboratory, and McCoy took tissue samples from everyone in an attempt to isolate the organism responsible.

"It's a veritable zoo of bacteria," he commented, looking through a microscope. He pulled out his communicator and commed the ship. "Beam down a microcomputer and a portable electron microscope. If I'm going to be dealing with viruses, I'm going to need better equipment than what I have down here."

"Yes, Doctor," Uhura replied. "Captain Kirk?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I've got volunteers standing by ready to help you, sir."

"Under no circumstances do I want anybody to beam down from the ship. We are taking no chances with further contamination."

"But, Captain…If you become too ill to–"

"My orders still stand. Lieutenant, you can help us best by standing by. Kirk out."

"Sometimes, he really pisses me off," Hikaru, one of the volunteers, hissed. "Our partners are down there and he expects us to do nothing? Urgh! I need a break. Chekov, you have the helm," he said, before storming off deck.

* * *

"Bones?"

"Hm?

"Why do you think the symptoms haven't appeared on Mr. Spock?"

"I don't know. Probably, the little bugs, or whatever they are, have no appetite for green blood."

"Being a red-blooded human obviously has its disadvantages," Spock retorted. He observed McCoy's microscope. "I see you have a museum piece, doctor. Lens type: manually operated–"

"Spare me the analysis, Mr. Spock," McCoy shot back. "Please."

"It spreads real fast, I know," Miri said, looking at McCoy's hand, where another blue sore had appeared. "When you're old, it covers you like anything."

"Intermediate Experimentation Project Report on…Prolongation," Kirk said, reading from a file.

"Progress report," Spock read from another. "Genetic section: Life Prolongation Project."

"So that's what it was," Selene said, banging her fist against her palm.

"Life prolongation…" McCoy repeated. "Didn't have much luck, did it?"

"This was 300 years ago, Captain," Spock said.

"All the adults are dead. Only the children left alive," Kirk thought aloud.

"But, children become adults," Spock replied. He paused and approached McCoy. "Doctor, there are certain glandular changes which are in place upon entering puberty, are there not?" he asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied. "Happens to the entire system. You know that…Of course you know that! Why?"

"Is it not possible that these children here, as they enter puberty, contract the disease?"

"That would explain why there are no adults," Selene said.

"Glandular. Post-pubescent. Could be…" McCoy supposed.

"It's illogical. It does not follow. All the adults on this planet died 300 years ago. But, there are children in the streets."

"They'll die when they enter adolescence," Kirk said.

"But, how do they keep the line going?" McCoy asked.

"Hold on, Jim," Selene requested. "If she were a wild animal ever since she's been a little girl, how do you explain that she wants to stay with us?"

"Loneliness. Curiosity. I think children have an instinctive need for adults. They want to be told right and wrong," Kirk supposed.

"There may be other emotions at work in this case, Jim," she argued.

"She likes you, Jim," Bones agreed.

"She's becoming a woman," Spock concluded.

* * *

"Spock," Uhura said, paging him via communicator.

"Yes?"

"Here are those figures you asked for. Metabolic rate: 72%. Production of nucleic acids reduced to 33% of normal. Conventional chronological progression: 100x3.6. Now, that's out of the way…Although she won't admit it, Awena misses you. I miss you."

"Acknowledged…And, reciprocated. I will be back."

"You better be. I'll be monitoring your frequency," she replied before terminating the comm.

Spock almost let himself smile. "I have their calculations now," he announced, loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Try again," Kirk instructed the security officers. "See if you can find anything outside." He grabbed a cloth and handed it to Miri. "Hey, clean up that desk for me, would you?"

"Alright, Jim," she replied with a grin, getting to work.

"According to their life prolongation plan, what they thought they were accomplishing, a person would only age a month for every hundred years of real time," Selene declared, having gone over the data with Spock. Bones and Jim looked at her in shock. Angry, she spat at them, "I'm Second Science Officer for a reason, you know! Did you think I just sat next to Spock all day because I happen to love the discussions about logic we have?! Morons…"

"One hundred years in only one month?" Bones asked, pretending he hadn't heard what she had said at the end of her little speech.

"Exactly, doctor. Evidently, there was some miscalculation. This virus annihilated the entire adult population in a very short period, leaving only the children," Spock explained.

"But that means these children–"

"Could very well be immensely old," Selene finished.

"That would certainly answer the question of what happened to their parents," Kirk said.

"It answers it very well," McCoy replied.

"Children who never age. Eternal childhood filled with play. No responsibilities. It's almost like a dream," Selene said. "Nao would love that…Except for the whole death at puberty thing."

"A week ago…That creature that attacked us…could have been just like Miri," Bones said. "A child entering puberty on this planet means a death sentence."

"Do you think she knows?" Selene asked.

"I don't think so," Jim responded.

"Well, if they're as old as Spock and I think they are, they must have some idea of what's happening."

"There's no adult interpretation," Jim stated. "I think we're dealing with children. Immensely old, perhaps. But, nonetheless, children. We've got to do something about the others."

"There's no chance if we can't even get close to them," Spock said.

"You couldn't even get close to the other kids?" Kirk inquired.

Spock shook his head. "Impossible. They know the area too well. Like mice."

"I'm going to try," Kirk declared.

"Yeah. Good luck with that, Jim," Selene said with a wave.

Jim rolled his eyes at her. "Miri?" he called softly. "Come here." She did. "Wanna go some place with me?"

"Sure," she said, taking his proffered hand.

Selene stood straight up in shock. As soon as Harumi could walk, Selene would make sure that Jim stayed well away from her. "That little girl–"

"Is at least 300 years older than you are, Commander. Think about it," Spock suggested in a smug yet wise tone.

* * *

Two children peered out from behind a broken window. One turned back to the large group of other children standing behind them.

"Miri is with them. Why?" the largest one asked. "Why?"

"Whatcha gonna do, Charlie?" the boy who had just come from the window asked.

"I dunno," Charlie, the largest boy, replied. He paced for a while. Then, an idea came to him. "I know what we're gonna do. There's more of them somewhere. Up in the sky. Maybe. Somewhere. They talk to each other all the time. And you know grups. You know what they do. Hurting. Killing!"

"I remember the way it was," another boy, in a purple shirt, chimed in.

"That's right," Charlie replied. "The way it was in the Before Time." He thought for a moment. "They talked to the other grups with these little boxes. Now, if they didn't have those little boxes, they'd be all alone."

"But, they don't see us," the other boy said. "We hide."

"It's not a game. They're dangerous. They're grups. Don't you understand?"

The boy who was still at the window called out to Charlie. He had seen Kirk talking to Miri. She tried to lead him away. But, he had spotted the children and approached the building.

"Hide," Charlie commanded.

Miri and Jim entered the building. The children were nowhere to be seen. Then someone covered in blue sores appeared, distracting the pair. Then, the other children appeared, running in terror. The woman with the sores jumped on Kirk's back. Miri screamed. After managing to get her off of him, he stunned her. But, when he approached…"Dead? I don't understand. My phaser wasn't set to kill."

"Her name was Louise," Miri said. "She was just a little bit older than I am. Oh, Jim," she said, burying her face in his shirt.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Selene asked, having finally managed to get some time to herself so she could contact her family without anyone else listening in.

"They miss you. Well, Naoki does. And, I'm assuming Haru does too, since she's much fussier than normal. Awena can't get anything specific, since she's more human than Vulcan, but she says that that's one thing coming in loud and clear, paraphrased of course," he teased.

"I want to be with you," she whined.

"And infect the whole family? I think not," he scoffed.

"You sure know how to ruin a perfectly good moment, jerk. I'm down here dying from some disease that only attacks adults and you're up there having a great big laugh at it. Why don't you go find Lucy and the two of you can laugh at me together," Selene suggested spitefully.

"That was low," Hikaru said, inhaling sharply.

"Well, what you said was low. I'm _dying_, and you're laughing at it. How would you feel if you were down here instead of me, and I was laughing my ass off up on the _Enterprise_?" she asked.

"Would you be laughing with the Captain?" he asked suspicously.

"What?! What the hell does Jim have to do with anything?"

"For all I know, you two could be cozying up to each other on the planet."

"Oh, sure. And we invited Spock and Bones down to watch. You're full of crap, Hikaru!"

"Well, at least I'm not faking a disease so I can get a little action when my husband isn't around."

"WHAT?! You think I would fake this?! I thought we had gotten over our trust issues regarding Jim and Lucy, but apparently you enjoy opening old wounds."

"You brought up Lucy first."

"And you didn't waste a second to accuse me of having an affair with Jim."

"For all I know, you could be. We hardly ever work the same shift anymore."

"Like that's my fault?"

"You could have asked the captain to do it for you so you could spend more time together. For that matter, how do I know Harumi is even mine?"

"How dare you bring our daughter into this!"

"If she's even mine. For all I know, she could have gotten the black hair and brown eyes from Commander Spock."

"That's twice you've accused me of cheating on you! I am never speaking to you again, Hikaru Sulu!" she vowed, slamming her communicator shut.

She tossed against the wall with all of the strength she could muster. But, it bounced harmlessly off the wall, just as it always did when she was trying to destroy something in her fury. She began to cry. Nothing seemed to be going her way this past week.

Spock entered the room. "Commander, I heard a crash. Are you alright?" He paused and observed her slouched against the wall. Then, he saw her communicator laying at the base of the wall opposite her. "Did your communicator offend you in some way?"

"You could say that," she laughed between sobs.

"Fascinating," he commented. Spock walked over to the other wall, bent to pick up the communicator, and crushed it in his palm. "I do not believe it shall offend you again."

She laughed again, wiping away mixed tears of sorrow and mirth. "Was that logical, Spock?"

"I believe the proper response in this situation would be 'do no ask, do not tell'," he replied.

"Spock," she said, as he had almost walked out of the room. "Thank you."

"For what, Commander?" he replied. As he went out of hearing range, she heard him murmur, "A most illogical woman."_

* * *

Is it just me or does Miri's crush on Kirk creep you out too?_


	13. Miri Part 2

**A/N: Going as fast as I can with the new chapters. Don't expect one tomorrow. I've got to type up a 6 page report for my social science class **_**and**_** edit the presentation for my Japanese class. Other than that, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Dad," Nao said, poking his head into his parents' room. Normally, he wouldn't come in there without being called, but he had heard his mother's voice. Auntie Nyota had told him that something had happened to the people who beamed down to the planet, and that none of them could return to the _Enterprise_ until the problem had been fixed. Naturally, Naoki missed his mother dearly and wished to speak with her. "Were you talking to Mom?"

Hikaru Sulu sat on the edge of his bed, slumped forward, cradling his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of his son's voice. "I was," he admitted.

"Really?!" the boy asked incredulously. "Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now," he replied. "But, she did want me to tell you that she misses you and your sister. You see, Nao, your mom isn't answering her communicator."

"Why? Is she mad at you?" Naoki asked, seating himself comfortably on the floor.

"You could say that…" Hikaru dodged, not wanting Naoki to know to what extent Selene was furious at him.

"Hikaru? Hikaru, are you in there?" Nyota Uhura asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied half-heartedly. "Nao, can you get the door?"

"Sure," the boy nodded, dashing away to let the woman in. "Hi, Auntie Nyota."

"Hi, Nao. I need to talk to your father about something. Why don't you go to my room and play with Awena?" she suggested, edging past him into the room.

She didn't have to tell him twice. "Alright!" the boy cheered. "I'm going to Awena's, Dad!"

"Fine. Go ahead," Hikaru replied, granting his permission. Naoki didn't waste another second. "What did you want, Uhura?"

She hesitated, wanting to make sure that Naoki was far enough away. "You idiot!" she shouted, attempting to strike every bit of him she could reach.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, blocking every blow he could. "I was about to ask you why she won't answer her communicator, and you attack me!"

"She's not answering because she doesn't have one," Nyota explained, calmed down enough to sit on an available chair. "It was destroyed. I called Spock to see if she was alright." She paused, hoping to prompt Sulu into asking about his wife's condition. When he did not, she glared at him and continued. "She's fine, by the way. According to Spock, 'Commander Sulu's communicator was the victim of an unfortunate accident.'"

Folding her arms across her chest, she stated, "I speak fluent Spock. Selene's communicator was deliberately destroyed, and he had something to do with it. Just what the hell did you say to her?"

She listened, gob-smacked, as Hikaru mumbled an explanation of what had transpired. "She started it," he concluded lamely.

"And you had to finish it?! My god, how old are you?" she inquired angrily, looking around the room for something to throw at him. "I can't believe you could be so stupid! I've spoken to Doctor McCoy several times: they're all dying down there. She was scared for her life and was looking for a little love and understanding from you, and you think it's a good time to be a smartass. I hope you're proud of yourself," she spat. "She's in even more danger now, all because you decided to provoke her when she was already distressed."

Nyota paused by the door. "What happens if she gets into a dangerous situation? Way to go, Sulu," she hissed, the door whooshing shut behind her.

* * *

"Data has been fed into the computers, Spock," Uhura reported, while Miri sharpened pencils. "Standby."

"Acknowledged, Nyota," he replied.

"Are these enough, Jim?" Miri asked, referring to the pencils she had just been sharpening.

"We could use some more, if you don't mind," he replied, giving her one of his customary 'aren't-I-awesome?' smiles.

And, it worked. "No, I don't mind," Miri replied bashfully, resuming her pencil -sharpening.

"There couldn't be any doubt about what you two have found here?" Kirk asked, handing Spock and Selene the data again.

Spock took the papers, and looked over them again. "Whoever made these notes made them within a few weeks after the disaster began. I disregard these last entries. The author himself said he was too sick, too far gone to be sure that he wasn't already mad. I agree."

"But, based on the entries he made before that," Selene began. "We know how much time we have."

"The ships computers will verify our figures," Spock said.

"It's only a matter of time before we all go mad," Selene stated, her voice cracking once or twice. "We'll destroy each other until the last of us destroys itself."

"What about Miri?" Kirk asked.

"Our guess was correct. They contract the disease as they enter puberty," Selene replied.

"Their metabolism changes. The notes would indicate that they become acute within a month or so. Our best guess is that she has five or six weeks left," Spock explained.

"What about us?" McCoy asked.

"The older the victim, the more rapid the progress of the disease," Selene reported, not knowing how to feel about the knowledge that she would be the last to go.

"And you?" Kirk inquired, looking at Spock. "The disease doesn't seem to be interested in you."

"I am a carrier," Spock responded. "Whatever happens, I cannot go back to the ship…to my mate and child. And I _do_ want to go back to the ship, Captain."

Kirk smirked. "Of course you do, Mr. Spock." A pause. "We still don't know what we're fighting."

"No," McCoy agreed. "But, we do know how fast it does it. It's progressing. We'll be feeling it soon: high fever, intense pain in the extremities, and fuzziness of vision. Of course, those are the early symptoms. There'll be more."

"Are you two certain about the time we have left?" he asked the scientists.

"I presume Spock's calculations are correct," Selene affirmed.

"Is there any possibility–" Kirk queried.

They were interrupted by a comm from the ship. "Landing party?" Uhura questioned. "This is the _Enterprise_."

"Spock, here."

"The computer indicates 170 hours, Spock," Uhura reported despondently.

Spock terminated the communication and turned back to Jim. "My calculations are verified, Captain. We have seven days."

* * *

On the second day of the seven left to them, the landing party had made little progress towards discovering a remedy for their condition.

"I think I've found it," McCoy said. Spock, Kirk and Selene all looked up from their respective research.

"Selene, take Miri for a walk," Kirk instructed, much to her ire.

"Yes, Captain," she replied, 'accidentally' stepping on his foot on her way out.

"Only one half intact," McCoy reported.

"Do you know what they were up to?" Jim asked.

"More or less," Bones replied. "The idea was to create a new series of diseases. A chain reaction of viruses meant to extend the life of the human cell immeasurably."

"Unfortunately, they weren't successful. We've seen the results," Spock retorted.

"You two will have to recreate the thinking. If you can isolate that virus, you'll be able to create a vaccine," Kirk told them.

"Is that all, Captain?" Bones asked sarcastically. "We have five days, you know."

"I know," Jim replied.

They could hear the sounds of taunting from outside their laboratory.

"The children," Kirk murmured.

The three men raced through the halls, searching for the source of the noise. While they were out, the boy, Charlie, snuck into the lab through the ventilation system and stole their communicators.

"Anything?" Kirk inquired as he met up with Bones and Spock outside the lab.

"Negative, Captain. And yourself?"

They stood outside the lab, pondering what had just happened, when they heard something from inside the room. Unbeknownst to them, it was the sound of a vent shutting behind Charlie.

Spock, Kirk, and McCoy ran into the room, and found no one. Spock was the first to notice something amiss.

"The communicators, Captain, they're gone," he stated.

"Jim, we've absolutely got to have those communicators," Bones stressed. "Without them, we don't have the computers. Without the computers, we don't have a chance."

* * *

With three days and seven hours left to the landing party, the food supply was running dangerously low. Unless something was done, the children would starve in a few months. In addition, the disease was progressing through each of them, just as McCoy had predicted. Their tempers were growing short, and they were no further along than they were two days ago.

"Have you found _anything_ yet?" Kirk asked testily.

"Would you like to take a crack at it?" McCoy replied angrily, slamming his papers on the desk in front of him and storming off.

Kirk walked over to Miri, who had witnessed the whole thing, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. As he walked away, he brushed past Selene, knocking the beaker containing some blue chemical she had been holding to the floor, where it shattered.

"No!" she shouted furiosly.

Kirk looked back at her, shocked.

"No! No! No!" she kept wailing, gradually decreasing from anger to anguish. She ran from the room. Kirk followed her. Miri followed Kirk.

When Jim found Selene, she was standing in a corner, sobbing. "I'm getting sick, Jim. So upset," she cried, pulling the collar of her blue dress down to reveal sores spreading on her chest. "Back on the ship, I used to try to get Hikaru to look at my legs. But, that's over now…" she broke off, tears running down her cheeks. "Jim, look at my legs," she pleaded.

He reluctantly obliged. There were sores developing there, too.

She reached out to hold him, yearning a bit of physical support. He returned the embrace gently.

Miri, unaware of the real relationship between Jim and Selene, a platonic friendship of mutual respect, affection, and understanding, looked on the scene from her hiding place, the jealousy welling withing her.

"We're all frightened," Jim assured Selene, patting her back awkwardly, the way he had seen her do whenever one of her children was distraught.

"Jim, I've found something," Bones called. Selene and Jim raced back to the lab. McCoy began mumbling something about the slowing of his responses, citing it as the reason he hadn't made the connection earlier.

Kirk, led by his growing impatience, cut him off. "Nevermind that! Do you have anything?"

"The disease, Captain," he said. "The one they created 300 years ago."

"There's a chance!" Selene exclaimed in relief. Now, there was hope that she would be able to see her children again.

"A chance," McCoy agreed. "It's a race now, and we've just wasted a minute."

Jim and Selene embraced each other out of sheer relief. With her ever-unfortunate timing, Miri looked into the room at just that moment, and again saw them in a compromising position.

* * *

Charlie grinned wickedly. "That'd be some foolie, Miri. But, do you think it would work?"

"I know it will," she responded. "Don't you think I've heard them talk? They have such little time to do this thing of theirs, and if you can get her away, that woman, that's one person less they've got to help them."

"But, Miri," a boy in a mask queried. "If they're going to be so busy, if they're going to have the big emergency, how are you gonna get her away?"

"Easy. She's always asking me about the youngest ones, the littlest of the Onlies. 'What if they get sick? Who takes care of them? Do they have enough to eat? Where do they sleep?' I'll just tell her one of them fell down and got hurt."

"Me! Say it's me," one of the boys said, waving his hand in the air.

"Alright. It's you," she agreed.

"But, they're grups. They know things, and all that. You know, I bet they'll be able to do it with one person less," Charlie said.

"Not one," Miri argued. "Two. Because he'll try to find her."

"Who?" a boy asked. "Who will, Miri?"

"The captain," she replied. "He'll try to find her, but he won't. Mr. Lovey-dovey…"

"Lovey-dovey?" the boy questioned disgustedly. "Bonk-bonk on the head," he said, hammering his fist on the ground.

Soon, all of the other children except Miri and Charlie were shouting "bonk-bonk" too.

* * *

"It looks right," McCoy stated.

"The nitrogen cycle," Spock said. "It has to be."

"Yeah, but the question is: what's the dosage?"

"Hmm. That is a very good question."

"Where is she, Miri?" Jim asked, holding Miri by the shoulders. "Where is she, Miri? Where is Selene?"

"What's the matter with you?" the girl asked. "How should I know?"

"Where is she?" he repeated, pausing for a little while to rest. He looked as though he had temporarily experienced a significant amount of pain. "Did something happen to her?"

"D-don't you feel alright?" Miri asked.

"No, I don't feel alright!" Jim shouted. "None of us feel alright! Can't you see what's going on?!"

"Jim, I don't want anything to happen to you," Miri answered.

Jim walked over to Bones and Spock. "I've got to find Selene," he declared.

"That's not all, Captain. We also have to find those communicators," Spock added.

"We're trying, Mr. Spock," Kirk retorted. "We're trying very hard."

"It's not good enough!" McCoy bellowed. "This could be it. We can't test it without the ships computers!"

"We've got to have those communicators, Jim," Spock stated.

"This is the vaccine?" Kirk asked, looking at the red chemical McCoy and Spock had been observing.

"That's what the computers will tell us," Bones replied.

"Without them, it could be a beaker full of death," Spock warned.

Kirk looked back at Miri. "Did you hear them?" he asked her. "We only have a few hours left."

"I don't care," she replied.

"You've got to care," Jim retorted. More gently, he continued, "Miri, I'm going to tell you something. You…your friends…all of you Onlies are going to get the disease unless we succeed in what we are doing. You've seen your friends get it."

"Sometimes, it happens," she responded, not wanting to hear about it.

"Not sometimes! All the times, Miri! As soon as you start growing up, the way you are," he explained. "Once you know why you don't like to play games anymore, or why you don't see your friends the way you used to…It's because you're becoming a young woman. And…the moment you become a young woman, the disease…all of you–"

"That's not true! That just happens sometimes," she argued, deaf to Jim's warnings.

"All the time, Miri!" he hollered at her. "It's happening to you right now," he said, grabbing her wrist and making her look at the blue sore that was just beginning to develop. "Look at that! Look at it, Miri! It's in you!"

"No!"

"Look at it!"

"No!" she wailed, finally accepting that she really did have the disease.

Kirk embraced her tightly, holding her as she cried, the way Nyota had with Awena on the one occasion when the little part-Vulcan girl had actually broken down and wept.

* * *

"Study!" one of the boys shouted. "Study! Study! Study!" The children were playing some bizarre game, and that boy happened to be the teacher. "Or bonk-bonk bad kids."

"Yaay!" all of the other children cheered. Finally, the boy had gotten it right.

"It's not funny," Selene commented, tied to a chair in a corner of the room.

"It's a foolie," Charlie explained.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, accepting no nonsense.

"You think I'd tell you?" Charlie laughed.

The door opened. It was Miri.

"Miri? You're not supposed to be here," Charlie said.

"I know," she replied.

"So, did something go wrong?" he asked.

"No…"

"Okay, then. Don't just stand there in the doorway. Come on in," he told her.

Miri opened the door wider. James T. Kirk was standing next to her, and he didn't look too happy. "Listen to him," Miri begged.

Charlie wasn't pleased either. "You know the rules, Miri."

"I do. Why do you think I brought him here? Tell them, Jim."

"Tell them, Jim," Charlie mocked. Soon, all of the other children were chanting it to, like some sort of mantra.

"Listen to me," Kirk demanded over the chanting, pulling one of the boys off of a desk. "Listen to me! This isn't a game. It never was a game."

But, the children wouldn't listen. Instead, they kept shouting random nonsense and banging on desks. Charlie looked at Selene in a very disturbing way.

"Listen to me," Jim pleaded. "You've got our communicators. The boxes we talk into. We need to talk to the ship."

The children began to chant again.

"Knock it off!" he shouted. "Because if we don't talk to the ship…if you don't help us…there won't be any games anymore. There won't be anything. Nothing. No grups. No Onlies. There will be nobody left. Forever."

Charlie looked at Kirk skeptically, then he nodded to one of his companions, who returned the smirk and the nod, and directed it at Selene.

"Captain," she warned.

One of the boys who had been behind Kirk moved forward, with a blunt weapon raised. Kirk noticed in time, and blocked the attack, disarming the boy and throwing him against a wall, but not hard enough to hurt the child.

"Now, listen to me," Kirk demanded. "You've got to help us before it's too late. Let Selene go. Give me the communicators before it's too late!"

Charlie jumped down from the desk he had been standing on. He started a slow, spine-chilling taunt that the other children soon picked up on. They all closed in on Kirk, blunt weapons in hand. Selene was horrified.

"You've seen your friends," Kirk cautioned them as they drew ever nearer. "You'll change one by one as you grow up. Have you ever seen one of them not change?! One by one they got the disease. They became those creatures you're afraid of, like Louise. The disease like I've got, like Miri has! You understand what I'm talking about. You're not babies. We can help you!"

"Bonk!" one of the boys shouted, beating Kirk on the shoulder with a club-like object. The other children followed suit, shouting and beating.

"No, please!" Miri shouted.

Kirk broke free of the mob and approached Charlie, bleeding from several places on his face. "It's waiting for you," Jim warned. "It may be only a matter of months."

"Please listen to him. He's telling the truth," Miri begged.

"Funny," Charlie said. "He thinks he's funny."

"Look at my arms!" Jim shouted, tearing the sleeves on his shirt open to the elbow. The sores had practically covered his entire forearms. "That's what's gonna happen to you…Unless you let me help you."

"Bonk!" one of the children shouted again. It was soon echoed.

One of the smallest Onlies clung to Kirk's leg. Jim picked up the child and asked, "What's going to happen to them when you've gone? When you've become creatures like Louise? Oh, they'll survive. But not for long, because the food is all gone. You've eaten it. Maybe 6 months left. That's all. When that's gone, there'll be nothing left to eat. Nobody left to take care of them. They'll die too."

"Look at my arm, Charlie," Miri said, holding it out. "It's happening to me. He's telling the truth."

Charlie did, for about a second. Then, he shouted "bonk" again.

"What? You want a foolie. Alright. I dare you," he said, grabbing a boy off of a desk and hurling him to the floor less gently than he had before. "I double dare you. Look at the blood on my face. Now, look at the blood on your hands. That's my blood on your hands. Now, who is doing the hurting?" he asked. "Not the grups. It's you. Yelling, hurting, killing. Just like the grups you remember and the creatures you're afraid of. You're acting like them, and you're going to be just like them. Unless you let me help you. I'm a grup and I want to help you. I'm begging you: let me help you. Or there won't be anything left at all. Please."

* * *

Spock drew some of the red chemical into a hypo as Bones shouted, "We can't wait for those communicators any longer."

"We must," Spock replied. "That vaccine could be fatal."

"The disease certainly is," McCoy shot back. "How long do we have left? Hours? Minutes?! How much longer do you want to wait?"

"Bickering is pointless. I shall check on the Captain's progress," Spock informed Bones, before departing.

After Spock had left the room, Bones eyed the prepared hypo with great interest. Without further hesitation, he picked it up and injected it into his arm. He cringed several times before collapsing onto a table. "Spock!" he cried out, before fainting and sliding off the table.

Spock ran back into the room. Upon discovering the doctor unconscious on the floor, he checked Bones' vital signs, handing the empty hypo to one of the security officers that were part of the landing party.

"Is he dead, Mr. Spock?" the man asked.

"Not yet," he replied.

"3 hours, eleven minutes left. Thanks, Uhura," Kirk said, running into the room, followed by Selene and all of the children. "Keep this channel open. Clear computers."

Jim saw Bones laying motionless on the floor, and approached slowly, kneeling by his side. If one didn't know any better, one might have thought that someone had just vaped Kirk's puppy. "What happened to him, Spock?"

"He injected himself with the vaccine. The doctor was unconscious when I found him," Spock reported.

"Look at his face," Selene whispered, holding the children back. "The blemishes are fading."

Kirk rose and walked over to Selene and past the children out the door.

Spock shook his head. "I do not understand the medical mind."

"Is this supposed to be a good thing, Miri?" Charlie asked.

"Of course it is."

* * *

The landing party stepped off the transporter pads, and were greeted by quite the welcoming committee.

Awena looked up at her father and stated, "I am pleased to find you healthy, Father."

"And I you, young one," he replied, kneeling so that he could look her in the eye.

"Mother tells me that this mission has been quite eventful."

"Indeed, it has been," Spock replied.

"Fascinating."

"I told you I would be back," Spock told his mate, rising to his full height and touching the tips of his first two fingers to hers.

"I never doubted you."

Hikaru was there, too. With the children, of course.

"Mom, you're back!" Naoki shouted, rushing forward to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, sweetie. Have you and your sister behaved yourselves while I was gone?"

"Uh-huh. Well, I have, anyway. Harumi hasn't been quiet since you left."

Selene strode over to her husband and plucked their daughter out of his arms without a greeting or even looking him in the eye. Harumi instantly stopped her crying. Selene walked back over to her son and Spock's family before commenting, "She's grown so much since the last time I saw her."

"Really? I didn't notice," Naoki confessed, examining his sister to see what he had missed.

"I noticed," Selene said sadly. "You notice things like that after a long absence."

"But, you were only gone for a week," Naoki replied.

"Well, it felt like forever to me," she responded.

"C'mon, Mom," Nao said, taking her by the hand and trying to pull her forward. "Let's go home."

"No," Selene said, pulling her hand out of her son's.

"Why not?" he asked, confused and on the verge of tears. "I missed you."

"And I missed you, too. But, I'm not going back to that room," she said.

The conversation had taken a rather personal turn, so everyone who wasn't involved vacated the transporter room, leaving only Kirk, the Sulus, and Spock's family.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jim asked.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged. Putting a hand on Nao's shoulder, she said. "I want you to understand something. I'm not mad at you. Wherever I do wind up, you can come and visit, or stay if you like. Don't feel like you have to do either one, okay? I've got to take Harumi, though, because she's still really young and she's gone without me for too long anyway."

"You can stay with us," Nyota offered.

"I would find your company most agreeable, my friend," Awena added.

"Can I, Dad?" Naoki asked, feeling sympathy for his father, whom everyone seemed to be ganging up against.

"Go ahead," Hikaru said dejectedly.

* * *

"They're just children," Selene said, aboard the bridge, deliberately not looking in her husband's direction. "To leave them there with only a medical team–"

"Just children?" Kirk asked. "They're all over 300 years old. I've already contacted Starfleet. They'll send teachers, advisors–"

"Truant officers, I presume," Bones interjected.

"They'll be alright," Kirk promised.

"Miri really loved you, you know," Selene pointed out, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Yes, but I never get involved with older women, Commander," Kirk replied in a mock-serious tone. "Mr. Sulu?"

"Captain?" Hikaru replied, none too eager to be obeying Kirk's orders.

"Full ahead. Warp factor 1," Kirk ordered.

"Warp factor 1, Captain," Mr. Sulu repeated.

* * *

_Oh noez! What will happen with Selene and Hikaru? When will I update next? Who else will review my story? Why can't I think up my own original plotlines? Where will the next chapter take place? How have I gotten away with ripping off most of the dialogue from the actual series? Why so many questions?_

_Review, or I shall delay the next chapter until after Finals week(which is next week and end on Thursday afternoon).  
_


	14. The Moon Goddess

**A/N: Alright, since I've managed to get 2 finals out of the way already(with 3 more next week), I've decided to knock out a new chapter for you all. This plot for this chapter will **_**not**_** be taken from a ST:TOS episode. Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing.**

**I'm issuing all of my readers-especially those of you who never review-a challenge: create a video for Selene and Hikaru. I won't tell you what song to use, but I do have some preferences for both the song and the actors. Hikaru: John Cho (non-negotiable). Selene: Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Kristen Bell, or Kirsten Dunst. You can pick any of one of them to be Selene, although Natalie and Kristen are my favorites. Song: Anything on this chapter's playlist, or something else if you check with me first.**

**Rules: You must use John Cho as Sulu.  
1.) The video must be 3 minutes or longer.  
2.) The video should be about some aspect of their relationship.  
3.) No kids. This video is for Hikaru and Selene as a couple.  
4.) That being said, you can include other canon crew members like Quinto!Spock or Pine!Kirk, if it suits whatever the storyline for your video is; but they must be played by their reboot counterpart. Although I worship the original cast, I'd like to see something with the new cast.  
5.) Send the link to the finished video in a message to my FF account.**

**Well, good luck, and I hope to receive a lot of submissions.**

**Chapter Playlist: All Good Things – Nelly Furtado  
A New Day Has Come – Celine Dion  
She Hates Me – Puddle of Mudd  
Good Riddance – Green Day  
I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
Over and Over – Three Days Grace  
Hate That I Love You – Rihanna  
Mr. Brightside – The Killers  
Stand Out - A Goofy Movie  
Beautiful Day - U2**

**Go here to see Selene's silver dress: http:// cgi. ebay .com/ SILVER-ROMEO-JULIET-Victorian-MEDIEVAL-Costume-DRESS-3X_ PageNameZRSS:B:SILF:US:101**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

* * *

"Mom?" Naoki asked hesitantly, approaching his mother, who was lying on a couch in Spock's family quarters.

"What?" Selene replied, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

It had been two weeks since Selene and Harumi had moved in with Spock and his family. Naoki, unable to choose between his parents, alternated his sleeping arrangements every night. One night he would stay with his father, and the next he would join his mother and sister.

"Your shift is gonna start soon," he reminded her.

"Thanks," she murmured, slowly moving to a seated position. "I almost forgot about that."

He climbed up onto the couch beside her, and leaned against her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. The attempt was so poor that she couldn't even fool a six year-old child.

"If fighting with Dad is bugging you that much, why don't you two just talk about your problems?" Naoki suggested with a hopeful smile. "Then, we can go back to all living together, and it won't be weird to see you guys ignoring each other on the bridge."

Selene sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. "It's not that simple," she said. "Your dad and I said a lot of really mean things to each other. It's going to take a while before we can forgive each other for that."

"What did you say?" he asked, tilting his head to the right, reminding Selene of a dog she had owned during her childhood on Earth.

"Well," she hesitated, deciding how much she should tell him. "I implied that your dad was more than friends with Warrant Officer Vesta, and then he said that I was more than friends with Spock and Captain Jim, and even claimed that Spock is Harumi's dad."

Naoki's jaw nearly detached itself from the rest of his skull. "He's not, is he?" the boy asked.

"No, honey," she assured him, smiling gently. "Your dad is Harumi's dad, too. And he knows it."

"Then why did he say it if he knows that he's Harumi's dad?" Naoki questioned, frowning.

Selene mirrored the frown. "Because he knew it would hurt my feelings."

"But–" he began, still quite confused about the entire situation.

"No more questions, Nao," she instructed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I've got to get going now. Behave yourself. Keep an eye on your sister. Comm Aunt Nyota, Uncle Spock, or I if something happens. Oh, and if–"

It was Naoki's turn to interrupt. "I know, Mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," she acknowledged with good humor, kissing him once on the forehead before departing.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Sulu stood on the transporter pad, neither looking at the other. Instead, both were waving to their children. Naoki stood next to Awena, while Nyota held Harumi and gazed silently at Spock, who was standing between Hikaru and Selene. Captain Kirk stood on the other side of Selene. The four of them were waiting to be beamed down to the planet.

None of them looked too happy about the landing party arrangements. Hikaru, especially, did not take pleasure in beaming down to the planet with his wife and the two men he had accused her of having an affair with. Kirk didn't like being caught in the middle of the whole situation. Selene felt more than a little awkward herself. And Spock…Well, Spock _never_ looked happy.

"I'll see you when I get back," Selene promised.

"No weird diseases this time?" Naoki asked, the shadow of a smirk on his lips.

His mother laughed. "I promise: no weird diseases," she swore.

"Bye, Nao. Take care of yourself…and your sister too, if you can manage it," Hikaru requested.

"If I do, will you two make up?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Awkward silence.

"Energize," Spock ordered.

* * *

"God, I'm filthy," Selene commented, several days into their mission to observe the technologically disadvantaged natives of the planet Tisza. One of the main requirements of their mission was that they display no advanced technology. Therefore, they were only allowed to report back to the _Enterprise_ once every 48 hours.

The four of them had been wandering about the forests of the planet for quite some time. Unable to bring any technological devices with them besides their communicators, Jim, Selene, and Hikaru were feeling very nervous about being attacked.

"There is a river approximately 648.72 meters due northeast, Commander. If you must clean yourself, I believe that the river would be suitable," Spock suggested.

As the group trekked toward the river, Selene raised a question that had been on her mind since they begun their search for a bath. "Wait." The group halted. "Who's going to keep an eye out to make sure I don't get attacked or something?" Silence. "Seriously, I'm going to be very vulnerable, and I won't be able to keep a look out and get clean at the same time."

"I'll do it," Jim volunteered with a grin, drawing glares from both Sulus. "Hell, I'll join you."

"That's not funny, Jim," Selene warned. "Definitely not now."

"Selene, Lt. Commander Sulu is still your husband. Logically, he is the best choice for the task."

"Don't volunteer me," Hikaru retorted. It wasn't an order, but his reply was still dangerously close to insubordination.

"Commander, would you be opposed the idea of the three of us creating a perimeter around the river?" Spock suggested.

"If it'll stop all of you from arguing, then fine," she acquiesced. "But, none of you had better peek," Selene warned in a tone that promised she would kick their asses if any of them tried.

"Damn," Jim complained, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not funny!" the Sulus shouted at him simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment, and then quickly looked away.

* * *

"Is anyone coming?" Selene asked, rubbing some of the cool river water against her arm.

"No," Spock replied, the timbre of his voice indicating that he was facing the other way.

"What if someone sneaked past you?" she continued, switching to the other arm.

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine," Jim assured her.

"What the hell is this dirt made of? Glue? It just won't come off," she mumbled to herself. "Does anyone have any soap?" There was no reply. Frustrated at their silence, she resumed her attempts to get the dirt off her skin without the accursed soap. A twig snapped. She ducked into the water so that only her shoulders and above were visible. _I swear to god if that's Jim…_

It was Hikaru. "Here's the soap," he said setting it down by her neatly folded clothes. The soap he had brought contained organic ingredients that Selene and Spock assured them would not harm the river or it's inhabitants.

"Why didn't you give me any advanced warning? I could consider this peeking, you know," she cautioned.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he shrugged.

She glowered at him. "With that attitude, it's something you're not likely to see again."

He sat on a nearby rock, heaving a sigh as he did so. "Why are we fighting like this?"

"You know exactly why," she responded, wading over to the riverbank to grab the soap.

"What did I do?" he said defensively. "You provoked me."

"_You_ provoked_ me_! I was distraught and you were laughing at me. You should have known better. Besides, what you said was much worse! You know Harumi is yours. You've seen her eyes. Their color and shape match yours precisely."

Hikaru looked genuinely contrite. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"I shouldn't have to ask! What we said to each other was wrong and totally out of line, and I regret my part in it; but, I shouldn't need to make you apologize. You're a grown man, Hikaru, and you should be able to realize your own mistakes and own up to them without someone else forcing you to," she explained, wading back out into the river without having grabbed the soap.

Husband and wife stared at each other. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours. At last Hikaru spoke. "Fine." And then he was gone.

Selene stood in the middle of the river, alone. When would this stupid argument between the two of them end?

Both of them were already starting to get over the whole thing, and knew that neither of them truly meant what they had said. Perhaps, after so many years of peace and uneventful marriage, the two of them craved a little more conflict to keep their relationship from stagnating.

But, since it had been so long since they had been in an argument of that proportion, neither of them really knew how to resolve it. So, it looked as though the rift between them would remain until it healed itself.

A splash. A scream. Silence.

Sensing danger, the others raced toward the riverside with little concern for Selene's modesty, should she still be present. She wasn't.

"Dammit!" Jim shouted, kicking a fallen branch into the river.

Hikaru was dismayed. He had been right there not more than five minutes ago. She had been there. Now, she wasn't. He had failed.

What if he never saw her alive again? The last words they had spoken to each other would be words of anger instead of love. The guilt was immeasurable.

"It appears as though Commander Sulu has been abducted," Spock observed, eyebrow raised.

"You think?" Hikaru snapped at him. However, he was ignored.

"The _Enterprise_ can track her, right?" Kirk asked his first officer, clutching at any hopeful thought he could.

"Negative, Captain," Spock replied. "Selene was nude at the time of her abduction. Without her uniform, the ship has no way of tracking her."

"We'll just have to find her the old fashioned way," Kirk said.

"And, we will find her," Hikaru vowed, more to himself than to the others.

* * *

When Selene regained consciousness, she discovered that she was being carried somewhere, slung over someone's shoulder like, as the old Terran saying went, "a sack of potatoes". It was quite uncomfortable and humiliating. After all, she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

Suppressing her mortification, she mustered enough courage to ask, quite ferociously, "Where are you taking me? Why did you attack me? What the hell is going on? When will I get something to wear? How do you sneak past them?" She rattled off all of these questions within a single breath.

He didn't answer. Selene didn't know whether it was because she wasn't worth talking to or if it was because he didn't understand her language. She didn't bother trying to ask him anything again, so their journey continued in silence.

When her abductor stopped, he set her down on her feet. Then, he left her there, in the middle of some sort of village, without a shred of clothing on her body. Unsure of what to do, she remained where she stood, observing as more villagers approached, all of them fully clothed.

Finally, after who knows how long of standing there exposed to the entire village, a man and woman-both very richly dressed-approached. The others quickly stepped aside, allowing the pair to pass. Clearly, they had to be the leaders.

The woman spoke first. "Who claims this woman?"

"WHAT?!" Selene screeched, outraged. "You don't own me!"

"You will be silent, or you will be punished," the man told her. Selene frowned, but did not argue.

Her abductor appeared from the crowd. "I claim her as my mine. She shall be my fourth wife."

Trying a different approach, Selene pretended to be interested in their culture. "You can have more than one spouse on this planet?"

"Yes. Both men and women can have as many wives or husbands as they wish. Most only have one or two. But, no one may claim someone who is already married unless the original spouse or spouses allow it," a village woman explained in a friendly manner.

Selene allowed herself a devious mental smile. But, she spoke to the leaders with a straight face. "I'm afraid there is a problem, then."

"What is this problem of which you speak?" the male leader asked, intrigued.

"I am already married," she explained. "What happens if my husband or husbands refuses to allow it?"

"He can be challenged by one who seeks to claim you," the female leader asserted.

"What if I have more than one husband?" Selene queried.

"The challenger must fight all of them," the friendly villager replied.

"Can the challenger have help too?" Selene wanted to have all the information she could get, before she formulated a plan.

"He may ask any other husbands his wives may have to help him," the male leader elucidated.

"Do your wives have any other husbands?" She had a good idea of what her course of action would be. It would be dangerous. But, at least it would be less dangerous than trying to escape.

"No," her abductor answered

"I have three husbands. They have travelled to this planet with me, and they will not grant consent," she alleged proudly. If she claimed Spock and Jim were her husbands as well, they could help Hikaru fight. Selene was sure of her husband's martial prowess, but she did not want to risk it. There is strength in numbers, after all.

"Indeed?" the male leader responded. "Jay-len, your claim is challenged. Woman, if your husbands truly exist, they will surely notice you are gone, and be searching for you. They have until sunset to locate you. If they do not, they forfeit you by default, and you shall be wedded to Jay-len."

"Hold it! Don't I get a choice in the matter?" she asked. "Don't your women get a choice?"

"Of course they do. But, you are not one of our women," the female leader explained.

"Wife-to-be, what is your name?" Jay-len asked.

Selene bristled at the title. "I am _not_ your wife-to-be! I have all the husbands I shall ever want, thank you very much. And, my name is Selene, by the way."

"Selene?" the female leader whispered. Soon all of the other villagers were whispering her name amongst themselves. "The Moon Goddess in human form?"

"Beware, Jay-len," the male leader cautioned. "She will not be forced into doing anything that isn't in accordance with her own will. Do you dare risk her wrath, should you push her too far? She will surely punish us if you do."

Jay-len looked at Selene appraisingly. "I dare."

Seizing another opportunity, Selene spoke again. "What does a goddess have to do around here to get some clothing?"

"We beg your forgiveness, divine one," the female leader apologized. "I am Made-lyn. My husband, Isa-len, and I lead this village. Sadi-lyn," she called. The friendly village woman came forward. "Take the Great One to my home, and see that she is given the finest raiment I possess." Sadi-lyn nodded.

Made-lyn turned back to Selene. "I regret that our village does not possess clothing fit for a goddess," she expressed.

"It will be just fine," Selene assured her.

Sadi-lyn bowed her head toward Selene. "Please follow me, Princess of the Silver Orb."

Selene oblidged, commenting, "You all sure have a lot of names for me. I prefer to be called Selene."

"Of course we do, Selene." Sadi-lyn paused. "May I speak freely?"

"Go right ahead."

"The men of this village will never forget this day," Sadi-lyn said with a grin.

"Really? Why?" Selene asked as they entered the home of Made-lyn and Isa-len. The architecture and décor was remarkably similar to that of the English countryside during Earth's Middle Ages.

"For generations our people will speak of the day when our patron, the Moon Goddess herself strode naked through our village," Sadi-lyn explained, helping Selene into a silver dress. Since Made-lyn had a larger frame than Selene, the dress didn't fit as well as it could have. "You look radiant."

"You think?" Selene asked self-conciously.

"I wouldn't dare lie to a goddess," Sadi-lyn laughed.

The next day passed quickly. Selene spent most of her time at Sadi-lyn's house getting to know her and her husband, Car-len, and more about the village culture and mythology as well.

At sunset, Selene was surprised to discover she still had to marry Jay-len.

"You will regret this," Selene promised him as the ceremony began.

"I doubt it," Jay-len responded.

"Moon Goddesss, Jay-len wishes to take you as his wife. You are not of our tribe and as such you have no choice in the matter. You have no husbands or male relatives to fight for you. This being the case, I now declare you–"

"What the hell is going on here, Selene?" James T. Kirk asked, as he and Hikaru stumbled into the village. Their clothes were torn in several places and they both looked as though they had been rolling around in mud ever since Selene's abduction.

"It appears to be a wedding of some sort," Spock replied, looking pristine as always.

Hikaru just stared at her, stunned and hurt.

"Don't look at me like that," she pleaded. "I tried to tell them I was married, but they forced me into it anyway. If you guys would have been just a few moments later, I would be married to Jay-len and you would no longer be able to call me your wife."

Hikaru looked slightly relieved that she wasn't getting married to someone else voluntarily. "Good thing we made it in time, then," Kirk said, smacking Sulu on the back.

"It's not that simple. You've got to fight him for me. All of you."

"Why?" Jim asked, looking as confused as he felt.

"All of my husbands that oppose the marriage must fight for me," she explained, giving them all a look that couldn't mean anything else but 'play along'. Jim grinned while Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Spock quirked his eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"These are your husbands?" Jay-len inquired skeptically.

"Yes, they are," she said, moving to stand between Hikaru and Spock. "This is Endymion," she said, putting her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek. "He is my first husband and the one for whom I have the most love." Hikaru nodded his head regally in greeting.

Next, she stood beside Spock, being careful not to touch him. "This Orion," she explained. "He is my second husband and the strongest out of the three."

Finally, she approached Kirk, resting her hand on his shoulder, just as she had for Hikaru. "And, this is Helios. He is my third husband and the Sun God."

"Are you who the Moon Goddess has claimed?" Isa-len inquired.

"I am," Hikaru replied.

"I am," Jim echoed.

"I am," Spock reiterated.

Selene was quite surprised how quickly they had caught on and how far they were willing to take the act in order to keep her safe. She would have to find some way to repay them when they got back aboard the ship.

"Will you fight for her or will you allow her to pass into the ownership of Jay-len?" Made-lyn asked. "Divinities or not, none are above the law."

"No one owns the moon," Hikaru replied, smiling at Selene with that special smile she saw on his face when the two of them were so utterly in love with each other that nothing else in the universe mattered.

She knew that the arguement was all behind them now. The smile had been the most sincere apology he could have given her; there was no way to fake it. And, the first thing she would do when they got back aboard the _Enterprise_ would be to drag him back to their quarters and not let him leave for 24 hours.

"We will fight," Spock declared.

"And, you _will_ lose," Jim promised.

* * *

Selene, her husband, her "husbands", and the man who wanted to be her husband were all led to an open plain, where the fight could take place without causing collateral damage.

"Jay-len, I request that you reconsider this foolishness. If you dare to trifle with the gods, you will surely bring doom upon us all," Isa-len stated.

"Wouldn't you fight for the chance to make a goddess your own?" Jay-len asked with a smirk, throwing a punch at his unsuspecting opponents.

Hikaru anticipated the attack and dodged, causing Kirk to get punched in the jaw. Fortunately, one thing Kirk was good at was taking a punch. The fight dragged on. Jay-len, and Kirk and Hikaru were all pretty evenly matched, so no one ever actually gained an upper hand.

Even Spock's patience was starting to wear thin.

Then, Jay-len made a particularly stupid decision. He decided to goad Spock. "Orion, don't you wish to keep her? You give up a goddess without even attempting to stand up for her?" He was silent for a moment or two, but he couldn't contain his fury for long…and he used a rather unfortunate combination of words. "You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!"

Jim and Hikaru got the hell out of the way as Spock charged at Jay-len.

Spock's attacks were lightning fast. Jay-len couldn't even see them, much less know where to block. A fist crashed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then, an elbow hammered down onto his skull, knocking him unconscious.

While Selene and Jim did their best to calm Spock, Hikaru approached the unconscious figure and warned the villagers. "Yeah…you should never say that last bit to him. It's a great way to get yourself killed."

The attempt to calm Spock was not going well. Selene was desperate, so she used the one thing in her arsenal that had the greatest chance of working. "Think of your daughter!" Spock froze. "Would you want her to see you like this?! Illogical, unreasonable, and bloodthirsty?!"

"That will suffice," Spock said, inhaling deeply. Now calm, he turned to Isa-len and Made-lyn. "We have triumphed over your challenger. We shall now take Selene and depart.

"Hey, Selene," Jim called. "Have you observed them enough?"

"Yes," she replied, desperate to get back aboard the ship before she was abducted again.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Hikaru suggested.

Jim nodded and silently signaled Scotty to beam them up, and to the awe of the villagers, the four "deities" disappeared right in front of their very eyes.

* * *

"Nice dress," Nyota commented, as the landing party stepped of the transporter pad.

"Watch the kids for a bit longer," Selene requested, as she grabbed Hikaru by the hand and dragged him behind her.

Kirk listened with a smug grin as Uhura replied, "Sure. Wait. Why? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Selene shouted as she led Hikaru out of the transporter room, causing Uhura to laugh so hard she nearly cried._

* * *

I want reviews. Review or I won't post another chapter until I have at least two video submissions._


	15. Baby Names

**A/N: Thanks to Julia Aurelia for reviewing. **

**And, yes, I did look up the chain of command. The Sulus really are that high-ranking on the ship. Hell, I think I may have even promoted Bones. You guys got off easy. I was going to kill Uhura, but I just don't have the heart to go through with it…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Another three years had passed aboard the _Enterprise_ and families had grown.

Selene and Hikaru Sulu, about two months ago, added twins to their family. Minato Luke Sulu was about five minutes older than his sister, Hitomi Leia Sulu. Admittedly, some fans of 20th century entertainment questioned Selene's choice of middle names. But, in the end, they admitted that the twins were her children, so she could name them however she wanted. If Hikaru didn't have a problem with it, they didn't either.

The other Sulu children were growing up as well. Naoki, at 9 years old, had grown a great deal taller, but had lost none of his inquisitiveness. Harumi was very shy and had taken to following her elder brother and Awena around like a baby duck trailed after its mother.

Most of the time, the older children were very good natured about it, seeing as Harumi was very quiet and didn't fuss when she didn't get her way. Often, they would play games with her, just to make sure that she knew that they enjoyed her company. But, sometimes, they wanted to play by themselves, and one of them would escort her to one of her parents.

Now 8 years old, Awena was grateful for the experience of looking after someone so much younger than herself that Harumi had provided. She would need it. Her parents had just informed her that, after much consideration, they were going to attempt to conceive a younger sibling for her.

One night, while the bridge crew was celebrating the Sulu's 10th wedding anniversary, Naoki asked his parents a question that had long been on his mind. "How many more kids are you going to have?"

Jim started laughing uncontrollably. "Blunt as ever, eh, Nao?"

Very calmly handing Hitomi to Hikaru, Selene replied, "As many as we want. Why do you want to know?"

"Don't get me wrong," Naoki responded, taking a sip from his glass of water. "I love all of them, even though Hitomi and Minato are making it really hard to get a good night's sleep. I was just wondering, if you guys did have more kids, where would you put them? There's not that much more room left in our quarters."

"Your son has a point, Hikaru" Chekov stated. "It vould be vise to look a larger room."

"We would, Pavel," Hikaru said. "But, we can't just go up to the captain and say, 'Hey, Jim. Me and the wife keep having kids and we're running out of room to keep them all. Does this ship have any bigger rooms we could move into?'"

"Sure, you could," Jim replied, grinning. "And, granted. Scotty?"

"Aye, Jim?" Scotty answered drunkenly.

"When you've got the time, I'd like you to look up the schematics for the ship. See if there are any larger rooms that don't already belong to Spock, Bones, you, or I. Then, we can arrange the move with someone in Personnel to make sure nobodies toes get stepped on," Jim spoke.

"Aye, Jim," Scotty repeated, taking a swig of some whiskey.

"Why would anyone's pedal phalanges be trodden upon?" Awena asked, unfamiliar with that metaphor.

"It's a figure of speech, sweetie," Nyota explained, bouncing little baby Minato on her lap. "He wants to make sure no one gets offended or mad about having to give up their quarters."

"Logically speaking, the Sulu family is entitled to larger quarters, due to their ranks and the practical need for a larger environment as a result of the size of their expanding family," Spock added.

"Oh, Spock," Selene said over-dramatically, teasing the Vulcan-hybrid. "I had no idea you cared."

"I do not," he responded straight-faced, teasing Selene right back. "I simply do not wish to walk past your quarters and be buried under a pile of your offspring."

"You wound me," she replied, taking the retort well. "I don't have nearly that many children yet."

"Commander, your use of the word 'yet' implies that you intend to have that many children in the future," Spock responded, eyebrow raised.

"If Hikaru's up to it," she shrugged.

"You don't have to ask me twice," her husband replied with a suggestive wink.

"Mommy?" Harumi asked quietly.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Where did Hitomi and Minato come from?"

Silence overtook the room. All pairs of eyes looked toward the mother of four, waiting to see how she would respond.

"My tummy."

"How'd they get there and how'd they get out?"

Selene panicked and set the three year-old on Bones lap. "You're the doctor, Doctor. I leave the medical explanations to you."

"Nice save," Nyota complimented.

On self-granted maternity leave, Selene had decided to make herself useful to Starfleet by tutoring the next generation of officers. While Awena, who was privately tutored by her father in the evenings and therefore didn't need Selene's help, helped Naoki complete his assignment, Selene was going over colors and shapes with Harumi. The twins slept soundly in another room.

"What's this?"

"Blue triangle."

"Very good," Selene encouraged, as she made her datapad display a new image. "And this?"

"Purple circle."

"Very good! And this?"

"Green square."

"Wow, you're good at that. I think you've got your colors and shapes down. What do you want to learn next?" Selene asked, setting her datapad aside.

"I want to go visit Daddy on the bridge," Harumi suggested hopefully.

"Why, honey? What are you going to learn up there?" her mother inquired.

"How to fly the ship," the child responded with an innocent smile.

It was then that Selene knew that her eldest daughter was going to become a helmsman like her father. "Alright, she acquiesced, taking Harumi by the hand. "Naoki, Awena. I want you both to keep an eye on the babies. If anything happens, you know what to do." She took her eldest girl by the hand and led her from the room. "Now, Harumi, did I ever tell you about that time Uncle Jim and your older brother got lost in Toukyou…"

"I hate it when she tells that story," Naoki sighed, resting his head on the desk he had been working at.

"Why?" Awena inquired, looking over the work he had already done.

"It reminds me of all the dumb stuff I did when I was a kid."

"Naoki, it was just 3 years ago. You are still a child, as am I," Awena replied. "Are you in need of nourishment at this time?"

"Hmm…Now that you mention it, I could go for a turkey sandwich right about now," Naoki replied, rising from his seat. "Do you want something to eat, too?"

"Not at this point in time, my friend. A simple cup of tea will be sufficient for now," the girl replied.

"Yeah, but which kind?" Naoki responded with a smirk. "There's black teas, earl grey, green tea, herbal teas, etc. etc. I could go on, believe me."

"I do. When did you become such a connoisseur of tea?" Awena inquired.

"Oh, there are many things about me you don't know," Naoki smirked. "Now, what kind of tea do you want?"

"I believe I shall partake of the mint tea our mothers seem to favor so much," she decided. "Do not make it too hot, otherwise your risk scalding yourself or me."

"Don't worry. I know," Naoki reminded her.

Once the children had gotten their tea, they decided to look in on the twins. Minato and Hitomi were sleeping comfortably in their crib, undisturbed by anything that had taken place outside of their room.

As the older children looked down at the sleeping infants, Naoki whispered a question to his best friend. "Awena, if you ever have kids, what'll you name them?"

"I hope to name a female after my mother, and a male after my father. In the event that I should have an additional female, I shall name her after my paternal grandmother."

"Why? You never met her."

"I believe my father would appreciate it if his mother were not the only Amanda in the family," Awena responded. "It would behoove us to take this conversation into the other room, lest we wake your siblings."

"Good point," Naoki admitted.

Back in the main room, they continued their discussion. "What would you name a child?"

"I dunno," he confessed. "I'd probably name it after my mom or dad."

"The both of you are too young to be discussing the prospect of children," Spock reminded them. He had come to escort Awena back to their quarters.

"Gross!" Naoki gagged. "We weren't talking about having any, Uncle Spock. We were just thinking about what to call them."

"Since neither of you is expecting to be a parent, it is illogical to discuss names for beings who have yet to exist. Come, Awena."

"Farewell, Naoki."

"See you tomorrow, Awena."_

* * *

_

Minato – (Japanese) Harbor  
Hitomi – (Japanese) Radiant Beauty

_Aww...They're growing up..._


	16. The Squire of Gothos Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing, as always. To all other readers of this story, if you didn't want Uhura to die, thank Julia because I was really going to kill Uhura. But, since Julia threatened to stop reading my story if I did, I had to relent.**

**Also, Julia is responsible for determining the sex and approving the name of Awena's younger sibling. Everyone else will just have to wait to find out what it is.**

**Alright, due to a lack of creativity brought on by being extremely pregnant and having finals to study for, the plot of this chapter and the next will be taken from the ST:TOS episode "The Squire of Gothos".**

**Disclaimer: Here is a list of what I own: my son Sylar, my unborn sons Peter and Zachary, a conditional admittance to San Francisco State, a high school diploma, a black English Cocker Spaniel named Cinder, a bunch of useless college textbooks, my kickass new laptop, my OCs, the plot twists that I come up with, and a fangirlish crush on Zachary Quinto. Note that Star Trek appears nowhere on that list.**

* * *

"All clear ahead, Keptin," Chekov reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," Jim acknowledged. "Forward readings, Mrs. Sulu?"

"Gravometric readings indicate no significant change. Zero space density," she reported. Unable to stand being away from the bridge when she was supposed to be on duty, she forfeited her maternity leave and recalled Naoki's tutor. The tutor would tend the Sulu's four children until one of the parents was off duty, and then the process would repeat itself the next day.

"Ahead warp factor 3, Mr. Sulu," Kirk directed. "Beta Colony VI wants their supplies, so we'll have to make it through this void in a hurry."

"Void. Star desert. The word conjures up images of dunes, oases–" Bones began.

"Sunlight, palm trees," Kirk interrupted with a grin. "We're 900 light years from that kind of desert, Bones."

"The precise meaning of the word 'desert' is 'a waterless, barren wasteland'," Spock explained. "I fail to understand your romantic nostalgia for such a place."

"That doesn't surprise me, Mr. Spock," Bones retorted. "I can imagine a mirage ever disturbing those mathematically perfect brainwaves of yours."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," Spock recognized. He then began a report on the ship's progress. "Moving on schedule into Quadrant 904. Beta VI is eight days distance." He paused.

"Something wrong, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

"Unusual, Captain," he corrected. "I am now getting an unusual space displacement reading."

"Can you verify that, Selene?" Kirk asked, swiveling his chair so that he could see her.

"No, sir," she confessed. "My forward sweeps are negative." She paused, double and then triple-checking her readings. "Wait. Verified, sir. We must be in some sort of light warp, otherwise I would have picked it up earlier."

"Put it on visual, Chekov," Jim ordered.

The bridge crew was stunned. Where there had once been nothing but empty space, a planet had now appeared.

"Iron-silica body," Selene reported. "Planet size: Magnitude 1E. We're going to be passing close," she reported.

"It is inconceivable that this planet has gone unnoticed on all our records," Spock stated.

"And yet, here it is," Jim replied, rising from his chair. "No time to investigate. Selene, Spock, gather data for our computer banks," he commanded. "Uhura, notify of the discovery on subspace radio."

"I'm getting interference on all subspace channels, Captain," Uhura responded. "The planet must be a natural radio source."

"Let's get out of its range, then. Veer 40 degrees starboard, Mr. Sulu," Jim instructed.

"40 degrees," Hikaru repeated.

Just as he was about to input the new instructions, he noticed something. He rose and was about to say something when he vanished from the bridge.

"Sulu!" Jim exclaimed.

Selene, her back turned throughout the whole incident, thought Jim was calling her. She turned around to respond, and noticed her husband was gone. "Where'd Hikaru go?" she asked, curiously, not realizing that anything had gone wrong.

Jim strode over to Mr. Sulu's station to investigate when he disappeared as well.

Nyota and Selene were shocked to say the least. Mrs. Sulu finally had an inkling of what had happened to her husband.

"Mr. Spock, they're gone!" Chekov announced.

"Emergency full reverse power," Spock demanded.

* * *

For four hours, the _Enterprise_ made every possible instrument sweep of the planet. But, Captain Kirk and Helmsman Sulu remained unaccounted for. Spock placed the ship on red alert.

"We've searched again from stem to stern and if they're not down on that planet, they're nowhere," Scotty said.

"There's no sign of human life on the surface, sir," Selene reported tonelessly, trying to suppress her fears that Hikaru was really gone forever. "Unless the instruments aren't functioning," she added, trying to keep a little hope alive.

"Function is normal," Spock said, after looking over her instrumentation. "Continue sensor sweeps. Lt. Uhura, have you checked all wavebands?"

"All of them, Spock," she replied. "There's no response," she added, casting a sad look at her friend.

"With all due respect, sir," Selene began, looking directly at Spock. "Requesting permission to beam down to the surface and carry out a search."

"I second Sulu's request," McCoy declared. "What are we waiting for?"

"The decision will be mine, Doctor. I have the responsibility for your safety," he reminded the both of them. "Mr. Chekov, describe your geophysical findings for the surface below."

"No detectable soil or wegetation," he reported. "Extremely hot, toxic atmosphere, svept by tornadic storms, continuous wolcanic eruptions, deadly to any lifeforms such as ve, vithout oxygen and life support systems."

"Estimate survival time of two unprotected individuals down there," Spock continued.

"Not wery long," Chekov said, looking sadly at his best friend's wife.

"Spock," Uhura said, calling her mate to her. "Look," she said, pointing at one of her monitors, where words were starting to appear.

He stood behind her chair, placing his hands on the headrest and read the words that were being displayed. "'Greetings and Felicitations'." He thought of a response for a moment. "Send this, Nyota. '_USS Enterprise_ to signaler on planet's surface: identify self.'"

Uhura transmitted the response she had been dictated.

Seconds later, a reply had been sent. "'Hip-hip-hoorah.' And I believe it's pronounced 'tallyho'."

"Is this some kind of a joke, sir?" Selene asked, outraged that someone was making light of the situation.

"I'll entertain any theories, Mrs. Sulu. Any at all," he replied, assuming the captain's chair.

"One thing is certain," McCoy interjected. "Obviously, there's life on that planet."

"Quite correct, Doctor," Spock responded. He flipped a switch on the chair. "Prepare transporter room."

Scotty dashed forward. "Request assignment to the search party, sir," he said urgently.

"No, Mr. Scott. Neither you nor I can be spared here," Spock explained. "Mrs. Sulu, equip the landing party with full communications, armament, and life support gear. Mr. Chekov, your geophysical knowledge may be quite crucial down there. Dr. McCoy will accompany. If those peculiar signals are coming from Captain Kirk or Helmsman Sulu, their rationality is in question. Dismissed," he concluded.

* * *

Selene and Chekov took a quick detour to her family's quarters to say farewell to the children. "Nao, I'm counting on you to look after your brother and sisters while I'm gone," she informed him as she pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Take care of them."

"Got it, Mom," he acknowledged, trying to wipe the kiss away. "Uncle Pavel, are you part of the landing party too? Where's Dad?"

Neither of them had the heart to tell him that his father was half of the reason they needed a landing party in the first place. But, Chekov improvised quickly and told the boy, "He is wery, wery busy at the moment. So ve're going instead."

"Oh. Alright. See you when you get back, Mom," he shrugged.

As they took a lift down to the transporter room, Chekov was all smiles as he assured her that everything would be fine. "Do not vorry, Selene. They vill both be fine. You'll see," he said, brightly.

"I wish I had your optimism," she replied, placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

With the entire landing party assembled in the transporter room, things were finally able to get underway.

"No more messages from below, sir," Uhura reported as the landing party took their positions on the transporter pad. "But, I've locked on to their original source."

"Very good. Transmit coordinates to Mr. Scott," Spock replied. He turned back to the landing party. "Once on the planet's surface, you'll establish with us immediately. Use the laser beacon if necessary," he told them, handing the beacon to Selene. "Ready, Scott?"

"Ready, Mr. Spock."

"Activate."

* * *

On the planet's surface, the landing party had arrived to find things quite calm and peaceful.

"Where are your storms, Chekov?" McCoy asked sardonically.

"I don't know, sir. But, the atmosphere is exactly the same as ours," Chekov replied, removing his oxygen mask. Following suit, Selene and Bones removed theirs as well.

"Commander Sulu to _Enterprise_. Commander Sulu to _Enterprise_," she spoke into her communicator. "It's not functioning," she told her companions. "We're cut off."

Bones and Chekov tried theirs as well, only to find that they didn't work either. "No response," Bones said.

"Keep trying with yours," Selene directed them, pulling out the laser beacon that Spock had given her before they left. Even that didn't work. "Something's blocking the beacon," she reported. "I'm going to try to find some open ground."

As she looked around, she discovered something. "Chekov! McCoy!" They soon joined her, and saw what she had discovered: a castle. The three of them approached cautiously, climbing the stairway up to the entrance.

Guardedly, she opened the door, with Chekov and McCoy covering her from behind. They had never seen a more odd collection of antiques.

"In the name of heaven," McCoy mumbled. "Where are we?"

They moved further into the castle, looking at the bizarre decorations as they went. "Look!" Selene shouted. Kirk and Hikaru were frozen on a balcony.

Quickly, McCoy scanned them for signs of life. "There's no reading," he informed the other two. "They're like wax statues."

The door to the castle shut behind them. Piano music began to play. They turned around and saw someone playing the piano they had walked past earlier. Someone who had not been there before, and was very oddly dressed.

"I must say they make a perfectly exquisite display pair," the man said conversationally.

"That's my husband!" Selene shouted, gazing up at her immobilized Hikaru.

"I suppose you want them back now," the man realized, returning Jim and Hikaru to their natural states.

The men were a bit disoriented, but were still quite rational. "Selene? Pavel? What are you all doing here? Where are we?"

"Frankly, I've got no idea. Now, will you come down here so we can talk to you properly?" she asked, relieved that he was alright. Hikaru and Jim jumped off the low balcony to join the landing party as they looked at the strange man playing the piano.

"Welcome to an island of peace on my stormy little planet of Gothos," the man said cordially.

"What happened? Fill me in," Jim said to Bones.

"You disappeared from the bridge after Mr. Sulu," Bones replied, not taking his eyes off the strange man. "We've been looking for you for four hours."

"You must excuse my whimsical way of fetching you," the man in purple apologized. "But when I saw you passing by I simply could not resist."

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_," Jim said, walking away from the rest of the group towards his abductor.

"Ahh! So you're the captain of these brave lads," he said.

"Excuse me," Selene interrupted angrily. "I am a woman."

"My deepest apologies, my lady," the man said with a bow, before turning back to Kirk. "Greetings and felicitations, Captain. So good of you and your officers to…uh…drop in," he joked, laughing at his own humor. "Absolutely smashing."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Kirk asked.

"General Trelane, retired," the man said, bowing to Kirk. "At your service, my good officers. My home is your home," Trelane said, walking back towards his piano.

"We've lost contact with the ship, Captain," Selene reported, walking up behind Kirk. "We're trapped here."

"I can't tell you how delighted I am to have visitors from the very planet I've made my hobby," Trelane informed them, still playing his piano. He paused."But, according to my observations, I didn't think you capable of such voyages."

Chekov, too, approached Kirk. "Notice the period, Keptin. 900 light years from Earth."

"Ah, yes. I've been looking in on the doings of your lively little Earth," Trelane chattered happily.

"Then, you've been looking in on the doings of 900 years past," Kirk informed their captor.

"Oh, really?" Trelane asked, sounding fractionally disappointed. "Have I made an error in time? How fallible of me. Oh, I so did want to make you feel at home. I'm quite proud of the detail."

"General Trelane," Kirk said.

"Retired, sir," Trelane reminded him. "Just Squire Trelane, now. And you may call me 'Squire'. Yes, I rather fancy that."

"For what purpose have you imprisoned us here?" Selene asked.

"Imprisoned, my lady?" Trelane replied. "Nonsense. You're my guests. You see, I just finished my studies of your curious and fascinating society. You came by at the most propitious moment. I want to know all about your campaigns, your battles, your missions of conquest."

"Our missions are peaceful, not for conquest," Jim informed him. "When we do battle, it is only because we have no choice."

"But that's the official story, eh?" Trelane said conspiratorially.

"I must ask you to let us go back to our ship," Kirk replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't hear of it," Trelane stated. "You shall join me in a repast."

Bones withdrew his medical scanner and pointed it at Trelane.

"I want to learn all about your feelings on war and killing and conquest," Trelane continued. "That sort of thing. Do you know that you're one of the few predator species that preys even on itself?"

The crew of the _Enterprise_ were silent. Kirk walked back over to his comrades. Selene had her hand on her phaser, eager to be done with the whole thing and get back to her children. "Not yet," Kirk cautioned her, placing his and on hers to stop her from firing. "Put it on stun, not to kill, Sulu."

"Sulu, did you say?" Trelane asked inquisitively. "_Nihongo wo hanseru?_" **(Do you speak Japanese?)**

"Yes, although I am not of Japanese ancestry," she replied, tersely.

"A pity," Trelane replied, disappointed. He was probably eager to discuss the Meiji Restoration with her, or some other epic part of Japanese history.

"This is Mrs. Sulu," Jim said. "Our Second Science Officer. Doctor McCoy, our medical officer. Mr. Sulu, our helmsman. And Mr. Chekov, our navigator."

"Welcome, good physicianer," Trelane said to McCoy, bowing quite deeply.

"Is he kidding?" Hikaru asked Bones.

Selene, weary of this whole charade, drew her phaser. Trelane spotted her in the mirror, and froze her. "What an interesting weapon you've got there," he commented. "Do let me see it," he said, striding over to her and prying the phaser out of her hand, before unfreezing her.

She looked around, just as disoriented as Jim and Hikaru had been earlier. She rushed back over to the rest of the group, cuddling against her husband. He held her in a comforting embrace as Pavel looked on worriedly.

"Yes, now let me see…How does this work?"

He fiddled around with it for a while before discovering how it worked. "Ah, yes. This won't kill," he said, tweaking a part of the phaser. "And this will." He shot at one of his statues. "Oh, how marvelous!" he exclaimed, continuing to shoot at his possessions. "Devastating! Why, this could kill millions!"

Kirk took the phaser from Trelane asking, "Who will you start with? My crew? Are we your next targets?"

"Oh, how absolutely typical of your species," Trelane declared. "You don't understand something, so you become fearful. Now, do let me anticipate your next question. You want to know how I managed all of this."

"That is correct," Jim replied.

"We, meaning I and others, have, to state the matter briefly, perfected a system by which matter can be transferred to energy and back to matter again," Trelane explained.

"Like the transporter system aboard the _Enterprise_?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, a crude example of an infinitely more sophisticated process. You see, we not only transport matter from place to place. But, we can alter its shape, at will."

"This drawing room, did you create it by rearranging matter on this planet?" Jim inquired.

"Quite," Trelane replied proudly.

"I see," Jim whispered. "How did you manage–"

"Dear Captain," Trelane interrupted. "Your inquiries are becoming tiresome. I want you to be happy. Free yourself of care, and let us enjoy ourselves in the spirit of marital good fellowship."

"Come on," Jim said to his crew. "We're getting out of here."

"Tut, tut, tut," Trelane admonished. "You're being quite rude. You can't go. Apparently, you need another demonstration of my authority."

Trelane caused Kirk to vanish from the room and reappear in an unprotected area of Gothos, exposing him to the toxic environment. He coughed and gagged, choking for breath. He was still hacking when Trelane had him reappear in the drawing room.

"Now, that's a sample of the atmosphere outside my kindly influence," Trelane told him. "You will behave yourself hereafter, won't you? Or I shall be very, very angry," he warned.

* * *

The _Enterprise_ had completed its fourteenth orbit of the planet, without establishing contact with its missing officers or the party sent to find them. Subspace communications remained blocked. However, by diverting impulse power to the sensors, the ship was able to detect one small area on the planet's surface which seemed relatively stable.

"Aye, it's there, Mr. Spock," Scotty confirmed. "It's as peaceful as Earth, but hardly explainable."

"I know, Mr. Scott," he replied. "It simply exists. Artificial, perhaps, or a freak of nature? The fact remains that life can exist in that ares."

"Aye, it could," Scotty admitted. "But, it couldn't move around much."

"Apply a fine-tuning on our sensors," Spock ordered. "Locate any lifeforms in that stable area."

"Even if we find any, it doesn't follow that they would be our people," Scotty explained.

"Affirmative, but if they are down there, and alive, that is where they'll have to be," Spock stated. "We'll attempt to transport up any living beings our sensors can detect."

"Shoot in the dark, Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked.

"Or, stand by and do nothing, Mr. Scott," Spock retorted.

* * *

"Can't you imagine it, Captain?" Trelane asked. "The thousands of men marching off to their deaths, singing beneath those banners. Doesn't it make your blood run swiftly?"

"Captain, where could he possibly come from?" Hikaru asked, holding Selene's hand.

"Who is this maniac?" she queried.

"Better say 'what is he'," Bones replied. "I monitored him. What I found is unbelievable."

"He's not alive?" Kirk asked.

"Not in the way we define life," McCoy responded. "No trace. Zero."

"You mean, it shows he's dead?" she inquired.

"It doesn't even show that he exists at all. Alive or dead."

Chekov approached them, having been standing by the fireplace for a while. "Did you notice the vood fire, Keptin? Burning steadily, ember bed gloving? It doesn't giwe off any heat at all."

"Fire without heat, mistaking all of this for present day Earth, not taking into account the time differential. Whatever we're dealing with, he certainly isn't all knowledgeable. He makes mistakes," Selene told them.

"Discussing deep-laid plans, are we?" Trelane asked, ceasing his incessant piano playing. "I can't wait to see how they play out."

"Trelane," Kirk said, approaching him. "We don't have any plans–"

"Tut, tut," he interrupted. "Do not think I deplore your martial virtue of deception and stratagem. Quite the contrary. I have nothing but admiration for your whole species."

"If your admiration is genuine, you must have respect for our sense of duty, too. Our ship has need of us. We have tasks to perform," Selene said, attempting to reason with him.

"Oh, I can't let you go now," Trelane said. "I was getting a bit bored until you came. You must stay," he demanded. "I insist."

"For how long? They have young children they must attend to," Kirk said, pointing at the Sulus.

"Really? It is no concern of mine. You will stay until this is over, of course."

"Until what is over? There are babies aboard that ship who need us!" Selene shouted.

"Dear lady, so many questions. Make the most of an uncertain future and enjoy yourself today. Tomorrow may never come at all," Trelane responded. "And if your children are so important to you, do tell why you abandoned them."

"I didn't abandon them! I came looking for their father with every intention of returning to them," Selene hissed.

"Indeed. If they are currently in the care of others, surely those others will be adequately prepared to tend the children for a long time," he replied.

"Trelane," Kirk said. "Stop goading her. Even if we wanted to stay, our companions are missing us."

"Yes, I must experience your sense of concern, your grief at the separation," Trelane said.

"But you don't care for the grief Hikaru and I are experiencing at being separated from our children for an indeterminate amount of time?" Selene questioned sarcastically.

"Selene, stop letting him get to you," Hikaru urged her.

Kirk spoke next. "There are 400 men and women aboard that ship–!"

"Women?" Trelane interrupted. "There are more than just her? I assumed her to be a novelty. Do you mean you actually have more than one member of the fairer sex among your crew? Oh, how charming," he said, clapping his hands. "And they must all be very beautiful. And I shall be so very gallant to them–"

"Yeah, cause you've been a real gentleman to me," Selene commented sardonically.

He ignored her. "Here, let me fetch some more down here at once."

"No," Kirk said, grabbing Trelane's arm.

"No?" Trelane repeated, unable to believe his ears.

"This game has gone on long enough. Those are my crucial operating personnel. You can't–"

"I can do anything I want," Trelane reminded Jim. "I should think that you would have realized that by now."

McCoy's communicator beeped. "Captain, we're receiving a transporter signal," he reported.

"Transporter signal?" Trelane questioned. "What does he mean? You must tell me!"

"It means, Trelane, the party's over, thanks to Mr. Spock," Selene said, glad to be going home.

"Wait! I won't have this. I haven't dismissed you yet. Stop! I won't have this!" Trelane exclaimed as the landing party were beamed aboard.

* * *

"Everyone to stations," Kirk ordered as soon as they stepped off the transporter pad. "Report, Mr. Spock? How were our scanners able to penetrate that radiation field?"

"They didn't, Captain," Spock replied. "Not clearly. We just beamed up all lifeforms in the given area."

"Which means Trelane isn't a lifeform as we know it, otherwise he'd be beaming aboard now," McCoy stated.

"Prepare to warp out of here at once. Maximum speed," Kirk ordered.

"Scotty, we're gonna need every ounce your engines can give us. We're going to put a hundred million miles between us and that madman," Kirk demanded. He and all the other officers had taken their places back on the bridge.

"Aye, Captain," he acknowledged.

"I'm quaking," Selene announced. "But, I don't know whether it's from laughter or terror."

"Selene, what was it?" Uhura asked. "What was down there?"

"Well, it was a…Oh, forget it. I don't even want to talk about it," she grumbled, remembering how unpleasant Trelane had been to her. "Oh, shit," she said, noticing him on the bridge. Now, he had a cape.

"Where are all your weapons?" he asked. "Don't you display your weapons?"

"Trelane."

"Don't fret, Captain," Trelane told him. "I'm only a bit upset with you. But, this Mr. Spock you mentioned… the one responsible for that unseemly, impudent act of taking you from me…Which is he?"

"I am Spock," he readily confessed, rising from his station, while Selene just wished this whole episode were over.

"Oh, surely not an officer," Trelane commented. "He isn't quite human is he?"

"My father is from the planet Vulcan," he stated.

"And are its natives predatory?" Trelane asked, intrigued.

"None, generally. But, there have been exceptions," Spock informed him, allowing his voice to sound just a bit threatening. He would not tolerate the presence of such a creature so close to his mate and their child.

"Really? You will see to his punishment," Trelane told Kirk.

"On the contrary," Jim replied. "I commend his action."

"But, I don't like him," Trelane responded.

"Get off my ship," Kirk demanded.

"Or what?" Trelane challenged. "You're all going back with me."

"We're not going anywhere," Kirk argued.

"Nonsense. I have an absolutely enchanting sojourn on Gothos planned for all of you. And you shan't spoil it for me," he told Jim. "Anyway, the décor of my drawing room is much more appropriate." The original landing party, along with Uhura, and Spock were transported to Trelane's drawing room. "And tasteful. Don't you agree?"

"No," Selene and Hikaru replied in unison.

"But, it's so much more fitting, honorable sir and lady," Trelane replied.

"You," Selene hissed, charging at Trelane, only to be frozen where he stood.

"What primitive fury," Trelane commented, entertained. "Why, she's the very soul of sublime savagery."

"Trelane, let her go," Kirk demanded.

Selene stumbled as she was unfrozen again. Luckily, Hikaru was right behind her and prevented her from falling. "Let it go," he cautioned her. "We haven't even got our phasers," he reminded her, helping her back to her seat.

"Yes, of course," Trelane stated. "I forget that I shouldn't frighten you too much. But, I warn you, you can't provoke me again." He paused, seeming to let his irritation go. "Come, everyone. Let us forget about your bad manners. Let's be full of merry talk. We have victuals to delight the palette and brave company to delight the mind. Come, Doctor, do partake," he urged, pouring a glass of alcohol for Bones.

McCoy looked to Jim, who nodded his permission. The crew took seats at the table, except for Spock.

"Ah, you've been quite derelict in your social duties, Captain," Trelane admonished. "You haven't introduced me to the other charming member of your crew," he said, looking at Uhura.

Reluctantly, Kirk began the introduction. "This is General Trelane–"

"Retired," Trelane reminded him. "But, if you prefer, you may address me as 'the Lonely Squire of Gothos', dear lady."

Kirk cleared his throat and continued. "Lt. Commander Uhura, Communications–"

"Ah, a Nubian prize," Trelane said, much to the ire of the rest of the crew, and especially Spock, even if he didn't show it. He kissed her hand before continuing, "Taken on one of your raids of conquest, no doubt, Captain."

"Not at all," Jim replied as Uhura ripped her hand away.

"She has the melting eyes of the Queen of Sheba," Trelane admired. "The same lovely coloring. And, this," he said, looking back at Selene. "Is this the face that launched a thousand ships, despite her ferocity?"

"I'd like to remind you that Selene is married. As is Uhura," Kirk said.

"Truly? Which lucky man has the pleasure of being your husband?" Trelane inquired.

"Spock," Uhura said, taking vindictive pleasure in that fact, since Trelane had been so rude and insulting to him on the _Enterprise_.

"You do realize that it is in deference to the captain that I brought you here," Trelane said, rounding on Spock.

"Affirmative."

"I don't know if I like your tone," Trelane replied. "It's most challenging. Is that what you're doing? Challenging me?"

"I object to you," Spock corrected. "I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose. I object to the way you have talked to the wives of other men."

"Oh, Mr. Spock. You do have one saving grace after all," Trelane declared. "You're ill-mannered. The human half of you, no doubt." He trotted to the dinner table and took Selene by the hand. "Come, my little goddess of vengeance, won't you dance with me?"

* * *

Naoki and Awena wandered to the bridge, each of them carrying a twin, with Harumi trailing after as she often did. "They should have come home by now," Naoki commented.

"It is possible that they have been delayed."

"Sure, it's possible. But, I want to know why."

"Your concern is logical. Your decision to bring your siblings was not."

"Mom told me to look after them, and I can't do that if I'm not with them."

"Point taken," Awena conceded._

* * *

Review or I'll kill a character. Don't worry, Julia, it won't be Uhura._


	17. The Squire of Gothos Part 2

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter out. I've been busy with finals–which are all done–and I've been hanging out at my friend's place for a while. I'm getting rounder by the day, and am now in the final month. But, since it's twins, that could mean any day now. I'm just glad they were considerate enough to wait until after finals.**

**Thanks to JuliaAurelia(16), NaomiBlue(10), and Nyotarules(16) for reviewing. (The number corresponds to the chapter they reviewed).**

* * *

"_You do realize that it is in deference to the captain that I brought you here," Trelane said, rounding on Spock._

"_Affirmative."_

"_I don't know if I like your tone," Trelane replied. "It's most challenging. Is that what you're doing? Challenging me?"_

"_I object to you," Spock corrected. "I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose. I object to the way you have talked to the wives of other men."_

"_Oh, Mr. Spock. You do have one saving grace after all," Trelane declared. "You're ill-mannered. The human half of you, no doubt." He trotted to the dinner table and took Selene by the hand. "Come, my little goddess of vengeance, won't you dance with me?"_

* * *

Selene would have said 'no' and that she couldn't dance like that, and Trelane seemed to anticipate this, for he kept her silent, not allowing her to refuse. "Give us some spritely music, my dear lady," he requested of Uhura, who sat at the piano.

"I don't know how to play this," she readily admitted, removing her hands from the keys.

"Of course you do," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Not a few moments later, Uhura began to play the instrument as though she had been doing it all of her life. Nyota looked at her friend apologetically as she played. She had hoped that her inability to play would have spared Selene from having to dance with him.

Trelane escorted Selene onto an open patch of the floor, as the men of the landing party looked on angrily. These were their wives and friends being mistreated and forced to perform against their will, like animals in a circus.

As Selene and Trelane danced, Hikaru threw his napkin onto his chair and walked over to Kirk and Spock. Chekov stayed in his seat, but McCoy followed Hikaru as he walked. "Captain, how long do we go along with this charade?" he demanded to know.

"Until we can think our way out," Kirk replied. "I don't like seeing Uhura and Selene being molested like this anymore than you do," he assured him. "But, for now, we have to accept his hospitality."

Hikaru, frustrated by his powerlessness, stomped back to his seat.

"You should taste his food," McCoy suggested, holding a brandy glass. "Straw would taste better than his meat. Water a hundred times better than his brandy. Nothing has any taste at all."

"It may be unappetizing, Doctor," Spock stated. "But, it is very logical."

"Urgh. There's that magic word again," McCoy grunted. "Does your logic find this fascinating, Mr. Spock?"

"No. 'Fascinating' is a word I use for the unexpected. In this case, I should think 'interesting' would suffice," Spock replied evenly, never taking his eyes away from Uhura at the piano.

"You don't find this unexpected, Spock?" Jim inquired.

"That his food has no taste? His wine has no flavor? No. It simply means that Trelane knows all the Earth forms, but none of its substance," he explained.

"That means he's fallible," Kirk realized. "He can't be all powerful. Which means he has something helping him."

"Evidently," Spock concurred.

"A machine?" Jim queried. "A device? Something which does these things for him."

During all of these discussions, Selene and Trelane still whirled about the dance floor while Uhura played an accompaniment. Selene, unable to control her own actions, looked Trelane in the eye, her expression passive and neutral. Hikaru, still sulking at the dinner table, was struggling to look as neutral as his wife did. The whole situation was driving him mad.

"Ah, my dear, don't we make a graceful pair?" Trelane asked his captive dance partner. They stopped. "Except for one small detail: that dress hardly matches this charming scene."

With a wave of his hand, she was in an entirely different dress, one from the same period as his own costume, she presumed. It was a pale blue, floor-length gown with many more frills and accessories than she would have liked. Yet, Trelane forced her to look pleased as she twirled in front of the mirror, trying to get a good look at what she had been forced into.

"Ah, yes. That's more of what we want: the dashing warrior and his elegant lady." With that, she was led back onto the dance floor. Her mind screamed in protest, but her body would not comply.

"That mirror," Jim began, looking at the offending object. "It's part of his audience, his ego. He never wanders too far from it."

"Is it ego?" Spock challenged. "Or something else?'

"Explain," Kirk ordered.

"The mirror…"

"What about it?" Jim interrupted.

"You noted yourself that he never gets far from it. I suppose it could be vanity," he allowed.

"No, no, Mr. Spock. That's not the case." Kirk paused. "What kind of machine could do these things?"

"A machine with the ability to turn energy into matter, guided by thought-waves," Spock stated. "It would have a very complex memory bank. It would be extremely sophisticated."

"Like a computer, only much more," Jim proposed. Spock nodded. "Could the machine that maintains the environment for the immediate area be kept in this house?"

"I think not. A device capable of keeping out this planet's natural atmosphere would be immense," Spock asserted, his eyes still glued to Nyota's back as she played.

"Good. I agree," Kirk said with a devious grin. "That leaves me free."

"Free, Captain?" Spock inquired.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Spock, I think I can turn his lights off," Jim revealed. "At the source." He turned, so that now he, Spock and McCoy were looking towards Trelane, the women, and the mirror.

Back at the table, Chekov was trying to soothe Hikaru's frayed nerves. Needless to say, it was not going well. Hikaru was mumbling Japanese swear words, while Pavel kept whispering to him in Russian.

Placing his hand on his hips, Kirk loudly stated, "Don't be upset by what you see, gentlemen. After all, his actions are those of an immature, unbalanced mind."

Trelane halted, and the music stopped as well. "I overheard that remark, Captain. I'm afraid I'll have to dispense with you."

Unafraid, Jim strode forward. "You only heard part of it. I've just started."

"Oh?" Trelane replied inquisitively.

"Yes! I want you to leave my crewmen alone. I want you to leave my crewwomen alone, too!" He shouted, grabbing Selene by her arm and pulling her away from Trelane. He whispered to her, "You don't have to dance with him. I don't like it."

Having regained her ability to speak and react as she wished, Selene replied furiously, "You think I like it? You think Hikaru likes it? I was being forced to, Captain."

Jim took a deep breath. "That's not what I meant. I just hate seeing him treat my crew that way…"

"Did it actually make you angry, Captain?" Trelane asked.

Kirk ignored him as he helped Selene rid herself of the atrocious gloves that had come with the dress.

"Why, I do believe that the dear captain is jealous," Trelane declared. "I–"

"I don't care what you think!" Jim shouted. "Just keep your hands off them!"

"Oh, how curiously human. How wonderfully barbaric."

"I've had enough of your insulting attentions to my crewwomen, whom I've already reminded you are married!" Kirk bellowed.

"Of course you have. After all, that's the root of the matter, isn't it? You fight for the attention, the admiration, the possession of women," Trelane observed.

"If it's fighting that you want," Jim said drawing forth one of Selene's gloves and striking Trelane across the face with it. "You may have it."

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Trelane asked, as though he couldn't believe his own luck.

"If you have the courage," Kirk retorted.

"Oh, this is better than I had planned. I shall not shirk an affair of honor," Trelane declared, strolling to the mantle and removing a pair of dueling pistols from a box that lay atop it. "A matched set. Just like the pair that slew your heroic Alexander Hamilton. And, Captain," he said, pointing one of the pistols at Kirk's cheek. "I never miss."

* * *

As Kirk and Trelane prepared for their duel, the others cleared the area. Chekov and Bones retreated first, while Hikaru and Spock gently ushered their wives as far away from Trelane as it was possible for them to be. Which, much to their lament, wasn't nearly far enough. So, Spock and Hikaru contented themselves with standing slightly in front of Nyota and Selene.

"Oh, how fascinating!" Trelane commented. "I'm party to an actual human duel."

"Are you ready?" Jim asked, uninterestedly

"Quite ready, sir," his opponent replied. "We shall test each other's courage, and then…and, then we shall see."

"Enough talk," Kirk said, rolling his eyes. "Let's get on with it."

"As you will, sir," Trelane acquiesced. "Honor will be served, eh?" They both held their pistols in the ready position before Trelane shouted, "Wait! As the one challenged, I claim the first shot."

"We shoot together," Kirk replied.

"It's my game, and my rules," Trelane replied childishly. "But, if you need to be persuaded…" he trailed off, pointing the gun at Selene. In response, Hikaru moved directly in front of her. Not liking this at all, Trelane transported him across the room to stand with Chekov and Bones. Spock moved forward, so that Selene was now standing between Nyota and himself. Trelane, who had something against Spock from the very beginning was pleased, and did nothing to move him.

"Alright," Kirk gave in.

"Captain," Spock replied, warning him. But, Jim just shook his head rapidly, and Spock said no more.

After moving the gun from Spock to Kirk, Trelane fired into the ceiling at the last moment. "And now, Captain…What is the expression?...'My fate is in your hands'," Trelane stated, standing down, allowing Jim to fire anywhere he wanted.

After careful consideration, he fired at the mirror. It shattered, revealing a now-smoking, sparking, and sputtering piece of machinery.

"You've ruined everything!" Trelane shouted, as the lights flickered wildly.

"A machine," Selene murmured.

"Keptin, subspace interference is clearing," Chekov announced happily.

"Try to contact the ship," Jim ordered rapidly.

"Oh, what remarkable treachery for a species," Trelane stated as he observed his mirror.

"Go on, Trelane," Kirk said. "Look at it. It's over. Your power has been destroyed. You're finished."

"You've earned my wrath," Trelane hissed. "Go back. Go back to your ship, all of you! And, prepare. You're all dead men. You especially, Captain." He walked directly in front of his mirror and then disappeared.

"Trelane?" Jim called out, confused. He examined the remains of the mirror and the machine before declaring, "Everyone, we're getting out of here now." He drew his communicator and contacted the _Enterprise_. "This is the captain. Commence beam up. Maximum speed."

* * *

Upon their return to the bridge, the parents found their children awaiting them. The relief crew, who had taken command during the normal bridge crew's absence, eagerly returned command to the rightful officer.

Selene's relief indicated that all the children were asleep, nestled underneath the console that Selene shared with Spock. "They've been here for a while, ma'am," the officer whispered. "But, none of us had the heart to move them back to their quarters or to tell them where you had gone."

Selene nodded, dismissing the relief officer. Gently, she reached out to nudge Naoki awake. She didn't want to startle him, since the others were gathered closely about him. "Sweetie, we're back," she whispered.

"Mom? Is that you? I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" he asked groggily.

"No, you're not, you silly child. You're awake. And, everyone's here. Me. Your father. Your uncles. Everyone," she assured him. "Now, do you mind explaining why you decided to camp out under me and Spock's console?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well," he hesitated. "You've been gone so long, we didn't want to have to wait to see you any longer than we had to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Awena and I knew you'd come to the bridge first," Naoki explained. "So, that's where I decided we'd wait."

"Don't you think we'd come to visit you first?" Selene asked, hurt.

"Did you?" Naoki responded, eyebrow raised, something he had learned from Spock and Awena.

"No," she admitted. "But, you've got to understand. We've got to do our jobs first. That doesn't mean we love you any less."

"_Wakaru, kaa-chan_," Naoki replied genuinely, nodding. "We weren't mad, 'cause we know. I mean, it's been this way for as long as we can remember." **(I understand, Mom.)**

"When did you start growing up?" Selene asked, stunned at his maturity.

"Selene, why are you talking to the underside of our console?" Spock asked, unaware of what was happening.

"I've discovered a nest of children," she said, turning to face him with a grin.

"That is most illogical," he replied, kneeling to see what she was talking about. "Why would there…Awena, what are you doing under there?"

"I was sleeping, Father." She, too, woke at the sound of a parent's voice.

"Clearly."

"They missed us, Spock," Selene said. "I can't blame them."

"Wait a minute," Naoki said, now awake enough to observe his surroundings properly. "Where did you get that weird dress from?"

"Look it up in the ship's logs some other time," she instructed him. "We're still in a bit of a situation right now, so I'm going to take you back to your room. Nyota," she called. "Mind helping me take the kids back?"

"No problem," came the reply. "Take them to our room," she offered.

"Make it fast," Jim allowed.

* * *

Nyota and Selene disembarked the turbolift onto the bridge. Selene, following the captain's orders, hadn't even wasted the time it would take her to change back into her uniform.

"Set course for Beta Colony VI, Mr. Sulu. Mr. Scott, full power acceleration from orbit," Jim ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied.

"Emergency warp at the earliest possible moment, Mr. Sulu," Kirk continued.

"Standing by for warp, sir," Hikaru responded.

"Shall I make a full report to Starfleet Command, sir?" Uhura asked, as Spock and Selene adjusted the readouts at their console.

"Not yet," Jim commanded. "They may trace our signal. Wait until we're well out of range."

"Can we know what his range is, Captain?" Selene asked sardonically, tugging uncomfortably at her dress.

"We can take an educated guess," he shrugged. "At the point we first entered this solar system."

"Still no sign of pursuit," Uhura reported. "Instruments clear, sir."

Selene walked up to Kirk's chair and handed him a report, which he signed. Once he noticed that she was still in the dress Trelane had foisted upon her, she asked, "Can I take a moment to change, sir? This dress is hideously uncomfortable. I hate these damned frills all over it. In fact, permission to mutilate this dress beyond recognition, sir?"

"Yes, I think you can," he nodded sagely. "Turn in your glass slippers, the ball is over."

"Gladly, Captain," she replied, removing the pinch-y shoes right then and there, proceeding to stroll off the bridge barefoot.

* * *

A few minutes later, someone approached Hikaru's console. "That is quite the wife you've got there, Sulu," Ensign Danale, the relief helmsman, commented to Hikaru. "Very high-spirited. Doesn't it get irritating?"

"Not really," Hikaru smirked. "Keeps things rather interesting, actually."

"Well, to each their own, I guess," Danale shrugged. "She tends to nag a lot too. She's always getting on your case, and then she makes a huge fuss when you try to stick up for yourself. Grow a pair, man," he suggested.

"It really doesn't bug me that much," Hikaru replied, caught a bit off-guard that the dynamics of his relationship with his wife had come under such scrutiny.

"Seriously? She reminds me of every female relative I've ever had: noisy, annoying, irritating, domineering, thinks she's hilarious. I could go on."

"I wish you wouldn't," Hikaru said politely, but in a tone that let Danale know he was getting tired of the conversation. "That _is_ my wife you're talking about."

"See what I mean? She's got you whipped even when she's not around," Danale observed before making his way off the bridge as well. But, as he left, he could be heard saying, "I still think she's a harpy."

After Danale was out of hearing distance, Chekov whispered, "I do not beliewe ve should tell Selene zat he said zat."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed. "He's never seen her really mad. I'd hate for the poor fool to find out just how much of a harpy she can be."

Selene cleared her throat. "Who is a harpy?" she asked, resting her hand ever so gently on his shoulder.

"Honey!" he yelped in surprise. "That was surprisingly fast. How did you get a new uniform so fast?"

"Replicator. Now, darling husband, tell me who the harpy is."

"No one, dearest, sweetheart, nymph, goddess, most beloved wife of mine whom I am begging not to kill me," Hikaru said, keeping his voice even and conversational.

"That's what I thought you said," she replied, smiling brightly as she returned to her station.

"Hikaru, your vife scares me sometimes," Pavel confessed.

"Me too. Me too."

"What was that?" she asked, her voice as icy and razor-sharp as the sword he had gotten her for her most recent birthday.

"Nothing!" the two of them proclaimed, having been caught red-handed.

Suddenly, all the play was over. Pavel had picked up on something. "Large body ahead," he announced.

Selene and Spock hovered over their consoles like new mothers over their newborn's crib.

"Collision course," Spock pronounced.

"Hard to port, Mr. Sulu," Jim commanded.

Hikaru did as commanded, nearly causing his wife to fall over. "You know, I'd feel sort of sentimental about that if it didn't piss me off so much," she seethed. "Can I get a little warning the next time?"

"I believe the captain's order was a warning," Spock pointed out.

"Thank you, Spock."

"It was no trouble, Commander."

Selene just rolled her eyes and got back to work. "That was the planet Gothos, Captain," she declared.

"Gothos? Mr. Sulu, have we been going in circles?" Kirk asked incredulously.

"No, sir. All instruments show on course," Hikaru replied.

"Gothos again, Captain," Spock said.

"Hard to starboard, Mr. Sulu."

Luckily, this time, Selene was not caught off guard. "It's a cat and mouse game," she observed.

"With us as the mouse," Jim agreed.

"Zere it is again, Keptin," Chekov reported.

"90 degrees starboard, Mr. Sulu!"

"I'm turning, Captain, but we're still not veering away from it," Hikaru announced, irritated that they couldn't escape.

"90 degrees sub-port, Mr. Sulu," Kirk ordered more calmly.

"Turn completed and still accelerating toward the planet."

"Or it toward us," Selene huffed. Why couldn't the _Enterprise_ ever just have a boring day in space? It was always one thing after another: superpowered beings, natives worshipping them as gods, dealing with assholes during shore leave…the list went on.

"Decelerate into orbit. Prepare transporter room," Jim commanded.

"Jim, you're not beaming down–" Selene gasped.

"Yes, I am, Commander Sulu. I am going to see our playful Mr. Trelane and do whatever it takes to make him give up our ship," Kirk interrupted. "Standby, Communications. Mr. Spock, if you do not receive a message from me within the hour, leave the vicinity at once. No turning back," he ordered before storming off the bridge.

* * *

Even with the waiting time almost up, there had been no communication from Captain Kirk. The _Enterprise_ would soon be forced to attempt departure. The bridge crew was starting to worry.

"I don't like this," Selene said, draping herself in the command chair. "He should have contacted us by now."

"Out of the chair," Spock said to Selene with the same tone he normally used on Awena when she misbehaved, as he paced the deck.

"Are you worried, Spock?" Selene asked, hopping out of the chair.

"Indeed not, Selene," he replied, saying no more on the matter.

"He's totally worried," Nyota whispered to her friend. "Hold on. Incoming transmission from my room. It's Naoki."

"Put it on display," Selene replied.

"Mom, I think the twins need to be changed."

"I'll be right there," she sighed, signaling Uhura to terminate the comm. "Fuck my life," she grumbled.

"Have fun, dear," Hikaru smirked.

"The next one's yours," she retorted. "And I know exactly what to give them to make you really suffer." Hikaru's face fell.

"Do try to hurry," Spock suggested.

"I'm planning Nao and Awena's wedding already," she informed him with an evil grin as she departed the bridge.

Spock went positively pink.

* * *

Just as she returned, Spock gave the order to depart the system. "Wait! We've got to wait," Selene begged him. "Can't you give him five more minutes?"

"I have already given him fifteen," he replied. "Mr. Sulu, prepare to–"

"_Captain to _Enterprise. _Captain to _Enterprise."

"Captain," Spock acknowledged. "We're receiving you."

"_Beam me up, Mr. Spock. We are free to go._"

* * *

"Warp factor 4, Captain," Hikaru reported.

"Approach channel is clear, Keptin," Chekov announced.

"Colony Beta VI clears us for approach, sir," Uhura declared.

"Normal orbital procedures, Mr. Sulu."

"Captain."

"Mr. Spock, still thinking about Trelane?" Jim asked.

"For the record, Captain, how do we describe him? Pure mentality, force of intellect, embodied energy, superbeing? He must be classified, sir."

"God of war, Mr. Spock," Kirk replied, grinning.

"Well, I hardly find that fitting."

"Then, a small boy. And a very naughty one at that."

"It will make a strange entry in the library databanks," Spock acknowledged.

"Well, he was a very strange small boy. On the other hand, he was probably doing things comparable to the same mischievous pranks you played when you were a boy," Jim declared.

"Mischievous pranks, Captain?" Spock replied, looking almost confused.

"You know, the sort of things Naoki gets up to from time to time," Jim clarified. Spock had gone from looking almost confused to almost offended. "Forgive me, Mr. Spock. I should have known better."

* * *

_I want reviews. Otherwise, you'll get no new chapter until the twins are born. Which isn't much of a threat, since they could come at anytime._


	18. Space Seed Part 1

**A/N: I am proud to present the first of two chapters dedicated to the ST:TOS episode "Space Seed". To those of you unfamiliar with the original series, this means KHHHAAAAAAANNN!!!!!! In other "please-stop-trying-to-demolish-mommy-from-the-inside-one-kick-at-a-time" news, it's getting close to that time, because the little ones are starting to get restless, and I'm getting Braxton-Hicks more often. They'll probably be here by Tuesday. **

**Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing.  
**

**And, yes, Second Officer is a real position. Remember, Selene did get promoted to Commander for taking Kirk to that Betazoid wedding, and most Second Officers are Lt. Commanders. So, suck on it. Apparently, she's qualified.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the last chapter, too, since I have just realized I left it out. I own nothing. Zachary Quinto's lawyers have also advised me to remind you all that I don't own him either. **

* * *

"Selene!" Nyota shouted, racing toward her friend. "I've got wonderful news!"

"What is it?" Selene relied curiously, re-adjusting Minato to a more comfortable position on her hip. "Did Spock crack a smile? Did Nao ask Awena on a date?"

"No, none of those," Nyota said, waving away the questions. "Stop guessing so I can tell you."

"Why? Are you pregnant or something?" Selene responded.

Nyota huffed and folded her arms. "Well, you just totally took all the fun out of me telling you."

"OH MY GOD! Really? So soon? Boy or girl? Twins?" Selene gushed, hugging Uhura excitedly.

"It's a boy. I'm a month and a half along," Nyota said proudly.

"This is fantastic! Do Spock and Awena know? Can I tell Hikaru and Nao or did you want to?"

"Calm down. Honestly, you'd think it was you who was pregnant…again," Uhura teased.

"Hey, we space them out quite efficiently, thank you," Selene replied, feigning offense. "We waited until 5 years after Nao to try for more, and then 2 more years after Harumi."

"I know, I know. Yes, Spock and Awena both know," Uhura responded. "He is 'quite pleased' and she 'looks forward to having a younger brother to instruct.' And, you can tell Hikaru if you want, but I'm pretty sure Awena has already told Naoki."

As if on cue, Naoki came running down the corridor, shouting, "Mom! Mom! Aunt Nyota is gonna have a baby!"

While Selene rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of an impending headache, Nyota commented, "And now the whole ship knows."

* * *

"Coming up on it fast, sir" Hikaru reported.

"Selene, are you certain of your sensor readings?" Jim asked, spinning in his chair to look at her.

"It's definitely a space vessel of some type," she asserted.

"Origin?"

"Unknown. It couldn't be an Earth ship. There haven't been any flights into this sector in years," she stated.

"I'm picking up a signal, sir," Uhura told the captain. She switched something that allowed the entire bridged to hear the message. What followed was a series of beeps and pauses. "Jim, that's the old Morse code signal."

"Thank you," he replied.

"CQ…CQ…" Nyota said aloud, translating the message.

"Thank you, Lt. Commander," he repeated, a little annoyed that he had been the last to find out about the impending arrival of a pointy-eared bundle of joy. "We're reading it." Jim swiveled his chair back to Selene. "I thought you said it couldn't possibly be an Earth ship."

"I do not understand why it gives you pleasure to see someone proven wrong," Spock commented as Selene sulked at her station.

"It's an emotional Earth weakness of mine," Kirk replied. The vessel had finally appeared on visual. "There it is."

"It's an old Earth vessel," Selene reported. "Similar to the DY-500 class."

"It is much older," Spock corrected. "DY-100 class, to be exact."

"Captain, the last such vessel was built centuries ago. Back in the 1990's," Selene added.

"Then, it's a derelict," Jim replied. "It's signal was left on automatic."

"Or it's an old Earth ship being used by extraterrestrials," she suggested.

Jim nodded. "Weapons status, Mr. Chekov?"

"Deflector shields at maximum. Phasers on demand."

"Spock, run a bioscan."

"The bioscanners are picking up on several heartbeats from the dilapidated vessel, Captain. They cannot be human. There are only approximately 4 heartbeats per minute."

"Sensor reading, Captain," Selene interjected. "There is some sort of equipment functioning on that vessel."

Jim considered this information, before ordering "All decks go to full alert."

* * *

A full hour had elapsed since the interception of the strange vessel, and the _Enterprise_'s presence alongside it had gone completely ignored. Although sensors continued to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there had been no indication of danger to the ship or crew.

"Chekov, have Weapons maintain battle positions."

"Aye, Keptin."

"All other decks, standby alert," Jim added, as McCoy stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge.

"All decks acknowledging, sir," Uhura reported.

"Mrs. Sulu reports that we're continuing to pick up some sort of heart action over there. Very faint. Very slow. Seems to be coming from 60 to seventy bodies, near as she can tell," McCoy said to Jim.

"Alien bodies, Mrs. Sulu?"

"Could be," she shrugged. "There's no sign of breathing or any other form of respiration."

"The hull surface is pitted with meteor scars," Spock informed the captain. "However, scanners make out a name: _SS Botany Bay_."

"Then, you can check the registry?" Kirk inquired.

"No such vessel listed," Spock replied immediately. "Records of that period are fragmentary. However, the 1990's were the era of your last, so-called, 'World War'."

"The Eugenics Wars?" Selene asked.

"Of course. Your attempt to improve the race through selective breeding," Spock replied, but Selene could tell he was being just the tiniest bit condescending.

"Whoa! Not our attempt, Mr. Spock," McCoy answered defensively. "It was a group of ambitious scientists. I'm sure you know the type: devoted to logic, completely unemotional,–"

"Doctor, I–" Spock interrupted, speaking over Bones, only to be interrupted by Kirk.

"Alright, gentlemen. As you were," Jim said, rising from his chair. "Mr. Sulu, use our tractor beam to lock onto that vessel."

"Deploying tractor beam, sir," Hikaru replied dutifully.

"The bridge is yours, Mr. Spock," Kirk said, patting the top of the command chair. "Selene, Bones, care to join the landing party?"

"I'm in," she grinned.

Bones, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. "Well, if you're giving me the choice–"

"I'm not," Kirk replied, much to Selene's amusement. She was still trying to suppress her laughter as they boarded the turbolift. Kirk paused and stuck his head out. "oh, and we'll need someone familiar with 20th century Earth. Here's a chance for that historian to do something for a change. What's her name? McGivvers?"

"It's Lt. MacGiver, Jim," Selene whispered to him as the doors to the turbolift shut.

* * *

"It looks like that ship is expecting us. We read heat coming on, complete oxygen atmosphere," Scotty reported after most of the away team had assembled in the transporter bay.

"Very interesting," Jim noted. "You ready, Bones?" He had no need to ask Selene, who was already standing on a transporter pad, just waiting to get going.

"No. I came aboard this ship to practice medicine, not to have my atoms scattered back and forth across space by this gadget," came the snarky reply.

"You're an old-fashioned boy, McCoy," Jim said, taking his place on the transporter, smirking at his rhyme. "Where is that historian?" No sooner did he ask, then she appeared. "Well, come on, Lt…"

"MacGivers, sir," Selene reminded him as the lieutenant rolled her eyes.

Once they were all in place, Kirk gave the command, "Energize."

* * *

Aboard the other ship, they saw bodies in tanks. Selene immediately made her way to a computer console.

"Sulu?" Jim asked expectantly.

"Definitely Earth-type mechanisms, sir. 20th century vessel. Old-type atomic power. Clunky, solid…I think they used to call them 'transistor units'. I bet Scotty would love to tear this thing apart," she concluded with a wicked smirk.

Meanwhile, Jim had joined MacGivers and Bones, who were taking a good look at all the bodies in the tanks.

"Captain, it's a sleeper ship," MacGivers reported.

"Suspended animation?"

The other three nodded.

"I've seen old pictures of this," MacGivers said. "They were necessary because of the time involved in space travel until 2018. It took months to travel from one planet to another."

"Is it possible they're still alive?" Kirk asked. "After centuries of travel?"

"Theoretically possible," Selene acknowledged.

"I've never heard of it being tested for this long a period," Bones argued.

"What a handsome group of people," MacGivers stated as Selene managed to access the lighting controls and make the dim room as bright as it was on the _Enterprise_.

"Everyone, I've got a new reading," McCoy announced. "The lights must have triggered some kind of mechanism."

"Captain, look here," MacGivers called. The rest of the group approached as well.

"Selene?" Kirk questioned as she knelt by the tank MacGivers had indicated.

"It beats me what's happening," she declared. "I'm a science officer, not an engineer."

After shooting a glare at Selene for using his "I'm a doctor, not a ____" catchphrase, McCoy acknowledged, "We've triggered something, alright. The heartbeat is increasing. Now passing 8 beats per minute. There are some signs of respiration beginning."

"This one was probably programmed to be triggered first," Selene observed, noting the fascinated way MacGivers was staring at the man in the tank.

"Could he be the leader?" Kirk queried. MacGivers wasn't paying attention, so he had to repeat the question. "The leader? Lieutenant!"

Luckily, that snapped MacGivers out of whatever stupor she had been in. "Yes, sir. The leader was often set to revive first. This would allow him to decide if conditions warranted the revival of the others."

"Heartbeat now approaching 40 per minute," McCoy announced. "The respiration pattern is firming up."

"From the Northern India area, I'd guess," MacGivers stated, watching the man breathe faster. "Probably a sheikh. They're the most fantastic warriors."

"Heartbeat now approaching 80 and increasing."

Selene returned from her exploration of the rest of the ship and was greeted by a question from Jim. "The others?"

"There's no change," she replied.

"A man from the 20th century coming alive," MacGivers whispered, awed.

"Maybe," McCoy stated as lights began to flash and spark within the man's container. "Heart rate dropping."

"The circuits are shorting," Selene informed the others. "Probably some dust."

"Heartbeat is below 30 and dropping fast. It's a heart flutter. He's dying," McCoy told them.

"Do something, Captain," MacGivers begged.

"Can we?" Kirk asked Selene.

"Even if I were an engineer, which I'm not, these things would take an hour to figure out," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. If they had wanted someone with that kind of knowledge, why hadn't they just brought Scotty.

"What happens if we get him out of there?" Kirk inquired.

"He'll die in seconds if we don't," Bones answered.

The man began to seize. Thinking quickly, Selene grabbed the hilt of the collapsible sword that Hikaru had gotten her for her last birthday, and used it to smash the glass out of the container. She stuck her hand through the opening she had created, and manually opened the latch, just as the container was beginning to smoke.

The bed the man was laying on moved forward. Selene stepped out of the way so that Jim and Bones could approach. He was slowly starting to regain consciousness. But, when he moved his lips to talk, no sound emerged. Kirk leaned forward so that he could hear him speak. "How…long…?"

"How long?" Kirk repeated. "How long have you been sleeping?" The man nodded weakly. "We estimate two centuries." He pulled out his communicator. "Away team to _Enterprise_."

Uhura responded. "_Go ahead, boarding party. We read you._"

"Lock in on Dr. McCoy's beam," he instructed the ship. "He's transporting back with a casualty we discovered."

"Magnificent," MacGivers whispered in admiration of the man.

* * *

The _Enterprise _had been alongside of the _SS Botany Bay _for ten hours, and a boarding party of engineering and medical specialists was just completing an examination of the mysterious vessel. Attempts to revive other sleeper awaited their success or failure with the casualty already aboard.

"Kirk to boarding party."

"_Scott here._"

"Scotty, are there any records or logbooks of any kind?" Jim asked.

"_Negative, Captain. It appears they were in suspended animation when the ship took off._"

"How many alive?"

"_Twelve units have malfunctioned, leaving72 still operating. 30 of those are women._"

"Kirk out."

"Nice to know that things were pretty equal," Selene joked with Nyota.

"72 alive," Jim stated, stunned. He walked over toward the bridge's two science officers and spoke to Spock. "A group of people dating back to the 1990's. This is a discovery of some importance. There are a great many unanswered questions about those years."

"A strange, violent period in your history," he replied.

"I find no record whatsoever of a _SS Botany Bay_," Selene reported.

"Captain," Spock said. "The DY-100 class vessel was designed for interplanetary travel only. With simple, nuclear-powered engines, star travel was considered impractical at that time. It was 10,000 to 1 against their chances of making it to another star system."

"But, why no record of the trip?" Selene asked.

"Botany Bay…That was the name of a penal colony on the shores of Australia, wasn't it?...If they took that name for their vessel…" Jim thought aloud.

"If you're suggesting that this is a penal deportation vessel, you've arrived at a totally illogical conclusion," Spock informed him.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"Your Earth was on the verge of its Dark Ages. Whole populations were being bombed out of existence. A group of criminals could have been dealt with far more efficiently than wasting one of their most advanced space ships."

"Yes," Jim surrendered. "So much for my theory. I'm still waiting to hear yours."

"Even a theory requires some facts, Jim," Spock explained. "So far, I have none."

Selene just sat there, not saying anything, content to watch them banter with each other. Even after ten years, it never got boring. But, by far, the best arguments had to be between Bones and Spock. She was certain that Jim could charge admission, and all the adults on board would willingly pay whatever he asked.

"And that irritates you, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Irritation?" Spock queried, raising an eyebrow. "I am not capable of that emotion."

"My apologies, Mr. Spock," Jim replied with a smirk.

"Yes, because we all know that time you kicked his ass was purely academic," Selene interjected with a smirk to match Kirk's.

"I have no comment on the matter. Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand."

"You suspect some danger in them?" Kirk asked.

"Insufficient facts always invite danger, Captain."

"Well, we had better get some facts," Kirk replied. "Mr. Sulu, set course for Starbase 12."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Selene called Lt. MacGivers into one of the briefing rooms. Her performance on the ship had been deplorable. Since the lieutenant was under Selene's chain of command, it was her duty to reprimand her. However, Selene wanted Jim there, too, just to add a little menace and show MacGivers that she was serious.

"If I were to rate your performance today as a member of the boarding party–," Selene began, only to be interrrupted.

"I know, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Lieutenant, at any one time, the safety of this ship could depend on one of the crewmen aboard her. And the fact that you find a man strangely compelling to you personally–"

"Not personally, Commander. Professionally. My profession is historian, and when I find a specimen from the past, alive…I mean, the sheer delight of examining his mind–"

"Stop interrupting me!" Selene demanded.

Jim took over, directing the conversation in a different direction. "And, men were more adventuresome back then. Bolder. More colorful."

"Yes, sir. I think they were," MacGivers replied unashamedly.

"Good," Jim said. "If I can have honesty, it's easier to overlook mistakes."

"You might be willing to overlook this, sir. But, I'm not. Don't let some man you don't even know distract you from your job. You have a duty to this ship, Lieutenant, and you would do well to remember it. Now, get out of my sight," Selene demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," MacGivers replied.

"That was kind of harsh, Selene. Especially from you," Jim said seriously.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Jim."

"Really? Because, I can remember a time when the sexual tension on the bridge was so thick, you could cut it with a knife."

"Is that right?"

"You're damn sure that's right. I got dragged into it, too. All because you and a certain Lieutenant Commander had communication issues."

"I have no comment on the matter," Selene said, rising from the table, and calmly making her way back to the bridge.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, there was a page from Sickbay. Kirk acknowledged.

"_I have a patient here with many questions, Captain,_" McCoy stated.

"On my way," Jim replied. "Selene, come with me."

"Alright, Jim," she responded evenly. She had been doing some of the meditation exercises that Spock had taught her once.

* * *

They had a lengthy discussion in the turbolift about their previous conversation. Eventually, Selene acknowledged that she had been too harsh on MacGivers, given her own past. By the time they made it to Sickbay, the two of them were chatting as amiably as they always did.

They walked to the side of the man's bed. "I'm James Kirk, commanding the _USS Enterprise_. This is Selene Sulu, my second officer." Selene's eyebrows desperately wanted to shoot up at that last bit of information, but she didn't want to give anything away to the stranger.

"I see," the man replied.

"And your name?" Selene prompted.

"I have a few questions first," he replied. "What is your heading?"

"Our heading is Starbase 12," Kirk replied. "A planet in the Gamma 400 star system. Our command base in this sector."

"Is that of any use to you?" Selene asked.

He ignored her question. "And, um, my people?"

"72 of your life support canisters are still functioning," she responded.

He took a deep breath before demanding they be revived.

"As soon as we reach Starbase 12," Kirk responded.

The man smiled and said, "I see."

"And now?" Selene queried.

"Khan is my name."

"Khan and nothing else?" Kirk responded.

"Khan," the man repeated.

"What was the exact date of your liftoff?" Selene asked. "We know it was some time in the 1990's. But–"

She was interrupted as Khan stretched his arms. "I find myself growing fatigued. Doctor, may we continue this questioning some other time?"

"The facts we need, Mr. Khan, will take very little time," Kirk assured him. "For example, the nature of your expedition–"

"Jim," Bones interrupted. "A little later might be better."

"Captain," Khan stated. "I wonder if I might have something to read in my convalescence. I was once an engineer, you see. So, I would be most interested in studying the technical manuals of this vessel."

"Yes, I understand. You have 200 years of catching up to do," Jim said.

"Precisely," Khan nodded.

Kirk nodded at Selene. "They are available to any patient," she said, pulling out the viewing screen for him, and activating it.

"Doctor McCoy will show you how to access the library tapes," Kirk told him. "Thank you, Captain, Commander. You are very cooperative."

The three officers cast each other suspicious glances before Selene and Kirk departed.

* * *

In the turbolift, Selene spoke to Kirk about what he had said in front of Khan. "Sir, why did you say that to him? We both know that the _Enterprise_ has never had a second officer. You just point at a random bridge officer and tell them they're in command, if you happen to take Spock when you and I go with the landing party."

With his usual devious smirk, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, she's got one now. Congratulations, Commander."

Selene was stunned. When the lift made it to the bridge, she was still frozen in place from the shock; something her husband noticed very quickly. "Selene?" No response. "Selene, are you okay?"

"Commander Sulu appears to be in shock," Spock observed.

"What happened in there?" Hikaru asked, rushing to her side, trying to shake her out of her trance.

"Some people just can't take a promotion," Jim sighed with a shrug.

"Wait. What? Again? What is she this time?" he asked.

"To be fair, the last one was six years ago and she's done a lot of good work since then," Jim clarified. "She's second officer now."

"Vait. Zat is insane," Chekov declared.

"Hey, I went from being a cadet on academic probation to acting captain in one day. It's been ten years since then, and I figured it was time to cut her a break," Jim explained. "That is not to say that the rest of you haven't been performing admirably as well. In fact, promotions for the whole bridge crew. Except for Spock and Selene, because the ship only needs one Captain."

There was much cheering. Hikaru and Nyota became Commanders, and Pavel became a Lieutenant. And that was everyone who mattered or had a name.

Even the cheering couldn't snap Selene out of her daze. So, Hikaru whispered in her ear, "The twins need a change, but I'm gonna go play poker with Pavel instead."

"The hell you will!" she shouted at him, and everything went back to normal on the bridge.

* * *

"This Khan is not what I expected of a 20th century man," Kirk admitted to Spock and Selene.

"I note he's making good use of our technical library," Spock commented.

"Show a little courtesy, Spock," Selene teased. "He's going to spend the rest of his days in our time. It's only decent to help him catch up."

"Would you estimate him to be a product of selective breeding?" Kirk asked his first officer.

Spock nodded. "There is that possibility, Jim."

"His age would be correct," Selene pointed out. "In 1993 a group of these supermen did seize power simultaneously in over 40 countries."

"They were hardly supermen," Kirk argued. "They were aggressive, arrogant; they began to battle amongst themselves."

"Because the scientists overlooked one fact," Spock interjected. "Superior ability breeds superior ambition."

"Interesting if true," Kirk allowed. "They created a group of Alexanders, Napoleons."

Spock drew forth a datapad. "I've collected some names and made a count. By my estimate, there were some 80 or 90 of these supermen unaccounted for when they were finally defeated," he reported, handing the pad to Kirk, so he could review the data for himself.

"That fact isn't in the history texts," Selene stated.

"Would you reveal to war-weary populations that some 80 Napoleons might still be alive?" Spock asked her.

* * *

Later that evening, the senior staff (i.e. main bridge crew), had gathered for a formal dinner, which meant that they had to wear the horribly uncomfortable dress uniforms.

"Very impressive," McCoy commented as he entered the dining room, and saw all of the food. "Are we expecting a fleet admiral for dinner?"

"It was Lt. MacGivers' idea to welcome Khan to our century," Selene replied testily, resting her head on Hikaru's shoulder. "Just how strongly is she attracted to him, Bones?"

"There aren't any regulations against romance, Selene," he replied.

"I know that. My interest is professional. I'm just afraid it's going to affect her work."

"Well, he has a magnetism. Almost electric. You've felt it. And, it could overpower MacGivers because of her preoccupation with the past."

She nodded. Indeed, she had felt it. But, she had also managed to brush it off. Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about what would happen next._

* * *

Review. Or I shall yell KHAAAAAAN! while I give birth, and totally confuse the other women in labor._


	19. Space Seed Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been recovering all day. Pete and Zach have arrived. And, I've been in labor since about 11pm on Thursday. Zach was born first, at 12:05am and Pete followed ten minutes later at 12:11am December 19. They're both doing well, although they're a little on the small side, but that's normal for twins. Their lungs are working fine, and my little guys are the picture of health. Happy birthday, boys.**

**Thanks to Julia for reviewing. To those of you who were curious, I really did yell "KHHHHAAAAANN!!" once or twice whilst giving birth. Another mother's nurse came into the room to ask who was watching Star Trek. My attending laughed and pointed at me, replying that someone was following through on a promise.**

**In all seriousness, most of the time I was in labor, I was listening to this one song that one of my Hindu friends introduced me to. It's very repetitive, but soothing and encouraging at the same time. You can listen to it on youtube at this link: watch?v=jaJPfnCi1t8**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything pertaining to Star Trek. Although, I did get a Zachary all my own just in time for Christmas.**

* * *

"Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Khan, but my officers are curious to know more about your extraordinary journey," Kirk asked, Spock at his right, Selene at his left. Uhura sat to Spock's right, with McCoy at hers. Scotty sat between McCoy and McGivers. Hikaru sat at his wife's other side, and Pavel at his. Chekov, still the youngest at the table, looked terrified of having to sit next to Khan. It was some party.

"And how you managed to keep it out of the history books," Selene added, taking a long sip from her beverage.

"Adventure, Captain," Khan replied. "Adventure. There was little else left on Earth."

"There was the war to end tyranny," Spock reminded him. "Many considered that a noble effort."

"Tyranny, sir?" Khan responded, just barely hinting at being offended. "Or an attempt to unify humanity?"

"Unify, sir?" Selene echoed. "Like a team of animals under one whip?"

Khan looked at Selene and Spock in disbelief. Why was their Captain letting them get away with speaking to him in such a manner? He looked to Kirk, but Jim said nothing. So, Khan resumed speaking to the others. "I know something of those years, if you remember. It was a time of great dreams, great aspirations."

"Under dozens of petty dictatorships," Spock added.

"One man would have ruled eventually! As Rome under Caesar. Think of its accomplishments," he requested of them.

"Then, you're sympathies are with–" Selene began before being interrupted.

"You are an excellent tactician, Captain," Khan complimented. "You let your second- and third-in-command attack while you sit and watch for weakness."

Jim smirked. "You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mr. Khan," he observed. "This is a social occasion."

Khan laughed condescendingly. "It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed. Many prefer it more honest, more open."

"You fled. Why? Were you afraid?" Jim asked, no longer masking his yearning to know more about Khan's intentions.

"I've never been afraid."

"But, you left at the very time mankind needed courage," Selene responded.

"We offered the world order!" Khan shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"We?" Jim asked.

"Excellent," Khan whispered. "Excellent." He paused, setting down his glass and rising from the table. "Well, if you will excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I grow fatigued again. With your permission, Captain, I will return to my quarters."

* * *

Kirk, Spock, Selene, Scotty, Hikaru, Uhura, and McCoy all sat in a briefing room around a large screen with Khan's picture on it. Jim spoke first. "Name: Khan, as we know him today." At Jim's signal, Uhura pressed a button on the viewscreen, and a much older picture of Khan appeared. Kirk spoke again. "Name: Khan Noonien Singh."

Selene spoke next. "From 1992 to 1996, absolute ruler of more than a quarter of our world. From Asia to the Middle East."

"Last of the tyrants to be overthrown," Spock continued.

"I must confess, ladies and gentlemen," Scotty interjected. "I've always held a sneaking admiration for this one."

"He was the best of the tyrants," Jim replied. "And the most dangerous. They were supermen, in a sense. Stronger, braver, certainly more vicious, more daring."

"This romanticism about a ruthless dictator is–"

"Spock, we humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Apalling, but there, nevertheless," Selene reminded him.

"There were no massacres under his rule," Hikaru remembered.

"And little freedom," Spock argued.

"No wars," McCoy added.

Spock couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gentlemen…"

Then, everyone else at the table began to laugh, including Uhura. "Spock, you misunderstand us. We can be against him and admire him all at the same time," Nyota informed him.

"Illogical."

"Totally," Selene said, nodding emphatically.

Jim flipped a switch that would put him in communication with Security personnel. "This is the captain. Put a 24-hour watch on Mr. Khan's quarters, effective immediately."

* * *

Later, Jim and Selene met with Khan again, leaving Spock in command on the bridge.

Khan sighed, as Jim took the only other available seat, leaving Selene to stand. "I'm sorry, Captain, Commander. I was lost in thought. My door, locked from the outside, a guard posted…"

"Unusual treatment for Khan Noonien Singh," Selene smirked, resting her arm on the back of Jim's chair.

The man smiled. "Excellent. You identified me with your computer system, I imagine."

Selene just smiled back at him. MacGivers may have been an easy target for Khan, but Selene would show him that he couldn't just smile at anyone and expect them to immediately fall under his spell.

"I'd like those answers now," Jim replied, quite seriously. "First, the purpose of your flight."

"A new life. A chance to build a world. Other things I doubt you would understand," Khan answered.

"Why?" Selene asked, the smile gone. "Because we're not products of controlled genetics?"

"Commander, although your abilities intrigue me, you and your captain are quite honestly, inferior," Khan replied. "Mentally, physically. In fact, I am surprised how little improvement there has been in human evolution. Oh, there has been technical advancement. But, how little man himself has changed. Yes, it appears we will do well in your century, Captain."

Jim rose and made his way toward the exit, with Selene following him exactly one pace behind.

"Do you have any other questions?" Khan asked.

Selene stopped, and turned back, as Jim kept walking. With the same 'you-don't-fool-me-for-a-minute' smile she had used before, she replied, "Thank you. They've all been answered."

* * *

"On course, Keptin," Chekov reported.

"Warp factor 2," Hikaru added.

"Maintain," Kirk nodded. A page was sent directly to the command chair. "Bridge," Jim acknowledged.

"_Captain, Security here. Khan's escaped._"

"Sound security alert," Jim ordered.

"Security alert," Nyota confirmed, rushing over to her console to send out the signal to the rest of the ship. However, when she got there, she made an unpleasant discovery. "Communications channels are jammed, Captain."

"Turbolifts inoperative," Spock reported, mere moments after Jim had tried to access the one that had led to the bridge.

"Jammed, Captain," Selene added, echoing Nyota. An alarm blared on her console. "Dammit! Atmosphere controls have been cutoff."

She and Spock raced over to the controls, which were, naturally, on the opposite side of the bridge. They began to examine the control panel. Finally, Spock reported something neither of them wanted to be true. "Useless. They're on over-ride in Engineering."

"Engineering. Scotty. This is the Bridge," Jim said.

"_Captain!_" Scotty shouted.

"What's going on down there?"

"_He's not able to answer you at the moment, Captain,_" Khan replied. "_Your ship is mine. I have shut off life support systems to your bridge. Jammed your exit routes. I am willing to negotiate._"

"Flood all decks with nueral gas," Kirk ordered Spock.

"Impossible," Spock replied after attempting to do just that. "They have rendered our control systems inoperative. Mr. Khan was very thorough in his study of our technological manuals."

"I can only hope he hasn't managed to get access to the personnel files," Selene prayed. As far as Khan knew, there were no married couples or families aboard the _Enterprise_. And the longer that knowledge eluded him, the safer the children would be.

"Contact Starbase 12," he commanded Uhura.

"All channels are totally jammed, Captain," she replied.

Meanwhile, Spock and Selene made their way to either side of the command chair to speak with Kirk.

"Brilliant. Every contingency anticipated," Spock observed, with his unique form of grudging admiration.

"_Your air should be getting quite thin by now. Surrender the bridge._"

"Negative," Kirk replied.

"_Academic, Captain. Refuse and every person on the bridge will suffocate, including your pregnant communications officer. You don't want to leave 5 children orphans, two of them barely able to sit up by themselves, do you?_"

Kirk looked into the eyes of every parent, experiencing such regret and sorrow as he could never remember feeling before, his gaze lingering on Uhura.

There were only moments of air left on the bridge now. Uhura had already passed out. Spock hovered over her, abandoning his attempts to regain control of the life support systems, doing his best to monitor her well-being and that of their child. Chekov, too, had lost consciousness. Selene and Hikaru sat on either side of him, hands clasped, waiting for unconsciousness to claim them too.

"Commendations recommended for…Commander Uhura…Lieutenant Chekov…Technicians Janson and Huley…Lieutenant Spinelli…both Commanders Sulu…and of course, Mr. Spock…I take full responsibility…I take full…" With that, Jim, too surrendered to oxygen deprivation.

* * *

"Nothing ever changes," Khan commented. "Except man. Your technical accomplishments…You may improve a mechanical device and double productivity. But, improve man and you gain a thousandfold. I am such a man. Join me. I'll treat you well. I need your training to operate a vessel this complicated."

"Where is Captain Kirk?" Scotty asked, unafraid.

"Where are our children?" Selene asked, glaring furiously at MacGivers, whom she now knew for certain was responsible for this.

"I see now I made one serious error. You are the communications officer," Khan said to Uhura. It was not a question. He knew who each and every one of them were. Their Academy transcripts, promotions, medical records, marriage licenses…"Engage the viewing screen, please."

She looked at Khan unblinkingly. Khan directed one of his men to forcibly move her away from the others. He dragged her to the other end of the room, and practically threw her into a chair. They stared at each other until Nyota crossed her arms defiantly. Then, the man struck her across the face. Spock rose to charge at them, but was quickly stunned from behind. Unbroken, she glared back at the man just as defiant as before. He lifted his hand to strike her again.

"NO!" Selene shouted, rising to her feet. The man lowered his hand, mostly out of shock, and Selene walked over to Uhura's chair and put a reassuring hand on the expectant mother's shoulder.

"I should have realized that suffocating together on the bridge would create heroic camaraderie among you. But, it is quite a different thing to sit by and watch it happen to someone else. Engage the viewing screen," he directed the man who had struck Uhura. "I'm sure you recognize your medical decompression chamber here, Doctor, and the meaning of that indicator."

The chamber was steadily decompressing, and inside were Jim, Naoki and Awena. Another of Khan's men stood by with Selene's other children. The children were already unconscious, and Jim didn't look like he was going to hold out much longer, either.

"Your captain and eldest children will die. Once they are deceased, we will put the younger ones in as well."

Nyota and Selene were unable to look away, silent tears burning trails down their cheeks. Hikaru, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to look. Spock's face was a void, after all, that was not something one wanted to see upon regaining conciousness.

"If you join me, Mr. Spock, I will save their lives, your daughter's first." Spock was silent. "My vessel was useless. I need you and yours to select a colony planet. One with a population willing to be led by us."

"To be conquered by you," McCoy corrected. "A starship would make that most simple, wouldn't it?"

"Each of you in turn will go in there! Next, it shall be the mothers. You will feel your children die in your arms! And then you will die, die as the fathers watch!"

Now, Nyota and Selene's faces were just as vacant as Spock's. They just held each other and gazed unseeing at the viewscreen, where their firstborn were dying or already dead. There was nothing else he could possibly do to them that would cause them more pain than this; the murder of their children, while they were powerless to stop him.

"Khan, there's no reason I must watch this, is there?" MacGivers asked.

He shook his head. "But, I had hoped you would be stronger." She left. "If any one of you joins me…Any one! I'll let them and their family live." Spock and Hikaru remained adamant. Nyota and Selene were senseless with silent grief. The others, too, were steadfastly against Khan. "It's so useless!"

"We've lost the channel," the man who had struck Uhura reported. He pushed Selene aside, where she lay, huddled against the wall, seemingly unaware that anything had occurred. "How do I regain picture?" he asked Uhura. She didn't look at him or make any sort of movement at all. He lifted his hand to strike her again, when Khan interceded.

"It does not matter. The captain and the children are dead. Take the mothers next."

At phaserpoint, the women were hauled to their feet and dragged off to the decompression chamber.

* * *

"Khan said to watch him very closely," MacGivers instructed the man guarding the chamber. "He may decide to cooperate." When he turned his head to look in on the chamber, she plunged a hypo full of sedative into his shoulder. Working as quickly as was safe, she reversed the decompression.

Jim weakly handed her the children, who remained unconscious, although they were breathing again. After the children had been placed in a corner, where Harumi and the twins were sleeping, unaware of all that had transpired, she returned to help Jim out of the chamber. Kirk reached for the discarded phaser on the floor. "Captain, I saved your life and theirs. Please, don't kill him," she pleaded with him.

The door whooshed open as Nyota and Selene were shoved inside the room. Kirk hid behind a partial wall that concealed him from view. As Selene walked past, she saw her children, all alive and breathing, and Kirk standing ready with a phaser. She was back to her old self again, as was Nyota.

The man responsible for bringing them saw Kirk, too. While he tussled with Jim and Nyota, Selene snuck up behind the man and administered the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you all…alive," Selene confessed, as she and Uhura rushed to the children.

"I'm surprised too," Jim readily admitted. "Sulu, the situation?"

"Khan is holding our senior staff in the main briefing room. His men have control of the ship."

"Our only chance is the intruder control circuit," Kirk said. "You usually cut it off at the bridge."

"There's a relay junction in the corridor," Selene reminded him.

"Gas all decks with but this one," he commanded, before running out the door. She cast one sad, longing look at the children, and wordlessly asked Nyota to look after them until she got back, before she followed after Kirk.

* * *

"Armory, this is Khan. Report." Silence. "Rodriguez? Ling? Macpherson? Anyone? Report status!"

No sooner did the words leave his lips than the room where he held the bridge crew captive filled with gas. Spock, Khan, and Hikaru managed to make it to the door before they could be overcome.

As Kirk rushed down a corridor, he encountered Hikaru. "Where's Khan?" Jim demanded.

"I don't know," he coughed, throwing his arms around his wife. "Selene? The kids?"

"Selene and the others are fine. Naoki and Awena are…breathing. At least they were the last time I saw them. Nyota's with them."

The gas had affected him. He was weakening rapidly and his legs would no longer support his weight. Kirk helped him ease down into a seated position.

There was a signal from one of the comm areas. "Kirk, here."

"_Anesthesia gas in all sections but engineering. Someone just closed that line_," Selene reported. "_Jim, acknowledge. Unable to flood engineering section. I suspect–_"

"_Selene! You're alright! Listen, Jim's headed for the engineering section. I'll follow in case–"_

"_Negative! You get your ass to the decompression room. I'll see you there. Spock, you should come too. Jim's got this. The kids need us more than he does._"

* * *

When the other three got there, they found Nyota had gone undisturbed. Naoki and Awena's heads rested comfortably on her lap, while the other three slept contentedly nearby.

Spock knelt by Awena's head and placed soothing, comforting thoughts into her mind. Her mother and father were here. She was safe…and loved. Doctor McCoy was on his way to fix whatever damage had been done.

Hikaru and Selene did not have the luxury of such a link to their child, although they did move him form Nyota's lap to Selene's. Naoki would have to wake up before they could assure him that everything would be better again soon. The small boy's eyes fluttered open.

"…Wena…" he mumbled, struggling to form the words.

"She's here, son," Selene assured him, desperately trying to keep from crying as she spoke. "Please, don't talk yet. Your father and I are right here. The bad guys are being taken care of. They aren't going to hurt you anymore."

McCoy burst into the room, emergency med-pack in hand. He gave the two of them a quick scan. Awena was first, since she had yet to regain consciousness. Naoki was next. After assuring the parents that it wasn't anything a quick hypo and a few days of rest wouldn't cure, he prepped two. Again, Awena was first.

"I am pleased to find you and mother unharmed," she whispered, displaying one of her rare smiles as she reached up to touch Spock's cheek. He looked away from the Sulu's at that point.

Naoki sat upright. "No! Stay away from them! They didn't do anything!"

"That doesn't count as 'rest', young man," Hikaru admonished, gently but firmly forcing Naoki to lie back down. "Try listening to your mother and I for once in your life."

"But, the twins…Haru…"

"They're alright. You may have been conscious, but you sure as hell weren't coherent," Selene murmured, playfully ruffling his hair.

Slowly, he sat up again, curling up between his parents. "Mom?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Dad?"

"What is it, Nao?"

"That was really scary," he confessed, beginning to cry into his mother's dress. "They locked us in there with Uncle Jim and we couldn't breathe a-and it started to hurt…and then Awena went to sleep…Oh, Mommy!" he cried, dissolving into indecipherable sobs.

"It's okay, Nao," she promised, gathering him into her lap, and rocking back and forth. "It's okay."

* * *

"Record tapes engaged and ready, Captain," Uhura reported, giving the equipment a once-over just in case.

A formal hearing was about to ensue. Scotty, Spock, Jim, and Selene sat at the front table, in their formal uniforms. Khan and MacGivers were seated at a smaller table in front of them. Kirk rung the bell three times before speaking. "This hearing is now in session. Under the authority vested in me by Starfleet Command, I declare all charges and specifications in this matter have been dropped."

Selene whirled on him in disbelief. "Jim, do you really have the authority–"

"Mr. Spock, I believe our heading takes us near the Ceti Alpha star system," Kirk recalled.

Spock nodded. "Quite correct, Captain. Planet Number 5 there is habitable. Although a bit savage, somewhat inhospitable."

"But, no more than Australia's Botany Bay Colony was at the beginning. Those men went on to tame a continent, Mr. Khan. Can you tame a world?" Jim asked.

"Have you ever read Milton, Captain?" Khan responded.

"Yes," Jim nodded. "I understand."

"Lieutenant Marla MacGivers," Selene called, still rather cross about the whole thing.

"Given a choice of court martial or accompanying them there…?" Jim trailed off.

"It will be difficult," Khan cautioned her. "A struggle at first even to stay alive, find food."

"I'll go with him, sir," MacGivers answered.

"A superior woman," Khan acknowledged. "I will take her. And I've gotten something else I wanted: a world to win, an empire to build."

"This hearing is closed," Kirk declared.

"A shame for a good Scotsman to admit it," Scotty confessed. "But, I'm not up on Milton."

"Khan was alluding to a statement Lucifer made when he fell into the pit," Selene explained. "'It is better to rule in hell, than to serve in heaven.'"

"Huh…" Scotty pondered. "Do they have sandwiches there?"

"It would be interesting, Captain, to return to that world in 100 years and learn what crop had sprung from the seed we planted today."

"Yes, Mr. Spock. It would indeed."_

* * *

Review, please. I managed to give birth, twice, and type a new chapter in the same 24 hours, the least you could do is review for me._


	20. PTSD

**A/N: Still in the hospital, just hanging out. That means sleeping, feeding, cuddling, and typing. My mother brought Sylar over today so he could meet his baby brothers. By the time I was awake yesterday, he was already asleep, so Ma left him with my Dad and brought my laptop. My older sister took a picture of me, my sons, and my parents. Later, I caught my little sister's boyfriend looking at the twins sleeping, and then at my sister. Who knows, I might have a niece or nephew by next Christmas.**

**Speaking of Christmas, it's going to be insane. Pete and Zach are going to be passed around all night, the poor guys. It actually happens to every new baby born that year, and it happens at Christmas dinner, kind of like some bizarre 'welcome to the family' ritual. The new baby is passed around to each member of the family old enough to hold them, going from oldest to youngest. There are going to be approximately 29 family members, including Sylar and I, participating.**

**Also, I have decided Chekov needs a girlfriend. I will now be taking suggestions for names. **

**Thank you to TamarinaDC, TeaOli, and JuliaAurelia for reviewing.**

**Tamarina: You have no idea.**

**Tea: I'm glad you think the story is so funny. I do try. And like I said, I gave birth very early in the morning. I slept most of the day, and started working on the new chapter around 9.**

**Julia: Yes, the hospital does let them share a bassinet. They're in here now. Sleeping peacefully…for now. Then, they will wake up. And then, my personal hell begins all over again. I won't get a good night's sleep for the next six months. Well, more time to write, eh?**

**I've noticed that this chapter is mostly author's note, but since I didn't have an episode to go on, screw it. I gave birth twice yesterday; what's your excuse for lack of creativity? (Wow, being a mother to twins has made my temper worse very quickly.)**

* * *

"I'm glad to hear your little one is doing well," Selene said, over tea.

"You've got no idea how relieved I am," Nyota replied.

"I think I do," Selene replied coldly, setting down her cup.

Nyota cringed. She had forgotten. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

She took a deep breath. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it like that. But, yeah, I do know exactly how relieved you are right now. He's safe. But, it's going to be a long time before any of us feels safe after what happened. Naoki's having nightmares about it," Selene confided. "He can hardly sleep through the night anymore without waking up screaming or gasping for breath. It's terrifying."

"I know Awena is just as traumatized about the whole thing, and so does Spock," Nyota concurred. "She just won't say anything to us about it. Whenever we try to talk about it, she'll always turn it around on us and say how pleased she is that the baby and I didn't suffer any ill effects. I just wish she would depend on her father and I a little more."

"They're getting to that age where they don't need us as much anymore," Selene informed her. "If Hikaru or I go into Nao's room to talk to him after one of his nightmares, he'll just shoo us out and say it was no big deal." There was a long, tense pause. Selene gripped her cup so hard, that were it made of a lesser material, it might have shattered. "The next time I see Khan, he will die for what he did to them."

Nyota nodded. "I hope he dies alone and in a great deal of pain," she added.

"Ummm…Did I forget a birthday or something?" Hikaru asked tentatively, not moving away from the door he had just entered through.

"No," Selene sighed. "We were talking about Khan."

"Oh," Hikaru replied, his expression darkening. He poured himself a cup of tea and joined them at the table. "What kind of monster puts kids in a decompression chamber?"

"Aren't we monsters, too?" his wife replied. "We knew what he was doing. We could have gotten them out earlier. We–"

"And how many worlds would have paid the price?" Spock asked, joining them as well. "Khan would have killed us all the moment he no longer needed us. Aiding him would have only delayed our inevitable destruction. You are being illogical, Selene. We made the only logical choice available to us."

"I know," she exhaled, leaning forward onto the table. "Still, using our children against us like that…Not being able to help them…It was horrible…"

Hikaru rubbed her back gently, with the hand that was not holding his tea. "We know, darling. It was just as bad for Spock and–"

"Mom," Naoki said, entering the room, his face devoid of his usual zest for life. "The twins are up."

"I'll take care of it," she said, kissing him on the forehead as she walked past him. He didn't respond in any way. She frowned sadly, and continued on her way.

"Come and join us, son," Hikaru said, gesturing at Selene's empty seat.

"No, thanks," he replied tonelessly.

"Why not?" Nyota asked.

"You're talking about _him_. I don't want to be around if you're going to do that," Naoki replied.

"Sometimes, it helps to talk about the bad things that have happened to us, especially with those closest to us," she urged him.

"I don't want to talk about it now, Aunt Nyota."

"Naoki is undergoing a common symptom of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. It is called dissociation. By ignoring the entire situation and becoming emotionally numb, he believes he can prevent himself from feeling the pain and trauma. The nightmares are also a common symptoms."

"Don't diagnose me, Uncle Spock!" he shouted before rounding on his father. "And why did you have to tell them about the nightmares?"

"Do not talk to your father like that, young man," Selene scolded. "I told them, not him. And, I told them because talking to your friends about it really does make you feel better. Trust me."

Naoki threw his arms around his mother. At 4'8, he was just under a foot shorter than her. "Why, Mom? Why weren't you there? It was so scary and you weren't there. Why?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "I wanted to be there. So badly you can't possibly imagine it. But, the lifts were jammed. And he cut off the life support to the bridge. We wanted to help you, but we couldn't. We just couldn't. It was impossible."

"Did you even care?" he asked, looking up at her accusingly.

"Of course we did. Don't you dare accuse us of not caring," Hikaru said, looking angrily at his son.

"Why didn't you come sooner? Uncle Jim was trying to tell us everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't the same. We wanted you! Awena was crying and neither of you were there!" he shouted, pointing at Nyota and Spock.

"So, do you want us to go get Awena and we can all talk about this together?" Hikaru suggested. Naoki shrugged, so Selene interpreted that as him wanting his best friend there, but unwilling to admit it to their parents. She nodded to the other adults.

"I shall fetch her," Spock said, rising from the table and leaving the room.

"It wasn't our fault, Naoki, please believe us," Nyota urged him. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Khan. You have no idea what we were going through, no concept of his full plan."

"Then, tell me!"

"No," Selene stated stoically. "Ask again later, when you're old enough to handle it. Maybe when you're sixteen."

"Way ahead of you," Hikaru responded. "I've put an age-lock on the logs for that incident. He can't look at them until his sixteenth birthday."

"Why choose such an arbitrary number?" Awena asked, as she was escorted into the room by her father.

"An illogical human decision based on nostalgic sentimentality," Selene replied with a wink.

The girl's left eyebrow raised. "Fascinating. Who is tending your other offspring?"

"It's the twins naptime, and Pavel is watching Harumi," Hikaru explained.

Nyota cleared her throat and was about to call the unofficial meeting to order when…

"What's going on in here?" Jim asked, looking rather put out. "I was going to have a staff meeting when I realized that four of my senior staff members were missing."

"We were about to talk about something more important than that," Hikaru explained, rolling his eyes.

Kirk looked mortally offended. "What could possibly be more important than a staff meeting?"

"Discussing the after-effects of Khan shoving the kids into the decompression chamber with you," Selene answered, giving the captain a truly terrifying glare.

"Oh," he responded, eyes widening. "Group therapy, huh? Mind if I join in?"

"It is logical that you should be involved, given your involvement," Spock replied, granting permission.

"Who wants to say something first?" Nyota asked.

"Why did he do that? What did we do to him?" Naoki asked, looking at each of the adults in turn. "I was playing with Harumi, keeping out of trouble, when some big jerk comes in and drags us all away."

"That man was evil, sweetie. No one knows why evil people do what they do. And, I'm sure as hell not going to turn around to ask him why," Selene answered, not wanting to tell him that he and the other children were being used as leverage against their parents. Leverage that wasn't working.

"I do not need to discuss my feelings," Awena stated. "Mother and Father are both perfectly aware of my mental state. I have accepted that the event has occurred, and that no permanent damage resulted. Must I remain?"

"I wanted you here," Naoki confessed, going pink in the cheeks, and looking at his shoes.

"I shall stay."

After weeks of therapy, whether it was all together, by family, or individual, with Bone's help, they were managing to overcome the damage that Khan had done to their lives. Naoki stopped having nightmares and lost his emotional numbness, and Awena finally acknowledged that, for at least a little while, she had been terrified. Soon enough, it was all just a distant memory.

* * *

_Review, or I'll make you take care of the next midnight feeding._


	21. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own Zachary! However, the Zachary in question is my three-day-old son. I also own his twin brother Peter, and their elder brother, Sylar. **

**Thank you to JuliaAurelia for reviewing as always and thanks to Drakelah for putting my story on Story Alert. That makes a total of 8 people who have the story on alert. Those people, whom I will now thank, are(in order that they added): readthewholelibrary, JuliaAurelia, snatchthesnitch, danalexkayarimad, Sirius7, Kat Kat B., HaaaleYes, and Drakelah. *Insert evil laughter here* That's right everyone. I know who you are and the day you put me on alert! *More evil laughter* Perhaps now that I've called you out, you'll review a little more often. In answer to the question I know most of you are thinking: Yes, I am slowly being driven mad by my children. Enjoy. Now, my minions, to the penguin farm!**

**Also, the blankets are another family tradition. My late great-grandmother would crochet a queen size blanket for each of her grandchildren, which they could use later when they were older. My dad still has his. It's a black and white zig-zag pattern. She even made baby size ones for some of her great-grandchildren before it started to hurt her. My older sister's is pink, yellow, and blue. Mine is blue and white. I had Mom bring it from the house so I could use it for the twins. Sylar was given my older sister's when he was born.**

**FYI: I actually live near San Francisco and have been to the places that will be discussed. Suspend your disbelief and pretend that they'll all be around 200 years from now.**

* * *

"Awena! Awena!" Naoki shouted, dashing down the corridors, searching for his friend. There were several computer consoles he could have used to aid him in locating her, but he was still a child. And, part of the fun of being a child is getting away with running around, screaming wildly instead of just asking where someone is. For a little while, anyway.

"Steady on, laddie!" Scottie admonished as he was nearly run over by the boy. "If you want to find the lassie that badly, I can help ye."

"Alright, Uncle Scottie," Naoki accepted, catching his breath while the chief engineer accessed the nearest console.

"What do you have to tell the lass that's so important?" Scottie asked curiously. "Computer, locate Awena Uhura."

"Hmm," Naoki mumbled, contemplating his best friend's last name. "Why does Awena have Aunt Nyota's family name? Me, Haru, and the twins have Dad's family name. And Uncle Jim has his dad's name too."

"That's 'cause Uhura and the little lassie are the only ones aside Spock who can pronounce his family name," Scotty explained. "Aha! Miss Awena is on the bridge with her father at the moment."

"Thanks, Uncle Scottie!" Naoki said, waving happily as he ran off towards the closest turbolift.

"I never did find out what he wanted to tell her so badly," Scottie complained as he wandered off, looking for the nearest replicator in hopes of acquiring a decent sandwich.

* * *

"Good evening, Naoki," Awena said graciously as the boy raced onto the bridge.

"Unless there is a crisis of some kind, there is no need for you to run at such a pace," Spock admonished.

"Hi, Uncle Spock," Naoki greeted the first officer, with a tiny nod of his head. "Awena, guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"Judging by your level of exuberance, I assume that our respective mothers have informed you that our families have been granted leave to return to Earth for the holiday known as Christmas," she surmised. Her face looked expressionless, but if one knew how to read a Vulcan's expression, she was actually quite amused.

"You knew?" he inquired, looking crestfallen. "I should have known. You _always_ know before I do."

"You are displeased with me?" she queried, sounding the slightest bit hurt.

Naoki's eyes widened incredulously. "No! Of course not," he assured her. "I just wish I could surprise you with something once in a while."

Relieved that he was not upset at her, she favored him with just a hint of a smile. "Perhaps you will succeed in the future, my friend."

The boy took her words to heart, and looked forward to the prospect of one day being able to surprise her. "So, do you know where you're going yet?"

"Affirmative."

"That one-word answer wasn't very helpful," he remarked with a smirk.

"My apologies."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Indeed not. It shall be a surprise."

"Awww, man," Naoki murmured. His plan to know something Awena did not had backfired, as she now had information he wanted instead. "Uncle Spock, do you know where you guys are going for Christmas?"

"Affirmative."

"Great, now the both of you are messing with me," he said, looking the tiniest bit cross.

"Whatever gave you that idea, my friend?" Awena asked as Naoki turned away from them.

"You know and you won't tell me," he pouted.

"Perhaps you would be better off asking your mother or father where your family is going," Spock suggested.

"I already know where we're going. We're gonna visit both sets of grandparents in San Francisco, and then we were going to have a few days to ourselves until New Years," he stated. "I wanted to know where you were going to be, Awena."

She looked truly regretful. "I cannot tell you, Naoki. Although I very much wish to set your fears at ease, my parents have forbidden me from disclosing the location of our stay."

"Well, if you can't tell, you can't tell," Naoki shrugged. "We're going to be leaving tomorrow. So, I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Farewell, my friend," she said, hugging him lightly.

Naoki looked as shocked as Spock felt, although Naoki quickly overcame it to return the good-bye embrace.

* * *

"My, my, you've had more?" Artemis Misarte stated, as her daughter and son-in-law entered her home with all of their children in tow. She was of average height at 5'5", and looked healthy for her 65 years. Her hair, although it was graying, still looked strong. And, her precise shade of royal blue eyes, which she had passed down to Sean, Cedric, Selene, Naoki, and Hitomi, were still clear and bright.

"Ha ha, Mother," Selene said, rolling her eyes. "I'm still two short of matching you and Orlando. Besides, I told you and Dad when I first found out I was having the twins, and I even sent you some pictures, so drop the surprised act."

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart," Artemis beamed, hugging her youngest child and only daughter.

"I missed you, too, Mom," Selene replied warmly, as she hugged back. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming," an older man's voice called from up the stairs. "Is that good-for-nothing husband of yours with you?"

"Yep," she grinned, although her father couldn't see it yet.

"Good man," Hermes Misarte commended, approaching his daughter's family. Hermes, a man of 70 years old, now walked with a cane. He was kind and loving to his family, and wary, but respectful of everyone else. In his younger days, he had had red hair to match Patrick, Kevin, and Selene. "I don't know how he stands you."

"On a starship, there's not very many chances to escape," Hikaru confessed, straight-faced.

"Well, you better make a break for it while you're still on-planet," Hermes recommended. He looked at Naoki, who hadn't heard the previous conversations as he had been tending to his little brother and sisters. "My god! Is that Naoki? He shot up like a weed!"

"Grandpa!" he shouted, running at the old man and hugging him tightly. "I missed you."

"I bet you did, boy. Trapped on a starship with no one to play with…You must go mad," Naoki's grandfather teased, ruffling the boy's hair.

"That's not true, Grandpa," Naoki argued. "I've got Awena."

"Awena?" Artemis asked, setting a tray of cups filled with homemade hot chocolate on the table. "That's an interesting name. Don't just stand there like a bunch of strangers. You're family. Grab the twins and sit down," she instructed Selene and Hikaru, using the same tone she had used on students back when she was a schoolteacher. "Harumi, darling, come to Grandma. Go on, Naoki, dear. Who is Awena?"

Naoki and Hermes joined the others, sitting comfortably on the couch, with perfectly warmed mugs of hot chocolate in hand. "Awena is my best friend in the entire universe. We've known each other our whole lives."

"That long, eh?" Hermes inquired, quirking an eyebrow as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Mhm," Naoki confirmed. "She was born on the _Enterprise_, just like me. She uses a lot of big words and she hardly ever looks like she's having fun, but she's still really nice."

"The girl sounds Vulcan to me," Artemis hypothesized.

"She is, Grandma. Well, kinda anyway. I know Uncle Spock is only half-Vulcan, so I guess that makes Awena a quarter-Vulcan. Oh, and we found out a couple weeks ago that she's gonna have a baby brother, just like I do. Isn't that right, Mom?"

"It sure is, sweetie," Selene nodded, as she gave Minato a bottle.

"My, my. She sounds like a very intelligent young lady, Nao," Artemis supposed. "You make sure you treat her properly."

"You don't have to worry about that, Artemis," Hikaru laughed. "He's already her one-man security team. A couple of years ago, he got into a fight with Will because Will called her a half-breed."

"Will?" Hermes asked. "You don't mean Orlando's boy, do you?"

"I sure do," Hikaru assured him. "Anyway, I feel sorry for whoever looks at her the wrong way. Especially in another few years…"

"What do you mean, Dad?" Naoki asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about yet, my boy," Hermes assured him.

"Now, Selene, you said that you and Hikaru had good news for us. What is it? More grandchildren?" Artemis teased.

"None yet, I'm afraid," Selene retorted. "But, now that you mention it. I do think that 8 is a nice round number. Plus, I'll totally blow you and Orlando out of the water."

"That's practically a baseball team, Girlie," Hermes replied, aghast. "I'm surprised they have quarters big enough for a family your size, as it is."

"Just kidding, Dad," she promised. "What I really wanted to tell you both is that Hikaru and I have been promoted. He's a Commander now."

"Really? That's wonderful, sweetheart. You've been made Captain?" Artemis guessed.

"No. Mama second," Harumi corrected from her grandmother's lap.

"Thanks, Haru," Selene responded, blowing her a kiss, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Second? Second what?" Hermes asked, confused.

"We already knew you were Second Science Officer, dear. You have been for the past 10 years," Artemis sighed.

"Well, you're on the right track," Hikaru shrugged.

"Now, take out the middle word," Selene instructed.

"Second…Officer…Second Officer?!" Artemis shouted. "That's wonderful news, darling. You could have your own ship someday. Oh, I've got to call your brothers!"

"Mom, sit down," Selene said. "Mom! They already know. It's no big deal. Sean's already Captain of the _USS Nemesis_. Orlando is First Officer on the _USS Nike_. Being Second Officer isn't that big a deal compared to them."

"But, darling, the _Nemesis _and the _Nike_ aren't the Federation's flagship," Artemis argued.

"Am I detecting a hint of favoritism?" Hikaru teased.

"If you ever want to be allowed back into this house again, I suggest you close your mouth and help me with the food," Artemis retorted.

"No!" Selene and her two eldest shouted, much to Hikaru's simultaneous amusement and embarrassment.

"Good heavens, what are you lot shouting about?" the matriarch demanded to know.

"Daddy no cook good," Harumi explained, making a disgusted face.

"Is that right?" Hermes asked.

"You've got no idea, Grandpa," Naoki shuddered. "One time, he tried to make Mom dinner as a birthday surprise…and…and it was horrible. People in the quarters next to ours were complaining about the smell."

"Surely it can't have been that bad," Artemis argued.

"It gets worse," Selene grinned, leaving Naoki to finish the story.

"Really. It smelled so bad that it actually broke the air-freshening system, and Uncle Scottie had to come up to the room and fix it."

"Good lord, man! What were you trying to make?" Hermes asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Hikaru confessed, looking away from his parents-in-law, using burping Hitomi as an excuse.

"Selene, will you help me get Christmas dinner on the table?" Artemis asked, trusting her daughter to not cause a culinary disaster.

"Sure, Mom," Selene replied, handing Minato to Hermes.

After dinner, they exchanged gifts. Hermes and Artemis gave Selene and Hikaru a beautiful blue and gold comforter. "Because I know how cold it gets in space," Hermes reminded them.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

In turn, Hikaru and Selene gave Artemis and Hermes a specially-crafted bouquet of flowers that Hikaru, who had recently taken up botany in addition to his fencing, had created just for the occasion and a tray of Selene's best brownies. "It's something I made in my spare time. If you want, I can send you the seeds later."

"That sounds delightful, Hikaru," Artemis smiled.

"I haven't had any of those brownies in a long time, Girlie. You couldn't have picked a better gift for your old man."

For Naoki, a toy sword from his grandparents, and a promise from his parents that he would get his present on New Year's Eve. "Cool! I can't wait to start fencing. Wait. What? I've got to wait a whole 'nother week to get my present? It better be good."

"Trust me, you'll love it," Selene assured him with an evil grin.

For Harumi, a hand-knit pink blanket, and a silver necklace with a cherry blossom pendant. "Soft. Oh! Shiny!"

"She means 'thank you, everyone, for the lovely gifts'," Hikaru translated.

And, finally, for the twins, two more blankets, one green and one yellow, and twin teddy bears, one black and one brown.

* * *

The next morning, Christmas Day, after spending the night in the Misarte's guest room, the family set out for Hikaru's parents' house.

Tatsuta, Hikaru's mother, was waiting by the door for them. "_Tadaima_," Hikaru said with a grin. **(I'm home.)**

"_Okaeri_, Hikaru," she beamed. **(Welcome home.)** "Your father is waiting inside with a surprise for you. Ah, Selene, _ohisashiburi_. The children all look healthy." **(It's been a long time.)**

"_Shuuto, ohisashiburi. Ogenki desu ka,_" Selene responded. **(It's been a long time, mother-in-law. How are you?)**

"Oh, I've been just fine. Come, let's not stand out here in the cold. I can't have my grandchildren falling ill, can I?" Tatsuta replied, ushering them all inside.

Kagutsuchi, Hikaru's father, was waiting for them just as Tatsuta had promised. "It is good to see you all again," he smiled, taking Minato from Selene, who had offered the child to be held. "Hikaru, your surprise is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Cautiously, he stepped into the kitchen. Immediately, he was pounced upon by a woman ten years younger than him. "Kaminari!" he shouted happily, twirling the young woman around.

"You've been gone a long time, _nii-chan_," she said, feigning anger. **(Older brother.)** "Are those my nieces and nephews? I knew I had them, but I've never gotten to see them. The Academy has been horrible," she shuddered.

"Well, maybe if you would stop switching tracks every semester, you might be half-way done with one by now," Tatsuta admonished, as her daughter picked up Harumi.

"_Ohayou, meikko. Atashi wa anata no shukubo da. Onamea wa?_" **(Hello, niece. I'm your aunt. Your name is?)**

"_Harumi da!_" the little girl replied excitedly. **(It's Harumi!)**

Turning to her elder brother and his wife, she asked, "She was born in the spring, I assume?"

"Whatever gave it away?" Hikaru retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Here I am showing a little interest in my brother's family, and this is the thanks I get for it. I would have been better off staying at the Academy and studying," she cried melodramatically.

"Judging from what Tatsuta said, probably," Selene agreed with a grin.

"Naoki, you remember me don't you?" Kaminari asked, pleading with him. "How can your parents be so cruel to me?"

"Dad, that crazy lady is scaring me," he said, hiding behind his mother.

"Naoki, 'that crazy lady', who is so aptly named after the goddess of thunder and noise, is indeed my younger sister. But, yes, she is rather crazy, isn't she?" he explained. "Now, will you give me back my kid before you drop her?" Hikaru asked her, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Fine," she huffed. "Lunch will be ready soon, not that you care, you ungrateful…mean…not…nice," she grumbled, drifting in and out of hearing range.

"Kaminari, act your age and quit whining," Kagutsuchi instructed.

The rest of the Sulu family managed to enjoy a pleasant lunch of turkey sandwiches that would keep them satisfied until dinner, which Tatsuta, Selene, and Kaminari spent the rest of the day cooking, while Kagutsuchi, Hikaru, and the children watched some 20th century shows about an obese man in a red fur suit that broke into people's homes to leave them gifts.

"Dinner is ready," Tatsuta announced.

Tatsuta and her daughters had outdone themselves. The turkey was perfectly roasted, with golden brown, crispy skin on the outside and optimally moist meat on the inside. But, there were side dishes that had been prepared as well. At one point during the afternoon, Naoki had come into the kitchen to help them, and he had been delegated to peeling and mashing the potatoes, which wound up being a bit lumpier than most preferred, but as delicious as ever. There were mounds of stuffing made from pieces of sourdough bread, and heaps of green beans with butter on the side. Kaminari had displayed patience long enough to craft a magnificent salad, and whip up a honey mustard vinaigrette while she was at it. By combining their efforts, the ladies had also managed to make an apple pie. The crust was a bit soggy, but tasty nonetheless.

Hikaru had offered to help them with the pie, which Tatsuta and Kaminari shouted their disapproval at, before Selene informed them that while she had yet to teach him to cook normal food, she had at least been able to teach him to bake.

The family gathered around the dinner table, quickly gave their thanks to those who had made the meal possible, consumed the meal as though they hadn't had real food in years, and then proceeded to the gift exchange.

For Kagutsuchi and Tatsuta, Selene and Hikaru gave them a candid shot that had been taken when all of the children had been sleeping under Selene's console. "How cute," Tatsuta exclaimed with a warm smile.

In return, Hikaru and Selene were given a pair of matching antique fencing foils. "There are no words to express how grateful we are," Hikaru assured them, since Selene was too stunned for words.

Again, Naoki was given a toy sword. Rather than being displeased to receive the same thing twice, he was elated because now he could fence with Awena. "Thanks! I'm going to have so much fun with this!" he stated, grinning.

Harumi was given an heirloom hair ornament to be worn when she was older. "Pretty. Thanks."

Minato was given a toy boat and Hitomi was given a lacquer fan that had been given to Tatsuta when she was a baby. Having composed herself, Selene was able to thank her parents-in-law on behalf of the twins. "They will love these when they're old enough," she said.

Unfortunately, since Selene and Hikaru were unaware that Kaminari would be joining them, they hadn't been able to get her something, something she was quite vocal about when she discovered that she would be going back to the Academy empty-handed.

* * *

For the next week, Hikaru and Selene showed their children the San Francisco they had known in their childhood, staying the Fairmont Hotel on Mason Street instead of imposing on their parents.

The first stop on their trip was the Humphry Slocombe Ice Cream shop on Harrison Street. Hikaru had the Blood Orange Sorbet. Selene ordered the Honey-Thyme Ice Cream. Naoki got the Tahitian Vanilla Ice Cream, while Harumi had a very small bowl of the Chocolate Orange Ice cream. Spying something on the menu Pavel would like, Hikaru got him some of the Russian Imperial Stout Ice Cream as a souvenir.

Then, Selene insisted on taking them to the Embarcadero that evening so that they could go ice skating outside by the bay. Naoki fell over onto his face several times, and insisted that his parents, who glided past him hand-in-hand, not tell Awena that he was so clumsy. Tatsuta Sulu and Artemis Misarte sat on the sidelines keeping an eye on Harumi and the twins for them. It was quite awkward to say the least.

After that, they visited many more local spots that had been their favorites as children: the sea lions on Fisherman's Wharf, the Wave Organ, Presidio Park, and even Coit Tower. But, time flies when one is having fun, and soon enough it was New Year's Eve.

* * *

That night, Harumi and the twins were left in the care of their grandmothers, mostly because Selene and Hikaru wanted to encourage the women to talk to each other. Naoki and his parents, however, would be going on a special New Year's Eve cruise that would require him to dress up. His parents' were lucky; they could just wear their dress uniforms, which they would be doing. Since Naoki had nothing appropriately formal to wear, he had to go shopping with his father for something.

Naoki insisted that he would much rather stay with his siblings and grandmothers, but his parents would not be dissuaded, and soon enough, he found something suitable to wear on the cruise. As they were walking back to their hotel, Naoki saw a mother and daughter on the street together that looked oddly familiar.

"Dad, I think I just saw Aunt Nyota and Awena," he said. "Did you see them too?"

"Nao, I know you miss your friend. But, you're just seeing things. Awena and her parents are in Africa for Nyota's little sister's wedding," Hikaru explained gently.

"Oh," Naoki sighed, disappointed.

"Did you find something?" Selene asked excitedly, looking into the garment bag. "Oh, my little Naoki is going to look so handsome this evening!"

"Mom, it's just some stupid thing for adults," Naoki whined. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so, that's why," she said sharply. "Now, put your suit on. It's almost time to go. Trust me, Nao, you'll thank me for this someday."

* * *

The cruise was just as boring as he predicted. There was a four-course dinner full of gross food that his parents' thought was delicious, but he knew was just disgusting. And, there was dancing; something else his parents enjoyed, but he was just bored out of his mind. His parents encouraged him to join them on the dance floor, but he just wanted the stupid boat ride to be over with already.

He knew he was getting tired when he saw Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota, also in dress uniforms, dancing together. So, Naoki walked over to his parents and let them know he was going outside to get some fresh air. As he walked away, he could have sworn he heard his mother whisper to his father, "Took him long enough."

He leaned against the railing, looking at the skyline in the moonlight. Someone approached, but he took no notice of them.

"It is unwise to lean against the railing in such a manner. Should it give way, it is likely that you would fall into the ocean and either drown or become hypothermic."

Naoki turned slowly, unwilling to believe his ears after his eyes had lied to him twice. "Awena!" he shouted gleefully, hugging her. "I thought you were supposed to be in Africa at your aunt's wedding."

"I was," she responded. "Until yesterday. My parents and I arrived very late last evening. Earlier today, Mother helped me acquire suitable attire for the evening's festivities."

"Merry Christmas, Nao," Selene said, grinning from ear to ear, holding Hikaru's hand. Spock and Nyota, arm-in-arm, had followed his parents out onto the deck.

"This is what you guys wouldn't tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course we couldn't tell you," Nyota said. "It would have ruined the surprise."

"So, did you like your present?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. It was even worth the stupid boat ride," Naoki confirmed.

"Well, 'the stupid boat ride' isn't over yet, boy," Selene said. From inside, a countdown began. Then, fireworks. Then, Selene and Nyota kissed their husbands.

"**GROSS!**" Naoki shouted, looking like he was about to hurl.

"It's not gross, it's tradition," Selene said. "You've got to kiss someone at New Year's."

Quick as a hummingbird, Naoki pecked Awena on the cheek. Furiously, he rubbed his mouth. Awena actually blushed.

"Not so gross anymore, was it?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

* * *

Six more Christmases passed aboard the _Enterprise. _Under a sprig of mistletoe, two teenagers parted lips. The boy was fifteen, human, of Asian ancestry. The girl was fourteen, had pointed ears, was of African ancestry. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"That was a surprise," the girl confessed.

As the young lovebirds, having caught their breath, leaned forward to kiss again, their witnesses made their presence known. "Naoki kissed Awena!" the voices declared simultaneously in a sing-song way.

Naoki turned in their direction. His eyes narrowed. His arms dropped from the waist of his paramour, and he charged at the miniature voyeurs. "Minato! Hitomi! I'm going to kill you two!"

Two six-year old children ran for their lives, screaming bloody murder as they did.

* * *

_Wasn't that sweet? You know what else would be sweet? Some reviews. Consider them your Christmas present to me._


	22. The City on the Edge of Forever Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Star Trek. Except the DVD. Which was a gift. Just curious, but does anyone else like watching the way ZQ walks in that sexy gray commander outfit of his? Mmmm. Merry Christmas, indeed.**

**TwinWatch09 Update: We've been released from the hospital, just in time for me to come back home and help Ma make Christmas Eve Dinner. While my mother and I slave away in the kitchen all day, my sisters and father will babysit and watch Christmas specials. Lucky bastards. Oh, and if any of my children actually need something, guess who gets to drop whatever pot of boiling food she is holding to take care of it? Even though there are 3 other adults who are a lot closer, and equally capable of handling it…Three words: fuck my life.**

**Thank you to JuliaAurelia for reviewing and to crazyxgurl248 for favoriting. Merry Christmas to all. Look out for Hanukkah Zombie and KwanzaaBot.**

**REGARDING THE STORY: I know there was a time skip at the end of the last chapter, but the story will go back to taking place in its regular time period, with Naoki being 9 and Nyota being a month or so pregnant. Because it's my story and I feel like it, occasionally, there will be looks into the future, like the one at the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

The _Enterprise_ was undergoing massive turbulence. Klaxons blared and the crew was finding it difficult to avoid being thrown around like rag dolls. Spock, however, made sure that Nyota was in no danger of being thrown from her seat.

"Stay on top of it, Mr. Sulu," Kirk ordered.

"We're holding orbit, sir," Hikaru responded, succeeding in leveling out the ship. "But, the helm is sluggish."

An explosion. Then another.

"Control circuits threatening to overload, Captain," Scottie declared. The emergency had been so great that the Chief Engineer had been called to the bridge to assist with damage control.

"Understood, Mr. Scott," Jim acknowledged. "Selene, Spock–" He was interrupted by another loud blast that jostled the ship, but he continued. "Can you pinpoint the areas of turbulence?"

"I believe we'll have them plotted in a few more orbits, Captain," Spock reported.

As soon as Spock finished his sentence, Hikaru's console exploded, knocking him to the floor.

Selene pounded a control on her own console and ordered, "Sickbay to bridge, ASAP." Since the business had been attended to, she wasted no further time in rushing to her husband's side. He was unconscious, but seemed to be otherwise unharmed. She gently pulled him backward, so that his head was resting in her lap.

"Switching to manual, Captain," Scottie shouted, taking control of the helm. "We'll maintain this orbit."

"This is of great scientific importance, Captain," Spock announced. "We're actually passing through ripples in time."

"Maintain orbit, Mr. Scott. Uhura, open a channel to Starfleet Command."

"Yes, Captain," she responded.

"Precautionary measure, Commander: broadcast my past week's log entries, starting with the unusual readings we had on the instruments, and how they led us here. Inform Starfleet Command that, apparently, something or someone down there on this planet–" The doors to the turbolift whooshed open and Bones stepped onto the bridge. Kirk directed him to the injured Mr. Sulu, before resuming his instructions to Uhura as though he had never been interrupted in the first place."Can affect changes in time beyond the waves of space displacement."

"There's some heart flutter," Bones reported as Kirk, too, approached the injured man's side. "Better risk a few drops of corjacine," the doctor muttered, mostly to himself, as he prepared the hypo.

"That's tricky stuff, Bones," Selene admonished. "Are you sure you want to risk–" Bones plunged the hypo into Hikaru's neck. "Or you could just do it anyway."

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "Hi, honey."

"'Hi', yourself," she responded as he sat up. "You had me worried sick, you–"

"You were about to make a medical comment, Selene?" Bones interrupted in his usual fashion.

Selene stood up, brushing her dress with her hands. "Who, me, Doctor?" She asked, feigning innocence as she returned to her station. Bones smirked in response.

"We're getting around most of the time ripples now, Captain," Scottie announced.

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"They are all plotted in but one, Captain. We are coming up on it now. It seems to be causing fairly heavy displacement."

As Bones was examining the remaining fluid level in his hypo, the ship was jostled again. The abrupt movement caused the doctor to fall onto the hypo. The remaining corjacine was injected into his abdomen.

"Bones!" Jim shouted, as he and most of the other crew rushed to the fallen doctor. "Back to your positions," he ordered, shooing everyone but his first and second away. Pavel and Scottie moved to take Hikaru down to Sickbay to recover.

"The hypo, Captain," Spock said, taking the medical instrument and passing it to Selene.

"It was still set for corjacine," she observed.

"Empty," Spock reported.

"Communications, Uhura," Jim ordered. "We need an emergency medical team up here on the double."

Bones screamed in agony, sitting straight up. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked terrible. "Killers!" he cried. "Assassins! I won't let you! I'll kill you first! I won't let you!" As he stood, Jim and Spock moved forward to prevent him from escaping. They each grabbed him by the arm, but he threw them off.

"Bones, calm down," Selene pleaded as she and several other bridge crew members began to gather around him in the hopes of keeping him still long enough to be sedated.

"You won't get me!" he shouted back at her, as he edged toward the turbolift. "Murderers! Killers!"

The lift arrived, carrying one of the emergency response medics. "Get him," Jim ordered. But, Bones was too quick and he grabbed the other medic and shoved him at the bridge crew, closing the doors behind him, just as Spock, Jim, and Selene were about to follow after him. Turning back to Uhura, he pointed at her and demanded she send out a security alert.

* * *

Two drops of corjacine can save a man's life. A hundred times that amount had been pumped into Dr. McCoy, who had fled the bridge in a paranoid-delusional frenzy. All connecting decks had been placed on alert, and the childrens' rooms had been placed on lockdown as a precaution. But, the crew had no way of knowing if the madness was permanent or temporary or in what direction it would drive McCoy.

"Continue alert on decks for through eleven," Jim instructed Uhura. He continued over to the science officers. "The medical department knows as little as we do. In dosages such as this, there's been cases of wild paranoia."

"We know all this from the computer records, Jim," Selene informed him.

"The subject fails to recognize acquaintances, and became convinced that they were in mortal danger. They would seek escape at any cost," Spock reported. "He is extremely dangerous, to himself and to anyone who might–"

He was interrupted by an incoming communication. "_Bridge, Security. Alert. Alert._"

"This is the bridge. Go ahead," Selene responded.

"_Security 054, sir. We just found the transporter operator injured._"

The injured man reported what had happened. "_Captain. Doctor McCoy has beamed himself down to the surface._"

"And the transporter, at that time, was focused on the center of the time disturbance," Spock stated.

"So, whatever's down there, McCoy's in the heart of it," Jim replied. "Spock, Selene, form a landing party. Let's go get him."

* * *

The landing party consisted of Jim, Spock, Selene, Scottie, and two other men, who were wearing red.

"These ruins extend toward the horizon," Selene observed.

"Begin recording," Jim commanded. Accordingly, Selene and Spock activated their tricorders.

"These ruins are also of considerable age," Spock added, as the team began exploring the unfamiliar surroundings, keeping alert to any sign that McCoy might be nearby. "Approximately 1 million years old."

"Detail, fan out," Kirk ordered. Scottie led the other two men away, while Selene and Spock remained at the ruins with Jim. "What is this thing, Spock?"

"It seems to be pulsating with power of some kind," Selene discerned.

"Analysis, please," Kirk requested.

"Unbelievable, Captain," Spock replied.

"That's funny," Jim responded.

"No, Jim. He means this single object is the source of all the time displacement," Selene clarified, gesturing at the large metallic-ish donut they were examining.

"Explain," Kirk ordered.

"I can't," Spock admitted.

"Well, if he can explain it, than there's no way in hell I'll be able to," Selene confessed.

"For this to do what it does, is impossible by any science that I understand," Spock elucidated. "It is operating even now, putting out waves and waves of time displacement which would be picked up millions of miles away."

* * *

"_Landing party to Enterprise. No sign of Doctor McCoy,_" Scottie recounted. "_Search progressing._"

After Scottie and his team walked past, McCoy popped out from behind a rocky expanse he had been using as cover. He ran.

* * *

"Incredible power," Selene testified, resting her hand against the large round object. "It can't be a machine as we understand mechanics."

"Then, what is it?" Kirk queried.

"A question," the object stated, glowing as it spoke. Selene quickly moved her hand. "Since before your sun burned hot in space, and before your race was born, I have awaited a question."

"What are you?" Selene asked.

"I am the Guardian of Forever," the object answered.

"Are you machine or being?"

"I am both," the Guardian replied. "And neither. I am my own beginning, my own ending."

"I see no reason for answers to be couched in riddles," Spock declared.

"I answer as simply as your level of understanding makes possible," the Guardian responded. The expression on Spock's face was priceless.

Scottie and his team had moved on to another area. Behind a decaying wall, the doctor hid. Once the others were out of sight, he ran.

"A time portal, Captain," Spock stated. "A gateway to other times and dimensions, if I am correct."

"As correct as possible, for you," the Guardian allowed. "Your science knowledge is obviously primitive."

Selene could barely contain her mirth. It was just too funny to watch the Guardian continuously insult Spock.

"Really?" Spock replied.

"Annoyed, Spock?" Selene asked, making no efforts to conceal her smirk. The Vulcan elected not to reply.

"Behold," the Guardian declared, as the opening in its center began to fog. Visions from Earth's history appeared. "A gateway to your own past, if you wish."

"Killers!" McCoy screamed, as he ran from Scottie and his team. "Killers! I won't let you get me! I'll kill you first! Assassins! Murderers!" he shouted, as they managed to restrain him long enough for the commanding officers to approach. Spock quickly incapacitated him with a nerve pinch.

"Spock, Selene, if that is a doorway back through time, could we somehow take Bones back a day in time, and then…"

"Relive the accident?" Selene finished.

"This time you wish to be certain that the hypo accident is avoided," Spock stated. Kirk nodded.

"Look at the speed with which the centuries are passing, Jim," Selene said, pointing at the Guardian. "To step through on precisely the day we wish…"

"Guardian," Jim shouted, approaching it as the rest of the crew followed, leaving Bones unattended. "Can you change the speed at which yesterday passes?"

"I was made to offer the past in this manner," the Guardian replied. "I cannot change."

"Strangely compelling, isn't it," Kirk murmured to Spock and Selene. "To step through there and lose one's self in another world."

Bones was beginning to awaken.

"I am a fool," Spock confessed, fiddling with his tricorder. "Our tricorders are capable of recording, even at this speed. I have missed recording centuries of history which no man has ever–"

"Doctor McCoy," Scottie shouted, chasing after the escaped physician.

"Bones, no!" Jim yelled as McCoy leapt through the portal. "Where is he?"

"He has passed into what was," the Guardian answered.

"Captain," said one of the men in red shirts. "I've lost contact with the ship. I was talking to them until suddenly, it went dead. No static. Just nothing."

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." No response.

The landing party tried each of their communicators, but none of them worked. "Nothing wrong with the communicators, sir," Scottie reported.

"Your vessel, your beginning, all that you knew is gone," the Guardian informed them.

"McCoy must have changed history!" Selene realized.

"You mean we're stranded down here?" Scottie asked.

"With no past, no future," Spock replied.

"Jim, I'm frightened," Selene admitted. "Our families were up there, and now they're gone. We've got to do something."

However, Jim wasn't very much help. "We're all alone down here."

* * *

All Earth history had been changed. There was no starship _Enterprise_, and none of its passengers. They only had one chance. The three commanding officers asked the Guardian to show them Earth's history again. The three of them would go back in time and attempt to set right whatever it was that McCoy changed.

"I was recording images at the time McCoy left," Spock announced. "A rather barbaric period in American history. I believe I can approximate just when to jump. Perhaps within a month of the correct time. A week, if we're fortunate."

"Make sure we arrive before Bones got there," Kirk specified. "It's vital we stop him before he does whatever it was that changed all history. Guardian, if we are successful–"

"Then you will be returned. It will be as though none of you had gone."

"Jim, this is impossible. Even if ye find the right date, finding McCoy is going to be a miracle," Scottie stated, voicing his doubts.

"There is no alternative," Spock reminded them.

After a long pause, Jim spoke. "Scottie, when you think you've waited long enough…each of you will have to try. Even if you fail, at least you'll be alive in some past world somewhere."

"Aye" Scottie acknowledged.

"Seconds now, sir," Spock informed him. "Standby."

"Good luck, you three," Scottie wished.

Spock shut off his tricorder. "And, now," he announced. The three senior officers leapt into the past.

* * *

"When the hell are we?" Selene asked.

"I've seen old photographs of this period," stated Jim. "An economic upheaval had occurred."

"It is called 'the Depression'," Spock corrected. "Circa 1930. Quite barbaric."

A pair of old women passed them on the street. The ladies showed mild surprise at Jim and Spock's Starfleet uniforms, but absolute shock and disgust at Selene's. Quickly, she hid behind the other two. Spock, as a precaution, also covered the tips of his ears with his hands.

"We seem to be costumed a little out of step with the time," Selene commented sardonically.

"I believe I shall be difficult to explain in any case," said Spock.

"Well, Spock, if we can't find some way of disguising you, we'll just have to find some way of explaining you," she replied cheerfully.

"That should prove interesting," he retorted.

"You two can chat later," Jim reprimanded. "Let's get out of here."

He led them through the streets, nearly causing a traffic accident once or twice. Everywhere they went, they attracted attention. It wasn't very pleasant. At last, Jim spotted some laundry hanging over a fire escape.

"Theft, Captain?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll steal from the rich now, and give back to the poor later," Jim replied, climbing the fire escape and tossing some usable clothes down to his companions. "I think I'm going to like this century," he declared. "Simple, easier to manage. We're not gonna have any difficult explaining–"

A policeman passing by cleared his throat. After all, a trio of oddly dressed people carry a pile of clothes did look a trifle suspicious. "Well?"

"You're a police officer," Selene observed. "I recognize the traditional accouterments."

Spock looked to Jim. "You said you would have no trouble explaining it." Selene giggled.

Jim shot a quick glare at Spock before answering the policeman. "My friends here are married." Selene stopped laughing. "He is obviously Chinese. I see you've noticed the ears. They're actually easy to explain."

"Perhaps, the unfortunate accident I had as a child," Spock prompted.

"Ah, yes, the unfortunate accident. He caught his head in a mechanical…rice-picker," Jim explained. Spock and Selene both looked at him in disbelief. "But, fortunately, there was an American missionary—her father, in fact—living close by who was actually a skilled plastic surgeon in civilian life—"

The policeman had endured enough. "Alright. Alright. Drop those bundles and put your hands on that wall there. C'mon!"

As he was frisking them, Selene stopped him. "Oh, how careless of your wife to let you go out that way," she said, pointing at an imaginary speck on his shoulder. "Yes, it's quite untidy. Here, let me help you." When he turned, she reached out and administered a quick nerve pinch. As Spock and Jim caught the unconscious man, Selene commented, "Once the timeline is back to normal, I've really got to thank Awena for teaching me that."

"Less talking, more running," Jim ordered, as he picked up the clothes.

* * *

They ran, desperately trying to ignore the sound of the police whistle that was following them. Jim lead them down a back alley. There, they found a flight of stairs leading down into a basement. "You two were actually enjoying my predicament back there," Kirk accused.

"You deserved it," Selene responded. "Why is it that whenever I'm on the landing party, I usually wind up married to either or both of you?"

Jim cracked a smile, but didn't respond. He turned to Spock. "Sometimes, you seem quite human."

"Captain, I hardly believe that insults are your prerogative as my commanding officer," Spock retorted.

Knowing what would result if he continued to antagonize Spock, Jim quickly apologized.

* * *

After they were all dressed—Selene had actually made them stand outside while she changed—Jim commented, "I believe it's time we faced the unpleasant facts."

"First, I believe we have about a week before McCoy arrives," Spock approximated. "Though, we can't be certain."

"Arrives where?" Jim inquired. "Honolulu? Boise? San Diego? Why not outer Mongolia for that matter?"

"I have a theory. There is some logic to the belief that time is fluid, like a river. Currents, eddies, backwash."

"The same currents that swept McCoy here to a certain time and place might sweep us there too," Selene agreed, nodding.

"If it is not true, we have no hope."

"You can be a real downer sometimes, Spock."

"Indeed. I have recorded the exact instant McCoy arrived and what he did. If only I could tie into the ship's computers for a few moments…"he trailed off, sounding almost wistful.

"Couldn't you build some form of computer aid here?" Jim asked.

"In this zinc-plated vacuum-tubed culture?" Selene laughed.

"I guess that would pose an extremely complex problem," Kirk admitted. "You'll have to excuse me. Sometimes, I expect too much of the two of you."

Selene frowned, narrowing her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Bite me, Jim."

The lights in the basement turned on, and a woman's voice called out, "Who's there?" Spock quickly walked over to the table and pulled a beanie over his ears. And not a moment too soon, for the woman had descended the stairs.

"Excuse us, Miss," Jim apologized. "We didn't mean to trespass. It's cold outside and my friend's wife is in a delicate state."

"A lie is a very poor way to say hello," the woman admonished, not believing Jim for an instant. "It isn't that cold."

"You caught me," he shrugged. "We were being chased by a policeman."

"Why?"

"These clothes, we stole them," he admitted. "We didn't have any money."

"Well, I could do with some help around here, doing dishes, sweeping, general cleaning," the woman admitted.

"At what rate of payment?" Spock asked, causing Selene, who was standing behind him and a little to the left, to laugh into her hand. "I need radio tubes and so forth for my hobby," he clarified.

"Fifteen cents an hour for the three of you, to be paid at the end of the day," she answered. "What are your names?"

"Mine is Jim Kirk. His is…Spock. And his wife's is Selene," Jim answered on their behalves.

The woman nodded. "My name is Edith Keeler. Well, you can start by cleaning up down here," she said, before turning around to go back up the stairs.

"Excuse me, Miss," Jim called. "Where are we?"

"You're in the 21st Street Mission."

"Do you run this place?" Selene asked.

"Indeed I do, Miss Selene," Edith replied before vanishing up the stairs.

Jim turned back to Spock. "Radio tubes? I approve of hobbies," he teased.

* * *

At dinner, the three of them got some soup and bread from the line by the kitchen, and then they found themselves a table.

Edith walked out. "Good evening."

"You'll be sorry," one of the men at their table warned them.

"Why?" Selene asked.

"You expect to eat for free or something, missie? You gotta listen to goody-two-shoes," the man replied, gesturing at Edith.

"And, now, as I'm sure someone out there has said, it's time to pay for the soup," Edith announced.

"Not that she's a bad-looking broad, but if she really wanted to help out a fellow in need—"

"Shut up," Selene sneered. He opened his mouth to speak again. "Shut up," she warned him. When Jim and Spock looked at her curiously, she explained, "Trust me, I did him a favor. You two wouldn't have liked what he was going to say."

"Now, let's start by getting one thing straight," Edith said. "I'm not a do-gooder. If you're a bum, if you can't break off of the booze or whatever it is that makes you a bad riff, you can get out. Now, I don't pretend to tell you how to find happiness and love when every day is just a struggle to survive. But, I do insist that you do survive, because the days and the years ahead are worth living for. One day soon, man is going to be able to harness incredible energies, maybe even the atom. Energies that could ultimately hurl us to other worlds in some sort of spaceship. And, the men that reach out into space will be able to find ways to feed the hungry millions of the world, and cure their diseases. They will be able to find a way to give each man hope and a common future. And those are the days worth living for."

The trio began to talk amongst themselves.

"Development of atomic power is years away," Selene stated. "Space flight years after that."

"Speculation," Spock supposed. "Gifted insight."

"I find her most uncommon," Jim said, appraising Edith from the table.

"For once in your life, control yourself," Selene urged him.

* * *

Soon enough, the meal was over, and the group returned their dirty dishes. They were walking away when Edith called, "Mr. Kirk!"

"You and your friends are uncommonly hard workers. That basement looks like it's been scrubbed and polished," she acknowledged.

"Then we can report back for other work?" Jim asked.

"Of course. Seven o'clock in the morning. Do you have a flop for the night?" Edith queried.

"A what?" Jim responded.

Edith smiled. "You really are new at this, aren't you? A flop is a place to sleep. There's a place across the street from where I live that has a room for two dollars a week. If you want to, I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Selene replied. Playfully, she skipped over to Spock, who had walked on ahead of her and Jim, and gleefully stated, "We have a flop."

"We have a what, Commander?" he responded.

"A place to sleep," she grinned.

"You might have said so in the first place," he replied, slightly annoyed.

* * *

After a few days of near-constant work by Spock and Selene, the makeshift computer was coming along adequately. While they were still fine-tuning a few pieces and parts, Jim returned with groceries.

"Jim, we need platinum," Selene informed him, before he could even put the bags down.

* * *

"Hikari, have you seen the twins anywhere?" Naoki asked his youngest sister, a girl of four years.

"No. Ask Momma," she replied.

"I already have. She was busy with Mamoru. Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"Maybe you should talk to Awena," Hikari suggested.

Naoki gave an annoyed grunt. "Not you, too."

"Did you want us?" Hitomi and Minato asked, popping out from behind a corner.

"Yes, so I can put you into an escape pod and launch you into space!" he shouted at the eight-year old menaces. The twins screamed and ran off in the opposite direction. "That's the second time this week you've spied on us, and I'm going to make sure you don't do it again!"

"Ow!" Harumi, now eleven, shouted as Minato crashed into her. "What's going on?"

"Naoki is trying to eject us into space!" the twins shouted in terror.

"**WHAT?!**" Selene shouted, approaching the scene with two-year old Mamoru on her hip.

Naoki blanched. "No, Mom. It's not like that at all," he pleaded. Even at seventeen, his mother could still make him fear for his life._

* * *

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, please review._


	23. The City on the Edge of Forever Part 2

**Christmas dinner was actually rather enjoyable. I didn't have to make nearly as much food as I had to for Thanksgiving, plus I didn't have to carry anything. So, that was pretty sweet. Zach and Pete were passed around to all and sundry, and Sylar was not pleased at all the attention they were getting.**

**Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing.**

* * *

"_Jim, we need platinum," Selene informed him, before he could even put the bags down._

* * *

"A small block would be sufficient," Spock added. "Six pounds. By passing certain circuits through there to be used as a duodenetic field core—"

"Spock, I have brought you some assorted vegetables, and some turkey for Selene and myself," Jim interrupted, pulling the items from one of the brown paper bags. "I have spent the other nine-tenths of our combined salaries from the past three days on filling this order for you." Spock and Selene busied themselves removing radio tubes from the other bag. "You two, this bag does not contain platinum, silver, or gold, nor is it likely to in the near future."

"Jim, you're asking us to work with equipment which isn't that far ahead of stone knives and bearskins," Selene huffed.

"McCoy will be along in a few days," Jim reminded them. "Perhaps sooner. There's no guarantee that these currents in time will bring us together. This has to work."

"Captain," Spock stated. "In three weeks, at this rate, possibly a month, we might reach the first pneumonic memory circuits."

There was a knock at the door. "Your hat," Selene reminded her Vulcan colleague.

Meanwhile, Jim answered the door. Edith stuck her head in. "If you can leave right away, I can get you five hours work at twenty-two cents an hour," she happily announced. Behind Jim, she spotted the primitive computer Spock and Selene were trying to build. "What on Earth is that?"

"My husband and I, ma'am, are endeavoring to construct a pneumonic memory circuit, using stone knives and bearskins," Selene informed the other woman, smirking as she leaned against the wall.

Edith shrugged and gestured for the three of them to follow her. Spock and Selene paused long enough to grab their jackets before following after Jim and Edith.

* * *

After work, as they swept the dining room of the mission, Spock spotted a couple of men trying to repair a clock. "Captain, Commander," he said quietly, calling their attention to the men at the table. Jim and Selene stopped sweeping to come over and look at the men work.

"Tools," Selene realized. "For finely detailed work."

* * *

Following sunset, Spock and Selene attempted to break into a locked box containing the tools they would need if their attempt was to be successful.

* * *

The next morning, as the three of them were tending a furnace, Edith approached them, and she didn't look too happy. "That toolbox was locked with a combination lock, and you opened it like a real pro," she accused Spock. "Why did you do it?"

"We needed the tools for our radio work," Selene answered, stepping up beside him. After all, married couples stuck together. And, she and Spock were married…just to other people. "They'd have been returned in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I can't—"

"If she said that they need the tools and that they'll be returned in the morning, you can bet your reputation on that, Miss Keeler," Jim assured her.

"On one condition," Edith replied, approaching Jim. "Walk me home? I still have a few questions I'd like to ask about you three. Oh, and don't give me that 'questions-about-little-old-us' look. You know as well as I do how out of place you three are around here."

"Interesting," Spock observed.

"Where would you estimate we belong, Miss Keeler?" Selene asked, folding her arms.

"You?" Edith replied. "At their side. As if you've always been there and always will. Your husband, at Jim's right hand, and, Jim, you…you belong in another place. I don't know where or how. I'll figure it out eventually," she promised them.

"We'll finish with the furnace," Selene told him.

"Captain?" Edith remarked. She looked back to Jim. "Even when they don't say it, they do."

* * *

"Why do Selene and her husband call you 'Captain'?" she asked Jim as he escorted her home. "Were you and Spock in the war together?"

"We served together," Jim answered hesitantly.

"And you, um, don't want to talk about it?" Edith pressed. "Why? Did you do something wrong? Are you afraid of something? Whatever it is, let me help."

" 'Let me help'," he repeated. After considering those words for a few moments, he spoke. "A hundred or so years from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that. He recommended those three words even over 'I love you'."

"Centuries from now?" Edith responded. "Who is he? Where does he come from? Where will he come from?"

"That's a silly question. Want to hear a silly answer?" Jim replied.

"Yes," Edith answered.

"A planet, circling that far left star in Orion's Belt," Jim said, pointing at the star in question.

* * *

Spock and Selene had busied themselves with their memory circuit. Finally, their work paid off when they managed to get an image to show itself on the small monitor of one of the tricorders they had with them. It was a newspaper headline: "Social Worker Killed." Below that was a portrait of Edith Keeler. When Selene attempted to zoom in enough to read the article, the display screen gave out. Spock got up to adjust a few wires.

"How are the stone knives and bearskins?" Kirk asked genially, as he entered their apartment.

"We may have found our focal point in time," Spock responded.

"I think you may also find you have a connection burning somewhere," Jim teased.

"Yeah, we had to overload one of the lines," Selene informed him, sounding quite irritable. "But, we have our answer on the screen, Captain."

"Good," Jim said.

"Don't speak too soon, Jim. You may find this a bit distressing," she warned him as she moved aside so he could see clearly.

"C'mon. Let's see what you've got," Jim urged, unfazed, as he took Selene's seat.

"I slowed down the recording we made from the time vortex," Spock told him.

"February 23, 1936," Jim read. "That's six years from now." He read closer. There was a different newspaper headline: "F.D.R. Confers With Slum Area Angel". Above this headline was another portrait of Edith. "The President and Edith Keeler conferred for some time today—"

Jim's reading was interrupted as the connections overloaded and they lost the picture. Fortunately, Spock had a fire-extinguisher on stand-by, and he was able to stifle the small flames quickly.

"How bad?" Kirk asked, using his 'captain-voice'.

"Bad enough," Selene sighed. All of their hard work over the past four days had just gone up in smoke.

"The president…" Kirk murmured. "And Edith Keeler?"

"It would seem unlikely, Jim," she reminded him. "A few moments ago, Spock and I read a 1930 newspaper article—"

"We know her future," Jim interrupted. "Within six years from now, she'll become very important. Nationally famous."

"Or, Captain, Edith Keeler will die," Spock stated bluntly. "This year."

"Oh, harsh, Spock," Selene admonished. "Way too harsh. You can't just drop an emotional bomb like that. You've got to get him prepared to hear the bad news first. He's right, though, Jim," she said regretfully. "We read her obituary. It was some sort of traffic accident."

"You must be mistaken," Jim argued, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "They both can't be true."

"Captain, Edith Keeler is the focal point in time we've been looking for," Spock notified, as he and Selene set to work trying to repair the damaged circuits. "The point in time that both we and Doctor McCoy have been drawn to."

"She has two possible futures, then?" Jim asked, paling exponentially by the second. "And, depending on whether she lives or dies, all of history will be changed. And, McCoy?"

"He's the random element, Jim," Selene answered, not looking up from her work.

"In his condition, what does he do? Does he kill her?"

"Or, perhaps he prevented her death," Selene argued. "We don't know which."

"Get this thing fixed," Jim ordered them, slowly walking towards the door. "We must find out before Bones arrives."

"Captain, suppose we discover that in order to set things straight again, Edith Keeler must die?" Spock asked.

Jim couldn't answer.

* * *

A milkman walked down an alleyway to make his early morning delivery. Another man stood on the corner, waiting for the milkman to get back into his truck and drive away. Once the milkman was gone, the other man walked down the alley, making sure no one was watching him. He picked up the bottle, and just as he was opening it, McCoy appeared across the street.

"Assassins!" the deranged doctor howled to the empty street. "Murderers! Murderers! Assassins!" He spotted the man stealing milk. "You! What planet is this?"

The other man was so scared that his trembling caused him to lose his grip on the bottle of milk, which shattered on the asphalt.

"No! Don't run! I won't kill you!" Bones shouted. "It's they who'll do the killing! Don't run! I won't kill you!"

* * *

Jim escorted Edith up the stairs to her apartment. They were still in the middle of a conversation.

"Why?" she asked, sounding disappointed. "What is so funny about man reaching for the moon?"

"How do you know?" Jim responded.

"I just know. That's all," Edith replied, certain of every word. "I feel it, and more. I think, one day, they're going to take all the money they spend on war and death—"

"And make them spend it on life," Jim interrupted.

"Yes," she nodded, just as they reached her door. Jim leaned against the doorframe. "You see the same things that I do. We speak the same language."

"The very same," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

McCoy had finally caught up to the other man. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm glad you got away, too."

"Yeah, I, uh–"

"Why do you think they want to kill us?"

"Look, fella, you take a sip too much of the booze and almost anything seems like it'll—"

"Where?" Bones interrupted. "Where are we? Earth? The constellations seem right, but—" The other man tried to escape, but McCoy caught him again. "Explain! Explain this trick!"

"I-I-I, uh,—"

Bones reached out and grabbed the other man's leg. "Biped," the doctor observed. "Small." He ripped the hat off the man's head and put his hand there. "Good cranial development. No doubt considerable human ancestry. Is that how you were able to fake all of this? Very good. Modern museum standard. Right down to the cement beams. Very, very good," the doctor mumbled, clutching one of the beams for support.

"Oh, I'd give a lot to see the hospital. Probably needles and sutures. Oh, the pain. They used to cut and sew people like garments." Now, McCoy sounded as though he were on the verge of crying out of empathy for the medical patients of the past. "Needles and sutures," he sobbed, before collapsing unconscious onto the street.

The man waited until he was sure Bones wouldn't notice anything before he took back his hat and patted the doctor down, looking for a wallet. What he found was Bones' phaser. He ran down another alley, and as he was inspecting the strange device, he managed to activate it, only to inadvertently phase himself right out of existence.

* * *

At the trio's apartment, Jim had returned to find Selene and Spock still hard at work trying to repair the memory circuit."How long before we get a full answer?" he asked.

"We'll need at least two more days before we dare make another attempt," Selene responded, wiping her hands on a rag.

"McCoy could have been in the city a week now, for all we know," Jim said angrily. "And whatever he does, it affects her. It could change history. It could happen tonight. Tomorrow morning."

"Captain, our last bit of information was gained at the expense of 30 hours work in fused and burned circuits," Selene replied just as angrily. She would be more than happy to challenge Jim to build something similar should they ever make it back to the _Enterprise_.

"I must know whether she lives or dies, Spock," Jim said, turning to the logical one when he saw that Selene was just too irritated to deal with. "I must know what to do."

* * *

Later that morning, McCoy walked about the streets. He spied the 21st Street Mission and strolled in just as Edith was pouring coffee. "Miss," Bones called. "That coffee smells wonderful."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "You look terrible," she gasped, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for him. "You had best sit down. Come on."

"Thank you," he replied, leaning against some railing for support. "But, I can't. I've got to keep moving, otherwise they'll find me."

"There's a cot in the back room," she informed him. "They won't find you there. Come on." Putting his arm over her shoulder, she helped him to the back room, just as Selene came into the kitchen with more coffee.

* * *

"This is how history went after McCoy changed it," Spock explained, as Selene and Kirk looked on over his shoulder. "Here, in the 1930's, a growing pacifist movement developed, whose influence delayed the United States entry into the Second World War. As negotiations dragged on, Germany had time to complete its Heavy Water Expirements."

"Germany. Fascism. Hitler," Selene clarified.

"They won the Second World War?" Jim asked, torn between disbelief and outrage.

"Because all of this allows them to develop the atomic bomb first," Spock stated. "There's no mistake, Captain. Let me run it again." He pressed a few buttons and rewound the recording. Once it was in the proper place, he pointed at the screen. "Edith Keeler. Founder of the peace movement."

"But, she was right. Peace was the way," Jim countered.

"She was right," Selene agreed. "But, at the wrong time. With the A-bomb, and the V2 rockets to carry them, Germany captured the world. All this because Bones came back and somehow kept her from dying in a street accident, as she was meant to."

"No," Jim murmured to himself. Now, he had the truth.

"We must stop him, Jim," Spock reminded Kirk.

Jim rose and walked slightly away from the others. "How did she die? What day?"

"We can estimate general happenings from these images," Spock said. "But, we can't trace down precise actions at every moment, Captain."

"I'm sorry," Selene said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Selene, I believe I'm in love with Edith Keeler," he said, turning to look at his second officer.

"Jim," she replied, softly and sympathetically as she was able. "Edith Keeler must die."

* * *

In the back room of the Mission, McCoy finally regained consciousness. Edith, who had been looking through some drawers noticed that he had awoken and was trying to sit up. "Hey now. Come on," she said, trying to get him to lay back down. "You're not ready to take on anything just yet."

Reluctantly, McCoy lay back down. "The most common question to ask would be 'where am I?' I don't think I'll ask it."

"Why not?" Edith asked.

"The only possible answer would conclusively prove that I'm unconscious or demented." He looked around the room, observing his surroundings. "Looks like Old Earth around 1920, 1925."

"Would you care to try for 30?" Edith inquired with an amused smile.

"I am unconscious or demented," Bones replied, closing his eyes.

"I have some friends that talk about Earth the same way you do," Edith informed him. "Would you like to meet them?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "I'm a surgeon, not a pshyciatrist." He got the feeling Edith didn't believe him, so he continued. "I am Leonard McCoy. Chief Medical Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_."

"I don't mean to disbelieve you, but that's hardly a Navy uniform."

"That's quite alright. That's quite alright, dear," he mumbled. "Because, I don't believe in you either."

"Get some rest," she urged him, before walking out the door.

* * *

Keeler walked past Kirk on the way to her apartment. Kirk called out to her. "Edith."

She paused at the top of that flight of steps. "Are you following me, sir?" she teased as Kirk approached her.

"I have ulterior motives, if that pleases you," he replied, climbing halfway up as Selene stepped out into the hallway, keeping close to the wall.

"I hope that means you—" she tripped, and would have likely broken her neck had Kirk not been there to catch her as she fell. "How stupid. I've been up and down those stairs a thousand times." When she gave him a thank-you kiss, Selene retreated back into the room to give them some privacy.

As they heard him walk past the door, Selene and Spock came back into the hall. "Jim, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she apologized.

"Of course you didn't," he acknowledged, as he walked down the stairs.

"I must point out that when she stumbled, she might have died right there had you not caught her," Spock observed.

"It's not time yet," Kirk argued. "Bones isn't here."

"We're not that sure of our facts," Selene reminded him. "Who's to say when the exact time will come?"

"Save her and do what you emotions tell you to do, and millions will die that did not die before," Spock stated.

* * *

McCoy drank a mug of coffee. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," he said.

It was Edith. "Well, you look just fine, Doctor." And he did, his color was much better. It was back to normal, instead of the paleness and blotchy skin he had suffered during his episode of paranoia.

"Thank you," he replied politely.

"I thought you might like to see the evening paper," she said, handing him the folded newspaper.

"No, not particularly," he said, taking it anyway. "I've convinced myself that this is all just a corjacine hallucination. But, I've decided you're not."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"But, if you're not, what are you?"

"A friend," she replied, looking through some letters. "When you showed up here, you looked like you could use one."

"I don't doubt it," he smirked. "What about this place? Uh, you run it?"

"I try to," she admitted.

"Why?"

"It's necessary."

"It was for me at least," he acknowledged. "You may have saved my life."

"Lots of people drink from their own bottle sometimes," she responded.

"Not as wrong as the bottle I drank from," he confessed with good humor. "Allow me to show my gratitude. Perhaps there's something I can do around here to thank you."

"We can talk about that later," she deferred. "I have to go. My young man is taking me to a Clark Gable movie."

"A who movie?" Bones queried, confused.

"A Clark Gable—Don't you know?"

"Well, I know what a movie is. But—"

"That's very strange," she smiled. "You get some rest. I'll see you later."

* * *

Jim led Edith across the street, as Selene and Spock headed off to get some bread. Jim and Edith were nearly hit, but managed to avoid the vehicle.

"If we hurry, maybe we can catch the Clark Gable movie at the Orpheum—"

"What?" Jim asked, unable to hear her over the sound of a car's horn.

"You know, Doctor McCoy said the same thing—"

"McCoy!" Jim shouted, halting. "Leonard McCoy?"

"Yes," Edith replied, slightly confused. "He's in the Mission—"

"Stay right here," Jim instructed her. He ran back across the street. "Spock! Selene!" Luckily, the two of them hadn't gotten that far.

"What is it?" Selene asked irritably, wanting to know what all the screaming had been about.

"McCoy, he's—" Just then, the doctor came out the door. "Bones!" Jim shouted happily, glad to see his friend again.

"Jim!" Bones replied, equally surprised to see them all there. There was a group hug, in which Spock did not participate by virtue of being Spock.

Edith, glad to see that everyone had been reunited, stepped onto the street, unaware of the car headed her way. Jim started to move.

"No, Jim!" Selene reminded him.

"Edith," he whispered.

Bones ran forward, but was caught by Jim, just as the car struck her.

Jim couldn't look at the street. Selene sighed, and buried her face in Spock's shoulder. Spock observed as he always did, while awkwardly attempting to comfort Selene. Bones was horrified that none of them had acted.

"You deliberately stopped me, Jim. I could have saved her. Do you know what you just did?" he asked, disgusted.

Selene had regained her composure enough to reply, "He knows, Bones. He knows."

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Selene were spat back out of the guardian first.

"What happened, Jim?" Scottie inquired. "You only left a moment ago."

McCoy was returned next.

"We were successful," Spock answered. Jim was in no condition to talk.

"Time has resumed its shape," the Guardian stated. "All is as it was before. Many such journeys are possible. Let me be your gateway."

"Captain," one of the men in a red shirt said. "The _Enterprise_ is up there. They want to know if we want to beam up.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Selene ordered on Jim's behalf, as he leaned on her for support.

* * *

"Dammit, Mom!" Naoki shouted. "Again? How many more times are you going to do this before you're satisfied?!"

"I don't give a damn how old you are, young man," Selene stated, standing her ground. "I am still your mother and you would do well not to forget it."

"Sorry," he murmured not sounding very apologetic at all. "But, still, you and Dad are in your forties now. You've already got six, isn't that enough?"

"I'll have you know that Bones said there was nothing wrong with it, and if the Chief Medical Officer is alright with it, you have no right to be against it. Your father and I only get to see you a few times a year, when the Academy is on break, and this is the attitude I get. Did you know that Mamoru barely remembers who you are?"

"Mom, stop it with the guilt trip, please. I'm just stressed out," he said, sitting on one of the couches in his (rather large) family's quarters.

"What's wrong, dear?" Selene asked, sitting beside him, all previous animosity gone.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighed, leaning back.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart," she reminded him.

"Fine, but try not to get to upset about it."

"Oh, honey, why would I—" she paused as he whispered his problem to her.

"**NAOKI GABRIEL SULU!** You little bastard! I'm going to kill you! Then your father is going to kill you! And then Spock is going to kill you! And then I'm going to kill you again!" she screeched, grabbing one of the antique swords his grandparents had gotten her and Hikaru for Christmas, and swinging it wildly at him._

* * *

Rofl. Like father, like son. Review please._


	24. What? What! WHAT!

**A/N: I am soo sorry it took so long to get this newest chapter out. My life has been horrendously busy. Lost my job at the day care, hit by another computer virus, got a job at a different day care, lost that one too. I've been busy.**

**But, since it is Mother's Day, I'm going to give you all a gift: this chapter. And, I'm proud to announce that this hiatus is over, and new chapters should be out every few days.**

**Brownie points to anyone who can guess who the special guest stars in this chapter are, and I apologize for not writing as well as they deserve to be. I'm just not as used to writing them as I am with my characters. My money is on JuliaAurelia. Bwahaha. I've seen your name out there. I know what kind of fics you read.**

**Anyway, without further ado, the long-awaited chapter 24.**

* * *

On the planet of Alzarius, two families were holding a gathering. Not really a party. More like a picnic. Yes, they were having a picnic.

The bridge crew of the _USS Enterprise_ were enjoying a rather large picnic on an expansive plain, while their ship hung in orbit. Children, mostly belonging to one family, played in the grass while their parents socialized.

"Selene," the helmsman called, diverting his attention from the conversation he had been having with the ship's navigator via communicator.

A red-haired woman in her mid-thirties, who had been talking to a not-quite-human male of a similar age, turned in the direction from which she had heard her name. "What do you want, Hikaru?" she replied, somewhat irritated to have been interrupted.

"Is it safe for the twins to be crawling around in the grass like that? What if there's a snake or something?"

"A valid concern, Commander Sulu," the Vulcan male Selene had been speaking with acknowledged. "Selene and I have scanned the area thoroughly and have discovered nothing potentially dangerous to the children within a 3-mile radius," he assured Hikaru. Spock turned his eyes gaze back to his own wife, a moderately pregnant, mocha-skinned woman, who lay napping nearby.

A four year-old girl ran through the grass, popping out unexpectedly to surprise her one year-old twin brother and sister, who would giggle and shriek when they spied their elder sister. Further out on the plain, a ten year-old boy and a nine year-old girl were exploring what little there was to explore.

"Naoki, I do not believe there is anything out here that would be extraordinary enough to warrant bringing back to our parents for further inspection," Awena opined.

"How will we know if we don't keep looking?" the boy replied, venturing even further away from his parents.

Just as Awena was about to lecture her care-free companion further, she was interrupted by a loud, strangled whirring sound. Along with the noise, a strange blue box appeared as well. Now, as the child of Starfleet officers, she had been raised in space, been to dozens of planets, and learned of hundreds more. But, this was just _weird. _The weirdness did not end there. As the two children gazed on in silent shock, a pair of adults stepped out of the box.

"Welcome to the planet Alzarius, Amy," a human male said happily, helping a female out, keeping his back to the children the whole while. The man was on the tall side, looked younger than their parents, and wore a brown tweed jacket, a rose-colored shirt, dark brown suspenders, a bow tie, rolled up navy trousers and black boots. His companion was just as strangely dressed as he was.

"You said this planet was uninhabited," she pouted, looking at the children. Her black leather jacket was just as out of date as the man's.

"Of course I did. This planet is uninhabited," he retorted.

"Then what are those two doing there?" she said, pointing at the children. Naoki stared, slack-jawed as he watched events unfold in front of him. Awena surreptitiously moved behind him, just a little. Not that she was scared. She wasn't scared at all.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired. As he turned around, he saw them. Kneeling down to their level, he smiled in a friendly fashion. "Hello. My friend had a very good question. What are you two doing here?"

"MOM!" "FATHER!"

The children did an abrupt about-face and ran towards their parents.

"That could have gone a bit better," the woman called Amy teased, as Spock and Selene raced forward, the parents still on the planet. Uhura had decided to finish her nap in her much more comfortable bed, and Hikaru left to put the youngest three down for their own naps.

"Who are you?" Selene asked at the same time Spock said, "State your name, rank, and intention."

"That isn't the first time I've heard that," the strange man reminisced fondly.

"That's not an answer," Selene said, drawing her phaser, as the children ran behind her. This whole situation seemed odd to her. Odder than it should have been.

"Doctor, they've got guns," Amy said, slowly edging back toward the strange blue box from whence she came.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine!" Amy's strange friend declared proudly.

"We don't want to shoot you. We just want to know who you are and why you're scaring our children," Selene replied.

"I will ask you one more time. State your name, rank, and intention."

"Oh, fine," the strange man sighed irritably. "The Doctor. Doctor. Fun."

"'The Doctor'? Doctor who?" Selene inquired, confused, lowering her phaser.

"Just 'The Doctor'," he grinned.

"And your associate?" Spock continued.

"Um. Amelia Pond. Er, I don't have a rank. And, uh, fun, as well…I suppose," Amy answered, still very confused.

"Explain your presence on Alzarius."

"Just showing Pond here the universe. If you'll indulge me, what year is it?" the Doctor answered.

"2268," Naoki said, from behind Selene. "Why don't you know that?"

"Well, you see, young man, that blue box is my time machine. I'm still breaking her in and she's still a bit temperamental. You see, we were aiming for two thousand years ago, but we seem to have arrived a bit late," the Doctor elucidated.

The bit about being late prompted Amy to murmur something that sounded a lot like "Fourteen years and four psychiatrists."

"Hush, Pond," the Doctor scolded.

"Time machines do not exist," Awena stated.

"Of course they do. Mine is right there," the Doctor replied. "I can prove it, if your parents will allow it."

"We're not married," Selene and Spock stated simultaneously.

"Sorry 'bout that. Used to happen to me and a friend named Donna all the time. Anyway, if you'll lower your weapons, I can prove that my blue box is a time machine."

"What do you say, Spock?" Selene inquired. "Can we trust him?"

"Wait a minute!" Amy squealed, while the Doctor grimaced. "Did you just say 'Spock'? As in 'Mister Spock'?"

"Yes?" Selene affirmed, still confused.

"Oh, this is wicked!" Amy professed, tugging on a sleeve of the Doctor's tweed jacket exuberantly. "Can we stay, Doctor? Can we? Please?"

"We really shouldn't be here, Amy. The sooner we leave, the better. This could wreak havoc on the timeline," the Doctor protested.

"Time travel is impossible," Spock stated, echoing his daughter.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is," the Doctor stated.

"Then what is it?" Spock responded.

"Complicated."

"Tell us," Naoki requested.

"Very complicated."

"We're clever, we're listening, and don't patronize us because I am not happy right now. Tell us," Selene said, her patience wearing thin.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect…but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly…timey-wimey…stuff."

"Fascinating," Spock commented. Selene knew that were he capable of it, he would be rolling his eyes.

"Now, if you and the kids would just pop into the TARDIS for a bit, I can prove we're time-travelers, and then you can let us go about our business, " the Doctor suggested.

Selene's eyes widened in recognition. And Hikaru said her predilection for 20th and 21st century entertainment was weird. Now she realized why she thought the whole thing was so odd. Who was laughing now?

" 'Tardis'? That's a weird name for a ship," Naoki commented.

"It's an acronym," the Doctor explained. "It stands for – "

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Selene interrupted.

"Oh, well done, madam," the Doctor said proudly. Then, realization struck him. "Wait. How did you know that? You had no idea who we were a moment ago and all of a sudden, you know all about the TARDIS."

"Spoilers," Selene replied, allowing herself a tiny smirk.

"Ohh, does she know River?" Amy asked. "Hold on. She can't know River. They're – "

The Doctor clamped a hand over Amy's mouth. "Not now, Amy. Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." After a moment, the Doctor had clearly thought out whatever he had needed to. "Well played, Commander Selene Sulu _née_ Misarte. Second Officer and Second Science Officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_, wife of Helmsman Commander Hikaru Sulu, mother to Naoki, Harumi, Minato, and Hitomi Sulu. Youngest of six children, and the only girl, plans to at least tie her mother, Artemis, and brother, Orlando, with a total of six children."

"Two can play that game, Doctor," Selene grinned, before pausing to clear her throat. "The Doctor. 907 year-old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. Last survivor of the final Time War, on your side at least. I could start from the beginning but I won't. Your ninth incarnation regenerated after drawing the power if the Time Vortex out of your companion at the time, Rose Tyler. And, your tenth incarnation, who might I add was my personal favorite, regenerated after receiving a lethal dose of radiation saving your friend Wilf, who was the grandfather of your former companion, Donna Noble, who's memories of her adventures with you were wiped after the metacrisis."

"Current companion: Amelia Jessica Pond, who prefers to go by Amy. 21 year-old kissogram, Scottish by birth, but lived most of her life in England. Went through four psychiatrists during your twelve year absence, since she kept biting them after they tried to convince her you didn't exist. Knocked you out with a cricket bat when you finally reappeared, helped you save the world from Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi, loved the speech by the way, and the rest I won't say the rest because it hasn't happened in this timeline yet. And, in the words of a Catherine Tate Comic Relief Special from the year 2007: 'Bite me, alien boy!'"

Far from being insulted, the Doctor looked quite proud of her. "Oh, very well done indeed, Mrs. Sulu. I see this worked both ways."

"Um, Mom. What's going on?" Naoki asked, looking as confused as Spock and Awena wouldn't admit they were.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, Nao. Don't ask questions. Something strange is going on here, and we're going to need the Doctor's help on this."

"You are positive this man is trustworthy, Selene?" Spock inquired.

"Completely, sir."

"Does this mean we can see the inside of his time machine now?" Naoki asked hopefully as he and Awena circled the TARDIS like bees on honey.

"It's fine with me."

"Father?" Awena asked, almost hopefully.

"Very well," Spock said, following everyone up to the TARDIS.

The children rushed in and then walked right back out, ashen. Unable to believe what they had seen, they walked back in, this time leading their parents in by the hand.

"Father…" "Mom…"

Selene and the Doctor waited expectantly and shared a look that said 'here-it-comes'.

"It's bigger on the inside," the children whispered while Selene and the Doctor mouthed the words along with them.

"Yes!" Selene said gleefully, high-fiving the Doctor. "I was hoping they would say that."

"Oh, I love it when they do that," the Doctor concurred.

"So, you're really Mr. Spock, huh?" Amy asked. It was just like meeting Churchill all over again.

"Indeed."

"Does that mean that Uhura is up on that ship?" she asked inquisitively.

"Affirmative. She is resting at the moment."

"Oh, this is brilliant, Doctor. We let them on our ship. Can we go on theirs?" Amy pleaded.

"I'll ask the captain," Selene said, pulling out her communicator. "Sir, we've encountered a couple of people on the planet. Permission to bring them aboard?"

"Are they in custody, Commander?"

"No, sir. They are friendly. I know them and they know us."

"Sounds kinky, Selene. Bring them up."

"We will need to go outside so that we may beam up without interference," Spock informed the newcomers. This whole thing was utterly illogical. But, if the female Commander Sulu believed the strangers to be trustworthy, he trusted her judgment.

Aboard the ship, Jim, Hikaru, and Nyota were waiting for them as they beamed up. "So, who are they, Selene?" Kirk asked, as the families greeted each other.

"Doctor, Amy, this is the captain, James Kirk," Selene said, introducing them.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time," the Doctor said, unimpressed.

"Doctor! You can't talk to Captain Kirk like that!" Amy admonished, elbowing him in the side. "Wow, I can't believe I'm on the _Enterprise_," she gushed. "A bit shinier than I expected though."

"Oh, Pond. It's the wonderful world of space travel…The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you," the Doctor explained.

"What do you mean 'the Lord of Time'?" Kirk asked suspiciously. "Start from the beginning; tell me everything you know."

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet," the Doctor began.

"Now's not the time, Doctor," Selene gently suggested.

"What is his name, hon?" Hikaru asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Oh, I never get tired of that one," the man whom they were discussing said happily. "But, I'm afraid that is my name. Just 'the Doctor'."

"I got to see his spaceship too, Dad. He's a time-traveler," Naoki told his father happily. "It was bigger on the inside."

"Really?" Uhura asked, rubbing her barely-swollen abdomen absent-mindedly. "I thought time-travel was impossible."

"To them, we're supposed to be impossible," Selene replied. "They're from a television program I liked to watch when I was a little girl. And, judging from the way Amy has been reacting to Spock, I assume we're from a television program or something like it from where she is from."

"So when he says he's 'the Lord of Time'…" Kirk trailed off.

"He means it. He's a Time Lord. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And…he's wonderful."

"Very well said, Mrs. Sulu, even if I did hear those same words from a nice young boy by the name of Latimer," the Doctor acknowledged. "But, you lot have had some pretty spectacular adventures of your own. Speaking of which, can you tell me what the precise date is. No stardates, just so we don't confuse Ms. Pond."

"It's October 8, 2268," Hikaru told him. This whole thing was a bit surreal, even for Starfleet.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" the Doctor shouted. "Get me back down to the planet right now so I can bring the TARDIS up here."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked confused.

"I'll explain later," he promised, just before he beamed down.

Moments later, Scotty's voice could be heard. "Captain, we have had an unauthorized object just beamed into storage."

"What is it Scotty?"

"A…blue box. And a man just walked out of it. Do you want me to send security down there, Captain?"

"That won't be necessary," Jim replied. "Selene, you had better know what you are getting us into."

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" Uhura asked.

"I absolutely trust him," she reiterated.

"Oi," Amy called. "Didn't River say the same thing at the crash of the _Byzantium_?"

"Yeah, well, she said it pretty well, and I couldn't come up something better on such short notice."

"She's got a point, you know. You might recall that little metaphor I used about a hay-like needle of death in a haystack of statues. Not my best line. Improvisation is hard."

"So, Doctor, what happens on that planet today that's so dangerous?" Selene asked.

"Mistfall," the Doctor replied. "That's why the planet was uninhabited today. They fled."

"But what is 'Mistfall'?" Amy queried.

"It's not good. It is very not good. The planet will cool and the cooling generates the mist. The water bubbles and spiders hatch from river fruits and Marshmen rise from the swamps," the Doctor explained.

"Really?" Amy asked incredulously.

"No, not really," the Doctor said with a smile. But, the smile quickly faded. "However, today is the day that a spaceship carrying a deadly plague strikes the planet, eliminating all life."

"Does that mean we were supposed to die?" Selene asked worriedly.

"Of course not, Selene. You weren't there. The _Enterprise_ was in orbit at the time of the accident, but there was nothing they could do."

"What about the passengers aboard the ship?" Jim asked.

"Already dead," the Doctor replied sadly.

"If there is no one aboard the ship, why can't we destroy it now and prevent the planet from dying," Awena suggested.

"We can't do that, young lady," the Doctor explained. "It's a fixed event. If an event is in flux, I can interfere. If it is fixed, I can't, except for cheap tricks."

"I understand," Spock said.

"Now, we need to get back to our universe, Amy before we blow a hole in the space-time continuum the approximate size of Belgium."

"Belgium? That's a bit anticlimactic, isn't it?" Amy replied.

"A bit, yeah," the Doctor acquiesced. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Likewise," Selene replied. "I can't believe I got to meet the Doctor and Amy."

"I know what you mean," Amy said, waving farewell. "I can't believe I got to meet Captain Kirk and Mister Spock."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Kirk asked, eyeing her appraisingly.

"Afraid not," Amy said. "I'm getting married tomorrow. Rory's been sleeping in the TARDIS the whole time. Ohh, he's going to be so mad when he wakes up. He missed everything."

"Come along, Pond. Five minutes to Belgium."

"Bye, Doctor."

"Farwell, Mrs. Sulu."

"So, how are you going to avoid Belgium, Doctor?" Amy asked as they walked towards the lift.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

"You're just making this up as you go along!"

"Yep. But, I do it brilliantly," he said as the lift doors closed.

"That was weird," Hikaru stated.

"Really weird," Nyota agreed.

"We will never speak of this again," Kirk stated.

"Aww. But, it was so much fun," Selene whined. "Are you saying that because of Federation protocol or because Amy shot you down?"

"That's an order, Commander," he insisted.

"Oh, fine. I hope you lot are happy. The most fun I've had since the Admiral lost a game of Phaser Tag and banned it indefinitely, and you have to spoil it," she huffed. "C'mon Nao, we're going to our room. We're gonna watch 10's third season. I always loved that season the best," Selene said, escorting her eldest into another lift.

"Hikaru, my friend, you have _got_ to stop letting her watch all of those shows," Jim pleaded.**

* * *

So there we have Chapter 24. I know it was crap, but I'm nearly 5 months out of practice and writing for two characters I'm not familiar writing.**


	25. Mirror Mirror Part 1

**A/N: After a long delay and a chapter I wanted to write solely because I got into **_**Doctor**__**Who**_** during the story's hiatus, I'm proud to announce that we will be returning to our regularly scheduled story format.**

**What that means is, I'll go back to adapting ST:TOS episodes to suit my own twisted desires. Since Uhura is progressing into her third trimester, her presence on landing parties has been disallowed until she delivers.**

**Disclaimer: After nearly fifty chapters with these characters, I think we all know by know what I do and do not own. I am, however, on a waitlist for David Tennant(X) and Matt Smith(XI). Hopefully, they'll arrive in time for my 22****nd**** birthday.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or put me on story alert. I would thank all of you personally, but that would involve going through about five months worth of email.**

* * *

"We believe what you say, Captain Kirk," the leader of the natives on the planet stated as the thunder crashed and lightning flashed overhead. "But, our position has not altered. The Halkan council cannot permit your Federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet."

"We have show the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful," Jim riposted. The landing party, comprised of Selene, McCoy, and Scotty, stood in the background, observing.

"We accept that your Federation is benevolent, at present. But, the future is always in question. Our dilithium crystals represent awesome power. Wrongful use of that power, even to the extent of taking one life, would violate our history of total peace," the leader replied. "To prevent that, we would die, Captain. As a race, if necessary."

"I admire your efforts," Jim said. The storm was getting worse, and Kirk didn't want to place his crew in danger, so he pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Spock here," the First Officer replied from the bridge, where he was in command until Jim's return.

"Report on that magnetic storm, Mr. Spock," he ordered.

"Standard ion type," Spock reported. "But, quite violent and unpredictable."

"Having a rough time up there?" Jim inquired.

"If we stay," Spock responded.

"Standby to beam up landing party. Use an extended route to clear that disturbance. Kirk out."

* * *

"Apply, Mr. Sulu," Spock ordered.

"Understood," Hikaru replied, following orders before turning back to his eldest two children, who had been observing him at work. "Nao, can you take Harumi back to our quarters and make sure your younger siblings are secured? This storm might be a little too rough for them."

"Alright, Dad. C'mon, Haru," the young boy said, taking his little sister by the hand and leading her toward the lift. "Let's go play."

"Can Awena come over too?" Harumi asked, looking expectantly back towards the command crew.

Awena's father gave a curt nod and Naoki was able to truthfully say, "Sure she can. Let's go and get her."

* * *

"When may we resume discussion?" Jim asked of the Halkans' spokesman.

"The council will meditate further. But, do not be hopeful of any change," the Halkan spokesman answered. As the landing party turned to leave, he added, "Captain, you do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course."

"But, we won't," Jim retorted with a smile. "Consider that. _Enterprise_, Transporter Room, energize."

"Trouble, sir," the officer in the transporter room reported to Spock. And he was right. The landing party became partially visible for a few moments before fading completely.

* * *

Finally, the landing party was beamed aboard, but they weren't dressed the same. Kirk's shirt was sleeveless and all the male officers were wearing some kind of gold sash. And Selene's uniform was altered as well. Instead of her normal blue dress, she was wearing a midriff-baring blue top and miniskirt of the same shade, also with the same gold sash.

"I was right. That was a rough trip," Jim commented, stepping off the transporter pad.

The transporter room didn't look quite right, though. The transporter officer's and Spock's uniforms looked just as strange too. Suddenly, Spock was sporting a weird goatee. Then there was that odd emblem on the walls…

The bearded Spock and transporter officer both gave a very Hitler-esque salute. Confused, the landing party got a good look at themselves and each other.

"Controls at neutral, Mr. Kyle," Bearded Spock ordered.

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

"Status of mission?" Spock inquired.

"No change," Jim answered cautiously, observing the dagger hanging from Spock's sash.

"Standard procedure?" Jim nodded an affirmative.

Spock walked over to the transporter control panel so he could page the bridge. "Mr. Sulu, program phaser barrage on all Halkan cities."

"Yes, Mr. Spock," the pilot answered.

Selene exchanged a glance with Scotty. This wasn't any sort of Federation procedure they were familiar with. And Selene didn't like the way her husband's voice had so casually agreed to such a massacre.

"Military capability, Captain?" Spock asked.

"None," Jim answered.

"Incredible that this society has chosen suicide," he commented before turning to the transporter controller. "Mr. Kyle, you were instructed to compensate during the ion storm."

"But, I tried, Mr. Sp-"

"Carelessness with the equipment cannot be tolerated," Spock interrupted over the man's protests. "Your agonizer."

"No, Mr. Spock!" Kyle pleaded.

"Your agonizer, please," Spock repeated.

"No! I tried! Please!" he begged, backing away from the approaching superior, only to be held in place by a security officer. The same security officer unclipped a device from Kyle's belt and handed it to Spock, who placed it against Kyle's chest.

Kyle screamed and twitched. Selene couldn't bear to look at the atrocious scene before her. She turned away. These weren't the same people she knew and loved. Her Spock wouldn't hurt another living soul, unless he had a _very_ good reason. Nor would her Hikaru sound almost eager to blast an entire civilization out of existence. What was going on? What sort of demented hell were they in?

"_Captain's Log. Stardate: unknown. During an Ion storm, my landing party beamed back to the _Enterprise_ to find it and the personnel aboard changed. The ship is subtly altered physically. Behavior and discipline has become brutal. Savage. _"

"Mr. Scott," the bearded Spock stated. "The storm has caused some minor damage in your section. There are also injuries requiring your attention, Doctor." When McCoy and Scotty hesitated, still quite unsure of just what was going on, Spock spoke again. "Well, gentleman?"

They were spared from having to answer when Mr. Kyle spoke again. "Mr. Spock?"

"Yes?"

"The power beam jumped from orbit, sir. Just as the landing party was about to materialize. I've never seen anything like it before," he reported.

"Due to your error, Mr. Kyle?" Spock asked, almost angrily.

"No, Mr. Spock! Before."

"It appears all of this is due to the storm. Captain, do you feel any abnormal effects?" the First Officer asked.

"Yes," Jim answered. "Dr. McCoy, you had better look us over. That was a rough beam up."

"Yes, sir," McCoy replied. He and the other members of the landing party prepared to follow Jim out of the transporter room.

Jim paused by the door. "Mr. Spock, have those transporter circuits checked."

As soon as they were out the door, the questions flew. "Where is this?" Scotty asked. "How did we get here?" Selene queried.

"Not now," Jim whispered, holding up a hand to silence them.

* * *

The landing party made their way through the ship to the medical bay, having to stop every so often when a passing crewman would salute Jim.

"What is this?" McCoy asked, inspecting his medical equipment. "Everything is all messed up. It's all out of place."

"Jim, what's happened?" Selene asked, part of her not wanting to know the answer. After all, if Hikaru and Spock had changed so much, she wondered what the children were like or if they even existed here.

"Wait. Not everything. That spot," he said, pointing at the table. "I spilled acid there a year ago. Jim, what the blazes is this?"

"I don't know," Jim answered. "This is our _Enterprise_. But, it isn't. Maybe…"

"Maybe, what, Jim?" Selene asked, following him.

"Did any of you feel dizzy in the transporter beam?" he asked. "When you first materialized?" The other crew members mumbled that they had. "It happened twice. First, we were in our own transport chamber. Then, we faded, and when we finally materialized, we were here. Wherever this is."

"Captain," Scotty said. "The transporter chief mentioned a surge of power. The transporter beam may have been affected by the ion storm. We just materialized somewhere else."

"Yes, here," Selene agreed. "Not our universe, not our ship. Something parallel. A parallel universe coexisting with our dimensional plane. Everything is duplicated. Almost. Another _Enterprise_. Spock with a beard."

"Another Captain Kirk, another Dr. McCoy," Jim murmured.

"An exchange," McCoy interjected. "If we're here…"

"Than our counterparts must have been transporting up at the exact same time," Jim finished.

"Similar storms on both universes disrupted the circuits," Selene realized. "We're here and they're-"

"On our _Enterprise_," Jim realized. It was an uncomfortable thing to know that there were brutal versions of themselves on their ship.

"Probably asking the same questions," Selene mumbled, thinking of what might happen if this universe's version of her should encounter Selene's family.

"Are we in another universe?" Jim asked. "And if so, how do we get back to our own?"

"What about the Halkans?" McCoy reminded them. "We can't let them be destroyed."

"Scotty, can you buy me some time?" Jim asked. "Get below and short out the main phaser couplings. Then, say the storm blew the standby circuits. After that, get on this universe's technology. It's all we have to get back home."

"The intercom may be monitored. We should use our communicators for private conversations," Selene suggested as Scotty was on his way out.

"Sub-frequency and scramble," Jim added.

"Aye, sirs," Scotty acknowledged before rushing off to fulfill his orders.

"Commander."

"Yes, sir," Selene replied.

"Get up to your post. Act natural. If you can, find out my orders and options from Starfleet," Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir," she replied. As she got to the door, she paused. "Jim, I'm worried about my kids. Do they even exist in this universe? If they do, are they as brutal as everyone else?"

Jim gently patted her on the shoulder. "Selene, we'll make it through this somehow," he said, in an obvious attempt to soothe her frayed nerves. He could only imagine what it was like for her. He had no spouse, no children. He didn't have to concern himself with all of the things torturing her mind. But, there was one concern they shared: the fate of their friends. All of the people they knew and loved back home were strange and foreign here; Spock, like a brother to both of them, Hikaru, Selene's beloved husband, Uhura, their dear friend, Chekov, always reminding them of what Russia had given the universe, and so many others. Jim gave her a quick squeeze and promised, "I'll be right there."

Selene returned the hug and before she made her way to the bridge she whispered, "Thanks, Jim."

"Bones, let's take a look at the library. We have a lot to learn," Jim sighed.

* * *

"Mr. Chekov," Hikaru said. "Laser setting for planetary target A."

"Coordinates 712 stroke 4, Mr. Sulu," Pavel responded.

"Warp batteries locked," Hikaru said, before reclining in his chair.

Selene entered the bridge. It was a very odd feeling, seeing everyone's eyes on her, especially Hikaru's. It was so wrong. She didn't miss the smirk on Hikaru's face. He was her husband and he wasn't.

Having already taken her seat at the science station, she didn't see him rise from his own station, so she was quite surprised when he sat on her console and just stared at her. Grudgingly, she looked up from her work, hoping that he would just go away. Unfortunately, he did not.

He took her chin in his left hand and stared down at her. "Still no interest, Misarte?" he asked. "I could change your mind."

While she was relieved to find out that they weren't together in this universe and therefore their children didn't exist to be exposed to such brutality, the way he stared at her was unnerving. He was so different from the Hikaru she knew and loved. And, this universe's Hikaru had a rather large scar on the right side of his face, curving down from his hairline all the way to his cheek. This wasn't the man she loved.

"You are away from your post, Mister," Selene replied coldly. She desperately hoped that he would take his hand off of her. She didn't know how much longer she could take it before she grabbed the nearest pointy object and did something violent.

"Is the Captain here?" he retorted, smirking. "Is Spock here? When the cat's away—"

She couldn't take it anymore, she jerked her chin out of his hand and was preparing to backhand him across the face when Jim entered the bridge. Hikaru had to go scurrying back to his proper post.

"Communications status," he asked this universe's Uhura.

"No storm damage, sir. All stations report normal," Uhura reported.

"You're ordered to annihilate the Halkans unless they comply," Selene whispered to him as he passed her station. "No alternative."

"Phasers locked on target A," Hikaru reported. "Approaching optimum range. Commence fire, Captain?" Jim hesitated. "Captain?"

"Standby, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

* * *

As he wandered through engineering, he encountered a passing officer who looked at him skeptically."I've been ordered to check phaser couplings for possible damage from the storm," Scotty said, using Jim's orders as his excuse.

"Do you have authorization from security, sir?" the other engineer asked.

"Captain's orders."

"I'll have to check with Security Chief Sulu, sir," the other engineer informed him.

"Nevermind. I'll see to it myself," Scotty said. He wandered over to a wall console, and paged the bridge. "No phaser damage," he reported.

* * *

Jim understood what had been implied. Scotty was unable to disable the phasers. "Very good. Thank you, Mr. Scott. Kirk out."

Spock entered the bridge. "Planet's rotations is taking primary target beyond phaser lock," he observed.

"Shall I correct orbit to new firing position?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Jim answered.

"Lock on to secondary city," Spock ordered.

"Aye, sir," Hikaru acknowledged.

"Uhura, contact the Halkan council. I wish to speak with them again."

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged, confused.

"Sir?" Spock inquired.

"This is a new race," Jim responded. "They offer other things of value besides dilithium crystals."

"But it is clear that we cannot expect their cooperation," Spock reminded him. "They refuse the empire. Command dictates that we provide the customary example."

"Secondary target now moving beyond our phaser lock," Sulu reported.

"Put phasers on standby, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered.

"A serious breach of orders, Captain," Spock reminded him.

"I have my reasons," Jim stated simply. "And I'll make them clear to you. In my own good time."

"Captain, I have the leader of the Halkan council on channel B," this universe's Uhura reported, sounding as though she heartily disapproved of this action. Yet, she put the comm onscreen, nonetheless.

"It is useless to resist us," Jim stated.

"We do not resist you," the Halkan councilman replied.

"You have twelve hours to reconsider your position."

"Twelve years or twelve thousand. We are ethically compelled to deny your demand for our dilithium crystals for you would use their power to destroy."

"We will level your planet and take what we want. That is destruction. You will die as a race."

"To preserve what we are."

"We will not argue. Twelve hours. Close communications. Turn phasers off," Jim ordered.

"Twelve hours, Captain?" Spock asked. "That is unprecedented."

"I shall be in my quarters," he said, rising from his chair. "Commander…Misarte, have Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott meet me there."

With just a look, she asked if her presence was desired too. But, with a look of his own, Jim told her to stay put.

"Captain, you have placed yourself in a most grave position," Spock warned, as Chekov walked off the bridge. "This conduct must be reported."

"You're at liberty to do so," Jim replied nonchalantly.

* * *

"Deck 5, sir," Chekov asked, operating the lift.

As soon as Jim stepped out, he was struck by some accomplices. As this happened, Chekov drew his phaser and pointed it at Jim.

"So you die," Pavel said with an evil smirk. "And we all move up in rank. No one will question the assassination of a captain who had disobeyed prime orders of the empire."

"_Captain's log: Supplemental. I command an _Enterprise_ where officers apparently employ private henchmen within the crew. Where assassination of superiors is a common way of advancing in rank._

Suddenly, the same crewman who had struck Jim disabled Chekov, causing distraction enough for Jim to fight off one of the men holding him in place. Just as those attackers were taken care of, two more men entered the corridor.

"Your men, Captain," the man who had helped him reported. "I did their job."

"Smart move, switching sides," one of the captain's men said.

"Mr. Chekov was going to make me a chief, sir," the man said, reminding Jim that he had saved his life. "You can make me an officer."

"Alright," Jim said. "You can work for me."

"A commission?" the man asked.

"Maybe. You might even make captain."

"Yes, sir," the man smirked, before being knocked out by a suckerpunch from Kirk.

"Not on my ship," Jim mumbled.

"The booth for this one, sir?" one of the men asked, indicating Chekov.

"Yes, carry on," Jim said, wiping the blood from his lip as the men dragged Chekov away.

* * *

Jim managed to make it to his quarters without further incident.

"It's called blood," Jim commented sarcastically when he saw McCoy staring at his injured lip. "Watch your step. Officers move up by assassination. Chekov tried it on me."

"Mr. Sulu is Security Chief. Like his own Gestapo," Scotty said.

"My sickbay is a chamber of horrors," McCoy commented. "Two of my assistants were betting on the tolerance of an injured man. How long it would take him to pass out from the pain."

"Report on technology," Jim ordered.

"Mostly variations in instrumentation," Scotty reported. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Star readings?"

"Everything's exactly where it should be. Except us."

"Well, let's find out where we stand," Jim said,sitting by a console. "Computer?"

"Ready."

"This is the captain. Record security research to be classified under my voiceprint, Commander Misarte's, or Mr. Scott's."

"Recording."

"Produce all relevant data to the recent ion storm. Correlate following hypothesis. Could a storm of such magnitude cause a power surge in the transporter circuits, creating a momentary interdimensional contact with a parallel universe?"

"Affirmative."

"At such a moment, could persons in each universe, in the act of beaming, transpose with their counterparts in the other universe?"

"Affirmative."

"Could conditions necessary to such an event be created artificially using the ship's power?"

"Affirmative."

Kirk slipped a disk into an appropriate drive. "Record procedure." When it was done recording, he handed the disk to Scotty. "Can you do it?"

"Not by myself. I need help." Kirk looked like he was about to volunteer, but Scotty pointed out, "You'll be too conspicuous."

The two of them turned hopefully to McCoy, who was quick to inform them, "I'm a doctor, not an engineer."

Scotty wasn't having any of that. "Well, now you're an engineer. I'll have to tap the power we need from the warp engines and balance it for the four of us," he said before walking out of the room, shaking his head.

"Jim," McCoy began. "The way this ship is run, what kind of people are we in this universe?"

"Let's find out. Computer."

"Ready."

"Read out official record of current command."

"Captain: James T. Kirk. Succeeded to command of _ISS Enterprise_ through assassination of Captain Christopher Pike. First action: suppression of Gorlack uprising through destruction of rebel home planet. Second action: execution of five thousand colonists on Vega Nine."

Jim couldn't bear to hear anymore. "Cancel. Well, now we know."

"Captain," Scotty said, coming back into the room. "We can do it. We'll have to lay in the automatic transporter setting. But, when we interrupt engine circuits to tie in the power to the transporter, it'll show up on Sulu's security board. Of course, we'll only need a second."

"I'll tell Selene to create a diversion to distract Sulu's attention at your signal," Jim stated, feeling a little odd telling Selene to seduce this universe's version of her husband. "Until then, we had better get back to our posts. Keep me advised."

Once Scotty had left, McCoy spoke again. "Jim. If we're here, what do you suppose our counterparts are doing back in our universe?"

"On our _Enterprise_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _USS_ _Enterprise_, Captain Kirk was being restrained by a pair of security officers. "I order you to let me go!" he shouted, struggling to escape. "Traitors!" he shouted as they dragged him to a detention area. "Spock, help me!"

Naturally, Spock did nothing of the sort, and Kirk was thrown into a cell already containing Selene, Bones, and Scotty. All of whom were quite outraged.

"Spock!" Kirk shouted. "You traitorous pig. I'll hang you up by your Vulcan ears. I'll have you all executed!"

"I think not," the beardless Spock retorted, quite unfazed. "Your authority on this ship is extremely limited, Captain. The four of you will remain here, in the brig, and in custody, until I discover how to return you to wherever it is you belong."

"Has the whole galaxy gone crazy? What kind of uniform is this? Where's your beard? What's going on? Where's my personal guard?" Kirk shouted.

"I can answer none of your questions at this time."

The other Kirk began to laugh. "Right, Spock. Whatever your game is, I'll play it. You want credits, I'll give them to you. You'll be a rich man. A command of your own. I can swing that too."

"Apparently, some kind of transposition has taken place," Spock observed. "I find it extremely interesting."

"Spock, what is it that will buy you?" Kirk asked. "Power?"

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, walking away.

* * *

On the _ISS Enterprise_, Kirk strode down the hall only to encounter bearded Spock. "Captain, I am pleased that you frustrated Mr. Chekov's plan. I should regret your death."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I do not desire the captaincy. I much prefer my scientific duties, and I am frankly content to be a lesser target."

"Logical as always, Mr. Spock," Jim remarked.

There was a scream. To their right, Chekov was inside whatever 'the booth' was, screaming bloody murder.

"The agony booth is a most effective means of discipline," Spock stated. Kirk walked closer to where Chekov was being tortured. "I presume you've ordered the full duration?"

"I haven't decided," Jim replied. This universe was so strange. Comrades, trusted and beloved friends, almost like family in one universe, were at each other's throats and just waiting for a chance to murder each other in this one.

"His act warrants death," Spock reminded his captain.

"I said I haven't decided!" Jim repeated angrily.

"That is, of course, your affair," Spock replied nonchalantly. "Captain, may I inquire if you intend to persist in your unusual course of action regarding the Halkans?"

"You heard my orders."

"They are in contradiction to standard Empire procedure," Spock responded. "I cannot ignore the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"I do not threaten, Captain. I merely state facts. I have found you to be an excellent officer. Our missions together have been both successful and profitable. However, I shall not permit your aberrations to jeopardize my position."

"Spock, do you think we should destroy the Halkans?"

"Terror must be maintained or the empire is doomed," he replied, avoiding the question. "It is the logic of history."

"Conquest is easy, control is not. We may have bitten off more than we could chew."

"Captain, I do not wish to find myself opposing you. But, if you continue on your present course, this confusing, inexplicable behavior is-"

"My concern and not yours," Kirk interrupted. "You would find me a formidable opponent."

"I'm aware of that, Captain. I trust that you are aware of the reverse," Spock replied before walking away.

"Orders, sir?" one of Kirk's men asked.

"Release Chekov. Confine him to quarters." Kirk just couldn't bring himself to have Chekov executed. Sure, this universe's Chekov had tried to kill him. But, whenever he looked at this Chekov, he saw his own Chekov: the one who had pouted until Kirk had scheduled shore leave in Russia, the one who had adamantly defended little Harumi from an aggressive, noseless Chihuahua on the planet of Barcelona. Innocent Pavel Andreivitch Chekov who wouldn't hurt a fly…

"Yes, sir," the man replied, rushing off to fulfill his orders.

* * *

Scotty approached the same man who had turned him away from the phaser bank earlier and distracted him with a salute, giving McCoy time to sneak up behind him and knock him out with a hypo to the neck.

"That'll hold him for about six hours," McCoy commented, as he and Scotty climbed the ladder leading up toward the control area.

* * *

Jim entered his room and was surprised to find an attractive brunette woman sleeping on his bed. Pleasantly surprised, but, surprised nonetheless.

The sound of him entering the room had woken her. "I fell asleep," she said groggily. "We had quite a time in the chem. Lab picking up after the storm." She pushed a few dials on the replicator and pulled out a few glasses of alcohol. "Nothing compared to your day, I gather," she stated, offering him a glass. "I heard about Chekov."

"He gambled, I won."

"You got lucky," she replied. "I'm surprised that you could be caught off-guard that way."

"I was preoccupied," he responded.

"You're still in trouble with Starfleet Command," she informed him. "What you;ve got in mind this time is beyond me. You're scheming, of course. The Halkans have something you want or is it all some clever ruse to advance you to the admiralty? Kirk, the Cabinet itself?"

"Further than that," he said, taking a sip from his drink. "If I'm successful."

"Really? Well, you must know what you're doing," she said, twining her arms about his neck. "You always do. If I'm to be the woman," she said, pausing to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "of a Caesar, can't I know what you're up to?" She kissed him again, longer and deeper.

What was sure to have been an enjoyable evening for both of them was interrupted by a page. "Kirk here."

"Mr. Spock, Captain."

"Yes?"

"I have received a private communication from Starfleet command. I am committing a breach of regulations by informing you of its contents."

"Yes, Mr. Spock," he encouraged.

"I am instructed to wait until planet dawn over primary target to permit you to carry out our mission."

"And if I don't?"

"In that event, I am ordered to kill you and to proceed against the Halkans as the new captain of the _Enterprise_."

* * *

"Why can't I see her?" Naoki asked, on the verge of tears. He had heard that his mother was back on the ship, but that she was being held in custody with Uncle Jim, Bones, and Scotty, and he wasn't allowed to visit her. "Why can't I see Mom?"

"Nao, I want to see her too. But, Spock thinks that something went wrong during the beam-up and that we may have received alternate universe counterparts of the people we know. That woman may still be Selene. But, she might not be Selene Sulu. She could still be Selene Misarte: not my wife, and not your mother. They may be the same woman, but they're not," Hikaru tried to explain, struggling to explain something he barely understood himself. "Do you get it, Nao?"

"_Wakaranai! Kaa-chan wo mitai! Doko wa kaa-chan?_" the boy howled, reverting to Japanese in his distress. **(I don't understand! I want to see Mom! Where's Mom?)**_

* * *

Poor Nao…Will he see his mother again? Will everyone get back to their proper universe? Do you really not know the answer to these questions. Stay tuned for Part 2 and read and review._


	26. Mirror Mirror Part 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 26, part two of the mirrorverse adventure. Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing the previous chapter and sharing my interest in **_**Doctor Who**_**.**_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: unknown. We are trapped in a savage parallel from which we must escape within four hours or I will face a death sentence at Spock's hands._

* * *

"Let's drink a toast to Spock," Kirk's mysterious nubile companion said, raising her glass. "The only man aboard with the decency to warn you, and he'll die for it. You'll never find another man like him."

"I don't intend to kill him," Jim replied, taking a sip.

"Are you going to act against the Halkans before the deadline?"

"No, but I'll avoid killing Spock," Kirk said. He hadn't killed Chekov, even after what he had done, and he certainly wouldn't kill Spock, who hadn't done anything yet.

"Just get him out of the way? He and his men?"

"I'll get out of his way," Jim responded with a smile.

"Shall I activate the Tantalus field?" she asked. "You'll at least want to monitor him, won't you?"

After much contemplation, he finally answered, "Yes."

She walked over to a wall and opened a panel, frowning all the while. "I hate this thing," she mumbled.

"It's not that bad," Jim said.

"Of course not," she snapped. "It made you captain. How many enemies have you simply wiped out of existence by the touch of a button? Fifty? A hundred?" she laughed. "Now, I always thought that was funny. The great, powerful Captain Kirk who owes everything to some unknown alien scientist and a plundered laboratory."

"Well, if you don't take advantage of your opportunities…"

"You don't rise to the command of a starship," she finished. "Or even higher." She fiddled with a few dials and knobs, and an image of Spock appeared onscreen. "That magnificent mind of his…But, it can't protect him from this," she said, reaching for a blue button. Her finger hovered over it. "I press it and he dies. Now?" she inquired, moving her finger closer toward the button.

Kirk's hand lashed out quickly and grabbed her wrist before she could press the button that would kill Spock. He released her hand and switched off the Tantalus whatever.

"You really mean it," she commented, sounding just the tiniest bit amused. She closed the panel before continuing, "It doesn't matter. If Spock fails his order, he'll be killed anyway."

"I'll see to it that the circumstances of his failure aren't his fault," Jim said.

"You're not even afraid of Starfleet Command," the woman observed. "Can your scheme bring you that much power so quickly? And what about me? How does Marlena fit in?"

Well, at least Jim knew her name now. He reached out to tenderly caress her cheek. "How does Marlena want to fit in?" he responded, letting his hand fall to her shoulder.

She smiled before turning away and walking into a separate room in his quarters.

With Marlena gone, Kirk pulled out his communicator and contacted his fellow officers. "Scotty?"

"Here, sir."

"We have to get out of here within three hours," Kirk informed them. "Spock has orders to kill me unless I complete the military mission."

"We've got another deadline, too, sir," Scotty reported.

"Explain."

"The two-way matter transmission affected the local field density between our universes and its increasing. We've got to move fast."

"How fast?" Jim asked, sounding concerned.

"A half hour at the most."

"If we miss?"

"We couldn't get out of here in a century."

Jim said nothing. Their escape attempt had to work. He wouldn't let his crew be stranded here.

Scotty continued. "Now, we're ready to bridge power from the engines to the transporter. You've got to get down there and free the board so we can lock in. Meet me in about ten minutes. I've got to complete a few more computations."

"Alright. I'll be in the transporter room in ten minutes. I'll meet you in the sickbay afterwards."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

In his own quarters, Spock had been thinking. "Computer."

"Ready."

"Explain computer activity in the engineering section."

"A security research is in progress."

"Who is conducting the research?"

"The captain and Mr. Scott."

Spock pondered this. "What is the nature of the research?"

"Program is classified under voice index lock."

All of this was most suspicious. The behavior, the strange research, the need for a voice index lock. Something was not right. It was then that Spock noticed a beeping on his console. "Why are you monitoring my communications, Mr. Sulu?"

"My security board has detected extensive use of computer, Mr. Spock. I was about to inform you. It's not hard to guess the nature of your order from Starfleet Command," Hikaru informed him. "I suggest a connection. The captain suspects. He's working on an escape or a defense."

"That is my concern," Spock reminded him.

"Correct," Hikaru acknowledged. "It's your play. I hope you succeed, because the order would fall on me next. And you know how Captain Kirk's enemies have a habit of disappearing."

"If I am successful, you'll see yourself a step nearer to the captaincy. I do not want to command the _Enterprise_. But, if it should befall me, I suggest that you remember that my operatives would avenge my death. And some of them are Vulcans," Spock replied.

* * *

Back in Kirk's quarters, Marlena emerged from the room she had retreated to. She had changed into something more comfortable. Jim had to admit, he liked the change. It was a good change.

"I've laid my traps, darling," she informed him. "But, I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice," she said, twining a few strands of hair between her fingers. "Maybe that's what happened to us. It's very hard for a working officer to shine as a woman every minute. And you demand perfection."

"I've never seen perfection," Jim admitted. "But, no woman could closer to it."

"I remember you used to talk that way," Marlena sighed, sitting on a bench.

Kirk approached her. "I still do."

"Prove it," she said, gesturing for him to join her.

He did, for about two seconds. Then he stood. "I've got to go," he confessed.

"Ship's business?" she asked, trying not to sound spurned. "An important task on deck?" He didn't reply. Instead he moved toward the door. "Well, I guess it's over. Commander McKenna will take me temporarily. He's made that quite clear. I'll call a yeoman to help me with my things."

"You don't have to do that," Kirk said, walking back towards her.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?" she queried, striding up to him. "Do I see hesitation in your eyes? About anything? I want one thing, Captain. Transfer me. On the _Enterprise_, I am humiliated. On another ship, I can hunt fresh game. I've got my rank, don't I? I've been a Captain's Woman and I like it. I'll be one again if I have to go through every officer in the fleet."

"You could," Jim responded. She turned to slap him, but he caught it. He had pissed off Selene and Nyota at the wrong time of the month way too many times before to be unprepared to deflect an incoming slap. "I simply meant that you could be anything you want to be."

Smoochie smoochie time ensued. **(Sorry. Inside joke.)**

"It's been a long time since you've kissed me like that," Marlena confessed. "You're a stranger. Mercy to the Halkans. Mercy to Spock. To me. Am I your woman?"

"You're the Captain's Woman," Jim stated. "Until he says you're not."

In the lift, Jim contacted his friends, unaware that Marlena was observing them from his room. "Selene."

"Yeah, Jim?" she whispered, having to keep her voice down to avoid undue attention.

"Scotty's signal should be coming through any minute now," he warned her. "You know what to do."

"I've got a pretty good idea, sir," she retorted with a grin.

"Keep Sulu's attention off that board," he ordered. This was going to be very awkward and he was glad he wouldn't have to be there to see it. Ordering Selene to distract the alternate universe version of her husband was bound to be incredibly awkward for her.

"I'll do my best, sir." If the plan didn't work, she was going to kill them. Oh, not Scotty and Bones. She'd let them live. She was going to kill Jim and Hikaru. She was going to kill them twice and very slowly and painfully.

"Good luck. Kirk out."

* * *

In engineering, Scotty and McCoy had finished their work. Scotty sent Selene the signal.

* * *

Urgh. She had not been looking forward to this. Putting on her game face, she rose from her seat and approached Hikaru's chair, venting her nervous energy by fiddling with the dagger she had at her waist. Resting her right arm on the back of his chair, she got to work.

"Aren't you persistent, Mr. Sulu," she crooned. Inside, she cringed. She only called Hikaru Mr. Sulu when she was _really_ pissed at him. "The game has rules. You're ignoring them. I protest, and you come back," she said, using her dagger to point to each of them in turn. "You didn't come back," she said, tapping him on the nose with the dagger's point.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Now you're making sense," he said approvingly.

Selene was quite sure she might vomit at any time. He may have had her husband's face, but he was a stranger and this was sick in too many ways. She might just kill Jim anyway, even if they did make it back to their own universe.

"I was getting bored," she sighed, using all her ability to keep up the ruse. Oh, she was definitely going to kill Jim. Hikaru smirked and began pressing kisses against her neck. This was too much! Words were one thing, but now he was kissing her. Yeah, she was definitely going to be sick. "Of course, this isn't the time," she admonished, noticing the security board was going off.

"Anytime's a good time," he replied, trying to work his way up to her mouth.

But, she kept moving away, trying to keep his attention on her while still trying to avoid him as much as possible. Dammit, she had given the others enough time. She couldn't take it anymore! She pushed Hikaru off of her and backhanded him with all her strength. "I'm afraid I changed my mind," she smirked, leaning casually against some of the railing. "Again."

Hikaru stared at her in shock. "You take a lot of chances, Commander," he said angrily, rising from his chair and advancing toward her.

Selene wasn't having any of that. "So do you, mister," she said, pointing her dagger at his neck. This universe's version of her may have been no threat to him, but she and her Hikaru had been training together for over a decade and they were an even match. She had the element of surprise in this universe. "So do you," she repeated, backing away. "Take over for me," she ordered a passerby she passed on her way to the lift. After sliding her dagger back into her boot, she spared Hikaru a final sneer as she entered the lift.

"Scotty, all clear," she reported. "I'm on my way to sickbay."

"Now it's up to the captain," McCoy remarked.

* * *

In the transporter room, Spock entered as Kirk was adjusting the transporter. His phaser was drawn. "You will please restrict your movements, Captain." Spock approached and disarmed him. "What are you doing?"

"Are you going to shoot me now, Spock? I thought I had until dawn."

"I shall make that decision," Spock replied. "Since your return from the planet, you have behaved in an atypical and illogical manner. I want to know why."

"Shoot. You're wasting time."

"I shall not waste time with you. You're too inflexible, too disciplined. Once you've made up your mind. But, Dr. McCoy has a platitude of human weaknesses. Sentimental. Soft. You may not tell me what I want to know, but he will," Spock assured Jim.

"You're running a big risk, Spock."

"I have the phaser, Captain," Spock reminded him. "And I do not intend to simply disappear as so many of your opponents have in the past. If you please, to sickbay."

"Yes, of course," Spock said.

* * *

He followed Kirk into sickbay and discovered Scotty, Selene, and Bones all waiting. "The entire landing party. Captain, stand over there. Doctor, it is time for answers."

Kirk looked like he was obeying, but instead turned around and punched Spock. But, the half-Vulcan quickly recovered and threw Jim aside. Scotty rushed in to help his captain, but was also quickly dealt with and thrown aside just as easily as Kirk had been. McCoy, too, tried to help. But, he was flipped over Spock's shoulder. The bearded Spock looked at Selene, wondering why she wasn't attacking too. After a decade of reading his face, Selene was able to discern this just from his expression, and shrugged as if to say, "If they couldn't, what makes you think I could?"

This distraction allowed Jim to recover and use a bench as a springboard to help him kick Spock into a wall. Just like the Spock they knew, this one was a terrifying opponent. He punched Kirk away again. The fight had become a free-for-all; the men striking at their adversary whenever they could. Selene decided to just stay out of the way and look for something they might be able to use as a weapon. At last, she found a skull in Bone's office, which she quickly handed off to Kirk, who smashed it over Spock's head, rendering him unconscious.

"How much time, Scotty?" Kirk asked, as he and the others rubbed at their bumps and bruises.

"Hardly fifteen minutes, sir. The field density between the two universes is starting to close very fast," Scotty reported anxiously.

"Someone help me get him on the table," Bones requested. "Well, come on! Help me get him on the table or he'll die without immediate treatment." Selene and Kirk rushed forward to help.

"Do you have it laid in, Scotty? The time delay is lagged so that we can get into the transporter chamber," Jim explained.

"All laid in, sir," Scotty replied. "C'mon, McCoy! You're taking a chance on not being able to get back home."

"We'll get home," McCoy shot back. "This won't take long."

"Captain…" Selene sighed. She was missing her family desperately.

"We've got to go!" Scotty reiterated, none of them aware that Marlena was observing them from the captain's quarters.

"Will you shut up?" McCoy shouted. All the noise was distracting him. "I can save his life. Do you want me to stop?" he asked Jim. "It'll only take a minute."

"He is very much like our own Mr. Spock isn't he?" Jim remarked.

Selene nodded, resisting the urge to reach out and hold the unconscious man's hand; while it was a comforting gesture among humans, Vulcans did not appreciate the gratuitous physical contact as much. "You've got that minute, Bones," she assured him, with Kirk giving her order a nod of approval.

"That's all the time I'll need. He'll live."

The moment was disturbed when Hikaru and some of his security officers marched in to the sickbay.

"What is this, Mr. Sulu?" Jim queried angrily.

"Mr. Spock has orders to kill you, Captain," Hikaru reported. "He will succeed. Apparently," he added, picking up a dagger. One that Selene recognized as her own. "You will also appear to have killed him after a fierce battle. Regrettable, but it will leave me in command," he said smugly, waving the dagger around.

Suddenly, one of Sulu's men disappeared. Then another.

* * *

It was Marlena's doing. From the captain's room, she was pressing that little blue button that could kill any crewmember of her choosing. Then, the third man disappeared, leaving Hikaru Sulu all alone. Her work done, she shut off the device.

* * *

Jim stepped forward to challenge him, but Selene pulled him back. She squeezed Jim's hand and moved to challenge Hikaru in his place. She couldn't forgive Jim if he killed Hikaru. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself either. But, still, she considered Hikaru to be her responsibility.

She was unarmed and he had her weapon. Good thing she and her Hikaru had practiced this back home. But, she never thought she would have had to use this against him one day. He lunged at her. Quickly, she dodged out of the way, grabbing his forearm with her left hand and striking his wrist hard with her right fist. While he was still stunned, she pulled his arm forward. He lost his balance and was tugged onto an empty bed. She saw his neck was exposed. Focusing so that she would only knock him out and not permanently injure him, she struck him at the base of the neck. He collapsed to the ground.

Dazed, she walked back over to Jim. "I hope I never have to fight him for real again," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Did that fight count as spousal abuse? The only thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't going to be able to practice with him for a long time.

"You didn't have to do that," Jim replied, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, yes I did," she corrected, although she wouldn't elaborate further.

"Captain, Mrs. Sulu, we've only got ten minutes," Scotty warned.

"Let's go then," Jim replied.

But, Bones wasn't done healing the bearded Spock yet. "I can't let him die, Jim. You all go up to the transporter room. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"No longer," Jim warned.

"I guarantee it," Bones promised. "That's all I'll need."

The other three nodded and headed off, although Selene paused long enough to place a quick peck on the unconscious Hikaru's cheek, as a sort of apology.

Bones injected a hypo into Spock's shoulder. It worked quite quickly. Within a few second, he was waking up. And he wasn't happy. Spock sat up and grabbed Bones' hand so that he wouldn't be able to inject him with anything else. "Why did the captain let me live?"

Bones tried to tug his wrist free, but Spock held tight. His grip was vicelike. He rose from the bed and backed Bones against the wall. He extended a hand and put his fingers on specific points on the doctor's face. "Our minds are merging, Doctor. Our minds are one. I feel what you feel. I know what you know."

* * *

The other three were met in the transporter room by Marlena. Selene moved to attack, but Jim put out his arm. "She's a friend," he informed them. "Activate the transporter, Scotty." Scotty nodded, and moved to follow orders. Jim, meanwhile, approached Marlena. "You saved us. Back in sickbay, with the Tantalus field."

"Take me with you," she requested.

"I can't," he said regretfully. "I'm sorry. Our power is balanced for four. There's no guarantee that we'll make it with five. All of us could die. Scotty?"

"It's working, sir," he reported, allowing himself to feel some optimism for the first time since they had arrived in this universe.

"But, there are only three of you," Marlena noticed.

"One is coming," Jim replied. "I'd help if I could, Marlena. Believe that." Marlena drew her phaser and pointed it at him. "If you kill us, you'll still stay," he reminded her.

While Jim was talking to her, Selene was able to sneak up behind Marlena and wrest the phaser from the other woman. She backed Marlena against a wall and held the phaser to her head. "I am _this_ close to being able to go back home. _This _effing close to my husband and kids. I have _babies_ waiting for me and I'll be damned if you're going to keep me from getting back to my family!" Selene hissed.

"Where's McCoy?" Jim asked, walking past the women. Bones was nowhere in sight. "Time, Scotty?"

"Five minutes, sir."

"Take me with you. Do you know what they'll do to me?" Marlena pleaded. Selene pressed the tip of her phaser to the other woman's temple. Normally, Selene was never this ruthless. But, when her children were involved, there were no lengths to which she wouldn't go.

"The power's cut, sir! They're onto us!"

Scotty and Jim talked about the technicalities of the transporter. It was discovered that in order to get the necessary power, someone would need to stay behind to operate the controls manually. "One of us will have to stay," Jim repeated numbly.

"I'll stay, Captain," Scotty volunteered.

"Get to the transporter chamber," Jim commanded. "You too, Selene. We've deprived your family of you for long enough." She nodded, leaving Marlena alone (although she did keep the phaser and dagger), tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but her family…

"Jim!" Scotty shouted. Surely Kirk couldn't mean it.

"That's an order, Mr. Scott," Jim stated.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty acknowledged sadly, taking a place beside Selene on the transporter pad.

"What about me?" Marlena asked, rushing over to Jim.

Jim ignored her, mumbling that McCoy should hurry. And no sooner were the words out of his mouth did McCoy walked into the transporter room, being held firmly by the arm by Spock.

"I cut the power to the transporter," Spock readily confessed. "It was necessary to delay your beam-out until I could arrive." He then released McCoy, whom Scotty helped onto the transporter pad. Then, he walked over to the transporter console and stood beside Kirk. "Engineering, reactivate main transporter circuits."

"You're a man of integrity in both universes, Mr. Spock," Jim said with a smile.

"You must return to your universe and I must have my captain back," Spock replied. "I shall operate the transporter. You have 2 minutes and ten seconds."

"With that time, I have something I'd like to say," Kirk said. "How long before the Halkan prediction of total elective reform is realized?"

"Approximately 240 years."

"The inevitable outcome?"

"The empire shall be overthrown, of course."

"The illogic of waste, Mr. Spock. The waste of lives, potential, resources, time. I submit to you that your empire is illogical because it cannot endure. I submit that you are illogical to be a willing participant in it."

"You have one minute and twenty-three seconds."

"If change is inevitable, predictable, beneficial, doesn't logic demand that you be a part of it?"

"One man cannot summon the future."

"But, one man can change the present. Be the captain of this _Enterprise_, Mr. Spock. Find a logical reason for sparing the Halkans and make it stick. Push until it gives. You can defend yourself better than any man in the fleet."

"Jim, get on the pad!" Selene urged him.

"What about it, Spock?" Jim asked.

"A man must also have the power."

"In my cabin, there's a device that will make you invincible," Jim told him.

"Indeed."

"What will it be? Past or future? Tyranny or freedom? It's up to you," Kirk said, before getting on the transporter pad between Bones and Selene.

"It is time," Spock reminded him.

"In every revolution, there's one man with a vision," Jim added as a parting comment.

"Captain Kirk, I shall consider it," Spock said, activating the transporter.

* * *

Aboard the _USS Enterprise_, the members of the landing party materialized, and in their proper uniforms. Spock and the transporter operator, Kyle, were waiting for them. The returning officers walked over en masse to the First Officer.

"Welcome home," Spock said simply. "Selene, I do believe that your son wishes to see you as soon as possible."

* * *

"Knock, knock," she said, knocking on the door to her family's quarters.

"Who is it?" Naoki asked, from the inside. "Mom said not to open the door for strangers."

"Your mom sounds like a smart lady."

"She likes to think so."

"Didn't she also tell you not to talk to strangers?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, but…" There was silence as Naoki realized who was at the door. "Mom?" he asked, not daring to hope, just in case it wasn't her.

"I'm home, Nao," she said, opening the door.

"MOM!" he shouted gleefully, tackling her right there in the corridor. Even if she hadn't been gone that long, she might have been in another universe, and he had missed her. A lot.

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetie," she whispered, squeezing him as hard as she could without hurting him, afraid that she might find herself, alone, back in the other universe.

"Were you in another universe like Uncle Spock said?" he asked, not-so-sublty shoving her away. It wouldn't do to have Awena walk by and see him hugging his mother in public.

Selene sighed. Nao sure had gotten over his separation anxiety pretty quickly. "Let's go inside, honey. I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

On the bridge the next day, everyone was back at work.

"What I don't understand is how you were able to identify our counterparts so quickly," Kirk observed.

"It was far easier for you, as civilized men, to behave like barbarians than it was for them, as barbarians, to behave like civilized men. I assume they returned to their _Enterprise_ the same time you appeared here?"

"Probably," Jim said. "However, that Jim Kirk will find a few changes if I read my Spocks correctly."

"Jim, I think I liked him with a beard better," Selene teased. "It gave him character."

"Of course, almost any change would be a distinct improvement," McCoy added, joining in the fun.

"What worries me is the easy way his counterpart fitted into that other universe," Jim commented.

"I always thought Spock was a bit of a pirate at heart," Selene grinned.

"Indeed. May I point out that I had the opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely. They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous, and in every way splendid examples of _homo sapiens_. The very flower of humanity. I found them quite refreshing."

"I'm not sure, Nyota," Selene grinned. "But, I think we've been insulted."

"Oh, I'm sure," Uhura replied, mirroring her smile.

A woman came on the bridge with something for the captain to approve. Selene, Scotty and McCoy stared at her in shock. It was Marlena!

The look on Kirk's face was priceless. "I was transferred here last week," she explained.

"Alright, Lieutenant. Carry on," he ordered.

"You met her before, Jim?" Spock asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jim replied.

"Your reaction. One of recognition."

"Oh, no. We haven't met before," Jim denied. "But, I think we could become friends," he added, winking at Selene who shook her head disapprovingly.

* * *

_Y'all know the drill. If you read, please leave a review._


	27. The Apple Part 1

**A/N: Wow, I sure am making up for lost time, aren't I? As of me typing this, I haven't even gotten any reviews for Chapter 26. In case I haven't said so already, I will be covering the movies as a part of this story, once I'm done with TOS.**

* * *

Another day, another planet. Such was the life of an officer in Starfleet. The planet the _Enterprise_ had arrived at this time was called Gamma Trianguli VI.

"Start your readings," Jim ordered his landing party, which was larger than normal. It was a pretty even division; two command officers (Jim and Hikaru), two science officers (Spock and Selene), and two operation officers (let's just call them Red Shirt A and Ensign Ricky).

Just as the landing party was beginning to fan out, three more crewmen beamed down to the planet: two more operations officers (we'll call them Red Shirts B and C) and, to the surprise of many, Doctor McCoy. Selene was beginning to wonder just who was commanding the ship, since five out of seven of the highest-ranked crewmembers were on the planet. She liked to think that Scotty and Nyota were having an arm-wrestling match at that very moment to decide the matter.

"Well," Bones sighed. "I just might stake out a claim and settle down here, Jim."

"It is spectacular, isn't it?" Selene remarked. "It's a shame to have to intrude."

"The last scout ship reported some pretty strange sensor readings," Jim reported. "Starfleet wants it investigated and its inhabitants contacted."

"The soil here is remarkably rich and fertile, Jim," Spock observed, being the only one to actually be doing his job instead of gawking at the gorgeous scenery. "Husbandry would be quite efficacious."

"You sure about that?" Jim asked.

"Quite sure," Spock answered. "Readings indicate the entire planet is covered with growth like this. However, it is curious that even at the poles there is very little variation in temperature which maintains a planet-wide average of 76 degrees."

"I know. It's almost impossible," Jim agreed.

Unbeknownst to the others, Mr. and Mrs. Sulu had wandered off towards the back of the group in order to obtain a little alone time.

"It reminds me of home," Hikaru stated. "Just like Mom's garden back in San Francisco."

"More like the garden of Eden, Mr. Sulu," Bones suggested, overhearing their conversation.

"Of course, Doctor. The garden of Eden was just outside Moscow. A very nice place. It must have made Adam and Eve very sad to leave," Hikaru replied with a straight face, while Selene tried and failed her attempt to not laugh uncontrollably. His imitation of Chekov was so amusing because it was Pavel who had been left with babysitting duty while the two of them were gone.

"Just outside Moscow? Alright…" Jim trailed off. Clearly, the Sulus were going to be of no use to him on this mission. They were acting like they were in their early twenties again. He made a mental note to never have both of them on the same landing party again. It was way too distracting for them. "There's a village about seventeen kilometers away on bearing 232. We'll head that way."

Red Shirts A, B, and C, along with Ensign Ricky, had all formed their own group, away from the commanding officers. It was then that Red Shirt B discovered an interesting blue flower that appeared to have turned towards him. "Captain?" he called, drawing their attention.

Spock, Jim, and Bones arrived just in time to see Red Shirt B be shot by poison darts that seem to have been fired by the flower itself. Someone watched from the bushes.

"He's dead," Bones reported sadly, after inspecting the man carefully, just as Mr. and Mrs. caught up to the group._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3715.3. While making a routine exploration of the unexplored Gamma Trianguli VI, one of my men has been killed by a poisonous plant._

* * *

"As soon as we get out of the way, beam the body up," Jim instructed.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied. Selene was slightly disappointed to hear his easily indentified Scottish accent, as it meant that Nyota had lost the imaginary arm-wrestling contest. "That's a shame about Red Shirt B. But, we seem to have a problem here too."

"What is it?" Selene asked.

"We're losing potency in our anti-matter pods. I don't think it's serious, but we're looking into it."

"What is the cause?" Spock queried.

"I'm not sure, sir. But, we've run measurements on the electromagnetic field of the planet and they are a wee bit abnormal. That might have something to do with it."

"But, you say there's nothing to worry about?' Jim inquired.

"Well, sir. I didn't exactly say that," Scotty admitted.

"Well, stay on top of it. We've got a job to do here and we might as well finish it," Jim replied.

"I hear it's nice down there," Scotty hinted.

"Yeah, it's nice. If we're a little more careful, we shouldn't run into any more trouble," Jim responded, sniffing a harmless orange-yellow flower.

"I could do with a nice walk in a garden with green leaves and grass," he added.

"We'll do the walking, Scotty," Selene told him.

"You get on the anti-matter pod. If it gets any worse, let us know and we'll beam up. Kirk out."

"I find that most unusual, Captain," Spock said.

"Don't worry, Spock. Scotty'll handle it," Selene assured him. "We've got a job to do. Anything turn up on your tricorder?"

"Indeed. Subsurface vibrations for miles in all directions."

"So, it's not just mine malfunctioning, then," she sighed, looking down at her tricorder.

"That's strange," Jim mumbled.

"Quite strong, fairly regular," she rattled off.

"Artificially produced," Spock added.

"Red Shirt C?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We're heading for the village. Avoid contact with the humanoids," Jim warned. "But, I want you and Red Shirt A to make a full reconnaissance. Be careful. There may be other damage besides poisonous plants. Keep in constant communication."

"Aye, sir," Red Shirt C acknowledged, before collecting Red Shirt A and heading out.

Selene and Spock still looked concerned. "What is it?" Jim whispered to the two of them, while trying to look as casual as possible about it.

"There's a humanoid hiding directly behind us," Spock reported.

"And he's moving with remarkable agility. Bearing 1-8," Selene continued.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked. He had seen that look on her face before. It was never good.

"A visitor. One wanting to retain his anonymity, I should say," Spock answered.

* * *

"All this beauty," Selene sighed. "And now Red Shirt B is dead, there's somebody watching us. It's a little frightening," she admitted to Hikaru, once they were far enough away to talk privately.

"If you insist on worrying," he said with a cheeky grin, wrapping his arms around her. "Worry about me."

"Oh, I do," she retorted. "All the time, sweetheart."

He chuckled. But, he picked up right where he left off. "I've been wanting to get you alone in a place like this for a long time," he told her, leaning down for a kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sulu," Jim called, doubling back for them and completely ruining the romantic mood. "I know you find each other fascinating, but we're not here to conduct a field experiment in human biology." Yeah, one of them was definitely staying on the ship from now on.

"Calm down, Jim. I was just about to take some readings," Selene said. Before walking off to join the other higher-ups, she whispered to her husband, "He needs to get laid. _Bad_."

"Anything?" Jim asked, after giving her a chance to do some readings.

"Whatever it is, it moves like a cat," she reported.

"Jim, I don't like this," McCoy stated.

"Neither do I," Jim assured his friend. "All hands!" All the landing party gathered. "We've been watched. We're probably being watched. We're moving out. Formation L."

* * *

They walked through the forest with Ensign Ricky in the lead, followed by Jim, Spock, McCoy, Selene, and Hikaru bringing up the rear. As they strode through the forest, the middle four noticed a strange rock.

Spock knelt down to examine it. "Interesting," he said, picking it up. "Extremely low specific gravity. Some nuraninite, hornblend, quartz." Then, he snapped it in half. "Fragile, good cleavage. An analysis should prove interesting," he noted, casting one half of the rock aside. Where it exploded.

"Would you mind being careful where you throw those things?" Selene requested.

"Obviously highly unstable. This could be a find of some importance. In large quantities, it could be a considerable source of power."

"The garden of Eden. With landmines," she sighed.

Spock gently placed the other half of the rock gently onto the ground before the party continued on their way.

"_Enterprise _to Captain Kirk_._"

"Kirk here."

"Scott, sir. Our anti-matter pods are completely inert. I couldn't stop it, but I know why."

"Why?" Selene asked.

"Something from the surface, ma'am. Like a pail of water on a fire. A beam, maybe. Or a transmission. And, it's still on. I'm having it analyzed, but it's like nothing I've ever seen before. And it's pinpointed in that village we located down there."

"We're heading there now, Scotty," Jim said. "Do you need any help?"

"There's nothing you can do about it, sir," Scotty replied. "There doesn't seem to be any immediate danger."

"Alright, Scotty. We'll try and find out what's going on down here. Kirk out."

"If Scott is correct about the force from the surface, it may have to do with the vibrations I read earlier," Spock remarked.

"Some kind of generator?" Selene asked.

"If so, an immense one. Probably subterranean."

While the two of them talked science, Kirk had noticed Bones fiddling with something. "What's that?" Jim asked.

"Some of the thorns, like those that killed Red Shirt B. See the stuff on the end?" Kirk nodded. "It's like saplin, only a thousand times stronger."

"Let me see," Selene asked, her conversation with Spock over. She walked over and began examining it as well. "Peculiar stuff to be finding in paradise," she laughed, not noticing the blue flower turning towards her.

"Look out!" Spock called, pushing her, Jim, and McCoy out of the way of the poisonous darts, getting a chest full of them in their stead.

"Spock!" she shouted, trying to go to him. But, McCoy caught her by the wrist and held her back in case the flower should fire again. Only when Spock collapsed were they able to go to his side.

"Spock," she repeated, kneeling over him, leaving just enough room for McCoy to examine him.

"Security alert," Jim commanded. Ensign Ricky and Hikaru both went off in different directions to stand guard, phasers drawn.

"Is he alive?" she asked worriedly, as Bones prepared a hypo and injected it into Spock's shoulder. Jim stood guard over the three of them, in case any other flowers decided to attack.

"I filled him with enough masaform to have the whole crew turning handsprings and he's still not responding," McCoy replied after a strained silence. "I need to get him back to the ship."

Jim pulled his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Scott here, sir."

"We're beaming up. Notify transporter room. And make arrangements to pick up Red Shirt A and Red Shirt C. They're scouting ahead of us."

"Aye, sir. Transporter room, standby to beam up landing party."

"All hands," Jim called, and Ensign Ricky and Hikaru returned.

"Standing by, sir," Scotty announced.

"Energize," Kirk ordered.

The ship tried several times, but they just couldn't beam up.

"Scotty. Energize," Kirk said, a little more impatiently this time. After all, Spock was in desperate need of the full services of the ship's sickbay. "Scotty? What's the matter?"

"We can't make transporter contact, sir. The entire system is inhibited. The way it is now, we couldn't beam up a fly."_

* * *

Captain's Log: Supplementary. Our investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI has suddenly turned into a nightmare. We're being watched, followed. Mr. Spock has been injured and now we find we are unable to return to the ship._

* * *

"Scotty, is the transporter malfunction tied in with the trouble you're having with the anti-matter pods?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, sir," Scotty replied. "I'll check it and get back to you. Scott out."

"He's getting up!" Selene shouted gleefully. The others turned, and saw she was correct: Spock was sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"Doctor McCoy's potion is acting like all his potions: turning my stomach. Other than that, I am quite well."

"If your blood were red instead of green, you wouldn't have an upset stomach," McCoy shot back, implying that Spock should be grateful to even be alive.

"Just what do you think you were trying to do?" Selene admonished, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"I surmised you all were unaware of that plant, so I-"

"Stepped in front and took the thorns yourself," she interrupted, using the same tone she used whenever Naoki gave her trouble.

"I assure you, Selene, that I had no intention of doing that. It was merely my own clumsiness which prevented me from moving out of the way," Spock replied.

"I see," Jim said. "Well, next time, just yell. We can step out of the way on our own."

"I shall do so."

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you?"

"One hundred twenty two thousand two hundred-"

"Oh nevermind," she sighed. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Do you who would have had to tell your family? Me! You've got another kid on the way, so quit acting so irresponsible, you idiot! But, thanks anyway," she added, giving him a fond pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, we're all very glad Spock's alive. But, we need to get back to work," Jim reminded them. "Ensign Ricky, take the post." Jim didn't realize it, but he had just handed the Sulus the opportunity to linger by themselves again. Instead he was busy talking to Bones and Spock. "Not only is something after us, it's after the ship as well."

"Jim, to affect the ship at this extreme range would require a highly sophisticated planetary defense system," Spock observed.

Then, the sky, which had been clear and bright, became stormy and cloudy. "Thirty seconds ago there wasn't a cloud in the sky," Selene stated.

There was a flash from above. "Great. Now there's lightning, too," Hikaru groaned.

A bolt of lightning struck nearby."Get to shelter!" Kirk shouted. Once the sky began to clear, they emerged. "Phasers out."

When they emerged, they were horrified to discover that the lightning had struck Ensign Ricky, killing him instantly.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Jim asked sarcastically. "Not a cloud in the sky. Just like paradise." His communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Red Shirt A here, Captain. I'm near the village. Coordinates: 118.20."

That was all Kirk understood. "Red Shirt A? Red Shirt A? Are you alright? Come in."

"Captain, those coordinates are a short distance in that direction," Spock pointed out.

"On the double," Kirk ordered, leading the way through the jungle.

"It's over there! I've never seen anything like it," Red Shirt A shouted, rushing to meet them. Unfortunately, he didn't watch his step and he tripped over an explosive rock, just like the one Spock had discovered earlier.

"Everyone stand back!" Jim ordered, seeing Red Shirt C coming. "Watch it!"

McCoy knelt by the body. It was so obvious, he didn't even need to announce it.

"I know Red Shirt A's family," Kirk sighed.

"Jim, you couldn't have stopped any of this," Selene said softly.

"I met his uncle at the Academy," Jim mumbled, wandering away from the larger group. He probably hadn't heard a word she had said.

Well, she had experience dealing with stubborn people before, so she followed him. "Captain, in each case, this was unavoidable."

"I could have prevented all of it."

"I don't see how."

"We walk in paradise, among the green grass and the flowers. We should have beamed up at the first sign of trouble."

"You are under orders to investigate this planet and this culture," Spock said, joining Selene's attempt to get Jim to stop blaming himself.

"I also have the option to disregard those orders if I consider them overly hazardous. This isn't that important. The mission, guys. It's not worth the lives of three of our men. I dropped my guard for a minute, because I like the smell of growing things and now three men are dead. And the ship's in trouble!"

"No one has ever stated that Starfleet duty was particularly safe. You followed the correct and logical course. You did everything a commander could do. Self-recrimination-"

Selene interrupted them. "Captain, our friend is back," she mumbled, looking in the direction she had spotted him.

"Red Shirt C. Mr. Sulu. At attention." He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Gentlemen, something or someone is behind that rock. I want it. Red Shirt C, cut around the rock to the right. Make a loud noise. Be careful. Spock, you and the Sulus, create a diversion and make it loud."

"Mr. Sulu," Spock said in a very loud voice. "Your tricorder readings are totally inefficient."

"Mind your own business. For your information, I have a very high efficiency rate and-"

"Sir, I will not have you address me in that tone of voice."

"What do you want? Violence?"

* * *

The distraction worked long enough for Kirk to surprise the person spying on them. He landed a punch and was very surprised when his opponent started crying.

"I won't hurt you," Kirk promised, a little too late. "Do you understand? I won't hurt you."

"You struck me," the orange-skinned man replied. "With your hand."

"Well, I won't strike you again. You've been following us. Watching us. Why?"

"I am the eyes of Vaal. He must see."

"Who is Vaal?"

"Vaal is Vaal. He is everything."

"Do you have a name?"

"I am Akuta. I am the leader of the Feeders of Vaal."

There was rustling as Spock and the Sulus came forward to help Kirk. "They're not going to hurt you. I promise you. Akuta, we come in peace," Jim said as McCoy and Red Shirt C joined them. "We would like to speak to this Vaal."

"Akuta alone speaks to Vaal. I am the eyes and the voice of Vaal. It is Vaal's wish."

"Captain," Spock said. "This is fascinating. If you'll permit me, sir," he said, approaching Akuta, and getting a good look at the antennae sticking out from behind his ears.

"Antennae?" Selene asked.

"They are my ears for Vaal," Akuta answered. "They were given to me in the dim time so that people would understand his commands and obey."

"You speak of the people of Vaal. Are they nearby?" Jim asked.

"We are close to Vaal so that we may serve him. I shall take you there."

As they were walking toward the village, Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk, here."

"Condition red! Condition red!" Scotty announced. "Captain, something has grabbed us from the planet's surface. Like a giant tractor beam. And we can't break lose."

"Scotty, are the warp drives still out?" Selene asked.

"Aye, ma'am. All we have is impulse power."

"Put it on maximum. Full emergency circuits."

"We've got it all on, Captain."

"Status, Mr. Scott. Are you still holding?" Spock inquired.

"We might be able to pull out with warp drive, but without it, we're a fly on flypaper. Even worse. We're starting to lose ground."

"Maintain full reverse thrust against the pull," Jim ordered. "Put a team on that warp drive. Get it working."

"I've done that, Captain. They haven't been able to do a thing. It's no good, Captain. With maximum thrust against the pull, we'll only be able to maintain full power for sixteen hours, then we burn up for sure."

"Scotty, you're my chief engineer. You know everything about that ship there is to know. More than the people who designed it. If you can't get those warp engines working…"

"You're fired!" Selene finished.

"I'll do everything there is to do, ma'am," he promised. "Scott out."

"Tell me about Vaal," Kirk requested of Akuta.

"All the world knows about Vaal. He causes the rains to fall and the sun to shine. All good comes from Vaal."

"Take us to him. I wish to speak with him."

"I shall take you to him, but he will not speak to you. He speaks only to me."

"I'll take my chances," Selene grumbled. So much for the romantic getaway._

* * *

If you read, review._


	28. The Apple Part 2

**A/N: Man, I'm on a roll. But, don't expect any chapters tomorrow. I've got another wedding to attend. I don't know the couple that well. But, they're acquaintances of my parents. So, naturally, we've been invited to do the camera-work again. I'll be leaving the kids at home with my younger sister.**

**Mom rant: Sylar's going to be 4 next month! And, the twins are almost 5 months old. Oh, I just love how huggable they are at this age. They're irresistible. I'll be walking past their playpen on my way to do something, and they'll look up from whatever it is they're doing and smile at Mommy. Then, I've got to drop whatever it is I'm doing so I can go over and cuddle the living daylights out of them. And they fit just perfectly in your arms: not big enough to hurt your back, and not small enough to worry about hurting. Not to brag, but I made some pretty damned adorable kids.**

**Thank you to JuliaAurelia for reviewing chapters 26 and 27. To answer a burning question from last chapter: yes, Scotty and Nyota really did have an arm wrestling match to decide command. He wanted to do rock-paper-scissors, but she was adamant about arm-wrestling. So, he cheated. Don't know how, but he did.**

* * *

Akuta had led them to a large cave resembling a dragon's mouth. There were eyes and everything. It was more than a little creepy. Oh, and the planet was trying to kill them. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, they only had one expendable crewmember left, so they were starting to get a little concerned.

"Vaal," Akuta said proudly, gesturing to the cave.

Selene and Spock monitored their tricorders closely, in case anything interesting was detected._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3715.6. We have been introduced to Vaal. Evidently the source of the planet's power emanations. Possibly the force that threatens both us and our ship._

* * *

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"Very high order of workmanship," Selene translated for those who didn't speak Spock. "Very ancient. And it's generating a great deal of power."

"But, this isn't the center?" Kirk asked.

"No, Captain," Selene answered.

"The center is deep in the earth beneath us. This is an access point," Spock explained, walking closer to the cave. "It would also seem to be a-"

He was interrupted when he was knocked to the ground by some unseen source. Poor Spock, this just wasn't his day. Luckily, he was unharmed and was sitting up nearly immediately.

"A forcefield?" Jim asked, as he and Selene knelt by Spock's side.

"Obviously," Selene said, elbowing Jim gently in the ribs. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, quite," he replied, rising to his feet and brushing the dust from his uniform. Being Spock, he was instantly back to work. "It extends some thirty feet beyond the figure in all directions. Conventional encompassition. And quite formidable," he added, rubbing a sore spot on his back.

"Akuta, how do you talk to Vaal?" Jim asked.

"Vaal calls me. Only then."

"Well, we can't get to it, and can't talk to it unless it wants to talk to us. Lovely," Selene remarked. Why couldn't the planet go back to being exotic and romantic?

"Vaal sleeps now," Akuta explained. "When he is hungry, you may be able to speak with him. If he desires it."

"When does he get hungry?" Jim inquired.

"Soon," Akuta answered happily. "Come, we will give you food and drink. If you are tired you may rest."

* * *

The village was small and homey, but it was busy. Adults were bustling back and forth. It had a very pleasant and welcoming atmosphere.

"These are the people of Vaal," Akuta stated.

"Where are the others?" Jim asked.

"There are no others."

"Where are the children?" Selene queried, holding her hand at waist height.

"Children?" Akuta replied, very much confused. "You use unknown words to me."

"Little ones, like yourselves. They grow," she responded. It was like trying to explain to Harumi that Hitomi and Minato wouldn't always be that little.

"Ah," Akuta said, with an air of understanding. "Replacements. None are necessary. They are forbidden by Vaal."

"But, when a man and a woman fall in love…" she trailed off. God, it was like giving The Talk to Naoki all over again.

"Love," Akuta laughed. "Strange words. 'Children. Love.' What is love?"

Selene had to think for a moment. How did you explain love to someone who had never even heard the word before. Hikaru stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. While it was comforting, it really didn't do a lot towards helping her think. In fact, it was a bit distracting. "Love is when two people are…are…"

"Ah, yes," Akuta stated sternly. "The holding, the touching. Vaal has forbidden this."

"Well, there goes paradise," Hikaru sighed. He made a mental note to sneak off with Selene soon.

"These people are from another place," Akuta explained to the villagers. "They have come among us. Welcome them."

And welcome them, the villagers did. They were presented with flowers . Selene had to laugh when one of the villagers tied a garland on Spock's wrist. She set her tricorder to record what was sure to be an amusing repartee between the two of them, so that she could show Nyota and Awena when they got home. "It does something for him."

"Indeed it does, Selene. It makes me uncomfortable," he replied.

"I am Seyana," the woman who had put the garland on Spock's wrist told him. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. I am Spock." For some unknown reason, the villagers began to laugh. "I fail to see what they find so amusing." But that just made them laugh harder.

"Come," Akuta declared, leading the crewmembers to a hut of their own.

"This house is your house. I will send you more food and drink. You are welcome in the place of Vaal," he told them before departing.

"Now, we're welcome," Hikaru said. "A while ago, this planet was trying to kill us. It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense down here," Jim replied. "Kirk to _Enterprise_, come in."

"Scott, here."

"Status report, Scotty."

"No change, Captain. The orbit is decaying along computed lines," Scotty reported. "No success with the warp drive. We're going down and we can't stop it."

"I'm sick of hearing that word, 'can't'! Get that ship out of there!" he ordered.

"Sir, we're doing everything we can within engineering reason."

"Then, use your imagination. Tie every ounce of power the ship has into the impulse engines. Discard the warp drives if you have to. Do whatever you have to do, but get that ship out of there!"

"Sir, I'm going to switch over everything but the life support systems to boost the impulse power. But, that's just about as dangerous."

"Do it. Kirk out."

"Incredible," Bones mumbled.

"What?" Jim asked.

"I just ran a thorough check on the natives and there's a complete lack of harmful bacteria in their systems. No decalcification, no degeneration of tissue, no arteriosclerosis. In simple terms, Jim: they're not growing old. And I can't begin to tell you how old they are; twenty years or twenty-thousand years."

"I see," Jim whispered. "Opinion?" he asked, turning to his First and Second Officers.

"It's quite possible," Selene admitted.

"It checks with my atmospheric analysis," concurred Spock. "Their atmosphere completely negates any harmful effects from their sun."

"Add to that a simple diet, perfectly controlled temperature, no natural enemies, apparently no vices, no 'replacements' needed. Maybe it is paradise after all," Jim theorized.

A gonging sound from outside drew their attention.

* * *

Spock and Selene followed Jim as he in turn followed the natives. They had gone to the cave of Vaal and were throwing baskets of food into the mouth of the cave. The three officers observed from behind a bush.

"Apparently, our hypothesis is correct," Spock stated. "There is no living being there."

"A machine," Selene said. "Nothing more."

"Well, the field is down," Jim replied. "People are going in. Let's see what kind of luck we have." They tried to stand, but a loud rumbling discouraged them, and they crouched back down. "Well, that's not the way."

"Apparently not," Selene responded, rolling her eyes.

"This is no ordinary machine, Jim," Spock observed. "It may well possess a rudimentary intelligence."

"But, it needs to eat," said Jim. "Frequently. So, it can't have any great power reserves."

"That may not be of any help," Selene informed him. "The _Enterprise_ only has ten hours left to break free."

"What happens if Vaal weakens around feeding time?" Jim asked. "Spock, check the electromagnetic section of the astrophysics lab. Get an estimate of the total amount of energy being expended against the ship. Have them measure it hour by hour."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

A short time later, Bones joined them, relieving Selene. "I'll see you guys back at the village," she said, waving farewell.

"What's going on Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Mess call," Kirk replied.

"In my view, a splendid example of reciprocity," stated Spock.

"It's take a computerized Vulcan mind such as yours to make that sort of a statement."

"Doctor, you insist on applying human standards to non-human cultures. I remind you that humans are only a tiny minority in this galaxy," Spock retorted.

"There are certain absolutes, Mr. Spock, and one of them is the right of humanoids to a free and unchained environment. The right to have conditions which permit growth," McCoy shot back.

"Another is their right to choose a system which seems to work for them," Spock replied.

"Jim, you're not just going to sit by and be blinded to what's going on here?" McCoy asked irritably. "These are humanoids. Intelligent. Advanced. They need to grow. Don't you understand what my readings indicate? There's been no growth or change or progress here for at least ten thousand years. This isn't life, its stagnation."

"Doctor, these people are healthy and they are happy," Spock informed him. "Whatever you choose to call it, this system works, despite your emotional reaction to it."

"It might work for you, Mr. Spock, but it doesn't work for me. Humanoids, living so they can service a hunk of tin," he mumbled angrily.

"Gentlemen, I think this philosophical argument can wait until our ship is out of danger," Jim said, using all of his willpower not to call Selene back. It was almost worth having to put up with her sarcasm, rather than having to listen to Spock and Bones bicker all of the time. His communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Scotty, sir. We have a reading on the power source Mr. Spock requested. When we first monitored it, it was generating alternating cycles totaling 100 to the twentieth power units."

"Did it maintain, Scotty?"

"No, sir. Power is dropping bit by bit. Nominal, but a definite drain."

"Good. Keep monitoring it. How are you coming along with the circuit switchover?"

"We're putting everything but the kitchen sink into the impulse power, sir. It'll take us another eight hours to complete the work."

"That's cutting it a bit fine, Scotty."

"Aye. But, if we don't break out, I'd rather we didn't have to wait too long for the end of it."

Spock's face was blank, as only his face could be. As always, someone he cared about was in danger, and he could do next to nothing about it. Sometimes, he wondered whether or not he should take up his old job of teaching at the Academy, rather than having his family in constant danger.

"Kirk out."

* * *

Back in the hut, Selene was pacing worriedly. "Every time I think of the _Enterprise_, I-"

"Commander, that's enough," Jim said, taking a bite of fruit.

"Captain, we are trapped down-"

"Sit down," he ordered. "And have something to eat." He offered her his hand and moved aside so she could sit around the table.

She sat, but she didn't give up. "The _Enterprise_ is up there-"

"And nothing has happened yet," he said, passing her a bowl of fruit. "I wonder what happened? Selene, speculate. What would happen if someone on this planet died?"

"But, they can't. Vaal takes care of them."

"Accidents happen."

"Well, yes. I suppose if someone were to fall off a cliff or something, that might upset the balance of the population. Then, they would need a replacement," she hypothesized.

"They'd need a replacement," Kirk repeated. "Your opinion, Mr. Spock?"

"I see no alternative."

"But, these people…I mean, if they don't know anything…" She trailed off. The others looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her statement. It was a little unnerving. "What I mean is, they don't seem to have any natural…uh, I mean…How is it done?"

There was a very long, awkward pause in which everyone avoided each others eyes, before Kirk broke the silence. "Mr. Spock, you're the head science officer. Why don't you explain it to Mrs. Sulu?"

It was Spock's turn to be uncomfortable. "Well…I…believe it's safe…" he paused to clear his throat. "Safe to assume that they would receive the necessary…instructions…"

"From a machine?" Bones asked incredulously, secretly amused that the two officers, who were both parents, were having such trouble with this conversation. "That I'd like to see."

Jim and Hikaru cracked a smile, while Selene laughed. Spock quirked an eyebrow. It was nice to have a bit of comic relief. The tension in the air had been so thick, it could have been cut with a knife.

* * *

Akuta stood in front of the cave, receiving information from the mysterious Vaal. "I understand, Vaal," he said. "It shall be done."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Sulu had snuck off yet again. After all, it would be a waste if they didn't make use of the opportunity to be alone together on such an exotic planet.

"You know, if it weren't for Vaal, this place would be a paradise," she sighed.

Hikaru walked up behind her and wound his arms around her waist."Any place we can be together is paradise."

"You are so incredibly clichéd," she grinned. "But, I love you anyway," she added, turning her head slightly so she could kiss him on the cheek. He responded by kissing her on the neck. She broke away. Not to say that she wasn't enjoying it. She was. A lot. But, she had something to say. "Hikaru, do you think the ship could really break away?" she asked softly, feeling quite guilty that they were down on the planet making out while their children might have only hours to live up on the _Enterprise_.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Will we be able to get back aboard? Just think, poor Pavel is having to explain what's going on to the kids. Do you ever think that living aboard a starship is too dangerous for them?" she asked, looking out at the horizon.

"Selene, we're gonna make it out of this," he promised. "And once we do, we can ask them. It's not like we won't be able to get work anywhere else. We could get jobs at the Academy. We're going to make it out of this," he repeated, turning her so that they were facing each other. "But, while we're here, it's not so bad," he said, pulling her close as he leaned down to kiss her.

"No, not if you're with me," she replied, twining her arms around him as she kissed him back. A hand slipped up to the nape of his neck and started playing with his hair.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, but knownst to us, their entire interlude had been witnessed by two of the natives.

"Why do you look like that?" the female asked.

"The way they touched…I do not understand," the male confessed.

"They are not angry. I think it was pleasant for them."

"But, what is to be gained? It is not a dance. It gathers no food. It does not serve Vaal. But, it deed seem as though it was…pleasant…to them." Experimentally, he kissed the female on the neck.

"It is pleasant, Makara," she reported, beaming.

"Yes. They touched in this way," he said, before they kissed again, just as the Sulus had. There was a rumbling in the sky. "Vaal! He is angry."

"The law is plain," Akuta said, coming upon the native couple. "I have given you the words of Vaal. Do you beg the lightning to strike?"

"We saw the strangers, the two of them, do this thing," the female explained.

"You copied them?" Akuta asked.

"We meant no harm," Makara replied.

"Vaal speaks truly to me," Akuta stated. "The newcomers _are_ a danger. Tell the Men of Vaal to meet me in the Clear Place, when the strangers are asleep. These are Vaal's own words."

* * *

That night, the men gathered, just as Akuta had instructed.

"Vaal has spoken to me. His words are true. Hear them. We are to kill the strangers," Akuta explained.

"Kill, Akuta?" one of the men asked. "We do not understand."

"It is a thing to do, like feeding Vaal. Vaal explained it to me. I will show you. This is the head of one of the strangers," he said, placing a round melon that he had been holding onto the ground. "Find a heavy stick, come up from behind the stranger, and do this," he said, bringing the large stick down upon the melon, smashing it to pieces. "It is a simple thing. It is the word of Vaal. It will be done, to all of them, before the sun returns in the morning."

* * *

"I am concerned, Captain," Spock admitted, as he and Jim sat at the hearth. The others were asleep. Bones slept in the corner, while Red Shirt C slept along another wall. The Sulus had crowded onto one mat near the door, and yet they did not look inconvenienced. They appeared to be quite comfortable sleeping on their sides, with Hikaru's arm draped over Selene's waist. "This may not be an ideal society, but it is a viable one."

"Bones was right. These people aren't living, they're existing. They don't create, they don't produce, they don't even think. They exist to service a machine," Jim replied.

"If we do what it seems we must, in my opinion, we will be in direct violation of the non-interference directive."

"These are people, not robots," Selene chimed in from her bed. She hadn't moved, but she was awake now.

"They should have the opportunity of choice," Jim responded. "We owe it to them to interfere."

"Starfleet Command may think otherwise," she warned.

"I'll take my chances. Spock, why don't you have a look around. Selene, go back to sleep." She gave a mock-salute and did her best to comply. Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How's it going, Scotty?"

"Almost ready, sir. We need half an hour yet."

"You realize that within forty-five minutes, the ship will be pulled down into the atmosphere?"

"I know that. As you said, that's cutting things fine."

"Yes, I-"

"Captain," Spock called rather loudly, returning from his expedition.

"Kirk out. What is it?"

"It's rather disturbing. The people of Vaal have disappeared," he announced.

"Dammit. Just when I was getting back to sleep," Selene sighed. She turned over to wake her husband. "Wake up, you lazy bum," she said, shaking his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"The natives have disappeared," she explained. "Now get up. We've got work to do."

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Selene arrived in front of Vaal's cave.

"Force field is down, Captain," Spock reported.

"Vaal," Jim called. "We are on a peaceful mission. We mean no harm to you or your people."

"Variations in impulses, Captain," Selene announced as the sky darkened above them. "I think it's reading us. Strong jump on all wavelengths."

"Let's get out of here," Jim ordered as lightning flashed overhead.

"Spock!" Selene shouted. He had been hit. "Jim, help me! I can't carry him!"

Jim doubled back and tossed Spock over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. "C'mon, you in front," he instructed her as they began running. "I'd never hear the end of it if you got hit."

* * *

"Bones!" Selene shouted, as they came back to the village. "Spock was struck by lightning. Help!"

"Set him down here, Jim," Bones instructed, gesturing to an empty patch of land. "Sit him up so I can get to his back." After only a few seconds of being examined, Spock returned to consciousness and sat up straight. "Second degree burns. Not serious. But, I bet they sting."

"Doctor, you have an unsurpassed talent for understatement," Spock replied.

Red Shirt C came running into the same clearing, only to be struck from behind by one of the villagers.

"No!" Jim called as the man fell, loudly enough to get the attention of the other crewmembers. They all sprang into action.

While helping Bones with the native he was grappling with, another tried to sneak up on Selene. Oh, he picked the wrong one to ambush. With a twist of her wrist, and quick pirouette, she flipped him over her shoulder and sent her attacker to the ground. They just didn't learn. Another tried to attack her from the front only to be met by an outside crescent kick.

The other crewmembers made equally short work of their own attackers. Then, they gathered around Red Shirt C, hoping that he might still be alive. Their hopes went unfulfilled. He was dead.

"Put them in the hut," Jim ordered the Sulus regarding the males. "Find out where the women are and put them in there too."

"The good doctor was concerned that the villagers achieve true human stature," Spock recalled. "I submit there is no cause for worry. They've taken their first step. They've learned to kill."

* * *

"We're ready here, sir," Scotty reported via communicator. "All available power has been channeled into the impulse engines. We have twelve minutes before we enter the atmosphere."

"Alright, Scotty. Put her in full reverse. Get her out of there," Jim commanded.

"Full reverse, Mr. Kyle. All engines," Scotty ordered. Mr. Kyle, the transporter operator, was filling in for Mr. Sulu, since Pavel was busy with the children. "Captain, we're doing it! We're pulling away!" Scotty announced happily.

There was a crash.

"Scotty, what happened?" Selene asked, holding Hikaru's hand.

"Commander, ma'am, we pulled away a little. We gained maybe an hour. But we blew almost every system in the ship doing it. There's nothing left to try again. I guess you'll have to fire me, ma'am."

"You're fired," she whispered, squeezing her husband's hand.

* * *

"Four hundred people. Families. Children. Infants. They'll die because I couldn't see a warning sign," Kirk murmured to himself.

The same gonging that they had heard earlier began to sound again, and the natives tried to exit the hut. "Get back in there," Selene commanded.

"Fine time to ring the dinner bell," Bones remarked.

"Get back in there," Hikaru echoed. "Now."

"Bones, that's it," Jim said, snapping out of his little downward spiral. "Stay with Mr. Sulu. Keep those people from feeding Vaal. Don't let them feed Vaal. Keep them in the hut." Bones nodded. He and Hikaru walked into the hut. "Spock, Selene, you're with me."

"Scotty, do you still have phaser power?" Jim asked.

"Aye, but-"

"Lock all of them on the coordinates of the energy field located down here. On my command, commence firing," Jim ordered.

"Aye, sir. But, they won't penetrate that force field."

"If Jim's guess is correct, they won't have to," Selene replied.

* * *

"But, Vaal calls to us," Akuta explained. "Let us go to him. He hungers. Please!"

* * *

"Readings are getting weaker, Captain," Spock reported, monitoring his tricorder. "Wide variation in energy transmissions, as though Vaal were trying to draw on other sources."

"Tapping it's energy reserves?" Selene asked.

"I would assume so," he replied.

"Good," Jim said. "The ship pulling away must have weakened."

"Consider that it has to be fed, but it's reserve capacity could hold out for days," Selene cautioned.

"It would to reinforce its energy field to cut off a phaser attack. It would have to draw more heavily on its reserves," Spock suggested.

"My plan exactly," Jim grinned. "Scotty?"

"Scott here, sir."

"Scotty, commence firing and maintain," Jim ordered.

"Mr. Kyle, all phasers. Commence firing."

"Tremendous upsurge in generated power," Spock reported.

"Obviously, Vaal is trying to reinforce his energy field," Selene said.

"Good, let's see how long he can do it," Jim replied.

The sky darkened and lightning flashed. Smoke started emanating from the mouth of the cave. Finally, the cave went dark and the smoking stoped.

"Scotty, cease fire," Jim commanded.

The lightning stopped and the sky cleared.

"No power generation at all, Captain," Spock reported. "Vaal is dead."

"Mr. Scott, status report," Selene requested.

"Tractor beam gone and potency returning to anti-matter pods, ma'am," he reported. "I'll have all engineering crews working on the circuits immediately. Transporter will be ready in an hour."

"Scotty, you're rehired," she informed him, ecstatically. They were going to get out of this one alive.

"As soon as the transporter is fixed, have an engineering team with full analytical equipment beam down. Kirk out."

"Honey," Selene said into her own communicator. "Bones. Let those people go."

* * *

"But, it was Vaal who put the fruit on the trees," Akuta said sadly. "Caused the rain to fall. Vaal cared for us."

"You'll learn to care for yourselves," Jim explained. "With our help. And there's no trick to putting fruit on trees. You might even enjoy it. You'll learn to build for yourselves. Think for yourselves. Work for yourselves. And what you create is yours. That's what we call freedom."

"You'll like it. A lot," Selene added. "And you'll learn something about men and women. About the way they're supposed to be. Caring for each other, being happy with each other, being good to each other. _That_ is what we call love. You'll like that too. And children."

"What are children?" the female who had been spying on the Sulus earlier asked.

"Little ones. They look like you, but smaller…You know what, just go on the way you're going and you'll find out soon enough," Selene answered.

* * *

"I don't agree with you at all, Mr. Spock," Bones said. He and Spock were bickering again, this time they were in one of the officers' lounges.

"That's not unusual, doctor," Spock replied.

Selene was just sitting back with a cup of tea, watching the show with great amusement. "Hey, Jim," she said, grinning at him as he came in. "You've got to hear this."

"Captain," Spock began. "I'm not at all certain we did the correct thing on Gamma Trianguli VI."

"We put those people back on the course of normal social evolution. I see nothing wrong in that," Bones retorted.

"Well, Mr. Spock, that was a good example of what can happen when a machine becomes too efficient, does too much work for you," Jim opined.

"Captain, you are aware of the biblical story of Genesis?" Spock asked.

"Yes, of course I'm familiar with that. Adam and Eve tasted the apple and as a result, were driven out of paradise."

"Precisely, Captain. And, in a manner of speaking, we have given the people of Vaal the apple. The knowledge of good and evil, if you will. As a result, they too, have been driven out of paradise."

"Doctor, do I understand him correctly? Are you casting me in the role of Satan?" he asked, turning back to Spock.

"Not at all, Captain."

"Is there anyone on this ship who even remotely looks like Satan?" Jim inquired, as he and Bones began to circle Spock. Selene remained in her chair, just watching.

Spock folded his arms. "I am not aware of anyone who fits that description, Captain."

"No, Mr. Spock. I didn't think you would," Jim said as he and Bones walked toward the door. Quite to his surprise he was struck in the back of the head by a bagel thrown by the Second Officer.

"Stop making fun of him," she warned.

"Understood, Mrs. Sulu," he nodded, deciding to get out of there before she could throw anything else at him.

* * *

The second and third-in-command sat there in peaceful silence for a long time, sipping their beverages and content not to say anything. It was Spock who broke the silence first. "Commander, I believe you and your spouse are considering the same possibility that I am considering."

"What would that be Spock?" she asked, now munching on a blueberry muffin.

"Whether or not it would be in the best interest of our expanding families to move to a less dangerous location."

"Oh, that. Yeah, Hikaru and I were talking about it. But, we want Naoki to have a say in it, too. Haru and the twins are too young to know how dangerous space really is. He's not. He's been through some horrible thigns, just because we decided to raise our family on a starship. I wouldn't blame him if he holds Hikari and I responsible…We could always get jobs at the Academy…Weren't you an instructor there?"

"I was. With this mission, I have been reminded just how often our lives are in danger. I will discuss this with Nyota and Awena very soon. Good evening, Selene."

"See you later, Spock."_

* * *

If you read, review._


	29. Resolution

**A/N: I'd like to thank JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 28 and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapters 28 and 26. This chapter is going to be relatively short. But, I'm going to get another chapter up today to make up for it. **

**There are going to be at least 14 more chapters before the end of the story. I might write a couple of non-episode chapters like this one, but at the very least, we will have 14 more chapters. And don't think that means our tale is over. Far from it. After this one, I plan to write to write a sequel about the movies which should be at least 16 chapters long, ****and**** another story about Naoki and Awena's budding romance which will include developments that have and have not been seen in this story.**

* * *

In the First Officer's quarters, Selene and Nyota sat at a table, not speaking, just drinking some tea and avoiding each other's eyes. They both knew what they were going to talk about, but it was such a painful idea to speak about, neither of them wanted to bring it up. One could hear the giggling of Selene's youngest three children playing in the next room.

At last, Commander Uhura spoke. "You've been thinking about it too, Spock tells me."

"Yeah," Selene admitted, staring down into her tea. "The last mission certainly put how dangerous our job is into perspective for me. Sometimes I think our family will be safer on Earth. No aggressive natives. No technology threatening to pull the _Enterpise_ out of orbit to burn up into the atmosphere."

"There is always the possibility of an insane alien attacking Earth with a giant laser drill," Nyota replied. "Again. I admit that that would be incredibly unlikely. But, I agree with you somewhat. Think of how many dangers the kids wouldn't have been exposed to if we had just decided to transfer planetside?"

Selene paused, taking time to think, before listing them in chronological order. "Let's see, there was Charlie, the evil duplicate of Jim, Trelaine, Khan, and always the constant threat of losing one or both parents. Sometimes I wonder how much better of everyone would be if we just took jobs at the Academy."

"Well, the pay would be a bit better," Nyota admitted, taking a sip of her Darjeeling.

"And with all the kids Hikaru and I have and intend to have in the future, that would certainly help a lot," Selene stated, replicating herself another glass of Cream Earl Grey.

Naoki, who had been listening at the door for most of the conversation, could almost feel his heart breaking. His parents were going to be leaving the _Enterprise_ and he would have to leave all of his friends like Awena and Uncle Jim and Uncle Spock and Uncle Pavel and he couldn't handle the thought of having to leave _almost everyone he had ever known and loved_. So, he ran.

* * *

"Uncle Pavel! Uncle Pavel!" he shouted, pounding at Chekov's door, tears threatening to fall.

"Vat is it, Naoki?" Chekov asked, opening the door to let the anguished young boy in. "Vat's going on? Vhy are you so upset?"

"Mom and Dad want to leave the _Enterprise_!" he wailed, throwing his arms around the navigator and sobbing into Pavel's gold shirt.

"Vat?" Pavel asked weakly, unable to believe his ears. Hikaru was planning to leave the ship, and he hadn't even said anything to him? Pavel thought he was Hikaru's best friend. After all, he had asked him to be godfather to Naoki. He would have been godfather to the other three, but Selene had fought to have Spock and Jim, her closest male friends, be godfather to Harumi and the twins respectively. Still, he had thought that Hikaru had trusted him…

"Mom and Dad are gonna leave!" Naoki howled. "They wanna take us back to Earth for good! I don't want to go! I love the _Enterprise_!"

"Did they say vhy?" Chekov inquired gently, trying to calm the distraught child down. "Come, sit down," he urged, leading his godson to a comfy chair.

"I heard Mom talking to Aunt Nyota. She thinks space is too dangerous for us," Naoki reported, sniffling, his mood shifting from sad to angry. "She said that she and Dad were gonna get jobs at the Academy."

"Vell," Chekov began, trying to approach the situation delicately. "That is a good reason, Naoki. They want you and your siblings to be safe. You'we got to think about it from their perspective. You'we been in a lot of dangerous situations and I can't fault your parents for vanting you to be safe."

"So, you're on their side?" Naoki asked, feeling betrayed. He had gone to Uncle Pavel because he was the adult that he trusted most after his parents. Although, he should have figured that if his parents would do something like this to him, Uncle Pavel would probably side with them.

"I'm not saying that, Naoki. I'm just trying to get you to try and see things from your parents side," Pavel said, trying to reason with child.

"Thanks for nothing, Uncle Pavel!" Naoki shouted, running from the navigator's room. He couldn't trust any of the adults! They were always going to side with his parents! He needed to find Awena. She would understand him. She _always_ understood him.

"Hey, Nao. What's up?" Captain Kirk asked casually as he saw his Second Officer's eldest child running through the corridor.

"Leave me alone, Uncle Jim!" the boy shouted, shoving past him into the lift.

By now, Pavel had recovered from the shock enough to attempt to follow after the boy only to run into the captain, who has rubbing his left arm.

"What's the hell's going on, Mr. Chekov?" Jim asked. "Naoki was fine the last time I saw him, and now something's got his knickers in a twist. Did he say anything to you about it?"

Pavel hesitated, not knowing whether or not he should tell the captain what Naoki had told him. "Vell…"

"Out with it, Mr. Chekov. Don't make me make it an order," Jim said, quickly losing patience.

There was no arguing with that. After all, Naoki had never said that this development was to stay between the two of them. "Vell, sir, Naoki informed me that Hikaru and Selene are leawing the _Enterprise_ to get jobs at the Academy."

"What?" Jim asked, stunned. It felt as though he had been punched in the gut, and if there were one thing Jim knew, it was what it felt like to be punched in the stomach. "Why? They never said anything about it to me…"

"They think it is too dangerous in space," Pavel answered. "It vill be safer for their children on Earth."

"They're leaving?" Jim repeated, quietly, unable to bring himself to believe the words.

* * *

"Awena!" Naoki shouted, bursting onto the bridge. He saw Awena sitting in his mother's chair, since Selene was still on her break. He noted that her father's chair was empty, and that Spock was in the command chair because Jim was off the bridge.

"Hey, Nao," Hikaru said happily, waving to his son. Naoki just huffed and looked in the opposite direction. "Did I do something I'm not aware of?"

Naoki continued to ignore his father and approached Spock. "Sir, can I speak with Awena privately?" he asked stiffly, not wanting to have to talk any adult any longer than he had to. The adults couldn't be trusted. Not Uncle Pavel. Not Uncle Jim. And definitely not his parents.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at Naoki's unusual behavior toward his father, but allowed the boy to speak with his daughter anyway. The dynamics of another family were none of his concern. "Permission granted."

"Bye, Nao?" Hikaru said, unsure of just what he had done to offend his son. Again, he was blatantly shunned.

"Thank you, sir," Naoki replied to Spock as stiffly as before.

* * *

"What has your father done to earn your anger?" Awena asked, sitting at a table in the Sulu's quarters, drinking a glass of mango juice.

"He and Mom are leaving the _Enterprise_," Naoki replied sullenly.

If it hadn't been for her father's Vulcan DNA, Awena would have dropped the glass she was holding. "I beg your forgiveness, my friend. I did not understand you correctly. Would you please repeat yourself?"

"I said 'Mom and Dad are leaving the ship'," Naoki repeated with a frown. "They're gonna be taking jobs at the Academy. I'm going to have to live on Earth."

"How did you come by this knowledge?" Awena asked quietly, trying not to emotionally respond to what she was hearing.

"Our moms were talking," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Apparently, it's too dangerous for us kids to be in space. Earth is dangerous too. Didn't they think about that? I could be hit by a tourist bus or a MUNI as I'm crossing the street. I could be murdered by a drug addict."

"Can we divert to a less morbid tangent of this conversation?" Awena requested. Ten was too young to be discussing such horrible possibilities. "What will you do when the time comes for you and your family to depart?"

"You make it sound like you can't wait for us to leave," Naoki replied.

"You know this is not true and it illogical to assume otherwise," Awena responded. She was in no mood to tolerate Naoki lashing out at her as well. His energy would be much better spent trying to devise a solution to his problem rather than attacking those who were trying to help him.

"Sorry," Naoki sighed. She was right. "I guess I can always try and stow away somewhere."

"An amusing suggestion, but your parents would notice your absence very quickly."

"Hmm. Well, I could always run away and rig a transporter to beam me aboard the _Enterprise_."

"You lack the knowledge to properly operate a transporter. It is very likely you would get yourself killed," she replied.

"I'd be able to bribe someone who does know."

"You do not have the required funds."

"Well, you could always try to help me think of something instead of just shooting down all of my ideas," Naoki replied, replicating himself a glass of Formosa oolong tea.

"Perhaps you must accept that it might not be possible for you to return once you and your family have departed," Awena suggested, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I don't want to go," he whispered, putting his own hand over hers, echoing the words he had spoken to Chekov earlier that day.

* * *

"Alright, team," Jim said, speaking to the group of assembled officers. "I've gathered you all here today because it has come to my attention that the Sulus are going to be leaving the ship, and that Spock and Uhura are in on it, and possibly planning to leave too. Since they're going to be leaving in the interest of giving their children a safer life, I don't want anybody trying to convince them to stay. Instead, we're going to throw them a farewell party."

"Has anyone talked to them about it? Really, Jim, how did you find out about this? Did Starfleet contact you?" Bones asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Naoki heard Selene and Uhura talking, and he came to me," Pavel explained. "He vas wery upset."

"And then Naoki ran into me, literally, in the hallway," Jim added.

"Do we know when they plan on leaving?" Scotty asked.

"No, not yet," Jim reported. "But, I know that if they're going to be applying for a job at the Academy, they're going to need my permission and recommendation. So, when they come in to get my permission, we can throw them a surprise party."

* * *

"We have discussed our options thoroughly, and having come to a decision, I believe that it is time we discuss the conclusion we have reached with the captain," Spock stated.

"Selene and I had planned on asking Naoki how he felt about it, but judging from his behavior over the past week, he knows and has made his opinion quite clear," Hikaru said, as the two couples made their way to the mess hall.

When they had told Jim there was something they need to speak with him about, he had insisted that they meet him in the mess hall instead of his office or a briefing room. Try as they might, none of them could think why. They just accepted it as one of his eccentricities.

"Yeah, Awena has been behaving strangely as well," Nyota opined.

"Not just the kids. The whole crew has been acting weird all week," Selene agreed.

"Perhaps some sort of illness is affecting the crew," Spock theorized.

"And we were the only ones not affected? Highly doubtful, Commander Spock," Selene retorted.

"Improbable but not impossible, Commander Sulu," Spock replied.

"Alright, we get it. You're commanders. We know," Nyota said, rolling her eyes. "You can quit being so snug about it. We're commanders, too."

"So, in a blatant attempt to change the subject, what subject do you want to teach, Nyota?" Hikaru asked.

"Xenolinguistics, obviously. But, Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon, and Andorrian in particular," she clarified. "Aren't you going to ask Spock what he wants to teach."

"Why? I always thought he was going to go back to teaching computer programming, advanced phonology, and interspecies ethics," Selene shrugged, remembering having been in interspecies ethics with Uhura, although she had not known them as anything but a fellow student and an instructor back then. Spock nodded, indicating she was correct. "And I know Hikaru wants to teach astrophysics and interstellar navigation."

"But what about you?" Nyota asked. "What do you want to teach?"

"Well, since I've become accustomed to having the kids nearby most of the time, I wouldn't want to do too much. So, I was thinking about Introductory Exochemistry, Biochemistry, and Quantum Chemistry. Just those three," she supposed, accessing the mess hall.

"SURPRISE!"

"Jim, what is the meaning of this spontaneous gathering?" Spock asked, staring out at over half the crew, who were all gathered in the mess hall for as yet unknown reasons.

"Well, I had heard that you guys were going to be leaving the _Enterprise_, and the crew and I wanted all of you to know that we support your decision to move to Earth and your presence on the ship will be dearly missed," Jim explained as Chekov wheeled out a very large vegan cake that had "You better come back to visit!" written on it in red frosting.

Spock quirked an eyebrow. Hikaru smirked. Selene and Nyota appeared as though they didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. At last, Spock spoke. "You have been misinformed."

"What?" Jim asked. The room fell silent.

"Neither family intends to leave the vessel." One could have heard a pin drop. "For the past two weeks, we have been discussing returning to Earth for the safety of our expanding families, but have come to the conclusion that while we would undoubtedly be safer, we would also be miserable," Spock explained.

"We were coming to meet you, Jim, so we could tell him that we had been thinking about it, we had ultimately decided to stay," Selene expounded.

"B-but," Jim stammered. "We just heard you talking about what classes you were going to be teaching."

"Conjecture," Nyota said, now looking like she was closer to laughing.

"Who told you we were leaving?" Hikaru asked.

"Naoki had told me that he heard Selene and Nyota talking," Pavel admitting, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, we're not leaving?" Naoki asked quietly. He had been hiding at the back of the group with Awena; their parents hadn't noticed their presence until that moment.

"No, Nao, we're not leaving," Selene said.

"YES!" he shouted, pushing his way through the crowd to embrace his parents.

Awena followed in the wake he had left, standing in front of her parents and declaring, "I am relived to discover that we will not leaving." Spock reached out and gently patted his daughter on the head. Only Jim, Bones, Nyota, and the Sulus were able to tell that the two part-Vulcans were smiling at each other.

Jim turned back to address the assembled crowd. "Alright, everyone, change of plans! Instead of a going-away party, this is gonna be a staying party!"

"Can we still drink?"

"Yes, Scotty, you can still drink," Jim assured him. "Now, let's get this party started!"

"It's good to know that if we ever do leave, we're definitely gonna be missed," Selene said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder._

* * *

Please review. Next time: The Trouble With Tribbles Part 1_


	30. The Trouble With Tribbles Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 29 and for being such an awesome and encouraging reviewer in general. If there is something you want to see in the story, tell me and I'll do my best. Until then, I give you a present in return for all you have done. **

**Go to youtube and add **_**watch?v=5td59C1hHXE**_** after the backslash up in the url. Hopefully, you will enjoy it as much as I did. Seriously, this is my new favorite song. I just wish there was a Spock/Uhura vid for it.**

**And thank you to Marshallana for favoriting. **

**Seriously people, I feed on reviews. When I don't get very many, it makes me feel like my story isn't any good. Don't make me feel that way. Please, tell me what you think. What you liked, what you didn't, lines you thought were funny, people you think were out of character. I really do need the input. That's why I'm so grateful to everyone who consistently reviews.**

* * *

"Space Station K7 now within sensor range, Captain," Selene reported. She, Jim, Spock, and Chekov were in one of the smaller meeting rooms. Sometimes it was nice to get away from all of the hustle and bustle that dominated the rest of the ship.

"Good," Jim replied, reclining in his chair. "Mr. Chekov, this flight is supposed to provide both experience and knowledge. How close will we come to the nearest Klingon outpost if we continue on our present course?"

"One parsec, sir," Chekov replied dutifully. "Close enough to smell them."

"That is illogical, Mr. Chekov," Spock responded. "Odors cannot travel through the vacuum of space."

"I was making a little joke, sir," Chekov explained, disappointed that Spock hadn't gotten the joke.

"Extremely little," Spock retorted, causing Selene to nearly spit out the mouthful of pomegranate juice she had been drinking at the time.

Restraining herself enough to swallow the mouthful of beverage, she wiped her mouth delicately and then upbraided Spock for making such a joke at such an inopportune time. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you had planned it that way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This is all quite entertaining," Jim readily admitted. "But, we have business to attend to. Mr. Spock, immediate past history of the quadrant?"

"Under dispute between the two parties since initial contact. A battle was fought here nearly 23 solar years ago. Inconclusive."

"Analysis of disputed area, Mrs. Sulu?"

"Undeveloped, Jim. Sherman's Planet is claimed by both sides. But, between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, we've got the better claim."

"The area was first mapped by the famous Russian astronomer Ivan Burkov almost two-" Chekov began.

"John Burke," Selene corrected.

"Burke, ma'am?" She nodded, an indulgent smile gracing her features. "I don't think so. I'm sure it was-"

"John Burke," Spock repeated. "He was the chief astronomer at the Royal Academy in Old Britain at the time."

"Oh. Royal Academy," Chekov replied derisively. "Well-"

"Is the rest of your history that faulty, Chekov?" Jim teased. "Key points of dispute?" he asked returning to the matter at hand.

"Under the terms of the Organian peace treaty, one side or the mother must prove it can dewelop the planet most efficiently," Chekov answered, eager to prove that he did know history. After all, it wasn't his fault that the others, even Spock, had been so ill-informed about astronomic history. Unfortunate, but not everyone could be educated in Russia.

"And unfortunately, though the Klingons are brutal and aggressive, they are most efficient," Jim admitted.

"I remember once, Peter the Great had a problem like that. He-" Chekov reminisced before being cut off by an incoming communication.

"Captain?" Uhura's voice inquired.

"Kirk here," he confirmed.

"Captain, I'm picking up a subspace distress call. Priority Channel. It's from Space Station K7."

"Go to Code 1 Emergency," Kirk ordered. He and the others sprung into action.

"Code 1 Emergency?" Chekov asked. "That's Red Alert!"

"Red Alert!" Uhura's voice announced from every speaker aboard the ship. "All crewmembers to battle stations. All passengers are restricted to quarters and directed to secure themselves until further notice. The nearest security officers are directed to make sure all passengers are properly secured."

There were no passengers aboard the starship. But, according to Starfleet, that's what the children were considered._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 4523.3. Deep Space Station K7 has issued a Priority 1 call. More than an emergency, it signals near or total disaster. We can only assume the Klingons have attacked the station. We're going in armed for battle._

* * *

"Main phasers armed and ready, sir," Chekov reported. Something wasn't right. There were no Klingon ships. "There's nothing there. Just the station."

"Priority 1 distress call, and it's absolutely peaceful," Jim mumbled, flipping a few switches at the helm console. He looked to his First and Second Officers, but they were just as confused as he was. "Commander Uhura, break subspace silence."

"The channel is open, sir," she replied almost immediately. The communications board was like an extension of herself.

"Space Station K7, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. What is your emergency?" This had better not be some kind of false alarm or he would be pissed.

"Captain Kirk, this is Mr. Lurry, manager of K7. I must apologize for the distress call."

"Mr. Lurry, you issued a Priority 1 distress call. State the nature of your emergency." Son of a bitch! He just knew this was a false alarm. Oh, was Starfleet going to hear about this. You couldn't just issue that kind of emergency signal and then act liked you had dialed the wrong number.

"Uh…Well…Perhaps you had better beam over. I'll try to explain," Mr. Lurry replied.

"You'll try to explain," Kirk repeated incredulously. "You'd better be prepared to do more than that! Kirk out," he said, signaling Uhura to end the subspace communication. There was going to be hell to pay when he got over to that station. "Spock, Selene, I'll need your help. Chekov, Sulu, maintain battle readiness. Uhura, make sure the transporter room is standing by."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

The three of them beamed aboard the space station where Mr. Lurry was waiting for them. And none of them were pleased. Least of all Jim. "Mr. Lurry, if there was no emergency, why did you issue a Priority 1 distress call."

"That was my order, Captain," another man chimed in.

"Captain Kirk, this is Neil Barrett," Mr. Lurry introduced. "He's out from Earth to take charge of the development of the project for Sherman's Planet."

"And that gives you the authority to put an entire quadrant on defense alert?" Jim asked angrily.

"Mr. Barrett is the Federation Undersecretary in charge of Agricultural Affairs in this quadrant," yet a third man answered defensively.

Spock quirked an eyebrow in interest before remarking to his companions, "And that gives him the authority."

Selene merely frowned. She couldn't give a rat's ass who the man was; she did not appreciate someone sending her children and crew into battle stations for no good reason. If there was no emergency, she was going to throw something heavy at someone.

"This is my assistant, Arnold Darvin," Mr. Barrett introduced.

"This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock, and my Second Officer, Mrs. Sulu," Jim replied out of deference rather than courtesy. The other three nodded and greeted them. Spock returned the nod, while Selene just glared and struggled not to stick her tongue out at them.

"And, now, Captain," Mr. Barrett began. "I want all available security guards. I want them posted around the storage compartments."

"Storage compartments? Storage compartments?" Jim repeated, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was ridiculous. They had been called to guard grain?

"The storage compartments containing the quadrotriticale," Mr. Arnold explained.

"The what?" Jim asked, too angry to think. "What the hell is that?"

"Here," Mr. Lurry said, holding out a pouch to Kirk.

Jim poured some of the blue grains into his hand. "Wheat? So what?"

"Quadrotriticale is not wheat, Captain," Mr. Barret responded. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you or your officers to know these things. But, quadrotriticale is a rather-"

Selene couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. It was either that or smack Mr. Barrett across the face. Insulting her intelligence was one thing, but insulting the intelligence of her friends was a different matter entirely. "Excuse me! I don't wear science officer blue because I think it matches my eyes," she hissed. "Quadrotriticale is a high-yield grain. A four-lobed hybrid of wheat and rye. A perennial, also, if I'm not mistaken. Care to go on, Mr. Spock?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Sulu. I shall. It's root grain, tritacale, can trace it's ancestry all the way back to 20th century Canada-" He, too, could have gone on, had he not been interrupted.

"That's enough, you two. You made your point," Jim smirked, amused.

"Quadrotriticale is the only Earth grain that will grow on Sherman's Planet," Mr. Lurry explained. "We have several tons of it here on the station. It's very important that grain gets to Sherman's Planet safely. Mr. Barrett thinks that Klingon agents might try to sabotage it."

"You issued a Priority 1 distress call for a couple of tons of wheat?" Jim asked, the amusement from his first and second officers' antics having very quickly worn off.

"Quadrotriticale," Mr. Arnold corrected, drawing glares from both Jim and Selene.

"Of course, Captain, I realize that we-"

"Mr. Barrett," Jim interrupted. "You summoned the _Enterprise_ without an emergency. You'll take full responsibility for it."

"What do you mean?" Barrett asked.

Selene took great pleasure in informing him that "Misuse of the Priority 1 Channel is a Federation offense."

"I did not misuse the Priority 1 Channel," Barrett maintained. "I want that grain protected."

"Captain, couldn't you at least post a couple of guards?" Mr. Lurry requested. "We do have a large number of ships passing through."

"It would seem a logical precaution, Captain," Spock stated. "The Sherman's Planet affair is of extreme importance to the Federation."

Neither Jim nor Selene were pleased with what Spock had said, but they knew better than to argue with him, especially when he made sense. She sighed as Jim pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ here," Uhura replied, still battle-ready.

"Secure from general quarters. Beam down two, and only two, security guards." Barrett wasn't pleased. "Tell them to report to Mr. Lurry and authorize shore leave for all off-duty personnel."

"Yes, Captain," she replied happily. This day had improved quickly. It had gone from battle stations to vacation within a few minutes. Awena had been looking forward to another outing anyway.

"Kirk out."

"Captain Kirk, how dare you authorize a mere two men for a project of this importance," Barrett said outraged. "Starfleet Command-"

"I have never questioned the orders or intelligence of any representative of the Federation," Jim interrupted. "Until now," he added, as he and his companions turned and left the room very quickly. This time, Selene didn't bother trying to contain her mirth.

* * *

At a bar somewhere on the station, Jim was venting his frustrations to Spock and Selene as he waited for the rest of the crew to arrive. "Summoning a starship on a Priority A1 Channel to guard some storage compartments. Storage compartments of wheat!"

"Nevertheless, the Klingons would not enjoy seeing a successfully developed Sherman's Planet," Spock reminded him.

"I guess not," Jim agreed, sharing the rest of his drink with Selene.

As they were leaving the bar, they encountered Uhura, Awena, Naoki, and Pavel. Hikaru had elected to stay behind and watch the younger three.

"I see you didn't waste any time in taking your shore leave," Jim observed.

"How often do I get shore leave?" Uhura reminded him.

"She wants to shop, and I thought I would help her vith the young ones," Pavel explained.

"Hi, Mom," Naoki stated happily. "No emergency?"

"No emergency," she confirmed. "I take it you and Awena wanted to go shopping too?"

"Not really, but shopping is better than no shore leave at all," Naoki shrugged, causing both mothers to laugh.

"Excuse me, excuse me," a man in a raggedy coat said, edging past the group.

"Nao, what do you make of this?" Selene asked, handing him the pouch of quadrotriticale they still had from earlier.

"Oh, quadrotriticale," he observed. "Awena told me about this, but I've never seen any before."

"Does everybody know about this wheat but me?" Jim inquired, somewhat embarrassed that even the kids knew more about it than he did.

"Well, not everyone, Captain," Chekov said. "It's a Russian inwention."

"Oh," Jim sighed, deciding to give up, not wanting to start the same argument all over again. He and Spock departed, with Selene electing to remain behind with Uhura, Chekov, and the children. Unfortunately, Spock didn't have the luxury of remaining behind.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't want any more Spikan Flamejems," the bartender told the same man in the raggedy coat who had passed the Starfleet group. "Thanks to you, I already have enough to last me a lifetime."

"That's too bad for you, my friend. You won't find a better looking stone anywhere," the man replied. "But, I have something better." He reached into one of the many pockets in his jacket and pulled out a crystal flask. "Surely you want some Antarian Flow Water?"

"I use that to polish the Flamejems," the bartender replied, rolling his eyes.

The Starfleet group watched the exchange with mild interest.

"You're a difficult man to reach. But, I have something from the far reaches of the galaxy," the raggedy man said, pulling yet another mysterious item from one of the numerous pockets in his coat. It was a small little ball of fur. The ladies interest was piqued. "Surely you want-"

"Not at your price," the bartender said.

"What is it?" Selene asked.

"Is it alive?" Nyota queried.

"May I hold it?" Awena inquired. The raggedy salesman beamed and handed the little ball of fuzz to the little quarter-Vulcan girl.

"Oh, it's adorable," her mother gushed, gazing over her daughter's shoulder.

"What is it?" Naoki asked, echoing his own mother.

"What is it? Why, young man, it is a Tribble," the raggedy man answered.

"A Tribble?" Selene repeated. She had never heard the term before.

"Only the sweetest creature known to man," the salesman affirmed. "Exceptin' of course you lovely ladies."

"It's purring," Awena laughed. The others were more than a little shocked at her blatant emotional response, but the mothers supposed that she was still a little girl and was entitled to such.

"Listen, it's purring," Awena repeated holding the Tribble up to Chekov, who smiled at her.

"It's only saying that it likes you," the salesman informed her.

"Are you selling them?" Nyota asked.

"That's what we're trying to decide right now," the bartender replied.

"My friend, ten credits apiece is a very reasonable price," the salesman responded. "You can see for yourself how much these lovely ladies appreciate the finer things."

"One credit apiece," the bartender replied, his tone suggesting that he was not going to haggle.

"He von't bite, vill he?" Chekov asked.

"Sir, transporting harmful animals from one planet to another is against regulations, or weren't you aware of that?" the bartender retorted. "Besides, Tribbles have no teeth."

"Alright, I'll double my offer," the bartender acquiesced, seeing how much the group was enjoying playing with the Tribble. "Two credits."

"Twice nothing is still nothing," the salesman shot back.

"Well, if you're not going to take him, I will," Nyota piped up. Awena had never been so obviously interested in anything since she heard about spending New Years in San Francisco with Naoki. "I think he's cute."

"Four credits," the bartender offered.

"Is that an offer or a joke?"

"That's my offer."

"That's a joke," the salesman said, collecting some of the other wares he had displayed on the bar counter.

"Five?"

"I can see you're an honest man. I'll take you what I'm going to do. I'm going to lessen my price to eight credits," he laughed.

"You're talking yourself out of a deal," the bartender replied. "Six credits and not a credit more."

"Seven and a half!" he shouted. The bartender shook his head. "Seven?" Still negative. "Oh, alright, you win. Six credits."

"Done. When can I have them?"

"Right away."

"Alright," Uhura said. "What are you selling them for?" Awena wanted that Tribble and Nyota was going to get it for her.

"Well, let me see young lady. I got them for six, but if you factor in a reasonable mark-up for a reasonable profit…say, a 10% mark-up…ten credits. In fact, I'll sell you this one," he said, pointing at the Tribble who was still resting in Awena's hands even as it ate some of the grain from Naoki's. "That'll be ten credits," the bartender repeated, plucking the Tribble from Awena's hands.

"That'll be six credits," Nyota retorted, plucking the Tribble right back. As she restored it to her daughter, she told the bartender, "And let me tell you something, just because I am nearly nine months pregnant does not mean I am incapable of kicking your ass barehanded. So, if you ever take something from my daughter like that again, not only will you have me to deal with, you'll also have to deal with her father, who is also in Starfleet. Her overprotective, half-Vulcan, super-strong, rather irritable father. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. Please, take it for free," the bartender begged.

"Good, because if you didn't I probably would have nerve-pinched you and taken it anyway," Selene informed him. "You will not treat her like that again."

"Mom, you and Aunt Nyota scare me sometimes," Naoki stated, looking perfectly unconcerned with the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Selene replied, as though he had just paid her a great compliment.

* * *

Later that day, when everyone was back aboard the _Enterprise_ for the night, in the same meeting room from before, Spock and Jim were interrupted by an incoming communication.

"Yes, what is it?" Jim asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain," Uhura reported. "Priority Channel. Admiral Fitzpatrick speaking."

"Put it on visual, Uhura."

"Captain Kirk?"

"Kirk here."

"Captain, it is not necessary to remind you that of the importance of Sherman's Planet to the Federation. A key to our winning of the planet is the grain quadrotriticale. The shipment of it must be protected. Effective immediately, you will render any aid and assistance which Undersecretary Barrett may require. The safety of the grain and the project is your responsibility. Starfleet out."

"Now that's just lovely," Kirk spat. "We saved the Earth. We shouldn't have to do this! It's insane!"

"But not totally unexpected," Spock reminded him before being cut off by another incoming communication.

"Captain Kirk?" Nyota inquired. Her voice sounded more urgent this time.

"Yes, Uhura. What is it?"

"Sensors are picking up a Klingon battle cruiser," she reported. "Rapidly closing in on the station."

"Go to Red Alert. Notify Mr. Lurry. We'll be right there."

* * *

"What is the position of the Klingon ship?" Kirk asked, slipping into the command chair.

"A hundred kilometers off K7," Hikaru answered. "It's just sitting there."

"Captain, I have Mr. Lurry," Uhura reported.

"Put him on visual." She did so. "Mr. Lurry, there's a Klingon warship hanging one hundred kilometers off of your station."

"I don't think the Klingons are planning to attack us," Mr. Lurry responded.

"Why not?" Selene asked.

"Because at this moment, the captain of the Klingon ship is sitting right here in my office." The visual panned out, revealing that Lurry was telling the truth. The Klingon captain had another officer with him as well.

"Cancel Red Alert," Kirk ordered. "We'll beam right down." With an intentionally audible sigh, Selene followed Jim and Spock into the lift._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 4525.2. A Klingon warship is hovering only one hundred kilometers from Deep Space Station K7. While the captain waits in the station manager's office, their intentions are unknown._

* * *

"Ah, my dear Captain Kirk," the Klingon captain greeted.

"My dear Captain Kolaf," Kirk replied.

"Let me assure, you my intentions are peaceful," Kolaf assured him. "As I've already told Mr. Lurry, the purpose of my presence here is to invoke shore leave rights."

"Shore leave?" Jim asked.

"Captain, we Klingons are not as luxury-minded as you Terrans. We do not equip our ships with, how shall I say it, non-essentials," Kolaf explained.

"We have been in space for five months. What we choose as recreation is our own business," the other Klingon added.

"I might also add that under the terms of the Organian peace treaty, you cannot refuse us," Kolaf declared.

"Yes," Kirk said. "Well, I don't make those decisions. Mr. Lurry is in charge of those matters."

"Captain Kirk, may I speak to you over here?" Lurry asked, escorting Jim to a far corner of the room. "Kirk, I don't want them here, but I don't have the authority to refuse."

"Hmm," Jim pondered. "Well, I have the authority to act, so I'm going to use it." He and Lurry returned to the others. "My dear Captain Kolaf, you may indeed bring your men down on shore leave. But, only twelve at a time, and I assure you that for every man you bring down here, I shall have one security guard. There shall be no trouble."

Kolaf smiled and laughed. "Captain Kirk, there's been no formal declaration of hostilities between our two respective governments. So, naturally, our relationship will be a peaceful one."

"Let us both take steps to keep it that way," Jim replied.

"Of course," Kolaf responded, leading he and his officer out.

* * *

The three senior-most officers walked into a rec room and discovered Scotty sitting at the computer.

"Another technical journal, Scotty?" Selene asked with a smile. Now it almost felt like a normal day.

"Aye," he replied, just as happily.

"Don't you ever relax?" Jim teased.

"I am relaxing," Scotty responded.

Uhura was at the table surrounded by other crewman and several Tribbles.

"How long have you had that thing, Uhura?" Bones asked.

"Since yesterday, Bones," she answered. "I bought one as a present for Awena. This morning I found out that he, I mean, she had had babies."

"Well, I'd say in that case, you got a bargain."

"You running a nursery, Uhura?" Jim asked. "I thought it was Mrs. Sulu's job to be surrounded by babies."

"Shut up, Jim," Mrs. Sulu replied, elbowing her captain none-too-gently in the ribs.

"Well, I hadn't intended to, sir. But, the Tribble had other plans."

"Did you get this at the space station?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"A most curious creature," Spock observed, gently stroking the white one he picked up. He had not encountering Awena's or any other Tribble before now. "It's trilling seems to have a tranquilizing effect on the human nervous system. Fortunately, of course, I am immune to its effect."

Selene and Uhura exchanged knowing grins as they heard Spock's blatant lie. However, Selene had to follow Jim and Spock out, so she gave her farewells.

"Uhura, do you mind if I take one of these down to the lab and see what makes it tick?" McCoy asked.

"Alright, Doctor, but if you're going to dissect it, I don't want to know about it."

"I wouldn't harm a hair on its head," Bones promised. "Wherever that is."

* * *

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Chekov commed as the three of them were on their way through the ship's corridors.

He pressed a button on a wall comm unit. "Kirk here."

"Mr. Barrett is waiting on Channel A to speak with you, sir."

"Pipe it down here, will you, Mr. Chekov?" Kirk requested, looking very sullen.

"Aye, sir. Mr. Barrett is coming on."

"Yes, Mr. Barrett. What can I do for you?"

"Kirk, this station is swarming with Klingons."

"I was not aware, Mr. Barrett, that twelve Klingons constitutes a swarm."

"Kirk, there are Klingon soldiers on this station. Now, I want you to keep that grain safe."

"Mr. Barrett, I have guards around the grain. I have guards around the Klingons. The only reason those guards are there is because Starfleet wants them there. As for what you want…" he trailed off, being aware of the 'shut-up-while-you-can' look Spock was giving him. "It has been noted and logged. Kirk out."

"Captain, may I ask where you'll be?" Spock inquired.

"Sickbay. With a headache."

"C'mon, Spock. Let's go back and see Uhura and the Tribbles," Selene suggested.

* * *

"Hi, Jim," McCoy said, enclosing a bunch of Tribbles under a glass container.

"Bones, what do you got for a headache?"

"Let me guess," he said with a snap of his fingers. "The Klingons? Barrett?"

"Both. Hey, how many of these did Uhura give you?"

"Just one."

"But you have eleven."

"Oh, you noticed? Here," he said, handing Jim some medicine. "This ought to take care of it."

"How do they…?"

"I, uh, haven't figured that out yet. But, I can tell you this much. Almost 50% of the creature's metabolism is devoted to reproduction. Do you know what you get if you feed a Tribble too much?"

"A fat Tribble?"

"No, you moron. You get a whole bunch of hungry little Tribbles."

"Well, Bones, all I can suggest is that you open up a maternity ward. Uhura's going to be needing one soon, and knowing Selene, soon enough, she will be too."

* * *

"Honey?"

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied.

"I don't know why, but I feel like kicking Jim's ass. Make a note of it so I don't forget."

"Whatever you say, Dear."

* * *

"I want all you men going on shore leave to stay in groups," Jim instructed a large group, including Scotty and Chekov. "Avoid trouble with the Klingons."

"I'll tell them before they go, sir," Scotty replied.

"Aren't you going?" Jim asked, confused.

"No, sir."

"I want you to go on shore leave. Make sure that everyone stays out of trouble."

"But, Captain…Aye, sir…"_

* * *

OMG! The actor playing Captain Kolaf is the same one who played Trelaine!_


	31. The Trouble With Tribbles Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 30. Thank you to Trelunas for putting the story on Alert. **

**Also, well-spotted fanficfan71. I've got another one, though. Number 1, not the TNG one, was played by Majel Barrett, the actress who would go on to marry Gene Roddenberry and play Christine Chapel. She, along with Leonard Nimoy (Praise be to the original Spock!), is one of only two actors to appear in both the very first and very last episodes of TOS. She is also the only actor to appear in all five live-action Star Trek series, mostly voice work as the computer, but she also played Lwaxana Troi. Shortly before her death, she provided the voice of the computer in the most recent movie.**

***Is handed award for Longest Answer to a Question No One Asked***

**In the words of Kathy Griffin: "Suck it Jesus! This award is my god now!"**

* * *

Scotty and Chekov ambled into the same bar that he had visited yesterday with Uhura and the kids. But, it wasn't long after he and Scotty were seated that the same salesman from the other day returned as well.

He approached their table. "Ah, friends," he began, reaching into his pocket. "Can I offer you a charming little Tribble?" he asked, placing one on Scotty's shoulder.

"Uh, no thanks," Scotty replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Perhaps one of you other gentlemen," the salesman said, clearly unconcerned, as he offered the Tribble to Chekov and the other crewman they were there with, but they shrugged him off too. So, he went to the next table, where the Klingons were sitting. "Friend Klingon, can interest you in a harmless little Tribble?"

"Get it away from me," the Klingon replied, looking just as displeased as the Tribble sounded.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand it. I've never seen them act this way before," the salesman apologized.

"Get out of here with that parasite," the Klingon demanded.

"He's only a harmless little-"

"Take it away!"

Shrugging off the encounter, he returned to the bartender. "Ah, my good friend. How would you like to enter another little transaction? This time, a Tribble-"

"A Tribble?" he asked, pulling out at least a dozen from underneath his bar.

Meanwhile, a waitress had arrived at Scotty and Chekov's table with their drinks.

"When are you gonna get off that milk diet, lad?" Scotty asked Chekov.

"This is wodka," Chekov replied, confused.

"Where I come from, that's soda pop," Scotty retorted. He held his drink up for Chekov to see. "Now, this is a drink for a man."

Chekov looked amused. "Scotch?"

"Aye."

"It vas inwented by a little old lady from Leningrad," Chekov scoffed. He and Scotty shared a chuckle over their funny little discussion.

A Klingon at the bar smacked a Tribble away from him. "The Terrans like those fuzzy little things, don't they?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," the salesman replied.

"Well, frankly I never liked Terrans. They remind me of Regulan Bloodworms."

Scotty and Chekov were definitely not happy with what the Klingon had to say. "That Cossack," Chekov mumbled angrily.

"Easy, lad," Scotty responded. "You ought to be more forgiving."

"Oh, I just remembered," the Klingon declared. "There is one Earth man who doesn't remind me of a Regulan Bloodworm. That would be Kirk. A Regulan Bloodworm is soft and shapeless. But, Kirk isn't soft. Kirk may be a swaggering, ignorant, tin-plated playboy with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft."

Chekov slammed his drink on the table and stood to teach the Klingon a thing or two about saying negative things about his friends, but Scotty stopped him. "Easy lad. Everybody's entitled to an opinion." Reluctantly, Chekov sat back down.

"That's right," the Klingon said, approaching their table. "And if I think that Kirk is a Denebian Slime Devil, well that's my opinion too."

Chekov tried to stand, but again, Scotty stopped him. "Don't do it, Chekov, and that's an order."

"But, you heard vat he called the captain," Chekov replied.

"Forget it," Scotty urged. "It's not worth fighting for. We're big enough to take a few insults. Now, drink your drink," he commanded, sliding Chekov a glass of Scotch.

The Klingon went on. "Of course, I'd say that Captain Kirk deserves his ship. We like the _Enterprise_. We really do," he laughed. "That sagging, old rust bucket is designed like a garbage barge. Half the quadrant knows it."

"Mr. Scott, are you going to-"

"Laddy," Scotty said to the Klingon. "Don't you think you should rephrase that?"

"You're right," the Klingon allowed. "I should. I didn't mean to say that the _Enterprise_ should be hauling garbage. I meant to say that it should be hauled away _as_ garbage."

Slowly and calmly, Scotty stood. The Klingon was too busy laughing to notice. So, naturally, it came as quite the surprise to him when Scotty sucker-punched him. Soon, it was four Klingons versus the three crewmen of the _Enterprise_. For a few minutes, the crewmen managed to hold their own. But, it was still a welcome relief when four security officers came running into the bar._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 4525.6. A small disturbance between the Klingon crew and members of the _Enterprise _crew has broken out aboard Space Station K7. I am forced to cancel shore leave for both ships._

* * *

"I want to know who started it," Selene asked, giving the guilty crewmembers her best glare as she paced up and down the line. "I'm waiting, boys. Don't make me ask again. Freyman, who started the fight?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"I don't know, ma'am," he responded, staring straight ahead.

"Alright," she said, not believing him for a minute. "Pavel, I know you. You started it, didn't you?"

"No, ma'am, I didn't," he replied. Mother's intuition said he was telling the truth.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, ma'am." Okay, now he was lying.

"'I don't know, ma'am,'" she repeated derisively. "I want to know who threw the first punch." No one answered. "Fine, you're all confined to quarters until I find out who it who started it. And I cannot believe I just had to ground you all. I've never been more ashamed of any of you. The captain is going to be debriefing you next. So, seriously consider telling me what happened, because Jim can do a lot worse to you than just confinement. Dismissed." The crewmen began filing out of the room. "Scotty, not you. From what I hear, you were supposed to _prevent_ trouble."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Who threw the first punch, Scotty?"

"Um…"

"Scotty?"

"I did, ma'am," he confessed, looking properly ashamed.

"_You_ did, Mr. Scott?" Selene asked, stunned. That certainly hadn't been the answer she was expecting. He nodded. "What happened, Scotty?"

"They insulted us, ma'am."

"Must have been some insult," she observed.

"Aye, it was."

"You threw the first punch," she repeated. She still couldn't believe it.

"Aye," he confirmed. "Chekov wanted to, but I held him back."

"You held…Why did Chekov want to start a fight?" she asked. It boggled her mind to think of sweet and innocent Chekov wanting to fight someone.

"Well, the Klingons, they…" he paused. "Is this off the record?"

"No, this is not off the record!"

"Well, ma'am, the Klingons called the Captain a tin-plated, ignorant, swaggering playboy with delusions of godhood."

"Is that all?" She called Jim much worse than that at least once a day.

"No, ma'am. They also compared him to a Denebian Slime Devil."

"I see," she replied, trying not to laugh.

"And then they said that he-"

"I get the picture," she interrupted. If Scotty went on much longer, she was definitely going to lose it, and that wouldn't be very professional.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And after they said all this, that was when you hit the Klingons?"

"No, ma'am."

"No?"

"No, I didn't. The captain told us to avoid trouble. And I didn't see that it was worth fighting about. After all, we're big enough to take a few insults. Aren't we?"

"What was it they said that started the fight?" she asked, more confused than amused.

"They called the _Enterprise_ a garbage barge!"

"I see," she said, trying not to laugh again. "And that's when you hit the Klingons?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered proudly.

"You hit the Klingons because they insulted the _Enterprise_, not because they-" She couldn't wait to see the look on Jim's face when she told him that Scotty had been able to shrug off all the insults about him, but had lost it when they insulted the ship.

"Well, ma'am, this was a matter of pride."

"Alright, Scotty. Dismissed. Oh, and Scotty, you're restricted to quarters until further notice. Sorry."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am. That'll give me a chance to keep up on my technical journals," he said brightly before he left the room.

* * *

The glass case Doctor McCoy had used to contain his Tribbles had overflowed and there were Tribbles all over the desk. Spock and Selene were there to do their own research on the mysterious little balls of fluff.

"What's the matter, Spock?" Bones asked.

"There's something disquieting about these creatures."

"Oh? Don't tell me you've got a feeling?"

"Don't be insulting, Bones," Selene warned teasingly, as she assisted Spock with some of the over-abundant Tribbles.

Spock continued as though neither of them had said anything. "They remind me of the lilies of the field. 'They toil not. Neither do they spin.' They seem to eat a great deal. I see no practical use for them."

"Does everything have to have a practical use?" Bones asked. "They're nice, they're soft, they're furry, and they make a pleasant sound."

"So does an Urman violin, Doctor, but I see no advantage in having one," Spock replied.

"It's a human characteristic to love little animals," Bones explained. "Especially if they are attractive in some way."

"Doctor, I am well aware of human characteristics, being married to one and being the father of a mostly-human child. As such, I have trained myself to put up with practically anything."

"Spock, I don't know too much about these little Tribbles yet, but there is one thing that I have discovered," Bones stated angrily.

"What's that, Bones?" Selene asked disinterestedly. The arguments between the two men tended to lose their novelty pretty quickly.

"I like them better than I like Spock."

Selene snickered. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Doctor, they do indeed have one redeeming characteristic."

"What's that?"

"They do not talk too much," Spock answered. Selene's snickering became full-on laughter. "If you will excuse us, sir," he said, leading the way out of the sickbay.

* * *

There were Tribbles all over the bridge. Jim sat down in his chair and was surprised to hear it squeak. He rose to discover that there was one in his chair. He sighed angrily as he commed Medical."Doctor McCoy, would you mind coming up to the bridge?"

"Right away, Jim."

Kirk rose from his chair and began pacing the bridge. He walked past Selene, and then Spock, until he reached Nyota. "Commander Uhura, how did all of these Tribbles get on the bridge?"

"I don't know, sir," she replied. "They do seem to be all over the ship."

"Bones!" Jim said, as Doctor McCoy entered the bridge.

"You wanted to see, Jim?" Jim held out a handful of Tribbles to him. "Well, don't look at me. It's the Tribbles who are breeding. If we don't get them of the ship, we're going to be hip-deep in them."

"What's going on?" Kirk asked.

"Well, near as I can tell, they're born pregnant. Which seems to be quite a time saver," he joked.

"I know, but, really…"

"And, from my observations, it seems they're hermaphroditic, reproducing at will. And, brother, they've got a lot of will," Bones commented.

"Captain, I am forced to agree with the Doctor," Spock said. "Mrs. Sulu and I have been running calculations based on their rate of reproduction, and the figures are taking an alarming direction. They are consuming our supplies and returning nothing."

"Oh, but they do give us something, Spock," Nyota argued. "They give us love. Your daughter seems to love them anyway."

"Too much of anything, Uhura, even love, isn't necessarily a good thing," Jim retorted, tossing the Tribbles he was holding at her.

"Yes, Captain," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Get some of the crew. We need to clean up the entire ship, and then contact Mr. Lurry and tell him that we're beaming down," Jim ordered.

"Aye, sir."

"Have him find the man who sold you the first Tribble, and hold him!" Before he, Bones, Spock, and Selene left the bridge, he added, "And get these Tribbles off the bridge."

* * *

"Captain Kirk, I'm mystified at your tone of voice. I've done nothing to warrant such severe treatment," the salesman, Cyrano Jones, declared.

"Oh, really?" Jim replied.

"Surely you must have realized what would happen if you removed the Tribbles from their predator filled environment to an environment where their natural reproductive proclivities have no restraining factor," Spock stated.

"What did you say?" Cyrano asked.

"By removing the Tribbles from their natural habitat, you've opened a can of worms," Selene translated.

"By that, you mean they breed quickly," Cyrano chuckled good-naturedly. "Of course. That's how I maintain my stock. But, breeding animals isn't against regulations, only breeding dangerous ones. And Tribbles aren't dangerous."

"Just incredibly prolific," Selene said, rolling her eyes.

"Precisely, lovely lady. And at six credits a head, well, that is, a body, it mounts up. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, rising from the chair.

"You should sell and instruction and maintenance manual for these things," Jim suggested.

"If I did, what would happen to man's search for knowledge," Cyrano replied. "Well, I must be tending my ship."

As Cyrano made his way out, he passed Mr. Barrett and Mr. Arnold, neither of whom looked too happy. "Go ahead, sir. Tell them," Mr. Arnold said sycophantly.

"Captain Kirk, I consider your security measures a disgrace," Mr. Barrett said angrily. "in my opinion, you have taken this very important project far too lightly."

"On the contrary, sir," Jim replied. "I think of this project as very important. It is you I take lightly."

"I am going to report fully to the proper authorities that you have given free and complete access to this station to a man who is quite probably a Klingon agent," Mr. Barrett continued.

"Now, that's a very serious charge," Selene responded. "To whom are you referring?"

"To that man who just walked out of here," Barrett answered, pointing at the door.

"Cyrano Jones?" Kirk asked incredulously. "A Klingon agent?"

"You heard me," Barrett maintained.

"I heard you," Jim confirmed.

"I simply cannot believe it either," Spock stated, since Jim and Selene were far too amused by Barrett's accusation. They turned to him, a bit surprised that he actually had an opinion on the matter, which they assumed to be beneath him.

"What evidence do you have against Mr. Jones?" Kirk asked.

"My assistant here has kept Mr. Jones under close surveillance for quite some time," Mr. Barrett stated. "And his actions have been most suspicious. I believe he was involved in that little altercation between your men and the men from his ship-"

"Yes, yes, yes," Jim interrupted, wanting Barrett to get to the point. "Go on. What else do you have?"

"Well, Captain, I checked the ship's log and it seems he was within the Klingon sphere of influence four months ago," Arnold said.

"The man is an independent scout, Captain. It's quite possible that he is also a Klingon spy," Barrett argued.

Jim nodded toward Selene, who proceeded to relay all of the information they had gathered on Mr. Jones. "We have already checked the background of Mr. Cyrano Jones. He is a liscenced asteroid locator and prospector. He's never broken the law. At least, not severely. And for the past seven years, with his one man spaceship, he has attained a marginal living by maintaining and selling rare merchandise, including, unfortunately, Tribbles."

"But he is after my grain!" Barrett shouted.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Spock inquired.

"You can't deny that he has disrupted this station," Arnold argued.

"People have disrupted stations before without being Klingon agents," Jim replied. "Sometimes, all they need is a title, Mr. Barrett. Unfortunately, disrupting a space station is not an offense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to attend to. Sayonara."

* * *

Aboard the ship, there were even more Tribbles than there were before. They were even all over the mess hall. The three senior officers noted this as they replicated themselves a meal. Selene was not pleased to discover half a dozen Tribbles on her plate. "My chicken sandwich and earl grey tea," she murmured, saddened that her meal had been ruined.

"I want these things off the ship," Jim ordered. "I don't care if it takes every man, woman and child we've got, I want them off the ship."

Scotty walked into the mess hall, his arms full of troubles. "Aye, they're into the machinery alright," he admitted. "And they're probably in all of the other food replicators too."

"How?" Jim asked.

"Probably through one of the air vents."

"Captain, there are vents of that type on the space station," Spock announced.

"And in the storage compartments," Selene realized, horrified.

They made their way over to a nearby computer and commed the station. "This is Kirk. Contact Manager Lurry and Mr. Barrett. Have them meet us near the storage compartments. We're beaming down." He terminated the comm. "Come on, you two."

* * *

There were even Tribbles all over the transporter pad. "Energize," Kirk sighed. Why did he even bother anymore?

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mr. Lurry asked.

"Plenty, if what I think has happened happened," Kirk said, leading the way to the storage compartment.

* * *

"Guard, is that door secure?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir," the guard confirmed. "Nothing could get in."

"Good. Open it," Jim ordered.

"It's not working, sir. It seems to be stuck," the guard confessed.

"Here, let me try," Jim offered. But, he couldn't get it to open either. So, he decided to open one of the overheads and was showered with Tribbles of all sizes.

Kirk popped his head out from underneath a mountain of Tribbles. He threw one to Spock.

"They seem to be gorged," Spock observed.

"Gorged?" Barrett howled in outrage. "On my grain? Kirk, I am going to hold you responsible. There must be thousands of them."

"Hundreds of thousands," Selene guessed.

"One million, seven hundred seventy-one thousand, five hundred sixty one," Spock corrected. "That's assuming one Tribble multiplying with an average litter of ten producing a new generation every twelve hours over a period of three days."

"And, that's assuming they got here three days ago," Selene added cheerfully.

"And allowing for the amount of grain consumed and the volume of the storage compartment," Spock concluded.

"Kirk, you should have known," Barrett accused. "You are responsible for turning the development of the project into a total disaster."

"Mr. Barrett-"

"And I am through being intimidated, Kirk! You have insulted me, you have ignored me, you have walked all over me, you have abused your authority and you have rejected my requests. And, this," Barrett said, pointing to the Tribbles. "This is the result!

"Now, Mr.-"

"I am going to hold you responsible for this! I-"

"Mr. Barrett, I'll hold you in irons if you don't shut up," Jim stated.

"Jim," Bones said happily, coming over to the assembled group. "I think I've got it! All we've got to do is quit feeding them. Quit feeding them, they stop breeding."

" Now he tells me," Jim sighed.

"Jim, this Tribble is dead," Selene announced sadly as she held it up for him to see.

"And so are these," Spock added, gesturing to numerous others.

Bones scanned the pile. "A lot of them are dead," he determined. "A lot of them are alive that won't be for long."

"The logical assumption is that there is something in the grain," Spock decided.

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Bones, I want the Tribbles, the grain, everything, analyzed. I want to know what killed these Tribbles."

"I haven't figured out what keeps them alive yet," Bones replied. "Alright, if I find out anything, I'll let you know," he acquiesced, taking his leave.

"That isn't going to do you any good, Kirk," Barrett insisted. "This project is ruined. And Starfleet is gonna hear about it. And, when they do, they will have a board of inquiry and they will roast you alive. And I am going to be there, Kirk, to enjoy every minute of it."

"Until that board of inquiry, he's still the captain," Selene retorted angrily. God, the twins were more mature than this guy.

"And, as captain, there are two things I want done," Kirk interjected. "First, find Cyrano Jones, and second, close that door," he demanded, gesturing to the open hatch which was still dumping Tribbles onto his head.

* * *

"Reall, Captain Kirk, I must protest this treatment," Jones said as two security officers rather forcefully escorted him into Lurry's office.

"Mr. Jones, what an armful," Jim observed, noting the amount of Tribbles Cyrano was holding.

"We have a few questions," Selene notified the man.

"Captain Kirk!" Jones said angrily.

The Klingon captain and his first officer barged into the room. "What do you want?" Jim asked.

"An official apology addressed to Klingon High Command," Kolaf replied. "I expect you to assume full responsibility for the persecution of Klingon nationals in this quadrant."

"An apology?" Kirk repeated.

"Yes. You've harassed my men and you've treated them like criminals. You've been most uncourteous, Captain Kirk. Now, if you wish to avoid a diplomatic incident-"

"No, Kirk. You can't!" Barrett insisted. "That will give them the wedge they need to claim Sherman's Planet."

"I believe that more than the word of an aggrieved Klingon commander will be necessary for that, Mr. Barrett," Spock assured him.

"Mr. Spock," the Klingon captain said, turning his attention to him. "As far as Sherman's Planet is concerned, Captain Kirk has already given it to us."

"Well, we'll see about that," Kirk replied. "But, before I take any official action, I'd like to know just what happened. Who put the Tribbles in the quadrotriticale? What was in the grain that killed them?"

"Captain Kirk," Kolaf replied. "Before you go on, may I make a request?"

"Yes."

"Can you get those things out of here?" he asked, gesturing to the Tribbles in Cyrano's arms. Kirk nodded, and two of the security officers removed them. They were heading out the door with them when Mr. Arnold came in. The Tribbles went crazy.

"Remarkable," Spock stated.

"Hold on a minute," Kirk ordered. "I thought you said Tribbles liked everybody?" he asked Jones.

"Well, they do. I can't understand it. The last time I saw one act like that was at the bar."

"What was in the bar?" Jim inquired.

"Klingons," he answered.

The three superior officers exchanged glances with each other. Jim wandered over to the security officers and took a Tribble from them. He held them toward the Klingons. They went berserk. "Why, you're right, Mr. Jones," Kirk allowed. "They don't like Klingons." Bones entered the room and joined the other officers. Kirk held the Tribbles toward Spock. "But, they do like Vulcans. Why, Spock, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Obviously, Tribbles are very perceptive creatures," Spock declared.

'Obviously," Selene repeated with a teasing edge.

"Mr. Barrett, they like you," Jim continued, roaming the office. "Well, there's no accounting for taste." He returned to Mr. Arnold and held the Tribbles out to him. "They don't like you. I wonder why. Bones?"

McCoy came forward with his medical scanner and scanned the man. "Heartbeat is all wrong. His body temperature is…Jim, this man is a Klingon."

"Klingon?" Barrett asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I wonder what Starfleet Command will say about that," Selene said mockingly.

"What about the grain, Bones?" Jim inquired.

"Oh, yes. It was poisoned. It's been impregnated with a virus. The virus turns into an inert material in the bloodstream. The more an organism eats, the more material builds up. So, after two or three days, it would reach a point where it couldn't take in enough nourishment to survive."

"So, they starved to death in a storage compartment full of grain. They starved to death," Jim repeated.

"That is essentially it," Bones agreed.

"Mr. Arnold, do you want to talk?" Jim asked.

"I have nothing to say," he replied. Jim held the Tribbles toward him again. "Alright! I poisoned the grain. Take them away."

"So, the Tribbles had nothing to do with it?" Kirk inquired.

"No. I never saw one before in my life and I hope I never see one of those fuzzy miserable things again," Arnold declared.

"I'm certain that can be arranged, Arnold," Mr. Barrett announced, having Arnold arrested. "If you'll excuse me, Captain."

"Captain Kolaf, about that apology…"

"Yes?"

"You have six hours to get your ship out of Federation Territory." Kolaf nodded and left. "You know, I think I could learn to like Tribbles," Jim told his officers.

* * *

"Well, Captain, I suppose I'm free to go now," Jones said jovialy, attempting to escape.

"No, you're not," Selene said, grabbing him by the wrist. He yanked himself free, only to be held by Spock. "There's something we want to show you," she said as they lead him into the bar, which was full of Tribbles. "Do you know what the penalty is for transporting an animal proven harmful to human life?"

"Commander, one little Tribble isn't harmful," he argued. Selene looked stern. "Captain, you wouldn't let them do a thing like that to me, would you?"

Jim was silent, but Spock spoke. "The penalty is twenty years in a rehabilitation colony."

"Captain Kirk, my friend," Jones said, his tone increasingly desperate. "Surely we can come to some form of mutual understanding. After all, my Tribbles did put you wise to the poison grain. And they did help you find the Klingon agent. We saved a lot of lives that way."

"There is one thing you could do," Jim said.

Jones leapt at the opportunity. "Yes?"

"Pick up every Tribble on the Space Station. If you do that, I'll speak to Mr. Lurry about returning your ship," Kirk decided.

"It would take years," Jones protested.

"17.9 to be exact," Spock clarified. This entire situation had been very disagreeable to him. Awena had been required to forfeit her pet, and as any parent can tell you: when your child is displeased, they will make sure you are displeased as well.

"17.9 years?"

"Consider it job security," Selene shrugged.

"Captain, you're a hard man." Selene and Spock moved to take him away. "Alright!"

"You'll do it?" Jim asked.

"I'll do it," he said reluctantly.

* * *

"Captain, Starfleet was able to divert that freighter," Spock announced. The bridge of the _Enterprise_ was clean and clear once more.

"Good," Jim replied. "That means Sherman's Planet will get it's quadrotriticale only a few weeks late. I don't see any Tribbles around here," he observed, checking his chair before sitting down.

"And you won't find a Tribble on this entire ship," McCoy informed him.

"Bones, how'd you do that?"

"Well, I cannot take credit for another man's work," Bones confessed. "Scotty did it."

"Scotty, where are the Tribbles?" Jim asked.

"Oh, Captain, it was really Mr. Spock's recommendation," Scotty demurred.

"Of course. Spock?"

"Based on computer analysis, of course, taking into account the possibilities of-"

"Gentlemen, I don't want to interrupt this meeting of the Mutual Admiration Society, but, I'd like to know where the Tribbles are," Jim said.

"Oh, just tell him, Spock," Selene urged. "It was a brilliant idea."

"Well, it was Mr. Scott who performed the actual engineering," Spock explained.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said. "Where are the Tribbles?"

"I used the transporter," he admitted.

"The transporter?"

"Aye."

"Well, where did you transport them?" Scotty hesitated, giving Jim time to look at all of his bridge officers, none of whom wanted to look him in the eye, even Spock. "Scott, you didn't transport them into space, did you?"

"Captain Kirk, that'd be inhuman," Scott replied, shocked that Jim would even suggest such a thing.

"Then, where are they?"

"I gave them a very good home , sir," Scotty assured him.

"Where?" Jim asked, having lost his patience.

"I gave them to the Klingons, sir," Scotty informed him.

"You gave them to the Klingons?" Kirk asked with quiet disbelief.

"Aye, sir. Before they went into warp, I transported the whole kit and caboodle into their engine room. There'll be no tribble at all."_

* * *

Please review. See if you can guess what other episodes I'll be covering. _

_How much longer do I plan on keeping Nyota pregnant? What will be the baby's name and gender?_

_Next chapter: The Gamesters of Triskelion Part 1._


	32. The Gamesters of Triskelion Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 31. Julia, glad you liked the video, and you're correct with both guesses. These chapters deal with potentially sensitive issues, so consider yourselves warned. In other news, my 22****nd**** birthday is this Saturday, and Sylar's is next month. My little guy is gonna be 4!**_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3211.7. We are entering standard orbit around Gamma II, an uninhabited planetoid with an automatic communications and astregation station._

* * *

"Lt. Commander Chekov, Mrs. Commander Sulu, and I will beam down and make a routine check of the facilities," Jim declared to the bridge.

"Standard orbit," Hikaru confirmed.

"Good," Jim replied. "Mind the store, Mr. Spock."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

"Commander Uhura, if the blessed event should happen while we are away, be sure to notify us at your earliest convenience," Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir," she replied, beaming as she patted her rotund abdomen happily.

"Be careful down there," Hikaru warned his wife.

"What could possibly go wrong?" she replied flippantly, pressing a tender kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Energize, Scotty," Jim requested.

"Aye, sir." The three members of the landing party disappeared, and not when they were supposed to.

* * *

The landing party reappeared on a green and yellow tiled floor. They were in some kind of enclosure.

"Captain, vat happened?" Chekov asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"It must be a transporter malfunction," Jim reasoned, just as confused as Chekov.

"It was a pretty rough trip," Selene replied. "And this doesn't look like Gamma II. Look at the color of that sky."

"That's a trianary sun," Jim observed.

* * *

"Scott to bridge."

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, Jim, Selene and Chekov…They vanished. They got onto the transporter pad and just vanished."

"I presume you mean they vanished in a manner non-consistent with the usual workings of the transporter, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, of course I mean it like that. Do you think I'd call you if they had just beamed down?"

"Have you reversed controls?"

"I've made all the proper checks. There was nothing. There was no flash of light. Nothing. They were gone."

"Power surge?"

"Not down here. All the dials were right and the transporter was functioning perfectly."

"Re-check your equipment, Mr. Scott. I'll scan for them on the planet's surface. Spock out."

"Dammit, this sort of thing always happens when someone asks 'What could possibly go wrong?'" Hikaru said angrily, slamming his fist down onto his console.

* * *

"But, Captain, if we're not on Gamma II, where are we?" Chekov asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jim said, pulling out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_." There was total radio silence. "Kirk to _Enterprise_," he repeated, a little more sternly this time. Uhura had better have gone into labor, otherwise there was going to be hell to pay. "It's dead," he announced to his landing party.

"Mine too," Chekov declared, having just checked his own communicator.

"Jim, look," Selene said, pointing off to where there were a pair of armed men approaching. And, they didn't look too friendly.

"Phasers," he ordered. "On stun." As they drew their own weapons, two others joined them. The new pair were women: an orange-skinned woman with green hair and a yellow-skinned woman with pale pink hair. "Fire," he commanded. They tried, but the phasers wouldn't fire. "Hand-to-hand," he shouted, switching strategies.

Jim and Chekov were the lucky ones. They got to fight one-on-one. She, meanwhile, had to fight both women at the same time.

Chekov went down first, having had the misfortune to fight the largest and strongest looking opponent. He struggled, but his adversary held a knife to his throat, and Chekov had to submit.

Kirk succeeded in disarming his opponent, and just when it looked like he might win, the green-haired woman rushed over to finish the job, striking Kirk repeatedly until he fell. When he moved to stand, she held the edge of her weapon to his throat.

With one of her adversaries distracted, Selene was able to neck-pinch the pink-haired one into unconsciousness. But, realizing she was still outnumbered and that the lives of her friends might hang in the balance, she surrendered._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3211.8. While beaming down from the _Enterprise_ to inspect facilities on Gamma II, the normal transporter sequence has been interrupted and we find ourselves on a strange and hostile planet, surrounded by creatures belonging to races scattered all through the galaxy._

* * *

As the three crewmen were gathered together, another person suddenly appeared in their midst: a bald, bearded man, in a black robe with a red collar. He spoke to them. "Excellent, Captain Kirk. Although we expected strength and competitive spirit, we are greatly pleased."

"Are either of you hurt?" Jim asked his party.

"I don't think so, Captain," Chekov replied.

"Nobody is hurt, yet," Selene answered, glaring at the green-haired woman as she stripped her of her phaser.

"Admirable, Sulu," the bald man commended. "Admirable. You also, Chekov. Your spirit is as great as the captain's. I can see you will all prove invaluable here. I am Galt, Master Thrall of the planet Triskelion. I have been sent to welcome you."

* * *

The three crewmen found themselves shackled to a wall by their wrists, with strange collars fastened around their necks.

"There, Captain, now you are prepared for your training," Galt declared.

"How do you know our names?" Jim asked.

"The Providers were expecting you, Captain," Galt replied. "They arranged your transportation."

"These 'Providers' of yours, are they-"

"Correction, Captain. The Providers are not ours, we are theirs."

"Well, what do they want from us?" Kirk inquired.

"You are to be trained, of course. What other use is there for Thralls?"

"Thralls? You must be mistaken. We're officers of a United Spaceship. On Federation business," Jim explained.

"There has been no mistake," Galt replied. "Your old titles mean nothing here, Kirk. You are Thralls now. You are to be taken to the training enclosure," he stated. The metal shackles binding them to the wall sprung free and they were released. "Come. Places have been prepared for you."

"We're not going anywhere until we have some information," Kirk said adamantly. "Who are you? What is this place? What do you think you're going to do with us?"

"I am Galt, the Master Thrall. This place is the planet Triskelion. You are to be trained and spend the rest of your lives here."

_One of these days, I'm going to learn to stop volunteering for the landing party_, Selene thought to herself.

* * *

Scotty stepped off the lift and onto the bridge. "Mr. Spock, I've checked that transporter from one end to the other and every circuit works perfectly. Whatever that power surge was, it had nothing to do with the transporter or with any other system aboard this ship."

"I'm beginning to believe that, Mr. Scott," Spock replied blandly. On the inside, however, he was in turmoil. His two closest friends were missing without any scientific explanation as to why and his wife was due to give birth at any time. He would require extensive meditation as soon as possible. "I've conducted to sweeps of the planet's surface and there is no sign of life."

"Then what the hell is happening?" Hikaru asked.

"Does that mean their atoms are just floating around in space?" Bones inquired.

"Thanks, Doctor, I really needed that mental image," he seethed.

"No, Doctor," Spock argued. "Even that would show up on our sensors."

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. He would have had a hard time dealing with the thought of his wife scattered as atoms throughout the universe for the rest of eternity.

"Where are they then?" Uhura asked, her concern levels rising by the second.

"The only answers are negative. No magnetic storms, no ionic interference, and no breakdown in Mr. Scott's equipment," Spock replied. "I believe this situation is causing undue stress to both you and our unborn child. It is my recommendation that you return to our quarters and remain on bed-rest until further notice."

"That negative attitude is no good," Bones replied. "But, he's right, Uhura. You're officially on bed-rest now. Doctor's orders."

She huffed unpleasantly and said not another word to any of them as she took the lift down to the residential floors.

"We can't just leave them out there," Hikaru maintained. "Wherever they are."

"We shall continue sensor scans, Commander," Spock stated. "At the moment, that is all we can do, except hope for a rational explanation."

"Hope?" Bones repeated. "I always thought that was a human failing, Mr. Spock."

"True, Doctor," Spock acknowledged. "However, constant exposure does result in a certain degree of contamination."

* * *

"These are your quarters," Galt announced, as the doors to their cells slid open.

A certain eye-signal from Kirk sent his crew springing into action. Simultaneously, they all struck their guards in the gut and made a run for it. They didn't get very far before Galt's eyes began to glow and their collars inflicted enough pain to send all three of them to the floor, howling and writhing in pain. The three of them were left gasping for breath when the pain finally ceased. Chekov and Selene helped each other to their feet, while Kirk stood under his own power.

"That was foolish, Kirk," Galt decreed, looking Jim straight in the eyes. "Escape is quite impossible, as demonstrated by your collars of obedience. Return to your quarters."

Kirk nodded to his crew, and they obeyed.

* * *

"They are not within the confines of this solar system," Spock announced.

"It's been over an hour. Can people live that long as disassembled atoms in a transporter beam?" Bones asked.

"I have never heard of a study being done," Spock replied. "But, it would be a fascinating project."

"Fascinating?" Hikaru shouted. "Those people out there are friends of ours, if they're still alive!" He was tired of his wife's predicament being discussed in such cold, clinical terms by someone she considered one of her dearest friends. And not just her, but Jim and Pavel, too. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he calmed himself to an acceptable level. "Permission to leave the bridge and be with my children at this time?"

"Granted," Spock allowed. With a curt nod, Hikaru departed.

"The odds aren't good," Bones stated worriedly, continuing their discussion.

"No," Spock agreed. "They are approximately four hundred-"

"Don't quote odds and don't give me any more dispassionate logic, Mr. Spock. Just keep looking for them!"

"I would welcome a suggestion, Doctor, even an emotional one, as to where to look," Spock informed him.

"The first time you've ever asked me for anything and it has to be an occasion like this," Bones grumbled, perfectly aware that Spock would be able to hear him.

* * *

"Captain, the _Enterprise_, they vill be trying to find us, won't they?" Chekov asked.

"They'll be trying, Pav. But where would they look?" Selene replied. "We're here and we don't even know where 'here' is."

"This system's star is trianary. It limits it a bit, but we're still a long way from home. If we're even in the same dimension," Jim answered.

"Thanks, Jim. Can you please be a little more cynical and depressing? You're really helping Pav and I feel better about this," Selene retorted. She could have gone on, but a Thrall came to her cell door with a tray of water and food.

"I am your drill Thrall. I am called Lars."

"What do you want from her?" Jim asked defensively, slipping into protective big-brother mode. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling they wouldn't like it. And no one treated his friends like that, even if said friends had just been talking back him.

"That is not your concern, " Lars replied. "Your drill Thralls will attend you presently." He opened the door to Selene's cell. It slid open from the center outwards, allowing him in. "There is little time," he said, backing her into a corner, out of view from her friends.

"What are you doing?" she asked, outraged. The tray clattered to the ground.

"I have been selected for you," he answered.

Jim could see the shadows on the wall, and it didn't look good for her. Lars had picked her up. "Selene, are you alright?" he asked urgently.

She didn't answer immediately, but it looked and sounded as though she were desperately struggling against her assailant. "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Selene, are you alright?" he repeated. He hoped that she was going to be alright, just as much for her attacker's sake as her own. Because, if anything too horrible had happened to her, he spoke for himself, Chekov, Hikaru, Naoki, Spock, Bones, Nyota, Scotty, and the rest of the crew of the _Enterprise_ when he said that Lars was going to be in a multiverse of hurt if any (and preferably all) of them ever got their hands on him. "Selene, speak to me!" he shouted over the sounds of her struggling.

In the cell across from Kirk's, and right beside Selene's, Chekov sat in the furthermost corner of his cell with his hands over his ears, doing his best not to hear what was going on so near to him. Instead, he tried to focus his mind on positive memories of her.

* * *

The first memory that sprang to mind was the second shore leave on Earth the crew had ever gotten. After the near disastrous Hawaiian one, Kirk had allowed Chekov to choose the next location, and naturally, he had chosen Mother Russia.

Their very first day there, Bones, Scotty, and Jim had drunken themselves sick, Spock and Uhura had disappeared to who-knows-where, and to Pavel's minor disappointment, Hikaru had elected to return home to San Francisco and hadn't come to Russia with the rest of them. Saddened that no one wanted to go sight-seeing with him, Chekov was about to leave on his own, when Selene stopped him in the lobby, having run to catch up with him and still struggling to get her sweater on properly, and asked why he planned on going without her.

It had been a very fun day for the two of them. He had dragged her to visit so many tourist attractions. First had been the Red Square. It was a pretty humbling sight; its expanse was beautiful, covered in a pristine blanket of snow. The walls of the Kremlin loomed on one side, and their next stop, St. Basil's Cathedral was at the southern end of the square towers. The cathedral was designed in the shape of a flame rising into the sky. It's was indescribably beautiful, even more than the rest of Red Square. Any attempts to describe it simply wouldn't have done it justice.

For lunch, they dined in the Gastronomic Hall of the State Historical Museum. The walls were adorned with ancient menus and the Russian folk music was so tempting that, despite her half-hearted protests, he had dragged her out onto the dance floor to teach her a few steps. She was entirely hopeless at it, but they had fun nonetheless. When they went to Gorky Park, an old-fashioned amusement park, she kept jumping out at him from behind the foliage along the footpaths. Fool him once, shame on you. Fool him seven or more times, shame on him.

Their last stop before returning to their hotel was the Memorial Museum of Cosmonautics. To their immense surprise, and Chekov's embarrassment, his image had been added in high relief to the base of the obelisk, along with other heroic cosmonauts, male and female. She got her revenge for the folk-dancing when she told everyone back at the hotel about it and they insisted on visiting it, after which, they began teasing him about it too.

* * *

He opened his eyes, half-expecting to be back in Moscow, but he was not. He was still in a cell on Triskelion, with the _Enterprise_ who-knows-where, and Selene in danger right next to him, with him helpless to stop it.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, her voice breaking a few times.

"What's happening to Selene?" Jim demanded to know, enraged, as his own drill Thrall came to his cell. She didn't answer. Perhaps he needed to try a different approach. "Selene, are you alright?" he asked, calmer this time.

"It is not allowed to refuse selection," Lars told her. She was still backed up against the wall of her cell, but at least Jim could see them now. Lars smirked back at her before exiting her cell.

"Step away from the door," Jim's drill Thrall, the green-haired woman, commanded. He complied. "Come. It is the nourishment interval," she stated, placing the tray she was holding onto a table. He looked back toward his crewmen. Chekov looked back at him, but Selene had retreated from sight again._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3259.2. First Officer Spock in command. The captain, the female Commander Sulu, and Lt. Commander Chekov have been missing for nearly two hours. Computer probability projections are useless due to insufficient data._

* * *

"Mr. Spock, I'm getting a fluctuating reading on this hydrogen cloud," Selene's relief announced. Spock came over to see for himself. "It's faint, sir. But, it consistently reads in excess of predictable energy levels."

"Interesting," he commented. "Seems to be an ionization trail."

"What would account for that, Spock?" Bones asked.

"Exactly the question I've just fed to the computer, Doctor. And the answer is…" he paused, waiting for the computer to finish processing. "Nothing known to us would account for it."

"Well, the transporter has neither the power nor the range to account for that," Scotty said.

"Plot a follow course, Ensign Haynes," Spock ordered, returning to the command chair.

"You're gonna leave here without them and run away on some wild goose chase halfway across the galaxy just because you found a discrepancy in a hydrogen cloud?" Bones inquired incredulously.

"Doctor, I am chasing the Captain, Commander Sulu, and Lt. Commander Chekov, not some wild aquatic fowl," Spock retorted. "And, it's the only lead we've had."

"Course plotted and laid in, Mr. Spock," Ensign Haynes reported. "310 mark 421."

"Initiate. Warp Factor 2."

* * *

Chekov sat in his cell, staring down at the floor. He just wanted to be out of here. Then, his drill Thrall, the pink-haired woman, came with his tray of food. "You have been selected for me?" Chekov asked disinterestedly.

"No, I am only your drill Thrall," she replied, sitting next to him. "I have brought you nourishment. I am called Tamoon."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," he mumbled politely, still worried about Jim and Selene.

"You are a fine specimen," Tamoon said, giving him a few good shakes. "I like you better than the others." Chekov, extremely uncomfortable, stood to get away from her. "I will instruct you well so my provider will take you."

"That's w-w-w-w-w-wery kind of you, miss. But-"

"If my provider is pleased, we may even be selected for each other," she said.

* * *

Kirk scarfed down his food. He may not like the situation, but he was going to need all the strength he could get, and for that he would need food. "I didn't realize I was so hungry," he commented. "Whatever you call this, it's very good."

"It is nourishment. We call it that," his drill Thrall replied.

"Nourishment? Well, that's very practical. What do you call this collar?" he said, touching the one around his neck.

"It is a sign of our provider," she responded. "By the color of the lights, it can be known who owns us. When you are vended, you will also have a color."

"Vended?" he asked. "You mean bought. Sold."

"When you are developed, the provider who offers the most quatloos puts his color on us."

"Well, our race has another name for it." The Thrall didn't look like she knew what he meant, so he clarified it for her. "Slavery. " He reached up to touch his collar again. "This collar of obedience…Is Galt the only one who can operate it?"

"It is only to warn and punish," she answered.

"How does he work it?"

"It is not permitted to speak of that."

"Will you provide all of my nourishment?"

"Of course," she replied. "I am your drill Thrall. I will train you well."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. I must say, though. I've never seen a sergeant who looks like you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a very beautiful woman."

"What is beautiful?"

"You mean nobody's ever told you that before? Well, beautiful is…uh…" he paused, picking up the tray so she could see her reflection. "That's beautiful. Where were you born?"

"Born? I have been here always."

"Your parents, where are they? Your mother and father."

"She who bore me was killed in a freestyle match," the Thrall explained.

"Freestyle?"

"You will learn all these thing," she assured him.

"Lars and Chekov's drill Thrall, they weren't born here. Where do they come from?"

"It is not permitted-" they were interrupted by a flashing red light. "The exercise interval," she explained. "This is your training harness," she said, sliding it to him. "Put it on."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Bones mumbled. "There's nothing out there. Nothing at all!"

"We certainly seem to be heading into an empty sector," Scotty admitted.

"Projecting back along the path of ionization, the nearest system is M24 Alpha," Spock stated.

"That's two dozen light years away!" Scotty declared.

"11.630," Spock corrected.

"Are you suggesting they could have transported over a distance of…You're out of your Vulcan mind, Spock," Bones insisted.

"I am suggesting nothing like that, Doctor. I am merely pursuing the only logical course available to us," Spock replied.

* * *

"Hold," Galt ordered, interrupting the exercise interval. Another Thrall was with him. "This Thrall was slow in obeying a command. For his punishment, he will be a practice target. As you charge, you will strike the practice target when you pass. You will begin, Sulu."

She looked from Jim to Chekov, but she couldn't read their expressions. "No!" she announced.

"It is not allowed to refuse a training exercise," Galt replied.

"I don't care whether it's allowed or not, I'm not gonna do it!"

"None of us will do it, Galt," Jim insisted.

"It is part of your training," Galt responded. "The providers wish it."

"To hell with the providers!" Jim shot back.

"Cossacks!" Chekov interjected.

Galt's eyes began to glow, and the collars began inflicting pain. After a much shorter period of time than the first time, the pain stopped. "We have been tolerant because you are newcomers. But, I see you must be given a lesson. Lars. Klug." Lars stepped forward to untie the other Thrall. Klug came forward with a whip. "Sulu, take your place on the triad." She didn't move, so Lars pulled her onto it. "Tie her."

"No," Jim said, moving forward. Lars didn't listen and continued to tie Selene's hands. "No!" Jim repeated, yanking her away from Lars. "I'm responsible for the actions of my people," he said, standing protectively in front of her. "I demand to see the providers."

"It is not permitted," Galt replied. "But, Kirk, since you assume responsibility for your people, you will take the punishment. It is less painful than the collar. Turn around."

Jim did, but not because he was ordered to, but to look at his friend. She stared back at him. He didn't have to do this for her. He knew that, but he wanted to spare her further suffering.

As Lars tied Jim's hands, Galt spoke. "Kirk, you will be practice target. It is a shame to lose you, Captain. But, it is worth it as an example to the others." Klug let his whip fly._

* * *

Captain's Log: Supplemental. Stardate: Unknown. Our strange captivity continues. This planet is called Triskelion. We do not know its location. We do not know who controls it. Its dangers are abundantly clear._

* * *

Chekov and Selene watched, horrified, as Jim was struck again and again with the whip. With his hands tied, it was all he could do to just dodge it. Silently, they cheered him on. At last, Jim managed to land a kick on Klug.

"Hold," Galt ordered. "Rest interval: 15 trisecs."

Klug walked over to Chekov and Tamoon's bench, while Jim hobbled toward his own drill Thrall and Selene's. She stood to help him, but the Thrall held out a hand to stop her. Selene smacked her hand away, and went to Jim's side.

"He's pretty fast with that whip," Jim confessed, as Selene began examining his wounds.

"This will strengthen you," the Thrall said, holding up a clear bottle filled with brown liquid. "Drink it," she said, holding it to his lips since his hands were still tied. He complied. "Klug's left eye is weak," she informed him. "Get him from that side."

"Resume," Galt commanded. "Places."

Selene was able to give Jim a quick hug before he was made to return to the arena, using this chance to loosen his ties a little.

As Jim and Klug fought, Jim was hit by the whip several more times as he struggled to untie his bonds completely. He kicked Klug in the chest, and while the Thrall was down, Jim was able to move his hands under his legs so that they were in front of him. He managed to get behind him and use a bench to jump up onto his back. He threw the tie around Klug's neck and used it as a garrote until Klug lost consciousness.

"Hold," someone declared.

"We hold, Provider 1," Galt replied.

"Provider 1 bids two hundred quatloos for the newcomers."

"Provider 2, three hundred and fifty quatloos."

"Provider 3, four hundred."

"One thousand quatloos," Provider 2 bid.

"One thousand and fifty quatloos," Provider 3 countered.

"Two thousand," Provider 1 offered.

"Two thousand quatloos are bid," Galt announced. "Is there a challenge?" There wasn't. "The newcomers have been vended to Provider 1."

"We're free people," Jim shouted. "We belong to no one!"

"Such spirit," Provider 2 commented. "I bid fifteen quatloos that he is untrainable."

"Twenty quatloos that all three are untrainable," Provider 3 suggested.

"Five thousand quatloos that the newcomers will have to be destroyed," Provider 1 bid.

"Accepted," Provider 2 replied. "Mark them, Galt."

Galt's eyes glowed. But, instead of causing pain, the white lights on the collars of obedience turned red. "You now bear the mark of a fine herd," Galt informed them. "But, I must warn you, any further disobedience now that you are full-fledged Thralls will be punishable by death."_

* * *

Please review. The Gamesters of Triskelion Part 2 will be posted later tonight or early tomorrow morning._


	33. The Gamesters of Triskelion Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 32 and the birthday wishes for my eldest son and I.**

* * *

"Mr. Spock, it just doesn't make sense. How can they have come this far? If there's to be any chance at all, we've got to look in the place they were lost," Scotty insisted.

"We've searched that area," Spock replied.

"It's always possible to miss something," Scotty retorted.

"So is a failure in the transporter mechanism."

"No, sir. There was no sign of failure." Scotty was adamant about that.

"There was no sign of them in the area of Gamma II."

"If they're not there, it's ridiculous to think they'd be alive after all this time," Bones mumbled.

"In that case, Doctor, we have nothing to lose by pursuing our present course," Spock answered. He would find them again. That was a fact.

* * *

Kirk and his drill Thrall were running outside of the normal enclosures when he asked for a break. "Slow down. Wait a minute," he gasped, taking a seat on an out-jutting rock. "We've covered over two miles. Can we take a breather?" The wounds inflicted by Klug's whip were visible all over his shirtless chest and back. "A rest," he clarified.

"Oh, very well," she allowed. "If you are tired."

"Well, it's good to get away from that development area, even if it's only for a little while." He paused to catch his breath. "Shana, why are the Providers…Why do they like seeing others hurt? Killed?"

"That is the way," Shana replied.

"Their voices sound mechanical. Are they computers?"

"Computers?"

"You've seen them," he said. "Do they have bodies?"

"Not such as ours," she answered.

"What is this place?" he asked, pointing at the ruins surrounding them.

"It is not used," she replied.

"It's very old. Does it have a name?" She shook her head. "Shana," he sighed. "Could it have been a city for the Providers?"

"I do not think it is well to ask such things."

"They do have bodies, or they did have," Jim insisted.

"One does not talk of such things," Shana repeated, walking away from him.

Jim decided to try switching tactics. "Very pretty country," he said, standing directly behind her and laying the charm on as thick as he could. "Very much like my home planet of Earth."

"Planet?" Shana inquired.

"Where I was born," he explained. "Shana," he began, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you ever look at the night sky? The lights up there," he said, pointing upwards.

"I have looked at them," she admitted.

"Well, those are stars," he stated. "And around them are planets, and there are people that live on them. Just like us," he whispered softly into her ear.

"How can one live on a flicker of light?" she scoffed lightly.

"From Earth, Triskelion's three suns are just a flicker of light," Jim countered. He released Shana and wandered in the opposite direction. "Actually, this is the darkest planet I've ever seen."

"Dark?" Shana asked. "But all is lighted. Here. The chambers."

"The Thralls have no freedom, Shana," he replied. "You don't think or do anything the Providers don't tell you to."

"What else would one do?"

"Love, for one thing."

"What is love?" **(A/N: Is anyone else besides me tired of that question being brought up in this show?)**

"Love is the most important thing on Earth," Jim answered. "Especially to a man and a woman." **(A/N: Or any variation thereupon. I don't judge.)**

"We to have mates," Shana informed him. "When it is time to increase the herd, my provider will select one for me."

"On Earth, we select our own mate. Someone we care for. On Earth, men and women live together. Help each other. Make each other happy."

"I do not think your words are allowed," Shana responded, backing away from him uncomfortably.

"Alright," he said. She hesitated. "Alright. Tell me about the Providers. What do they look like? Where do they live?"

"I have never seen them. But, they are said not to be like us. They stay in-" She was interrupted as her collar glowed and began torturing her.

"Stop it!" Jim shouted, helping to ease Shana to the ground. "I'm responsible! I made her talk! Stop it! You're killing her! She did nothing wrong. It was my fault. If you want to punish someone, punish me," Jim's self-sacrificing nature toward women didn't help him this time; wherever the Providers were, they weren't listening to him. "Please," he begged.

"Is that what you humans call compassion?" Provider 1 asked. "It is interesting, but it has no value here. You present many interesting aspects, Kirk. But, you must learn obedience. Then, you will be an excellent Thrall." Nonetheless, Provider 1 ceased his torture of Shana.

"It's alright," Jim said, comfortingly. "It's alright. You can stop crying now. Shana, it's alright," he said, using the same sincere tone he had used the time Harumi had been showing off her newfound ability to walk.

* * *

It was on the bridge, and she had been walking from her mother to Uncle Jim when she tripped and fell on her face. Without hesitation, Jim had picked up the little seven-month old girl and soothed her until she stopped crying.

* * *

"You risked bringing their anger upon yourself," Shana observed, having regained her composure. "Why did you do it?"

"It's the custom of my people," Jim smirked, still holding her. "We help one another when we're in trouble."

Galt appeared above them. "Kirk, you do indeed present many surprises. Because you have amused the Providers, there will be no punishment. Return to your quarters."

* * *

"Mr. Scott, can we manage anything faster than Warp 6?" Spock asked.

"It's my opinion that we've gone too far as it is, sir," Scotty replied.

"He's right, Spock. We've lost Jim and the others back on Gamma II and you've dragged us twelve light years away on some-"

"Doctor," Spock interrupted. "I do not respond to hunches. No transporter malfunction was responsible for their disappearance. They were not within the Gamma system. A focused beam of high-intensity light was directed _into_ the Gamma system from the trianary system we are now approaching. No known natural phenomena could have caused that beam. Does that clarify the situation?"

"No, it doesn't, Mr. Spock," Bones replied angrily. "It's still a fancy way of saying you're playing a hunch. My hunch is that they're back on Gamma II, dead or alive! And I still want another search!"

"Doctor McCoy speaks for me too, sir," Scotty agreed.

"I see," Spock replied. "Gentlemen, I am in command of this vessel and we shall continue on our present course. Unless it is your intention to declare a mutiny."

"Mr. Spock…" Scotty said, disappointed that Spock could even suggest something like that.

"Who said anything about a mutiny, you stubborn, pointed-eared…" McCoy trailed off, looking around in case anyone with sensitive ears had come on the bridge. "Alright, if we don't find them here, we still have another search on Gamma II."

"Agreed," Spock replied. "Now, Mr. Scott, could you manage Warp 7?"

"I would be more than content to do so, sir, and maybe a wee bit more."

"Ensign Haynes, Warp 7."

* * *

Shana brought Kirk his tray of food. She didn't want to look at him. "You're disturbed about what happened today," Jim observed.

"Yes. If it were allowed, I would ask that you receive another drill Thrall."

"But, I wouldn't like that," Jim replied. "Shana, I wouldn't like that at all," he repeated, before leaning in to kiss her. Once she was sufficiently distracted, he knocked her unconscious with a single blow to the head. "I'm sorry, Shana," he said, taking care to lay her down gently on the bed, although he did take the key that allowed her into his cell.

He unlocked his own and walked across the hall to unlock Chekov's and assist him in incapacitating Tamoon, only to find that Chekov had the situation completely under control. Tamoon was sitting bound and gagged in a corner. "This is going to kill our romance," Chekov commented wistfully, leaning casually against the door.

Having collected Chekov, the two of them set out to free Selene. She was sitting regally atop Lars' unconscious body. "Vat did you do to him?" Chekov asked curiously, using no restraint as he kicked the unconscious man. Pavel hadn't forgotten what he had heard the other day.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," she replied, taking great care to tread on his rib cage as she stood up.

"Now, now, we don't have the time for this," Kirk scolded, finding the time to get in a good kick of his own. Jim hadn't forgotten either. Still, he herded is crewmen out of her cell and into the hall. "From what I hear, Galt is the only one who can control these collars. But, if we can find our phasers, we can use the circuits to short out these collars."

"Captain," Chekov said, pointing off toward the right. There was an exit. It lead to the arena where they had first landed.

Galt appeared before them. His eyes glowed and the collars did their work. "Only a reminder," he explained.

"You Earth people are most unusual," Provider 1 stated. "Most stimulating."

* * *

"Standard orbit," Ensign Haynes reported.

"Sensors indicate only one concentration of life forms on the planet," Spock declared. "The lower hemisphere. Humanoid readings."

"Well, at least that gives our landing force a starting point," McCoy retorted.

"There will be no landing force, Doctor," Spock replied. "Assuming the captain and the others are still alive, it would be unwise to endanger them by beaming down a large contingent."

"Well, we're not just going to leave them there while we just sit here and wait," Bones stated angrily.

"Interesting," Spock said, looking over some instrumentation. "No power source. It may be shielded."

"And it may be just a wild goose chase like we've been telling you," McCoy reminded him.

"I shall beam down, Doctor," Spock informed him. "If I am unable to communicate, a landing force may be necessary."

"Well, Mr. Spock, if you're going into the lion's den, you'll need a medical officer," Bones replied.

"Daniel, as I recall, had only his faith," Spock replied. "Should Nyota require it, your presence aboard the ship will still be necessary. Mr. Scott, you'll be in command."

"Aye, sir," Scott replied.

However, the doors to the lift wouldn't open, and the lights on the bridge began to flash on and off.

"No, Mr. Spock," Provider 1 stated. "You will not leave the ship. None of your control systems will operate."

"What the devil is going on?"

* * *

Down on the planet, the three officers could hear everything.

"Spock?" Jim called. "Spock?"

"Welcome to Triskelion, everyone," Selene said derisively.

"By now, you must have noticed that you've been expected," Jim continued.

"What the voice said is true, sir," Scotty announced. "Nothing is functioning."

"Commendations, Gentleman," Provider 1 said. "Your ingenuity in discovering the whereabouts of your companions is noteworthy."

"Vat you are hearing is called a Prowider," Chekov informed them.

"We are known to the Thralls as Providers because we provide for all their needs," Provider 1 said. "The term is easier for their limited mental abilities to comprehend."

"Providing for all their need means using the Thralls," Selene argued. "People who have been stolen from other parts of the galaxy to fight each other and the Providers gamble on the winner."

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"But," Jim said. "These Providers don't have the courage to show themselves."

"Your species has great curiosity. We knew that. You are interesting in many ways," Provider 1 stated.

"But, you are afraid," Selene countered.

"You present no danger while you wear the collar. And you wear it as long as you live."

"Then show yourself," Jim replied.

"There is no objection," Provider 1 responded.

* * *

Jim disappeared and instantly reappeared in a dark cavern. Under a dome of glass, there were three brains, one red, one yellow, and one blue.

"The power source," Jim said, looking behind him and seeing it to himself. "It's shielded by solid rock."

"We are one kilometer underground," the red brain, Provider 1, stated.

"Primary mental evolution," Jim mumbled. "Incredible."

"That is not true, Kirk," the blue brain, Provider 2, responded. "Once we had humanoid form, but we evolved beyond it."

"Through eons of devoting ourselves exclusively to intellectual pursuits, we became the physically simple, mentally superior creature you see before you," Provider 3, the yellow brain, added.

"A species that enslaves other beings is hardly superior," Kirk replied. "Mentally or otherwise."

"The Thralls are necessary to the games," Provider 1 informed him. "We have found athletic competitions our only challenge. The only thing which furnishes us with puppets."

"It's an unproductive purpose. Unworthy of your intellect."

"We use only inferior beings," Provider 1 replied.

"We have found that all life forms in the galaxy are capable of superior development," Jim stated. "Perhaps you're not as evolved as you believe."

"An interesting speculation, Kirk," Provider 3 responded. "You and your people are most challenging."

"Yes, most challenging," Provider 2 agreed. "It was hoped that such new blood would stimulate our stock of Thralls. How unfortunate that you must be destroyed."

"Our destruction will only result in your own," Jim replied. "You may control the _Enterprise_, but you cannot match the entire Federation."

"Your ship will be destroyed by a magnetic storm," Provider 1 informed him. "No communications with your base will be possible. Your fate will remain a mystery to your people."

"And you call yourselves superior! You're murderers without the spirit to really wager for the lives you've taken!" Jim accused. It was then that an idea came to him.

"Wager?" Provider 1 asked. "Explain yourself, Kirk."

"My people pride themselves on being the greatest known and most successful gamblers in the universe. We compete for everything. Power, fame, women, everything we desire. And, it is our nature to win. As proof, I offer you our exploration of this galaxy."

"We are aware of your competitive abilities, Kirk," Provider 3 replied.

"Really? I wager that with weapons of your own choice, right here and now, my people can overcome an equal number of Thralls set against us."

"A hundred quatloos on the newcomers," Provider 3 bid.

"Four hundred quatloos against the newcomers," Provider 1 responded.

"Two hundred quatloos against," Provider 2 said.

"Five hundred for the newcomers," Provider 3 replied. "A contest by multiple elimination."

"Wait! Wait!" Jim shouted. "Listen to me! We can't wager for trifles like quatloos. The stakes must be higher."

"Name your stakes, Kirk," ordered Provider 1.

"If we win, the _Enterprise_ and its crew leaves here in safety. Furthermore, all the Thralls on the planet must be freed."

"Anarchy! They would starve," Provider 2 informed him.

"You will educate them and train them to establish a self-governing culture," Kirk demanded.

"Thralls? Govern themselves? Ridiculous," Provider 3 scoffed.

"We have done the same for cultures throughout the galaxy," Jim explained. "Are you willing to admit we can do something you can't?"

"There is nothing we cannot do!" Provider 2 insisted.

"And if you lose, Kirk?" Provider 1 asked.

"If we lose, we'll remain here. Everyone aboard the _Enterprise_, the most stubborn, determined people in the universe, will become Thralls and enter your games and obey your orders without rebellion. You'll be assured of generations of the most exciting wagering you've ever had!"

"Your stakes are indeed high, Captain," Provider 1 conceded.

"We will accept your terms," Provider 3 allowed. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"As leader of your people, your spirit seems the most indomitable. We suggest you alone pitted against three Thralls of our choosing," Provider 1 declared.

"Three against one? Those are pretty high odds."

"Not for true gamesters, Kirk," Provider 2 argued.

"Your terms are unfair."

"On the contrary," Provider 1 replied. "They are extremely fair, since your alternative is death."

"Well, in that case, I'll accept your terms."

"Galt will prepare you," Provider 1 informed him.

* * *

Jim reappeared in the arena.

"Because you wager your skill for all your people, they will be permitted to watch the outcome of the game on the ship's viewscreen," Provider 1 announced.

* * *

"Mr. Spock, look," Scotty said, pointing to the viewscreen.

* * *

"Kirk, you will defend," Provider 1 ordered. "The Thralls must stay in the green area. You will take the yellow. Touching an opposing color deprives a contestant of one weapon. An opponent must be killed to be removed from the game. If only wounded, he will be replaced by a fresh Thrall. Is that clear, Kirk?"

"Yes, that's clear," Kirk agreed.

* * *

"What in the name of heaven is this?" Bones asked, disgusted.

"Heaven's got very little to do with this," Scotty replied.

* * *

Klug, Lars, and an Andorrian Thrall were selected to fight Kirk. Selene and Pavel stood on the sidelines, watching Kirk and hoping for the best. He managed to impale Klug with a spear first. None of the crew were happy that someone had to die so that they could go free. The fight went on. Kirk ducked just as the Andorrian Thrall threw his spear, and this time it struck Lars. In this case, they didn't care as much as they probably should have. Kirk only managed to injure the Andorrian Thrall, so he was to be replaced.

"Shana," Galt said, ordering her forward. She grabbed a spear and stepped into the ring.

"You lied," she said to Kirk. "Everything you said…"

She tripped him and as she held the point downwards, he grabbed the staff and pulled her forward and held his knife to her throat. She wasn't intimidated and knocked his arm away. After a few more struggles, Kirk finally got her in an inescapable hold and he held his knife against her jugular this time.

"The Thrall surrenders!" she shouted. Kirk released her, and relaxed against the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You have won, Kirk," Provider 1 declared. "Unfortunately. However, the terms of the wager will be honored. You are free. Remove your collars."

"Gladly," Selene replied, throwing hers to the ground with extreme prejudice.

"The Thralls will be trained?" Kirk asked, now free of his own collar.

"They will be trained," Provider 1 confirmed. "We have said it."

"I think you'll find it a much more exciting game than the one you've been playing," Kirk suggested. He turned to his drill Thrall. "I'm sorry, Shana. I didn't lie. I did what was necessary. Someday, I hope you'll understand."

"I understand," she replied. "A little. You will leave us now?" He nodded. "To go back to the lights in the sky?"

"Yes."

"I would like to go to those lights with you," she said eagerly. "Take me."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Then, teach me and I will follow you."

"There's so much you must learn here first," he explained. "The Providers will teach you. Learn it, Shana. All your people must learn before you can reach for the stars."

"Jim, you dog, must you always flirt with the first semi-attractive woman you see on _every_ planet we land on?" Selene asked, throwing her arms around his shoulders in a sisterly manner.

"Not _every_ planet," he replied with a grin.

"Scotty?" Selene inquired.

"Aye, ma'am?"

"Beam us up!"

* * *

"Let me see him!" Selene pleaded, sitting in Nyota's recovery room. Nyota smiled as Spock obliged and handed his son to the Second Officer. "He's too cute," she gushed. "What's his name?"

"S'chn T'gai Erevu Uhura," Spock replied.

"I know his name means something," Naoki insisted. "I just don't know what. Awena, what does is name mean?"

"Erevu is Swahili for 'Clever'," she explained, unable to keep the wonder out of her eyes as she gazed down at her baby brother. "As to why he was given that particular moniker, I have no idea."

"I can answer that one, kids," Nyota explained wearily. "It was because his father was clever enough to keep following his logically drawn conclusion while everyone else was insisting that he return to Gamma II."

"Look," Selene grinned. "His ears are turning green. Are you embarrassed, Spock?"

"Of course not, Commander. I…I have no comment on the matter."

"Right," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes, as he clapped Spock on the arm._

* * *

Please review. Nyota finally had the baby!_

_Next time: A Piece of the Action Part 1_


	34. A Piece of the Action Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 32, and to JuliaAurelia, fanficfan71, and Trelunas for reviewing Chapter 33. Sorry for whatever delay there has been in getting this chapter up, I had to go to my elder sister's graduation at UC Berkeley on the 20th. She got her Bachelors in Dutch. A knack for languages runs in the family. You already know what my older sister knows, I know Spanish(high school), Japanese(college), and intend to learn German, and my younger sister knows sign language.**

**There is a new poll up on my profile. This will be plot-relevant to the sequel. Your votes will matter.**

* * *

"Approaching Sigma Iotia II, Captain," Hikaru announced.

"Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu," Jim replied.

"Captain," Nyota interrupted, as two-month old Erevu slept peacefully in a baby sling around her neck. She was devoted to her family and to her job, and she saw no reason why the two had to be mutually exclusive. "I have received vocal contact from an official station. They relayed us to a man named Oxmyx. His title is 'Boss'."

Selene chuckled, "Boss?"

"Alright, Uhura, put them on," Jim ordered. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_, representing the Federation of Planets."

"Hello, Captain," the voice replied. "You're from the same outfit as the _Horizon_?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the _Horizon_ was lost with all hands shortly after leaving your planet. We only received their radio report last month."

"Last month?" the man responded. "What're you talking about? The _Horizon_ left hear a hundred years ago."

"It's difficult to explain," Jim mumbled. "We received a report a hundred years late because it was sent by conventional radio. Your system is on the outer reaches of the galaxy. They didn't have subspace communication in those days."

"Toward the edge of what?"

"I'll explain it in more detail when I see you. The ship won't land, but we'll transport several people down. Wait, that's a little difficult for you to understand, too. I'll explain that when I see you, too. Where would be convenient."

"Well, there's an intersection just at the end of the block. Near a yellow fire hydrant. Think you can find it?"

"Near a yellow fire hydrant?" Selene murmured to herself, those directions sure weren't very specific.

"Scotty, do you have the coordinates?" Jim asked.

"Located, sir."

"Good," Jim replied. At least someone knew where they would be going. "Now, Mr. Oxmyx, we have your intersection located. Will five minutes be alright?"

"Fine, fine," he replied, sounding very bored by the whole event. "I'll have a reception committee there to meet you."

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it. Kirk out. Scotty, you had the conn last time, or I so I found out, so Uhura, you've got the conn this time."

"Aye, sir," she said happily.

"Selene, Spock, McCoy, we're beaming down. Standard equipment."

"See you when I get home, sweetheart," Selene said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself," he replied.

"Don't I always?" She asked with a grin.

"No," he answered, mirroring her grin, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I love you, too, darling."

Spock, too, lingered with his spouse. He touched the tips of his first two fingers to Nyota's while he stroked their son's head. "I will be back."

"You better be," she replied. It was something of a superstition of hers. Every time they had repeated that little exchange, he had come back to her mostly unharmed. As long as it was said, he would be safe.

* * *

In the lift, the landing party began to talk.

"The _Horizon_'s contact came before the Non-interference Directive went into place," Selene informed them.

"They must have interfered with the normal evolution of the planet," McCoy replied.

"It will be interesting to see the results of the contamination," Spock said.

"Now, we don't know there is contamination," Jim stated. "The evidence is only circumstantial."

"Well, what was the state of the Iotian culture before the _Horizon_ came?" Bones asked.

"The beginnings of industrialization," she replied.

* * *

While they were getting their equipment from the transporter chief, Spock reported that "The _Horizon_ reports indicated that the Iotians are extremely intelligent and somewhat imitative."

"So, we're going down to re-contaminate them?" McCoy inquired.

"The damage has already been done, Bones," Selene answered. "We're just here to repair it."

"Let's not argue about it," Jim urged. "Let's go study it."

* * *

The four of them appeared just next to the yellow fire hydrant, just as they had been directed to. However, they had been standing in the street, so they quickly moved onto the sidewalk to avoid being struck by oncoming traffic.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"It's almost like coming home," Bones observed.

"Home was never like this," Selene replied, as the group followed Kirk over to a bench.

"I've seen pictures of the old days that look like this," Bones said.

"Interesting, Captain. The passersby, I believe, are carrying firearms," Spock stated.

Just then, two men with guns came around the corner, one in a blue suit and the other in a brown one. "Okay, you four, let's see you petrified," the man in the brown said, as he and associate pointed their guns at them.

"Sir, would you mind explaining that statement please?" Spock asked.

"I wanna see you turn to stone," the man replied. "Put your hands over your head, or you ain't gonna have no head to put your hands over."

Reluctantly, the landing party began handing over their phasers and communicators.

"What's this?" the man in brown asked, holding Selene's phaser.

"That's a weapon," she cautioned them. "You need to be careful with that."

"A heater, huh?" he responded, with a malicious smirk. "The Boss'll love that."

"Now, look," Jim said. "We were asked to come down here by a Mr. Oxmyx. He said-"

"I know what he said, bub," the man in brown interrupted. "He said some of the boys would meet you. Okay, we're meeting you."

"Well, the firearms aren't necessary," Selene said irritably.

"You tryin' to make trouble?" the man in brown replied angrily.

"Who, me?" she responded innocently, batting her eyes.

"Don't give me those baby blue eyes."

"What?" she replied, as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't go for that innocent routine," the man in brown told her.

"Sir, does everyone here carry firearms?" Spock asked.

"I never heard such stupid questions in my life," the man in brown stated.

"Well, since this Oxmyx asked us down here, don't you think we should see him?" Selene queried.

"Alright," the man in brown said. "Get moving. Down the street."

The Starfleet officers complied and followed the man in blue, while the man in brown covered them from behind. A car came screaming around the corner. The man in the passenger seat was hanging out the window with a gun drawn. He fired wildly in their direction. Selene and Jim dived behind a mailbox, while Spock and McCoy ducked behind a parked ice cream cart. The man in blue had been shot.

"Krako's getting more bold all the time," the man in brown stated.

"Is this how you greet all your guests?" Jim asked angrily.

"It happens, pal," the man in brown replied.

"That man is dead back there!" Bones shouted, pointing toward the man in blue's dead body.

"Well, we ain't playing for peanuts," the man in brown shouted back at him. "What's the matter? You guys never seen a hit before?"

"Sir, there are several questions I would like to ask you," Spock informed him.

"Ask the Boss," the man in brown replied. "I don't know nothing. Get movin'."

"Well, there's that contamination you were looking for, Jim," Selene said as they resumed their walk.

"Yeah, but the _Horizon_ crew wasn't composed of cold-blooded killers and they didn't report this culture to be in this state either," Jim replied. "What happened?"

"Hey!" a woman shouted, coming out of a building. "Hey, when's the Boss gonna do something about the crummy street light's around here?" she asked the man in brown. "A girl ain't safe," she said, staring directly at Selene, a woman in strange clothes, surrounded by men in strange clothes, all of whom were being held at gunpoint.

"Yeah, and how about the laundry pick-up?" Another woman asked, joining the first. "We ain't had a truck by in three weeks."

"Write a letter," the man in brown told them, not taking his gun off the landing party.

"I did," the second woman told him. "He sent it back with postage due."

"Listen," the first woman said. "We pay our percentages. We're entitled to a little services for our money, eh!"

"Get lost, will ya!" the man in brown shouted at the two women. The women went about their business and the man in brown continued leading the landing party. "These people got nothin' to do but complain."

"Is this the way your citizens do business?" Jim asked. "Their right of petition?"

"They pay their percentages and the boss takes care of them," the man in brown replied.

* * *

"Press that button," an important looking man sitting behind a desk ordered the woman sitting on the desk. She reached out and pushed the appropriate button on the radio. "Yeah?"

"Got 'em, Boss. No sweat."

"Good. Bring 'em in," he replied. The man rose from his desk and sauntered over to the pool table just as the landing party was escorted in. "Which one of you guys is Captain?"

"Depends," Selene replied, folding her arms across her chest.

The man chuckled. "Wasn't expectin' that. Make yourself a drink, Captain," he offered her.

"I'm not the captain," she responded.

"Well, whoever is, go ahead. It's good stuff. I distilled it myself."

"No, thank you," Jim said. "You're, uh, Mr. Oxmyx?"

"That's me, pal," Oxmyx replied, shooting the cue ball at the solid blue one.

"This is my First Officer, Mr. Spock, my Second Officer, Ms. Sulu, and the chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy," Jim introduced.

"Doctor, huh?" Oxmyx asked. "Put the chopper down, Kalo. These guys are our guests," he told the man in brown. "Pick up a cue, Captain. Go ahead." Jim reluctantly did so. "You got to excuse my boys. You can't be too careful these days."

"Yeah," McCoy concurred. "Judging from what we've seen so far, I agree."

"They call you 'the Boss', Mr. Oxmyx," Jim said. "The Boss of what?"

"The boss of my territory," Oxmyx replied. "I got the biggest in the world. You know, there's one thing wrong with having the biggest. There's always some punk trying to cut you out. That's why you can't be too careful."

"You're the government here?" Kirk asked.

"What government?" Oxmyx replied, vaguely insulted. "Like I told you, I got the territory and I run it. That's all."

"But," Selene countered. "There are other bosses and other territories?"

"Yeah, sure, doll," Oxmyx shrugged. "Maybe a dozen or so. Maybe more if you count the small fry. But they get knocked off soon enough anyway."

"Does that include, if I may ask, a gentleman named Krako?" Spock queried.

"How do you know about Krako?" Oxmyx asked, suddenly suspicious.

"He hit us, Boss," Kalo answered.

"Okay. You hit him back. Hard, you hear," Oxmyx commanded.

"I'll take care of it," Kalo assured him.

A book caught Spock's eye: a white leather-bound tome entitled "Chicago Mobs of the Twenties". "Captain," Spock called, gaining Jim's attention. "Sulu, Doctor."

The other three joined Spock by the book. "Gangsters of Chicago?" Selene asked no one in particular. "Published in 1992. Marvelous."

"Where'd you get this?" Jim asked Oxmyx.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Oxmyx said defensively. "That's The Book."

"I know it's a book," Jim replied.

"_The_ Book," Oxmyx corrected. "They left it. The other ship. The _Horizon_."

"This is the contamination," Spock announced.

"Astonishing," Selene murmured. "An entire culture based on this…"

"You said they were imitative," Bones said to Spock. "So, the book-"

"I don't want any more cracks about the book," Oxmyx told them insistently.

"Did they leave any other books?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, sure," Oxmyx replied. "Some textbooks on how to make radio sets and stuff like that. But, look, I brought you down here so you could help _me_, not for you to ask me questions. After that, I'll answer anything you want to know."

"What is it you want?" Selene inquired, her tone implying she was very close to losing her patience.

"Bearcat, isn't she?" Oxmyx asked. "Which one of you is her daddy?"

"I must confess I am unfamiliar with the terms you are using," Spock stated. "And none of us are of an appropriate age to be her father. Would you be kind enough to clarify your meaning?"

"You know, a bearcat. Means she's feisty. And a daddy is a boyfriend or something like that," Oxymyx explained wearily. These people were idiots.

"None among us have such a relationship with her," Spock replied. "Now, if we may return to the topic we were previously discussing before we diverted on a entymological tangent…"

"Yeah, yeah," Oxmyx retorted. "Well, I was thinking," he said, pausing to put his arm around Jim's shoulder and lead him away from the rest of the group. "You Feds must have made a lot of improvements since that other ship came. You probably got all sorts of fancy heaters up there." The other three moved a little closer, not wanting to stay in the corner while such important things were being discussed. "So, here's the deal, you give me all the heaters I need, enough tools so I can knock of all those punks out there all at once. And then, I'll take over and all you'll have to deal with is me."

"Now, let me get this straight," Jim said. "You want us to supply you with arms and assistance so you can carry out an aggression against your neighbors?"

"What aggression? I gotta make some hits. I want you to help me hit 'em, that's all," Oxmyx replied, seeing nothing wrong with what he was saying.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"But, quite impossible," Selene continued.

"Mr. Oxmyx, my orders are quite explicit. Under no-"

"I ain't interested in _your_ orders!" Oxymyx shouted. "And from now on, you're gonna take orders from me. I'm gonna give you just eight hours to give me the things I want. If I don't have the tools by then, I'm gonna haul up your ship and have 'em ship you off in a box," he snapped, summoning a pair of gunmen. Even the woman on the desk drew a small pistol from the holster on her garter. "Is that understood, pal?" All of them had their guns trained on Jim.

"Hey, Boss," Kalo said, tossing Oxmyx one of the phasers he had taken from the landing party. "This here's a heater. But, I don't know what this is," he added, throwing Oxmyx a communicator.

"Let me see how this thing work," Oxmyx said, raising the phaser.

"Don't do that!" Jim stressed, pulling Oxmyx's arm down. "You could knock out this side of the building."

"That good, huh?" Oxmyx chuckled. "All you'll have to do is give me about a hundred of these fancy heaters and we won't have any more trouble."

"Out of the question," Jim replied instantly.

"Captain Kirk, I usually get what I want." Oxmyx informed him. Then, he held up the communicator. "Now then, what's this thing?" Jim said nothing. This didn't make Oxmyx very happy at all. "Alright, burn him!" The gunmen pointed their guns directly at Jim's head this time.

"Hold it," Kirk said. The gunmen lowered the barrels of their guns by a few centimeters. "It's a communication device."

"How does it work?"

"It's locked onto my ship's system," Jim explained, reaching for it.

"Kalo, take 'em away," Oxmyx ordered, keeping the communicator out of Jim's grasp. "Take them to the warehouse and put 'em in a bag. Keep a sharp eye on 'em, you hear?"

"Got it, Boss," Kalo confirmed. "C'mon," he said, he and the other gunman keeping the barrels of their guns at the backs of the landing party as they escorted them out of the room.

Oxmyx opened the communicator experimentally. "Hey, you," he said, fiddling with some dials. "You in that ship up there."

* * *

"Hey you in the ship."

Uhura turned in the command chair. Of course something had gone wrong. Something always went wrong. "Uhura here. Who's this?"

"This is Bela Oxmyx. I got your captain and his friends down here. You want to see 'em alive again, you send down a hundred of those fancy heaters you got and some troops to show me how to use 'em."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. The landing party always wound up being taken hostage. Why did they never send down anyone more expendable? No, it was always the senior-most officers to do simple reconnaissance. Even if they did start following standard procedure, that wouldn't spare his wife since standard procedure was for the second officer to accompany the away team. **(A/N: That's actually true! I looked it up and everything! I had no idea until today.)**

"Am I to understand that you're holding the captain and his party?" she asked, absentmindedly rocking the infant in her arms.

"You heard right, baby," Oxmyx replied. "I'm going to give you just eight hours to get me the goods I want or I put the hit on your friends. You understand, doll?"

"I…don't know," she replied. When she got the chance, she would have to look up the ancient slang he was using. It had to be at least two centuries old at least. Oxmyx closed his communicator. "Lt. Heighleigh, check the language banks and find out what a 'heater' is."

* * *

In the warehouse, while the four of them sat on boxes, trying to think of a way out of their predicament, their guards were playing cards.

"One book on the gangs of Chicago did all this," Selene mumbled. "It's amazing."

"They evidently seized upon that as the blueprint for an entire society," Spock replied.

"You know," Jim began. "In Chicago, conventional government almost broke down the gangs, nearly took over."

"Yeah," McCoy replied. "Well, this Oxmyx is the worst gangster of all."

"We may quarrel with Oxmyx, but his methods may be the correct one," Spock suggested. "This society must become united or it will degenerate into total anarchy."

"If this society broke down as a result of the _Horizon_'s influence, then the Federation is responsible and we've got to do something to straighten this mess out," Selene urged.

"Spock, if you could get to the sociological computer, do you think you could find a solution?" Jim asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not have access to my computers," Spock replied. "Nor are these gentlemen likely to permit it."

"Well, I've got an idea about that," Jim said, rising from his box and walking over to the table where their guards were playing cards. The rest of the landing party followed him. Suspicious, the guards drew their guns and pointed them at the party. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, this card game is for chlidren."

"You think so, huh?" Kalo asked.

"Oh, yes," Jim admitted without hesitation. "I wouldn't waste my time."

"Who's askin' you?"

"On Beta Antares IV, they play a real game. A man's game. But, of course, it's probably a little beyond you," Jim continued casually. "It requires intelligence."

"Listen, Kirk," Kalo said. "I can play anything you can figure out. Pick up the cards big man and show us how it's played."

"Jim, I'm familiar with the culture on Beta Antares IV," Selene said uncomfortably.

"Selene," Jim replied, rubbing his forehead. She was giving him a headache.

"I'm not-"

"Stop," Jim ordered. She frowned, but obeyed. One of the men made room for Kirk at the table. Jim took his place. "Of course, the cards on Beta Antares IV are different. But, not too different. The name of the game is fizzbin."

"Fizzbin?" Kalo repeated, just to be sure he had the name correct.

"Fizzbin. It's not too difficult. Each player gets six cards, except for the player on the dealer's right who gets seven."

"On the right?" Kalo asked.

"Yes," Jim confirmed, dealing the cards. "The second card is turned up, except on Tuesdays."

"On Tuesday?"

The three other members of the landing party exchanged glances. Jim was making this up as he went along and hopefully, he wouldn't mess this up too badly.

"Oh, look at that," Jim said, pointing at the card Kalo had just been dealt. "You got two Jacks. You've got half-fizzbin already."

Kalo smirked, this sounded good. "I need another Jack," he said, guessing at the rules to a game that didn't exist.

"No," Jim replied. "No, if you got another Jack, you'd have a shralk."

"A shralk?"

"You'd be disqualified," Kirk explained. "What you need now is either a king or a two, except at night, of course, when you would need a queen or a four."

"Except at night."

"Right," Jim confirmed. "Oh, look at that. You've got another Jack. How lucky you are. How wonderful for you. Now, if you had gotten a king, you would have had to get another card, except when it's dark, when you'd have to give it back."

"If it were dark on Tuesday?"

"Yes, but what you're after is a royal fizzbin, but the odds of getting a royal fizzbin are astronomical. Spock, what are the odds of getting a royal fizzbin?" Jim asked.

"I have never computed them," Spock replied.

"Alright," Jim said, going to Plan B. "Selene, you won third place in that high-stakes fizzbin tournament we entered the last time we were on Beta Antares IV. You tell him the odds."

She was definitely going to inflict grievous bodily harm upon Jim when they got out of this mess. But, for now, she smiled as though she actually remembered such a tournament. "Good times," she said nostalgically. "The official odds of getting a royal fizzbin are 4233253523.9 to 1."

"Thank you," he replied, before turning back to Kalo. "See? They're astronomical. Now, for the last card, we'll call it a kronk. You got that?"

"What?" Kalo asked. He was completely lost now. Jim pretended to flub shuffling the cards, and some fell to the ground. "I'll get them," he said bending down to pick it up.

Kirk flipped the table as a distraction. Spock nerve-pinched Kalo, while Selene did the same for their second guard. Jim and Bones teamed up to handle the third. Once their guards were all incapacitated, they collected the guns. Selene selected the pistol, leaving the rifles to the others.

"Spock, find the radio station," Jim ordered. "Uhura's still monitoring the broadcasts, too. Cut in and have yourselves beamed up to the ship."

"Aren't you coming, Jim?" Selene asked.

"I will, but I'm bringing Bela Oxmyx with me," he replied, with a devilish grin."

"Jim, you can't-"

"Bones, this mess is our responsibility and you've got your orders, so let's go!"

* * *

"Hold it!" someone shouted as Jim ran through an abandoned alleyway. Jim paused and encountered a man in a white suit. "Okay, pal, we're going for a ride."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather walk," Jim retorted.

"Listen, pal. This can either be a taxi or a hearse," the man explained, holding his gun to Jim's head. "You know what I mean?"

"I'm beginning to get the idea," Jim sighed wearily, as the other man stripped him of his gun.

* * *

Spock and the others quietly snuck into a room where a young brunette woman was operating a radio. Just as they were right behind her, she must have sensed their presence, for she began to stand. Just as she turned her head and would have seen them, Spock's hand whipped out and administered a swift nerve-pinch.

"You do that very well," Selene complimented. "I always get the feeling I do mine too softly." Spock merely quirked an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"Now," Bones said. "How are you with primitive radio equipment, Spock?"

"It is very simple," Spock replied. "Amplitude modulation transmission. Adjust the frequency through this switch and the _Enterprise_ should answer."

"That was The Jailbreakers with their latest recording," the announcer announced. Selene and Bones looked at each other, dumb-struck. "Brought to you by Bang-Bang, the makers of the sweetest little automatic in the worl-"

Spock flipped the radio off. "Fascinating," he stated.

"And very simple," Selene teased.

"Let me see," Spock replied as though he hadn't heard her, giving it another try. "_Enterprise_, this is First Officer Spock."

"Hello, sweetie. Commander Uhura here. Spock, what are you doing on this frequency?"

"It is a very long and complicated story, Commander. One I shall tell you at your earliest convenience. Notify the transporter room there are three to beam up from these coordinates."_

* * *

Please review. Next chapter should be up by Saturday. Next time: A Piece of the Action Part 2._


	35. A Piece of the Action Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 34. Had a great bday. New poll on my profile. Still plot relevant.**

* * *

The car Jim had been unceremoniously forced into came to a stop in front of a building with several armed men sitting on the stairs in front of it. Jim was lead into the building, at least four guns at his back.

Krako was in his office playing darts when Jim was lead in. His dartboard was a picture of Oxmyx. "So you're the Fed, huh?" Krako asked. "Well, well, well, well."

"And you?" Jim replied. He was getting very tired of being taken places by gunpoint.

"Krako. Georgo Krako. I'm the head of the whole southside territory. But, hey, glad to see you."

"Would you mind telling me how you even know who I am?" Jim responded.

"Sit down, Kirk," Krako said, leading him by the neck to a chair. "I've got all of Bela's communication bugged. He can't make a date with a broad without me knowing about it. Well, I guess you wanna know why I brought you here."

"You wanna make a deal," Kirk guessed, not really surprised by this development.

"Hey, I like that," Krako replied. "That is sharp. That's right, a deal. I want you to help me."

"Let me guess, you want heaters and then you'll want troops to teach you how to use them. And then you'll attack the other bosses and take over the entire planet. Then, we'll sit down and talk, right?"

"Wrong," Krako said. "I know Bela. He didn't offer you beans. Now, me, I'm a reasonable man. You give me what I want, and I'll cut you in for, say, a third. Skimmed right off the top. Well, what do you think?"

"I've got a better idea," Jim replied. "This planet has to be united. You know that. Bela knows that. Let's sit down, you, me, Bela. We can discuss this whole thing, contact the other bosses and talk about it like reasonable men."

"You watch it, Kirk," Krako warned him. "The Book tells us how to handle things. You make hits. Anyone argues, you lean on them. Do you think we're stupid or something?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid, Mr. Krako," Jim assured him. "I just think your behavior is arrested."

"I never been arrested in my whole life!" Krako shouted. "Now listen, pal. I know how to get what I want. You wanna live, don't you, Kirk? You bet you do. But, after I get through with you, you're liable to be sorry unless you come across." "Tell Sam the Knife to sharpen his blades. I just might have a job for him. Unless you come across with the heaters."

"Sorry, Krako. No deal," Jim replied, rising from his chair.

"That's too bad. Put him on ice," Krako ordered one of his men.

* * *

Jim sat alone in a room, looking for anything he could use. Eventually, he discovered a radio. He pulled off the back panel and began futzing around with it until he removed the particular component he wanted.

* * *

"Well?" McCoy hinted, as Spock and Selene pored over their computers.

"Futile, Doctor," Spock replied. "No specifics. There is no record of a culture based on such a moral inversion."

"You mean you're giving up?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not, Bones," Selene responded, not looking up from her computer. "He was just saying the computer can offer us no logical, rational, factual way out of our current dilemma."

"Spock," Nyota called, having resumed her regular station at the communications console. "Mr. Oxmyx is making contact from the surface."

"On audio, Commander," Spock ordered. "Mr. Oxmyx, this is Mr. Spock."

"Eh? How'd you get back up there?"

"Irrelevant, since we are here."

"Oh, yeah. I tell ya, you had better come back down. Krako's put the bag on your captain."

"Why would he put a bag on the captain?" Spock inquired, sounding confused to those who could recognize it in his voice.

"Kidnapped him, ya dope," Oxmyx explained. "He'll probably drag 'im too."

"If I understand you correctly, that would seem to be a problem," Spock replied.

"Look, you guys got something I want. I can help you get your captain back, and then we can talk about the deal I want," he offered.

"I'm afraid I find it difficult to trust you, Mr. Oxmyx."

"What's to trust? Business is business. We'll call a truce. You come on down, my boys'll spring Kirk, and we'll talk about giving me a hand."

"You'll show no further hostility?"

"I'm a business man, pal," Oxmyx replied. "What do you say?"

"Since we must have our captain back, I accept," Spock responded. "We shall arrive in your office within ten minutes. Spock out."

"You mean you're gonna trust him?" McCoy asked incredulously.

"If we're gonna save Jim, without causing too massive a disturbance, we're going to need the help of one of the indigenous people, Bones," Selene explained.

"We are therefore forced to trust Mr. Oxmyx," Spock stated.

* * *

Jim had finished rigging a trip wire and was now ready for action. He threw the wastebasket against the wall and began shouting for help. When someone came running into the room, he tripped on the wire, and Jim was able to render him unconscious. Another man came running in, but failed to stumble over the trip wire, so Kirk had to throw a blanket over the man's head and punch him out. One of these days, he was going to ask Spock or Selene to teach him how to do the nerve-pinch. In the meantime, he picked up a gun one of the men had dropped and ran out the door.

* * *

The three other members of the landing party had gone to the transporter room to talk to Scotty. "Mr. Scott, since we hope to avoid interference, I suggest one of your phaser banks on strong stun," Spock instructed.

"Aye, sir."

"Now, you're beginning to make sense," McCoy said.

"I hope we won't have to use them. But, it doesn't hurt to be prepared," Selene opined, as the three of them stepped back onto the transporter pad. "Energize."

* * *

"You know what to do," Oxmyx instructed one of his men.

"Don't worry about it, Boss. They can't do nothin'."

"All the same, you be careful," Oxmyx replied. "They'll have heaters on 'em. You watch this," he said to one of his floozies, as the landing party materialized in the room. The gunmen moved in on them._

* * *

Ship's Log. Second Officer Selene Sulu reporting. Incredible as it seems, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and I are once again prisoners of the chief criminal boss of a society patterned after old Earth gangsters._

* * *

"If you got many more of these, I won't need your cooperation," Oxmyx said, holding yet another phaser he had deprived the landing party of.

"Mr. Oxmyx, I understood we had an arrangement," Spock reminded him. "A truce."

"I was hoping you'd think that, dummy," Oxmyx retorted.

Selene glared. She did not appreciate it when other people called Spock stupid. Unless those other people were herself, Hikaru, Jim, Bones, Scotty, or Nyota. No one else. "We're trying to help you, Oxmyx," she replied angrily.

"Nobody helps nobody but himself," Oxmyx shot back.

"Sir, you are employing a double negative," Spock informed him.

"Huh?"

"I fail to see why you do not understand us. You yourself have stated the need for unity of authority on this planet," Spock said. "We agree."

"Yeah, but I gotta be the unity," Oxmyx replied.

"Cooperation, sir, would inevitably result in-"

"The most cooperative man in this world is a dead man. And if you don't keep your mouth shut, you're going to be cooperating."

The door opened. It was Jim! He had a gun pointed at the men who had their own weapons trained on his crew. "Drop them," he ordered. The men put their guns down, and Selene collected their phasers and communicators from Oxmyx. "Move down there."

"Hey, Captain," Oxmyx began. "You got away from Krako. You know, that ain't easy."

"I thought you three were supposed to report to the ship," Jim scolded his crew, ignoring Oxmyx for the moment.

"We did, Captain," Selene reported.

"The situation required our return," Spock explained.

"Maybe just as well," Jim remarked. "Did you find out anything from the computer?"

"Nothing useful," she shrugged.

"Logic and practical information do not seem to apply here," Spock stated.

"You admit that?" Bones asked. He couldn't believe that Spock would ever confess that such a situation could exist.

"To deny the facts would be illogical, Doctor," he responded.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I played a hunch?" Jim queried.

"I do not place much faith in hunches, Captain. But, we have no practical alternative," Spock replied.

"What are we gonna do now, Jim?" Selene asked.

"Well, now that we have Bela, I'm gonna put the bag on Krako," Jim informed them. He grabbed one of Bela's goons by the lapels of his suit. "Now, listen you. Say, that's nice material."

"It ought to be. It cost a bundle," the man replied.

"Get out of 'em," he ordered the goons.

"Hey!"

"I said, get out of them," Jim repeated. He turned and addressed the woman in the corner. "You too. This doll is gonna need some rags too. Nobody's gonna put the bag on us anymore."

* * *

Three of them walked out of the building; Kirk on the right in a blue pinstripe suit and Spock on the left in a brown one. Selene was in the middle in a red flapper's dress. Unfortunately, there wasn't very much room in the car, so they were all sandwiched uncomfortably in there like sardines in a can.

"Wheels," Jim reminisced fondly, thinking of the time he drove his father's car into a quarry to keep it from being sold by his stepfather. "Where's the starter?" he asked. This car was much older than his father's, and his father's was an antique to begin with. Eventually, Jim managed to get it working. "I like this. I may get one myself."

* * *

It was stop-and-go the whole time. Jim was clearly out of practice. Eventually, they made it to Krako's. But, before they got out of the car, Spock found time to comment on Jim's driving. "Captain, you are an excellent starship commander. But, as a taxi driver, you leave much to be desired."

"It was that bad?" he asked, helping Selene out of the car.

"Oh, yeah, Jim," she replied, fixing her hair. "I'd stick with commanding the _Enterprise_ if I were you," she advised him.

"This could be a bit of a problem," Jim mumbled, looking up the street to see all the mooks hanging around on the stairs leading up to Krako's headquarters. "If we were inside, where we couldn't be seen, we could stun them with our phasers. But, not out here."

"If we can get close enough to them, we should be able to render them harmless," Spock stated.

"They don't look like the trusting type," Selene commented as two of the goons checked a baby carriage to make sure there was actually a baby in there and not something more suspicious.

"It's a hit, ain't it?" A boy around Naoki's age asked, running up to the three of them.

"I beg your pardon?" Selene replied, her motherly instincts kicking in. Where were this kid's parents? How could they just let him wander around with such an interest in violence?

"You gonna hit somebody? Can I watch?" he begged.

"Young man, I suggest you run along and play," Selene said.

The boy pulled out a switchblade and pointed it at Spock. "How'd you get them ears?"

"Young man-" she began, warningly.

"You gonna hit Krako?" the boy interrupted. She would need to have a serious word with his parents once this mess was over and done with. "Try that out here and you'll be scabbed from every window on this street. I can fix it for you," he offered.

"Young man, this is likely to be quite hazardous," Spock warned. "If I were you-"

"Hold on, Spock," Jim interrupted. "Out of the mouths of babes-"

"Who you callin' babe?" the boy asked, insulted.

"I'm callin' you a babe," Jim replied.

"You callin' me a babe?" the boy repeated, pulling his knife on Kirk now.

"Yeah, I'm callin' you a babe."

"It's nothing personal," Selene assured the boy, taking his knife away. "Now sit down," she said, forcing him to sit down next to her and Kirk on the bumper of their car.

"Do you know a way we can get close to them?" Jim asked.

"Sure."

"How?" Selene inquired.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Jim replied.

"A piece of the action."

"You do not even know what the action is going to be," Spock attempted to remind the boy.

"I figure it's gotta be a fifth percentage, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to hit Krako," the boy assumed.

"Logical," Spock decreed.

"Alright, young man," Jim said. "We'll guarantee you a piece of the action if we can pull this thing off."

"Is that a contract?" the boy asked.

"Done," Jim declared, shaking on it.

"Now what do we do?" Selene asked.

"You'll know what to do, lady," the boy assured her. He ran over to the mooks and pretended to be robbing them. They were amused by the boys antics. Then, he tripped and held his shoulder, as though he had hurt it when he fell. "Daddy, Mommy, I hurt myself! Daddy, Mommy, I hurt myself!"

"That's our signal," Jim said, as Selene rolled her eyes. "Let's go," he ordered. He and the other two put their guns in the car before making their way over to the boy and the goons.

"Did you hurt yourself, kid?" One of the mooks asked, trying to help the boy up.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy," the boy wailed.

"Cute kid, ain't he?" One goon remarked to the other.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the boy shouted.

"What have they done to you?" Selene asked outraged, climbing the stairs.

"What have you done to our boy?" Jim asked, punching one mook as Selene nerve-pinched the other. Spock followed Jim up the stairs and nerve-pinched the goon he was fighting. Spock and Jim dragged the two unconscious bodies into the building. "A piece of the action," Jim grinned, sticking his head out the door to speak to the boy.

* * *

"They can't see us," Selene reported, sticking her head around a corner. There were two guards, facing the other direction.

"Phasers on stun," Jim ordered. She and Spock shot the guards, who fell to the ground, stunned.

"Well, ain't this nice?" Krako said, coming down the stairs with one of his floozies. "I was wondering how I was gonna get you back and here you deliver yourselves. I like the gams on the dame. But, who's your friend with the ears, Kirk?"

"I think you've got it reversed, Mr. Krako," Jim informed him.

"I ain't, pal. Put down your heaters."

"Captain," Selene warned. She had heard something.

"I believe it would be wise to do as he says," Spock told Jim. "I just heard the sound of-"

"The sound of a machine gun bolt being pulled back," Jim finished. Selene and Jim turned to see two men standing behind them with guns drawn.

* * *

Krako had taken their phasers and communicators again. Selene was trying not to cringe at the wat Krako was waving the phaser around, trying to get it to work.

"So, this is a fancy heater?" Krako asked. "How's it work?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Mr. Krako, that this is bigger than you, Mr. Oxmyx, anyone," Jim replied.

"The only thing I want you to tell me is how it works," Krako retorted.

"Can you trust all your men?" Selene asked the gangster.

"Course I can, doll."

"Well, one of these can make a man into a pretty big boss," Jim said.

"I either trust 'em or they're dead," Krako replied. Then, he thought the better of it for a few moments. "Let's go in here and talk about it," he decided, leading the three of them into another room.

"Now that we ain't got no spies to worry about, how do these things work?"

"Alright, Krako," Jim said, grabbing him by the lapels. "We don't have time to show you how to play with toys."

"Toys?" Krako replied, confused.

"Why do you think we're here?" Jim asked. "To get a cut of your deal? Forget it! That's peanuts to an outfit like the Federation. Right, doll?"

"Unquestionably," she replied, with a smug smirk. Oh, yes. She was definitely going to kill Jim.

"Right. Now, look, Krako, we're taking over the whole ball of wax," Jim announced. "And, if you cooperate with us, we'll maybe cut you in for a piece of the action."

"A miniscule…a very small piece," Spock agreed.

"How much is that?" Krako asked.

"That's…uh…We'll figure it out later," Selene told him.

"I thought you guys had laws? No interference!"

"Who's interferin'?" Jim asked. "We're takin' over. The planet is being taken over by the Federation. But, we don't wanna come in here and use our muscle, you know what I mean?" he asked, taking a seat in the chair behind Krako's desk. He patted his leg, signaling Selene to sit there. Since everyone believed her to be a gangster's girl, it was best that she act the part. She smiled and sat on Jim's lap, put an arm around his neck, and thought up ways to murder him when she got back to the ship.

"That ain't subtle," Jim said. "So, what we'll do is help one guy take over the planet. He pulls the strings and we pull his. Hey, Spock, you sit down." His eyebrow quirked upwards, but he obeyed nevertheless. Jim put his feet up on the desk, and Spock followed suit, much to Selene's subdued amusement.

"What's your cut?" Krako asked.

"What do you care as long as you're being cut in?" Jim retorted.

"Of course, there's always Bela Oxmyx," Selene reminded him.

"Alright, it's a deal," Krako said. "Call your ship. Bring down your boys and whatever else you need."

Selene handed Kirk her communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_," Uhura replied. "Uhura here."

"Alright, Uhura. We made a deal with Krako," Jim reported.

"We did, sir?"

"Yeah. We're ready to make the hit. We're taking over the whole planet as soon as you can get ready."

"Do you think that's wise, sir?"

"Sure. We can trust Krako. But, we don't have any choice, you know what I mean? He's standing about twelve feet in front of me, all ready to be our pal. Of course, Uhura, I'd like to show him the ship. Just to show him we're on the level. But, you know how it is."

Uhura grinned. "Aye. I know, sir."

"Uhura, we're gonna need phasers to equip all of Krako's men. The phasers and troops to back 'em up on the hit. You got all that, Uhura?"

"Aye, Captain. We're preparing everything. It'll be ready when you give the word," she informed him.

"You may begin, Uhura," Jim said.

"Acknowledged, Captain."

"You mean you're gonna start sending down your boys now?" Krako asked.

"Not exactly," Selene grinned, just before Krako was beamed aboard the _Enterprise_.

As Krako's men looked around in confusion, Spock and Selene quietly snuck up behind them and administered two quick nerve-pinches. "You two alright?" Jim asked, joining them.

"Fine, Jim," Selene assured him.

"Good," he replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Krako stood in the transporter room, two security officers were pointing phasers at him. "How'd I get here? What happned?" Uhura entered, Erevu still napping in his sling. "Are you that Uhura fella that Kirk was talking to?" She didn't answer. "I want to know what happened!"

Erevu shifted and whimpered a little. "Keep it down," she scolded him. "You'll wake the baby. Besides, it looks like we put the bag on you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"I got rights!" he shouted.

"You've got nothing," she replied, rocking the baby. "You'd better learn your place, mister. Otherwise you'll find yourself wearing cement overshoes."

Krako looked stunned. A woman with a baby had just put him in his place. He would never speak of this incident to anyone.

* * *

The three of them ran across the street, trying to get back to the car they had used to get there. Selene was nearly hit by a car, but Jim managed to pull her back.

"Captain, must we?" Spock asked.

"It's faster than walking," Jim replied.

"But not as safe."

"Are you afraid of cars?"

"Not at all, Captain. It is your driving that alarms me."

"Spock, I've got the hang of it by now. You and Selene go on," he said, pausing for a bit to make sure no one was following them or planning to shoot them.

"Yeah, you've really got the hang of it," Selene snorted, as the car drove about twenty feet in reverse before Jim could correct it.

* * *

"Oh, not again," one of the men Spock and Selene had incapacitated murmured, regaining consciousness in an arm chair. "Hey, wake up," he said, stumbling over to the sofa to wake his companion. "You alright?" His friend nodded. Satisfied, the man went to the office door and raised the alarm. "Hey, you guys! Come in here!" Four other men that had been dealt with earlier walked into the office. "The Feds snatched Krako," the man explained. "I never seen anything like it. They're gonna move in unless we stop 'em now."

"Yeah, and how?" One of the other men asked.

"Well, Bela's mixed up in this somehow. I got a sneaking hunch they're gonna hightail it back to his territory. And you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna hit his place!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Bones asked, pointing his machine gun at Oxmyx. The three other people who had had their clothes requisitioned sat on a sofa in the corner.

Oxmyx laughed. "Knowing Krako, he'll probably send 'em back on a blotter."

"Wrong again, Oxmyx," Selene chuckled, pointing her pistol at him.

"Jim, Selene," Bones acknowledged happily.

"We'll talk later, Bones," Jim said. "For now, I wanna talk to this creep," he said, grabbing Oxmyx by the lapels. "I'm getting tired of playing patty-cake with your penny-anty operators."

"Who're you callin' a penny-anty operator?" Oxmyx asked, offended.

"You're a penny-anty operator. Now, sit down," Jim ordered, pushing Oxmyx into his chair. "Alright Spocko, Selene, cover 'im." They complied. "Now, listen sweetheart. The Federation's movin' in. We're takin' over. You play ball, we'll cut you in for a piece of the pie. You don't, you're out. All the way out, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure," Oxmyx agreed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? All you had to do was explain it to me."

Kirk flipped open the communicator Selene had given him earlier. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_. Uhura, here."

"You got Krako on ice?"

"Aye. He's here, sir. Mad enough to chew neutronium, but he's behaving himself."

"If anyone could make 'im behave, it's be you two dames," Jim acknowledged. "Okay, baby, cool him until I flag you. We're gonna make some old-style phone calls from this locale. So, you locate the man on the other end of the blower and give him a ride to his flop."

"What?"

"Find the man on the other end of the phone and transport him to these coordinates," Jim translated, reveling in the fact that he had had to explain something to Uhura for once. "Can you do it, sweetheart?"

"Can do, Captain. Standing by."

"Now, you," he said to Oxmyx. "Get on the blower and call the other bosses."

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Oxmyx stated.

"I'm the one giving the orders around here," Jim retorted.

Thinking better of talking back while two of Kirk's people had guns pointed at him, Oxmyx did as he was told. "Hello? Hello."

"Uhura?"

"Uhura here."

"Guess who?" Oxmyx said to the gangster on the other end of the phone.

"Lock in and energize," Kirk ordered.

The man Bela had been talking to appeared in the room mid-conversation. He decided to approach Selene. "Hey, doll-"

"Don't call me 'doll'," she ordered, turning her pistol on him. Quickly, he handed her his own handgun.

"Hey, Captain, that ain't bad," Oxmyx commented, clearly amused by the transporter's capabilities.

"Yeah," Jim agreed.

"I would advise yous to keep dialin', Oxmyx," Spock ordered, pointing his machine gun at the main boss. Bones and Selene looked at each other in shock, stunned at Spock's adoption of the local slang. But, Oxmyx kept dialing.

* * *

"Alright, you know what to do," Krako's lieutenant said, priming his tommy gun. "We hit Bela's place and nobody comes out alive. Alright, let's go."

* * *

Back in Oxmyx's office, all of the bosses were arguing and shouting.

"Alright, alright," Jim said, strolling up and down the pool table, holding up a handgun of his own, while his three crewmen stood in the corner and watched…for now. "The Federation is takin' over whether you like it or not. You people, you been runnin' this planet like a piecework factory. From now on, you're all gonna be under one roof. You're gonna run it like a business. That means you're gonna make a profit." The bosses liked the sound of this.

"What's your percentage?" One of them asked Jim.

"I'm cutting the Federation in for forty percent," Kirk replied. He pointed his pistol in the man's face. "You got any objections?"

"Yeah," the man responded, unphased. "I hear a lotta talk. But, all I see here is you and a couple of your boys. I don't see no Federation." The other bosses grumbled in agreement.

"Listen," Krako said. "They got a ship. I know. I was there."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Oxmyx said, slapping his hand against the table. "Beeler's got a point. All we ever seen is them."

"Let me say somethin'," Krako demanded. "I only saw three guys on that ship, and one of 'em was a dame with a baby. Maybe there ain't no more." The men became increasingly rowdy and aggressive. It had to stop.

"OI! Shut the hell up!" Selene shouted at the top of her lungs. The room fell silent as everyone looked at her in shock. "Thank you. Jim?" she said, giving him the chance to speak.

Kirk cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped forward to grab Krako by the tie. "There are over 400 guys there," Jim informed the gangsters.

"That's your story, buster," Krako said, pulling Jim's hand off of his clothes. Just as the situation seemed like it was going to get violent, gunshots were heard from outside. "Hey, that's my boys! They're makin' a hit at this place!"

"My boys'll put you down," Oxmyx retorted.

Selene moved closer to the window to see what was going on. It was a rather stupid decision, since Krako grabbed her by the arm and pulled the gun out of her hand and threw her against the wall. "One move out of you guys and I'll drill her. Give me the hardware," he demanded.

"Hey, that's great, Krako," Oxmyx complemented, as Bones, Jim, and Spock forfeited their machine guns. "Now we got hostages again. We can make a deal with the Feds up there."

"Are you kiddin'? This one's all mine," Krako laughed, sticking the barrel of his gun at Selene's temple. "From now on, nobody's goin nowheres. I'm gonna be the big boss around here."

"Wait a minute," Jim said. "Get that heater down. Don't you wanna take a look at what you're gonna fight?"

"I already seen it," Krako replied. "It didn't look so bad."

"Alright," Jim responded. "But, at least let us call the ship one more time and say goodbye. Spocko and the doll both got families, see."

"Yeah, alright go ahead," Krako said. "Don't get smart, though."

Jim flipped open the communicator and handed it to Spock. "Hello, Nyota."

"Spock?" It was very unusual for him to call her by her first name over the communicator.

"Nyota, put the ships phasers on stun and fire bursts in a one block radius around these coordinates," he ordered her.

"Right away, sweetie," she replied. If he was going to call her by her first name, she was going to call him 'sweetie'. Fair is fair. "Nyota out."

Just as Krako yanked the communicator away from Spock, the _Enterprise_ began to fire its phasers. The gunmen outside fell unconscious. The gangsters were shocked.

"Gee, that's some trick," Krako mumbled.

"Did you see that?" Oxmyx asked.

"They're not dead, just knocked out for a while," Jim explained. "But, they might as well have been that way, if we wanted them to."

"Okay, okay, Kirk, we get the picture," Oxmyx said. "Now, what was this syndicate deal you were talking about?"

"Stop pointing your guns at my head dame, and we'll talk," Jim said. Krako readily lowered his gun from Selene's head and shoved her at Bones, who caught and steadied her. "Alright, then. Now we can talk. You see, the Federation can't be connected to a small time operation like this. No, I was thinking you could be the top boss, Bela. Krako, you'd be his lieutenant. The rest of you, I don't want any trouble from the rest of you, because then you'd hafta answer to the Federation. We'll be back every year to collect our cut."

"You figure forty percent is enough?" Beeler asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "I think forty is sufficient."

"It's reasonable," Oxmyx agreed. "That sound reasonable to the rest of you?" The others murmured an affirmative.

"Great, now lets break out the drinks and celebrate the syndicate," Jim said, handing out glasses.

* * *

"Gentlemen, my lady, you've been brooding ever since we returned to the ship," Jim commented as he spied his three favorite science officers looking over some readings on the bridge.

"Brooding, Jim?" Selene asked, quirking her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Spock. It had taken her twelve years to get it right, but she had finally done it.

"Brooding," he confirmed. "Now are you going to continue it or do you wish to discuss it?"

"Jim, I'm not brooding. None of us are. We just have some reservations about your solution to the problem with the Iotians."

"Ah, yes. I can see how you wouldn't understand that. I left a criminal organization in charge."

"Highly illogical, to say the least," Spock stated. "I am also curious as to how you propose to explain to Starfleet Command that a starship will be sent each year to collect our cut."

"That's a good question, Spock," Jim replied. "I propose that our cut be placed into the planetary treasury and used to guide the Iotians into a more ethical system despite themselves. They'll be forced to accept conventional responsibilities. Isn't that logical?" Spock and Selene just stared at him. "Alright, Bones. In the language of the planet, 'what's your beef'?"

"Well, I don't know how serious this is, Jim. And I don't quite know how to tell you…"

"Go ahead."

"But, in all the confusion, I…"

"Tell me."

"I think I left it in Bela's office," Bones admitted.

"You left it?"

"Somewhere. I'm not certain."

"You're not certain of what?" Jim asked.

"I left my communicator," McCoy confessed.

"In Bela's office?"

"Jim, if the Iotians, who are very bright and imitative people, should take that communicator aprart-"

"They will," Jim interrupted Spock. "And they'll find out how the transdater works."

"The trandater is the basis for every important piece of equipment-" Selene began before being interrupted by Bones.

"You really think it's not that serious?"

"Serious? Serious? Of course it's serious, Bones. It can throw off the whole percentage."

"What do you mean?" McCoy asked.

"Well, in a few years, the Iotians may demand a piece of our action," Jim stated. Selene just shook her head and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for, Commander?"

"Off the record, two things, really," she said casually. "First, because you can be an arrogant jackass. Second, and most importantly, that was for that stupid little stunt you pulled in Krako's office. Calling me like I'm sort of pet. You're lucky I didn't hit you then!"

"Wait a minute," Hikaru called from the helm. "What did he do to you in Krako's office?"_

* * *

Next episode: Patterns of Force Part 1. For those who don't know, that's the Nazi episode. As a proud Jewish woman, I'm going to have a blast with this one._


	36. Patterns of Force Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to fanficfan71 and JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 35. Seriously people. There is a new poll about a different movie. You need to vote. This will have a huge impact on the plot. Still, thank you for your continued support, without which, I would lose all drive to keep writing this story.**

* * *

"Passing outer planet Zeon," Selene announced, monitoring her computer carefully.

Harumi sat on her father's lap, while Hitomi and Minato wrestled playfully at their mother's ankles. Erevu slept in his family's quarters, where Naoki and Awena were busy studying with a tutor.

"We want the inner one, Ekos," Jim said, looking over Chekov's shoulder. "Plot a standard orbit, Mr. Chekov, and take us in, Ms. Sulu," he ordered, humoring the little girl's desire to pilot the ship. Chekov still had control over the helm, so Harumi couldn't do any harm.

"Aye, sir," the five-year old girl replied, giving her captain a salute.

"Commander Uhura, see if you can raise John Gill on communications."

"Aye, Captain," she replied.

"Starfleet's been trying for six months," Bones reminded him. "If he's still alive, isn't it likely that he would've responded by now?"

"I don't know, Bones," Kirk responded. "We're here to find out because I don't know."

"I never met John Gill, but I studied Earth history from the textbook he prepared," Spock stated.

"I knew him very well," Jim said. "He was my instructor at the Academy."

"What interested me most was his treatment of Earth history as causes and motivations, rather than dates and events," Spock divulged.

"Captain," Uhura said. "No response on any Starfleet channel."

"Spacecraft incoming from inner planet," Hikaru reported.

Spock and Selene immediately turned their attention back to their computers.

"From Ekos?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Selene answered. "But, it looks like a Zeon ship."

"The Zeons do have a rude interplanetary capability," Spock reported. "Reaction powered, small rocket. It is on an intercept course."

"That would mean it has sophisticated detection devices," Selene replied. "Which neither planet should have."

"Have you raised anyone, Uhura?" Jim inquired.

"Nothing, sir."

"Captain," Spock began. "It is an unmanned probe which appears to be carrying a warhead."

"Standby, phasers," Jim ordered.

"Phasers ready," Chekov replied.

"Range, Mr. Chekov?"

"Two thousand kilometers. Closing fast," Pavel answered.

"Fire!"

Chekov complied and the warhead was destroyed.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked. "Thermonulcear warhead."

"It's generations ahead of where these people should be technically," Selene replied.

"How'd they manage that?" Bones asked.

"Maybe they had help," Hikaru suggested.

"Plot a maximum orbit," Jim ordered Chekov. "Take us out of range of their detection devices, Mr. Sulu."

"Most interesting," Spock observed. "We were attacked by a thermonuclear missile from a planet which should have no such weapons."

"Orbit computed and locked in, sir," Chekov announced.

"Execute," Jim commanded.

"Captain, no response on John Gill on any channel," Uhura reported.

"Must be dead," Bones said.

"And what's going on down there on Ekos?" Selene asked, still seated since the twins crawling all over her feet.

"According to our records, the Ekosians are primitive, warlike people in a state of anarchy," Spock replied. "The other planet, Zeon, has a relatively high level of technology and its people are peaceful."

"We've run into a far more serious problem then the disappearance of John Gill," Kirk mumbled. "Spock, you, Selene, and I will beam down. Bones, one precaution: prepare a subcutaneous transponder in the event we can't use our communicators."

* * *

"Insert the transponder," Jim ordered. Bones inserted the needle into their forearms. Kirk, and his two best officers stood in the transporter room, disguised in inconspicuous clothing. "Make one low pass to communication range within three hours. If we fail to make contact within the appointed time, take our coordinates from the transponder and beam us aboard no matter what our condition may be."

"Aye, sir," Hikaru replied. "Whatever your condition."

"You ready?" Jim asked the two members of his landing party.

"Ready," Spock said.

After planting a quick kiss on her husband, Selene replied, "Ready."

"Energize," Jim ordered.

* * *

The three of them appeared in an empty street.

"The Ekosians are humanoid, so there is bound to be a similarity in architecture," Spock said, observing the old, Earth-style construction of the surrounding buildings. "Interesting."

As the three of them walked around, exploring their surroundings while trying to look as casual as possible, a man ran out from behind a corner, and tripped, falling onto his face. Selene moved forward to help him to his feet. But, the man had other ideas. "Hide!" he shouted. "They're right behind me! Hide!"

The landing party, although confused, obeyed. They ran around another corner. Spock and Jim hid in front of an alcove the approximate height of a person. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Selene tried to hide just behind the corner. Rolling his eyes as he sighed, Jim grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the alcove, he and Spock mostly concealing her.

Three men in uniform came upon the fallen man. "Zeon pig," one of them said, kicking the man in the face. Jim looked appalled. Spock's face was a blank. Selene couldn't see anything but her friends' expressions and wanted to know what was going on. "On your feet, pig," the uniformed man ordered the fallen man. As the three uniformed men pulled the fallen man to his feet, Jim and Spock were able to see swastika armbands on the men's arms.

Jim looked like he was about to rush in and help the man, when Spock spoke. "Captain, the non-interference directive," he reminded him.

"Hand above your head, Zeon," one of the men in Nazi uniform ordered the injured man. The Zeon man's mouth was bleeding, but he was attempting to comply. That wasn't good enough for the Nazi officers. "Higher. Keep your hands in the air so you don't touch anything Ekosian." Jim and Spock looked at each other. Selene may not have been able to see anything, but she could still hear. And she did not like what she was hearing. "You swine have defiled us for the last time. But, that's not good enough. Move!" the Nazi officer shouted, hitting the Zeon man in the hip with his nightstick. Jim and Spock had to watch as the man was dragged away.

"Unbelievable!" Selene hissed. Some of her ancestors were Jewish, and seeing the red armbands on the Ekosian officers' arms did not do her temper any favors. She was seething. "Do you recognize those uniforms?" she asked her friends, pointing accusingly in the direction the Ekosian men had just gone.

Jim nodded silently. "Mid-twentieth century Earth," Spock replied, his voice sounding a bit tense. After all, he was no stranger to racial discrimination. "The nation-state called Nazi Germany."

A voice came from a viewscreen, opposite the landing party's position in the square. "Attention. Attention. Attention. An announcement from Fuhrer Headquarters. Today the Fuhrer has ordered that our glorious capital be made Zeon-free. Starting at dawn, our heroic troops began flushing out the Zeon monsters who have been poisoning our planet."

"How could this have happened?" Jim asked. "The chances of another planet developing a culture like Nazi Germany, using the forms, the symbols, the uniforms of twentieth century Earth are so slim-"

"Virtually impossible," Spock interrupted. "Yet, the evidence is quite clear."

"Fuhrer's Headquarters reports foiling an attack by Zeon spacecraft. Our missiles utterly destroyed the enemy."

"You two look quite well for men who have been utterly destroyed," Selene remarked, her voice still tense. Her attempts to take her mind off the situation with the use of humor weren't working as well as she would have liked.

"At this patriotic demonstration, Deputy Fuhrer Mellankamp presented the Iron Cross, Second class to Deras, Hero of the Fatherland. Everywhere, preparations go forward for the final solution. Death to Zeon. Long live the Fatherland. Long live the Fuhrer." The camera panned away from the announcer to a picture on the wall, a picture of the Fuhrer.

"That's John Gill," Jim declared.

"He's the Fuhrer?" Selene asked, outraged. An Earth historian ought to know better!

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"You," an Ekosian officer stated, coming upon the landing party. "Come here." Jim nodded to his crew, and the three of them approached the man, with Selene bringing up the rear. "What kind of monsters are the Zeons sending against us?"

"You're right," Jim agreed, shoving his crewmen against a wall. "They're not one of us."

"What are you talking about?" the Ekosian asked confused.

"Look at them," Jim said. When the Ekosian turned his head to get a better look at Spock and Selene, Jim delivered a swift chop to his neck, and the man collapsed. Spock collected his gun as the man fell. "Spock, take his uniform."

"Do you propose we pass ourselves off as Nazis, Captain?" Selene asked, glaring at Jim. She knew that it was smarter to blend in, but pragmatism was taking a backseat to anger at the moment.

"If John Gill is the Fuhrer, it would seem the logical approach," Spock reminded her.

After Spock had put on the man's uniform, they walked down the streets and weren't bothered by anyone. Luckily, Jim and Selene appeared to blend in since they were being escorted by Spock.

"That helmet covers a multitude of sins," she remarked, referring to Spock's eyebrows and ears.

"Lieutenant," a high-ranking Ekosian Nazi called. The landing party paused. "What have we here?" He trotted down the stairs to get a better look at Jim and Selene. "A pair of Zeons?"

"Yes," Spock agreed. "Obviously, they're not one of us. I captured them. Is that not the correct procedure with enemies of the Fatherland?"

"With all Zeon pigs, Lieutenant," the man replied.

"Take charge of them," Spock offered.

"With pleasure," the man responded, moving closer to Jim and Selene. "Today, we have a surprise planned for you, Zeons." As he grabbed Selene roughly by the arm and began to drag her away first, Spock reached out and administered a nerve-pinch.

"Your uniform, Captain," Spock stated, gesturing to the unconscious man on the street.

"Yes, it's a shame yours isn't as attractive as mine. Gestapo, I believe," Jim theorized.

"Correct," Spock replied.

"You should make a very convincing Nazi," Selene remarked, rubbing her arm where the man had grabbed her. She was sure there would be a bruise there soon enough.

* * *

The three of them approached an official looking building, having managed to find a uniform for Selene as well. It was going well until they were stopped. "Lieutenant," the man said, halting Spock. "Have you forgotten how to salute?" Spock gave a salute. "Your papers?"

"Your orders, Lieutenant. He wants to see them. They'll be in the pocket of your jacket," Jim explained. "The lieutenant is a little dazed. He captures several Zeons single-handed." Spock had managed to locate his papers and handed them to the officer who had stopped them. "One of the pigs struck him before he dropped. I promise you that pig will never get up again."

"Good work, Lieutenant," the officer commended.

"Hail to the Fuhrer," Jim saluted, the others echoed him. "This is a day to remember, Major."

"Lieutenant," the major called, stopping Spock again. "You had better see a doctor. You don't look well. Your color is off."

"Yes, I shall tend to it, Major," Spock replied.

"Lieutenant, your helmet. Remove it," the major ordered. Selene and Jim cringed internally. This would not end well.

"We have urgent business with the Fuhrer," Jim informed him, trying to keep the situation under control. But, the major wasn't having any of that.

"Lieutenant, remove your helmet," he repeated. Two guards at the door pointed their guns at Spock. Spock and Jim exchanged glances. Selene sighed into her hands as Spock removed his helmet as ordered, revealing his extraterrestrial eyebrows and ears.

* * *

The three of them stood in a holding area, their shirts removed so that they could be whipped with maximum efficiency. Their hands were tied in front of them. Selene was greatly embarrassed. It had been no big deal when she had walked stark naked through that village on Tisza. But, that was different. She would never see any of those people again. Now, she was standing right between Spock and Jim, people she loved and respected and would have to see on a daily basis. Embarrassing, to say the least. Well, at least they let her keep her bra.

And it hurt. It hurt like hell. Spock took the beating stoically as ever. Jim grimaced, but remained silent. But, Selene shuddered under every blow of the whip. Being whipped by Nazis who had taken her shirt. It was emotionally and physically painful. She couldn't wait for this damned mission to be over.

"Enough," the overseeing officer commanded, spying a tear run down Selene's cheek. There were stripes all over their backs and shoulders, red for Selene and Jim, and green for Spock. "Do you wish to speak now?" None of them spoke. But, Selene did give the man her best glare. "Tell me your orders! You were sent here to kill our Fuhrer! Confess! Or do you want some more persuasion? The female doesn't look like she can take much more."

Selene wanted to retort that she could take more than he could dish out, but, given the situation, decided to remain silence.

"You're making this a rather one-sided conversation, Major," Jim replied.

"Do not joke with me, Zeon pig," the major shouted. He looked at Spock's blood. "Who is this alien? Things might go easier for you if you tell me about him."

"Let me speak to your Fuhrer," Jim replied. "I'll tell him everything he wants to know."

"You'll be glad to talk to me before I'm through with you," the major retorted.

"Major," a man who had just entered the room interrupted.

"Ah, Chairman Erik," the major greeted. "Your Excellency, I am honored. I have been interrogating these three spies, captured in the very-"

"I've heard a full report," Erik interrupted. He approached Spock. "You are not from Zeon," he declared.

"Obviously," Spock replied.

"Where do you come from?" Erik asked.

"I'll explain when I see the Fuhrer," Jim stated.

"What is your business with the Fuhrer?"

"We'll discuss that with him," Selene responded.

The major grabbed the whip from the man holding it and jabbed her in the ribs with it. "Zeon pig!" he shouted. She grunted in pain. "You're speaking to the chairman of the party."

"That's enough, Major," Erik ordered. He began pacing around Selene. "What were the weapons found on you?" he asked.

She didn't reply. She was too busy trying to breathe. That jab had done more damage than she had thought. It hurt to breathe and to move.

"What design?" Erik continued. Still she wouldn't speak. "Our famous SS laboratories have been unable to discover how the weapons work," Erik told the major.

"Excellency, give me a few minutes with them. I promise you-"

"You've had a few minutes without result," Erik interrupted. "The trouble with you SS is that you don't realize that punishment becomes ineffective after a certain point. Men become insensitive."

"Yes, Excellency," the major replied.

"Lock them up," Erik ordered. "Let their pain argue with them. Then, I will question them."

"Excellency, the standing order is to interrogate and execute. The interrogation is finished, therefore-"

"Finished?" Erik asked. "What have you learned? Hold them for an hour."

"Excellency, the order is-"

"That is my order, Major," Erik insisted. "I suggest you do not disobey it."

"Yes, Excellency." Chairman Erik departed, leaving the major in charge of the prisoners. "Alright, pigs, I shall keep my eye on the clock. And, when the hour is up, you'll die most unpleasantly, I promise you! Lock them up," he ordered their guards.

The three of them were shoved into a cell next to the same Zeon man they had met earlier, when they first beamed down to the planet.

"John Gill was the kindest, gentlest man I ever knew," Jim said, helping Selene lay down on the tiny cot in their cell as best he could. A large, sickly looking bruise was blossoming across her ribcage, thanks to that jab she had been given earlier. "For him to be a Nazi is impossible."

"I believe you have cracked two of your ribs on your right side," Spock stated, examining the bruised area. "Jim, I will need you to tear the sheet into strips, and then I will need you to help Selene into a sitting position."

Jim nodded and began tearing the sheet as ordered. When that was done, he gave them to Spock, and helped Selene sit up. "Damn, that hurts," she hissed, cringing.

"Selene, I am going to have to tape your ribs in place to prevent further injury," Spock explained. She nodded slowly, signaling that she understood. Giving a verbal response would require more breathing and that was something she didn't want to do unless she absolutely had to. "Jim, hold her in place. Selene, you will need to exhale as much air as possible."

"Right," Jim confirmed, holding Selene in position by sitting behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders so that Spock would have room to work.

Spock placed the binding above the injured rib, just under her breast, and wrapped it around her body three times and continued the process for the two cracked ribs, and repeated the procedure for the rib below the lowest cracked rib. He tied the wrap and helped Jim lower her back down. "I have done all I can, Selene. You will need to see Doctor McCoy at the earliest opportunity."

"Yeah," she replied, breathing as deeply as she could without causing any pain.

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut," Jim commented in a teasing fashion, stroking her hair comfortingly.

The Zeon man in the cell next to them finally spoke, after having watched them care for their injured friend. "Why did they take you?" he asked. "You two aren't Zeon, and he's certainly not one. Why do they treat you as enemies."

"Why do the Nazis hate Zeons?" Spock inquired.

"Why? Because without us, they'd have nothing to hate to hold them together," the man replied. "So, the party has built us into a threat. A disease to be wiped out."

"Is Zeon a threat to them?" Spock asked.

"Where did you come from?" the Zeon man queried. "Our warlike period ended dozens of generations ago. We came here. We thought we were civilizing the Ekosians."

"It would seem the assumption was premature," Spock responded.

"Were they like this when you first came here?" Jim asked from the cot where he was still trying to comfort Selene. This was pretty rough for her without any pain medication.

"Warlike, yes. But not vicious. That happened when the Nazi movement began," the man explained. "it was only a few years ago."

"That would coincide with the time of John Gill's arrival," Spock told Jim.

"When they destroy us here, they'll attack our planet using technology we gave them. The danger is the idea of taking life is so repugnant to our people, I'm afraid we'll go down without a struggle," the man confided. "But after what I saw in the street today, I think I could kill."

"You don't mean that," Selene coughed.

"Do you know the plans for this building?" Jim asked, gently getting up so as not to disturb Selene.

"Why?" the Zeon man asked.

"If we can get to the SS weapons laboratory and can get our weapons back, we might be able to stop the slaughter of the Zeons," Jim replied.

"Why should you be interested in saving the Zeons?" the man asked.

"We must get our communicators and contact the ship. She needs Bones."

"A flawed plan. Our liabilities are this locked door, the guard beyond it, and an injured companion whose mobility is severely limited. To the logical mind, the outlook is somewhat gloomy," Spock replied.

Jim looked at his handcuffs. "The transponders," he murmured.

"Yes," Spock agreed.

"And a way to shed some light on the gloom, Mr. Spock," he added, looking at the light bulb hanging in their cell.

Selene rolled her eyes. She didn't like where this was going. But, seeing how badly the mission had gone already, short of execution, she didn't see how it could get much worse.

"Of course," Spock said. "The rubidium crystals in the transponders."

"Hold her, Spock," Jim said, helping Selene off the bed and over to Spock so that Jim could pull up the mattress and get access to the metal support strips underneath. Kirk ripped one of them off of the bed frame and used it to cut the transponders out of Spock's forearm. Selene frowned, but allowed Jim to cut hers out too. Jim passed the strip of metal to Spock, who returned the favor.

"Are you trying to kill yourselves?" the Zeon man asked.

"I know it's there," Jim mumbled. He had managed to dig the transponders out of his and Selene's arms, but Spock's was proving more troublesome. "I know McCoy put it there." At last he found it. "Do you have the figures computed, Spock?" Jim asked as Spock helped Selene back to the bed.

"Yes, we must hold the crystals in a specific position, which I believe should be twenty-seven point two millimeters apart," Spock replied, fashioning a makeshift device. "Approximately there. Of course, this is a crude estimation," he explained.

"What is it you're making there? Some sort of radio?" the Zeon man asked.

"It's no radio," Jim mumbled.

"To reach that light, I will require some sort of platform," Spock informed Jim.

"I would be honored, Mr. Spock," Jim replied, kneeling down so that Spock could stand on his leg.

"Now, the rubidium crystals should find enough power here to achieve the necessary stimulus," Spock explained, trying to maintain his balance. He eventually had to stand on Jim's wounded back. "As I recall from history of physics, the ancient lasers were able to achieve the necessary excitation by using crude natural crystals."

"Spock, the guards did a very professional job on my back and I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry," Jim said, grimacing.

"Yes, of course, Captain," Spock replied. "You realize, of course, the aim will be very crude."

"I don't care if you hit the broad side of a barn, just hurry up!" Kirk retorted.

Selene grinned, glad to see Jim suffering a little. At least his would be over soon. Hers wouldn't end until they managed to get back to sickbay.

"Captain, why should I aim at such a structure?" Spock asked, confused.

"Nevermind, Spock. Just get on with the job," Jim ordered. Spock obeyed and managed to get a beam going. He focused it on the bar holding the door shut. After a few seconds, the bar was cut in half and the door opened. "Beautiful. Now get off." Spock obeyed and climbed off of Jim's back. "Spock, over there, I'll create a commotion." The First Officer went to a corner and hid. "Help! Help! She's coughing up blood! If you help her, I'll talk!" Jim shouted. "I can't stand it anymore, I'll talk! Guard, I'll talk!"

A guard came into the cell room to check on them, and as he moved to unlock the cell, Spock nerve-pinched him. After he fell to the ground, Jim and Spock searched him for the keys for their restraints.

"Take me with you," the Zeon man requested. "Give me a chance to fight them."

"Captain, I'll remind you that we did not intend to fight and we will already be delayed because of Selene's injuries," Spock stated.

"Take me with you or you'll never find the laboratory," the Zeon threatened.

"Take him with us, Mr. Spock," Jim ordered, handing him the keys. "He's got a point. He's our guide."

* * *

Jim walked into the hallway, in the guard's uniform, carrying the guard's gun. He was followed by the Zeon man, and Spock, who was carrying Selene on his back so that she wouldn't aggravate her injuries or slow them down. "Which is the laboratory door?" he asked the Zeon man.

"That door at the end of the hall," he replied.

Jim moved forward, holding the Zeon man at gunpoint so that it wouldn't look suspicious. A man came out of that same door. "Alright, Zeon pigs, move!" Jim ordered, moving them forward. Kirk pretended that the Zeon man pushed him, and "accidentally" bumped into the Nazi officer. "Zeon pig, they do nothing right. Don't worry, they're on their way to the laboratory for experimental work. They'll pay. Move," he ordered them.

The other officer moved along, and the landing party went on their way to the door, where Jim revealed that he had lifted the keys from the Nazi. Jim let them in, handed the gun to the Zeon man, and ordered him to cover the door.

Spock, and by extension, Selene, had moved over to the shelves and were carefully examining them. "Here they are," Selene said, carefully, spying the communicators in a box on the desk.

"They're disassembled. Can you fix them?" Jim asked.

"Possibly," Spock answered.

"Who are you people?" the Zeon asked.

"Do either of you see the phasers?" Jim asked, ignoring the question.

"I don't see them," Spock replied.

"Where do you come from?"

Jim spied a clipboard on the wall.

* * *

Outside a door, the guard from before noticed his keys were missing. He drew his gun and headed back toward the laboratory.

* * *

"Alien weapons have been taken to Gestapo Headquarters," Jim read off of the clipboard. "Well, that explains what happened to the phasers.

The guard came into the room, only to be knocked out by the Zeon man, who had been hiding behind the door. Spock and Selene looked over for a minute before he turned back to repair the communicator.

"Zeons, for a peaceful people, are pretty thorough," Jim commented, as he and the Zeon man began stripping the guard of his weapons.

"Yeah, with this uniform, we can steal a car and get out of the capital," the Zeon replied.

"We came to get John Gill," Jim stated.

"Captain, without phasers, with Selene injured, and until we are able to communicate with the ship, it is illogical to assume we can hold out against the entire military force of this planet," Spock reminded him.

"Alright, Spock, you made your point. Put, Selene down, get into the uniform and hide those ears again," Jim ordered. "You," he said, pointing to the Zeon man. "Give her your shirt."

* * *

"Business is good," Jim said to the guards as he and Spock carried a gurney with Selene and the Zeon man lying on it down the front steps of the prison. "We've got so many Zeons, we're having to dump them outside."

* * *

A manhole into the sewer was opened. The Zeon man climbed down first, followed by Selene on Spock's back again, and Jim brought up the rear, returning the manhole to its proper place. They crawled through a pipe, only to be met with an armed man on the other side.

"Who's with you?" he asked the Zeon man.

"It's alright," he assured them, as the others climbed out of the pipe behind him. "They helped me escape from the prison. I owe them my life."

"Isaac, what is all this?" another man, coming around the corner, inquired.

"Abraham, thank God you're alright," Isaac said happily, embracing the other man. "This is my brother," he said, introducing him to the landing party. "They were in the prison, and beaten as I was. They even broke the woman's ribs."

"Why were you in that prison?" Abraham asked them.

"I was trying to see the Fuhrer," Jim answered.

"The Fuhrer?"

"It's vital that we see him," Kirk explained. "There may be a way of stopping this insanity." Abraham said nothing.

"Abraham, I owe them my life," Isaac reminded his brother.

"Isaac, Rebekah is dead," Abraham informed him. "Shot down in the streets."

Isaac was stunned into silence for a few moments. Finally, he explained to the landing party, "She was to have been my wife."

"She lived for five hours," Abraham said. "While they walked past her. And spat on her." Isaac winced as though he were the one who had suffered all of those indignities. "Our own people were unable to help her. Now, you ask me to help strangers."

Isaac contemplated this for a while. "If we adopt the ways of the Nazis, we're as bad as the Nazis," he told his brother.

"Captain," Spock whispered to Jim. "I suggest the most profitable use of our time would be to reassemble the communicators. May I work undisturbed somewhere?" he asked Abraham.

He nodded. "This way," he said, leading Spock and Selene away.

* * *

"Now, using parts from both, I've managed to reconstruct one communicator," Spock explained to Jim, while Selene rested on the floor, on the jackets Jim and Spock had donated to make her more comfortable. "I do not know if the circuits are correct, Captain. There is no way to test it, except through actual use."

"But, the _Enterprise_ won't be within range for another hour," Jim replied. Selene groaned.

"Over there against the wall, all of you," a Nazi woman ordered, leading in all the Zeons. She was accompanied by another Nazi who had his gun pointed at Jim and Spock.

"We saw her on the viewscreen, Captain. She was the one receiving the medal," Spock stated.

"Deras," Selene chimed in from the floor.

"Hands in the air, Zeon swine," Deras ordered. "So, you're the four who escaped from the Chancellery Detention Center? What was your plan? Speak, it's the last chance you'll get."

"I must see the Fuhrer," Jim answered. "It's very urgent."

"Urgent?" Deras repeated. "I'll bet it is."

"I alone am responsible for what happens here," Abraham declared.

"Do you know what we do to responsible Zeons?" Deras asked Jim. She smiled and shot Abraham, who slid down the wall and ended up by Selene's feet. Jim lunged for her gun, but was moved back by the other Nazi. "Now, we finish the job," she said, pointing the gun at the head of the helpless woman, laying injured on the floor._

* * *

Le gasp! How will the gang get out of this mess? Tune in next time for Patterns of Force Part 2._


	37. Patterns of Force Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 36. Seriously, need more votes for that poll. There's a tie right now and that won't do at all.**_

* * *

"I alone am responsible for what happens here," Abraham declared._

_"Do you know what we do to responsible Zeons?" Deras asked Jim. She smiled and shot Abraham, who slid down the wall and ended up by Selene's feet. Jim lunged for her gun, but was moved back by the other Nazi. "Now, we finish the job," she said, pointing the gun at the head of the helpless woman, laying injured on the floor._

* * *

"Stop, Nazi," Isaac pleaded. "She's already wounded. After all of us are gone, what will you do? Turn the guns against yourselves?"

While she was distracted by Isaac's question, Jim made another move for her gun. This time, he managed to catch her off guard and twist her arm in such a way that Spock, who was standing next to her, was able to wrest it from her. Spock held the gun to her head and prepared to fire.

"No. Don't shoot," Isaac begged them. "Don't shoot, please."

Kirk drew his gun and pointed it at Deras as well.

"No, wait," Abraham said rising to his feet.

Selene gasped, and then winced. Yeah, gasping hurt when you had two broken ribs.

"No more," Abraham said. "You've proved they're on our side."

"Please forgive us," Isaac requested. "But, we had to be absolutely certain."

"Yes," Abraham agreed. "If we had taken you into our confidence, we could have betrayed all our people _if_ you had been Nazi spies. Alright, leave us," he ordered all of the false hostages.

"The Gestapo methods are frighteningly effective," Isaac explained, as Jim released Deras, only for Spock to take her into his own custody. "We must be very careful in order to survive here. We of the underground don't know who our leaders are, and that way, if we break under pressure, we can only betray a handful of our people."

"This young lady is a Nazi," Spock stated; he hadn't lowered his gun by a millimeter. "A Hero of the Fatherland. We saw her being decorated."

Deras turned to look at Spock. "I'm an Ekosian, fighting the terrible thing that's happened to my people. The decoration was for betraying my own father to the party." The landing party exchanged glances. Even Spock looked surprised by that particular revelation. "It was my father's idea. You see, he used to be very close to the Fuhrer, and he saw the changes and where they were leading. He turned against the party. They imprisoned him and Mellankamp sentenced him to death."

"Mellankamp?" Jim asked. That name sounded familiar.

"The Deputy Fuhrer," Abraham explained. "He's taken over."

"My father denounced me, making it appear as though I had betrayed him. He gave me a weapon to continue the fight with."

"But how could this have seemed right to John Gill?" Jim inquired.

"Who?" Abraham asked.

"John Gill. Your Fuhrer," Jim stated. "He's one of our people."

"And what is 'your people'?" Abraham queried.

Spock lowered his gun from Deras, and Selene looked at Jim, her eyes asking if he was about to explain their true reason for being on the planet.

He nodded. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the United Spaceship _Enterprise_," he explained. "The man with the pointed ears is my First Officer, Mr. Spock. The woman with the broken ribs laying on your floor is my Second Officer, Mrs. Selene Sulu. John Gill, you Fuhrer, was sent here by the Federation as a cultural observer."

"You mean that the Fuhrer is an alien?" Deras asked.

"That is correct," Spock confirmed.

Deras chuckled to herself. "I grew up to admire him, later to hate and despise everything he stands for. But, I always thought he was one of us. Now, to hear that he's an alien, sent here to destroy us-"

"That was not his mission," Kirk interrupted. "Ever. He was sent here to observe, not to interfere. Something went wrong. And that's why we're here: to find out and to correct. We must see him."

"It's impossible," Isaac stated simply. "Even if this were another time, it still would be impossible. He sees no one, no one but Mellankamp. He's under maximum security."

"Maximum security," Jim mumbled. "Is he so afraid?"

"There many of us. The Ekosians and younger Zeons would gladly risk our lives to kill him," Isaac declared.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Jim said. "This goes against every principle John Gill ever believed in. Our only chance is to see him. And quickly."

"He makes a speech tonight from the Chancellery," Deras informed him. "All the top party officials will be there."

"Will you be there?" Jim asked.

"Of course," she replied. "As a symbol of the proper attitude toward the Fatherland."

"As an honored member of the party, she could get us past the guards," Spock mused.

"And I can walk," Selene offered. "It'll hurt like hell. But, I can take it. If we need to run, though…I'm going to need a ride."

"Only the topmost trusted officials will be allowed in," Deras reminded them. "The country will watch from the viewscreens."

"No one's sure what it'll be about," Isaac said. "But, I think it'll be a formal declaration of war against Zeon. The final solution."

"You must get us in there," Jim urged her.

"It would be suicide," Deras objected.

"Well, it's a risk living at all, the way things are going. If the captain believes he has a chance, I'm willing to commit suicide with him," Isaac replied.

"You, Zeon?" Deras asked, amused. "You expect to get into the Chancellery?"

"It's even more my fight than yours," he retorted.

* * *

A car pulled up to the Chancellery. Spock, Jim, and Isaac all wore Gestapo uniforms and were holding various camera equipment. "Lights, " Jim ordered, focusing his camera on the guards.

"You, what is your business here?" One of the guards asked him.

"Get me some lights on her," Jim told the other two, as another car pulled up.

"Party Secretary Deras," the guard mumbled as Selene helped Deras out of the car.

Selene was in agony. The first thing she did when she got back to the ship would be to shake down Bones for pain meds.

"The Fuhrer's special Documentary Corps," Deras explained as the group climbed the stairs. "Smile, Corporal."

* * *

They stopped in an abandoned hallway to allow Selene to rest a little before they continued.

"Captain," Spock began. "I'm beginning to understand why you Earth men enjoy gambling. No matter how carefully one computes the odds of success, there is still a certain exhilaration in the risk."

"Very good, Spock," Jim grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "We may make a human of you yet."

"I hope not," Spock replied.

"Tell you what. You can join in next time I play poker with Scotty and Pavel," Selene offered, speaking very carefully.

"You ready, Selene?" Kirk asked. She nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The group moved into another room, the men back on camerawork. "Where does the Fuhrer enter?" Jim inquired, under the guise of asking Deras an interview question.

"He doesn't," she replied. "We watch him on the big screen. There at the end of the room. He broadcasts from the booth for security."

"They've got the booth curtained off," Selene murmured. She had managed to avoid wearing a Nazi uniform, but she still had to endure a costume change. She had dressed in a period-appropriate formal evening gown, and if anyone asked, was to be passed off as Deras' elder cousin and assistant.

"Bring that light to the side of her face," Jim ordered, as some Nazi official seemed as though he would be heading toward the door. Spock and Isaac moved the lights as ordered, and Selene stepped out of the shot. "Where's the entrance to the broadcast booth?" Kirk whispered.

"Here," Deras replied. "At the end of the corridor." The group turned. The door in question was guarded by two men. Deras moved to block their way. "You're not going to try to get into the booth." It was a statement, not a question.

"We're gonna try," Jim grinned.

"If you'll distract the guards long enough, I can get a machine gun," Isaac offered. "It's a small booth. I can shoot through the door."

"We're here to get John Gill, alive. Not for your personal satisfaction. Is that clear?" Jim inquired sharply.

"Yes, sir," Isaac mumbled.

"Let's try down there," Jim announced loudly, pushing Deras gently toward the end of the corridor. "Lights. Gentlemen, this is for the records of the Fuhrer's Final Solution Speech-" At this point he and Deras began talking over each other and it was impossible to understand either of them. "There'll be more coverage later. Let's move down the hall," Kirk said finally.

* * *

"So, what have we accomplished?" Isaac asked irritably. "You should have let me shoot them."

Jim put up a hand to silence him.

"Captain, it was John Gill. But, he never moved, never once looked up," Spock reported.

"Yeah, that may be part of the plan. The appearance of divine detachment," Jim guessed.

"Or the influence of deep psychosis," Spock replied.

"Maybe it's simpler than that. Maybe he's been drugged. We need McCoy," Jim stated.

"You think?" Selene retorted sarcastically. The sooner Bones could get down here and repair her rib cage, the better. It wouldn't take him more than a thirty seconds.

"Is there a place, a room we could be alone for a few seconds?" Jim asked Deras. "We need to send for help."

"Send for-"

"It takes too long to explain," Jim interrupted her. "Any place will do."

"The cloakroom," Isaac suggested.

* * *

Inside the cloakroom, Spock just finished repairing the communicator. "It may not have the range it had," he informed them. "In fact, it may not work at all."

"Thank you for thinking positively, Spock," Jim remarked.

Spock continued to fiddle with the communicator. "Spock to _Enterprise_." There was no response, so he repeated himself. "Spock to _Enterprise_. Come in, _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_, here. Commander Uhura."

The landing party looked around at each other. Even Spock looked a bit pleased. He handed the communicator to Jim. "Captain Kirk, here. Put McCoy on."

"Yes, sir. Captain, we're not reading you very well. You're nine points under the low-frequency band." Jim looked to Spock, who merely shrugged as if to say 'I told you so'. "We're having difficulty. Patch historical databank into uniform section. I want McCoy outfitted as a Gestapo doctor. Nazi Germany. Old Earth date: 1944. Make him a colonel."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and be sure to tell him to bring everything he'll need to fix broken ribs in the shortest time possible."

"Search the building," a Nazi officer commanded. The two subordinates he was speaking to saluted and walked off to follow orders.

* * *

Near the wall, Isaac was drinking with a fellow guest. He set his drink down and walked over to Deras. He lead her outside.

* * *

"What have you got, Jim?" Bones asked over the communicator.

"We found John Gill. Or, at least we've seen him. He may be drugged, hypnotized or psychotic. You'll have to make a determination. And hurry with that uniform."

Deras entered the cloakroom, and she didn't look happy. "What is it?" Selene asked, her mood improved slightly by the knowledge that Bones would soon be here to fix her ribs.

"Isaac just saw two security men. They picked up your broadcast and pinpointed it within this building. They're starting to search," she informed them. Selene's face fell.

"There's going to be a delay in transporting the doctor," Spock stated. "I suggest we cancel our-"

Kirk interrupted him. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. What's happening up there?"

"Dr. McCoy is having difficulty with that uniform, sir," Uhura replied.

"Send him down naked if you have to! Kirk out!"

"It's true," Deras murmured as Bones materialized in the cloakroom. "I believe everything you all said."

Bones finished materializing. He had been in the middle of putting on one of his boots when he had been transported.

"Stupid computer made a mistake in the measurements. Damn boots are too small," he complained.

"I know the logical way to proceed, Doctor. Point your toe, apply equal pressure to both sides of the boot and push. We have no time for emotionalism," Spock said impatiently.

"This is Dr. McCoy, our chief medical officer," Jim said, introducing him to Deras. "Deras, Secretary to the National Socialist Party."

"How do you do?" Bones said to Deras as politely as he could while still trying to get his other boot on. "What in the blazes is this?" he asked, finally realizing what was going on around him.

An officer and two armed guards walked into the room.

"Chairman Erik," Deras mumbled.

"The colonel is drunk," Jim said, patting Bones on the cheek. "He's had a little too much to drink."

"I see," Erik replied.

"Yes," Jim responded. "He thought he would embarrass the Fuhrer."

"Yeah, a doctor should have more pride," Selene said.

"You were right to conceal him," Erik commended them. "There's a spy in this building with a secret transmitter. We're conducting a search. Hail the Fuhrer."

"Hail the Fuhrer," the cloakroom crew responded.

Chariman Erik and the guards departed.

"Captain, I do not understand how he failed to recognize us," Spock said to Jim.

"Nor do I," Selene said. "Can Bones fix my ribs now?"

"Right," Bones said, attaching a device to her rib cage. They waited for approximately fifteen seconds before he removed it. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me how it feels."

She obeyed and took the deepest breath she could. "It feels great. Thanks, Bones," she beamed. Oh, she was so happy, she could have kissed him.

There was a loud buzzing sound. "The Fuhrer's speech," Deras explained.

"Let's go," Jim ordered.

* * *

"Hail the Fuhrer," everyone in the main room said, saluting the viewscreen. The people who had previously been in the cloakroom now joined the others.

"Ekosians, the job ahead is difficult. It requires courage and dedication. It requires faith. The Zeon colony has existed for nearly half a century."

"Watch his mouth," Jim ordered Bones.

"If we fulfill our own greatness, that will all be ended. Working together-"

"Captain," Spock began. "The speech follows no logical pattern."

"Random sentences strung together," Selene echoed. It was great to be able to talk as much as she wanted to.

"He looks drugged, Jim," Bones diagnosed. "Almost in a cataleptic state."

"And we will reach that goal."

"I've got to get a closer look at him," Bones said.

"-Must be decisive. Every thought must be directed toward a goal. This planet shall become a paradise, if we are willing to pay the price."

The cloakroom crew made their way out of the room as innocuously as they could.

* * *

"Gentleman, I want a picture of you two with the Hero of the Fatherland," Jim said, approaching the two guards from before. "Get that light over there, and, now," he ordered. Selene and Spock, who had moved behind the two guards, reached out and administered simultaneous nerve-pinches to the two guards.

* * *

"Hail the Fuhrer," a man said, stepping up to the podium. "The Fuhrer has given us our orders, and we pledge him our lives in this sacred task. Death to Zeon."

* * *

The group infiltrated the booth. Selene and Spock cleared the room, while Jim and Bones rushed over to examine John Gill. Isaac stood guard at the door, and Deras just watched events unfold before her.

"Definitely drugged," McCoy announced. "Almost comatose."

"What kind of drug?" Spock asked.

"I can't identify it without a medicomp. If I don't know what it is, an antidote would be dangerous."

"Is there anything you can do?" Jim inquired.

"Well, I can give him a general stimulant," Bones supposed. "But, it would be risky."

"Do it," Kirk ordered, and Bones shot the hypospray full of stimulant into Gill's shoulder.

They watched for a while before Isaac declared, "No reaction. Whatever you gave him isn't working."

"Bones," Jim mumbled. "Increase the dosage."

"I'm working in the dark. I could kill him," McCoy reminded him.

"If they find us here, we'll all be killed," Deras stated.

"Ten minutes ago, on our Fuhrer's orders, our troops began their historic mission. Soon the Zeon blight will be forever removed from Ekos."

"It's begun," Selene murmured. "It's finally begun."

"The stimulant's working," Bones announced quietly. "He's reaching a level of consciousness. It's almost like he's in a light sleep. And, that's as much as I dare do."

"Spock, try to get through to him with a mind meld. If you can't, Bones, you'll have to use a stronger stimulant no matter what it does," Jim commanded.

Spock handed his weapons to Selene and melded with Gill.

"There's one chance left," Deras told Jim. "If you use the weapons you have, you could destroy the fleet."

"That would mean the death of thousands of Ekosian spacemen," Selene replied from Jim's side.

"I know," Isaac said. "Many of my friends are aboard that ship. Many of the underground."

"But, against those thousands are millions and millions of Zeon lives," Deras replied. "Captain, you've got to choose the lesser of two evils."

"It could save Zeon," Jim responded. "But, what about Ekos?"

"Captain," Spock said. "I have created a condition in which Gill cannot initiate speech or any other action, but he can reply to questions."

"Well done, Spock," Selene said, joining him and Jim over by Gill.

Jim knelt down to speak to Gill. "They've kept what's left of him as a figurehead," he remarked.

"Correct," Spock replied. "For the past few years, the real power has been Mellankamp."

"Gill," Kirk began, speaking directly to the man. "Gill, why did you abandon your mission? Why did you interfere with this culture?"

"Planet fragmented. Divided. Took lesson from Earth history."

"But why Nazi Germany?" Kirk asked. "You studied history. You knew what the Nazis were."

"Most efficient state Earth ever knew."

"Quite true, Captain," Spock stated. "A tiny country, beaten, bankrupt, defeated rose within only a few years to be one step from global domination."

"It was brutal. Perverted," Selene countered.

"It had to be destroyed at a terrible cost. Why that example?" Jim asked Gill.

"Perhaps Gill felt that such a state, run benignly, could establish that efficiency without sadism," Spock suggested.

"Why, Gill?" Jim repeated. "Why?"

"Worked at first. Then, Mellankamp began takeover. Gave me the drug," Gill replied before collapsing backward into his chair.

"Gill, can you hear me?" Jim asked, shaking the chair a little. "You've got to tell those people what happened! You're the only one who could prevent the slaughter. Gill!"

When it became clear that Gill wouldn't respond anymore, Jim stepped back to let Bones examine him again. "He's still alive. But, the drug they used is too strong. If I give him another shot-"

"Bones, give him another shot," Jim demanded.

"I don't dare," McCoy replied.

"Guards!" Isaac announced, alerting everyone.

"We've run out of time, Bones," Jim said. He handed guns to everyone but Spock. "Take off your helmet," Kirk ordered him. Spock complied. Just then, the guards rushed into the room, followed by Chairman Erik.

"The second time in one day that Deras is a hero to the fatherland," Isaac stated.

"She captured a Zeon spy who was attempting to assassinate the Fuhrer," Kirk declared.

"Guards," Erik said, gesturing for the men to arrest Spock.

"Yes, let us make an example of this traitor once and for all," Isaac suggested.

"We'll make a present of him to Mellankamp," Jim stated.

"Gentlemen, this man must be taken to Mellankamp," Isaac said.

"Pass them on my responsibility," Erik ordered his guards. Spock was taken away.

"Erik is one of us," Isaac realized.

"Get close to Spock," Jim ordered the others. "Stall for time and hope."

* * *

Spock was back to the room where he was led to Mellankamp. "What is this?" Mellankamp asked.

"A spy, Excellency," Isaac answered. The others had caught up to Spock.

"A rare prize," Deras explained. "The Deputy Fuhrer can see this is no ordinary Zeon."

"No, not a Zeon," Mellankamp agreed. "Definitely not."

Jim locked himself in the room with Gill. He injected the man with a hypospray of stimulant he had stolen from Bones. "Professor Gill, can you hear me? You've got to speak. This is our last chance. Gill," he urged.

"The Deputy Fuhrer is an authority on the genetics of racial purity," Deras said. "How would you classify this one?" she asked him, looking at Spock.

"Very difficult," Mellankamp replied. "Note the sinister eyes and the malformed ears. Definitely an inferior race.

* * *

Jim slapped Gill across the face, hoping to wake him. "Professor. Professor! You've got to talk! You've got to tell them what happened! You've got to come out of it! Come on, come on." Gill looked like he was coming around.

* * *

"Note the low forehead denoting stupidity," Mellankamp stated, circling around Spock. "The dull look of a trapped animal. You may take him now for interrogation. But, I want the body saved for the cultural museum. He'll make an interesting display," he said handing off Spock to the guards.

"People," Gill said, appearing once more on the viewscreen. "People of Ekos."

"Go to the booth. See to the Fuhrer at once," Mellankamp ordered two of the extraneous guards. "He's ill. And turn off that camera."

"Hear me," Gill stated.

"I suggest we leave and let our Fuhrer rest," Mellankamp requested, although it was clear it was not a request at all. The guests moved to leave the room.

"We were betrayed," Gill announced. Everyone halted. "By a self-serving monster who has led us all to the very brink of disaster."

A guard pounded at the door of the booth, but he couldn't get in. However, he did manage to see Jim in there.

"I order the immediate recall of the spacefleet," Gill declared. "This attack must stop. All units are to return to base. To Zeon, I promise that this was not an aggression of the Ekosian people. Only one evil man. Mellankamp is a traitor to his own people and all that we stand for."

The guard ran up to Mellankamp and whispered something in his ear.

"To the Zeon people, I promise reparation," Gill continued.

Mellankamp ran to the curtained window that separated the booth from the room, and he fired at it indiscriminately. Isaac fired at him. Mellankamp fell.

A guard pointed his machine gun at Isaac, but Selene made him lower it. "Wait, soldier. There's been enough killing," she told him.

"Now, we'll start to live the way the Fuhrer meant us to live," one of the officers declared.

* * *

Inside the booth, Jim cradled the dying John Gill. "I was wrong," Gill whispered. "The non-interference directive is the only way. You must stop the slaughter."

"You did that, Professor," Jim told him. "You told them in time."

"Even historians fail to learn from history," Gill remarked. "They repeat the same mistakes. Let the killing end. Let…"

John Gill had died.

The others knocked at the door to the booth. It was still locked. Jim rose and opened the door.

"Is he dead, Captain?" Spock asked.

"He's dead," Jim confirmed.

Isaac sighed. "For so long, I've prayed for this. Now, I'm sorry."

"So is he," Jim mumbled.

"You've given us all a new chance," Isaac said.

"Thank you," Erik said. "Together, we must do the rest."

"Erik and I will go on the air," Deras stated. "We'll offer a new way for our people. For all our people. Both Zeons and Ekosians."

"It's time to stop the bloodshed," Erik said, as he and Deras stepped into the booth. Isaac joined them.

"Well, I think the planet is in good hands," Jim said to his landing party.

"Indeed, Captain," Spock replied. "The union of two cultures."

"You know, this system might make a good addition to the Federation," Selene suggested.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_," Jim said into his communicator.

"_Enterprise_ here, Captain," Uhura replied.

"Beam us aboard," he ordered.

* * *

"Jim, I never will understand humans," Spock confessed. "How could a man as brilliant, a mind as logical as John Gill's made such a fatal error?"

"He drew the wrong conclusion from history," Jim responded. "The problem with the Nazis wasn't simply that their leaders were evil, psychotic men-"

"They were," Selene interjected.

"If I may continue," Jim requested. Selene nodded majestically. Kirk rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. "The main problem, I think, was the leaders' principle."

"What he's saying, Spock," McCoy explained. "Is that when a man holds that much power, even with the best intentions, he can't resist the urge to play God."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock retorted. "I was able to gather the meaning."

"It also proves another Earth saying," Bones replied irritably. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Darn clever, these Earth men, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Earth men like Ramses, Alexander, Ceaser, Napoleon, Hitler. Your whole Earth history is made up of men seeking absolute power."

"Spock, you obviously-"

"Obviously, Doctor, you fail to accept-"

"Gentlemen," Selene interrupted. "We've just been through one civil war. Let's not start another."

"Mr. Sulu, take us out of orbit," Jim ordered. "Warp Factor 2. And hurry."_

* * *

Next time: Friday's Child Part 1. Three guesses what that means. Please review and vote. It really makes a difference._


	38. Friday's Child Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 37. I wish you other readers would review more. No reviews make me a sad fanfic-writing panda. Please, review and vote in the poll. Readers from my last story will remember what happened last time there was a tie.**

* * *

"When will it happen, Nao?" Hitomi asked, her royal blue eyes shining with anticipation. She didn't care that her older brother was trying to take a nap on the sofa. She had a question, and she wanted it answered now.

"Soon enough," Naoki replied, not opening his eyes. The twins had been asking the same question for the past six months. Now, they had even gotten Erevu in on it.

"C'mon, you've been saying that forever," Minato frowned, crawling up onto the sofa and sitting on his brother's legs. For a four year-old boy, he weighed a ton.

"He's right, Naoki," Harumi agreed, sticking her head out of her room. She had been studying some of her father's old manuals when she had heard all of the commotion. She was only seven, but she managed to get her hands on every bit of information she could that had anything to do with piloting a starship. "If you'd just tell them, they'd quit bugging you about it."

"Haru, I really don't know when it'll happen," Naoki groaned, sitting up. His nap was going to be impossible. "Mom doesn't know when. Dad doesn't know when. Uncle Bones doesn't know when. All we know is it will be soon."

"What's taking so long?" Erevu pouted, as he was escorted into the room by his stoic twelve year-old sister. He had all the inquisitiveness of any other child his age. "I want it to get here soon. I want somebody new to play with."

"Are you saying you don't like us?" Hitomi sulked.

"No. I just want someone new," the three year-old complained. "We're the only kids on the starship. It's boring."

"Perhaps you would find life on Earth more stimulating," the thirteen year-old boy suggested. "I remember all of the times Awena and I had to fight for our lives against all of the hideous Earth monsters who were trying to kill us." The three youngest children gasped and sat down, eagerly awaiting more of the story. "It was Christmas, and the evil turkeys from the planet Ikoan VII had invaded Earth."

"I can recall no such-"

Naoki cut Awena off and continued. "They had taken our moms and dads prisoner and were preparing to capture me and Awena, too. But, we were too smart for them and we managed to escape. In order to lure us out of hiding, the evil turkeys prepared to torture our parents by making them listen to horrible music that sounded like Uncle Scotty when he's had a little too much-"

"Too much what?" Erevu asked.

"Never you mind," Naoki replied. "So-"

"He asked you a question. Answer," Minato demanded.

"It's not important."

"Then why'd you say it?" Hitomi inquired.

"Just forget it," Naoki sighed. "Anyway, me and Awena managed to stop the torture by taking control of the _Enterprise_ and blasted them with our phasers. When they recovered from being stunned, we made them say sorry. And, then they let our parents go, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end."

The children cheered.

"Great story," Harumi complimented. "Too bad none of that ever happened."

The little ones looked betrayed. "You lied?" Erevu asked.

"He did," Awena confirmed.

"Get him!" Minato shouted as he leapt on his older brother and began tickling him mercilessly. Hitomi and Erevu quickly followed his example and tickled every bit of him they could reach.

"Not you too," Naoki managed to say between laughs. He saw his sister lurking on the doorway, eyeing the situation. She began moving forward. "No, please don't," he begged as she got even closer.

"Get him behind the knees," Harumi instructed, joining the insanity. "He's more ticklish there!"

"Awena, help me," Naoki pleaded.

"No."

* * *

In a meeting room, unaware of the insanity going on elsewhere in the ship, Bones was briefing the senior staff on the natives of the planet below. "They're quite large. Seven feet tall is not unusual. They're extremely fast and strong. Uhura?" Uhura punched a command into her console and an image of one of the natives appeared on the viewscreen. Doctor McCoy continued. "Make no mistake, they can be highly dangerous. The Capellans basic weapon, the cligat. At any distance up to a hundred yards, they can make it as effective against a man as a phaser. In addition to this, they're proficient in a number of varieties of swords and knives."

The briefing was interrupted by an incoming communication. "A call from the bridge, Captain," Uhura reported.

"Bridge, Helm, sir," Hikaru announced.

"Mr. Sulu, report," Jim ordered.

"The ship is in standard orbit. I've pinpointed their encampment below."

"Very good. Have the transporter room stand by," Jim replied.

"Aye, sir," Hikaru responded, terminating the comm.

"How long were you stationed on the planet, Bones?" Selene asked.

"Only a few months back when I was in the Academy," McCoy answered. "We found them totally uninterested in medical aid or hospitals. They believe that only the strong should survive."

"Analysis, gentlemen?" Jim queried, opening the topic for general discussion.

"Ordinarily, under these circumstances, I would recommend a large, well-armed landing party," Spock stated.

"Yeah, but in this case, the more people we take down, the more chance we have of violating one of their taboos," Selene reminded him.

"Agreed," Bones concurred. "If they got it into their heads we've shown them any force, you can forget that mining treaty, Jim."

"Spock, Bones, you're with me," Jim announced.

"What?" Selene gasped. "What about me? It's standard practice for the Second Officer to be a part of the landing party."

"Correct," Spock confirmed. "But, not when she is due to give birth at any moment."

"Please," she begged. "Bones, I've had a spotless gestation so far. No morning sickness or edema or anything. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll have the best damn doctor in the whole of Starfleet right beside me. Please, please, please."

"She's got a point, Jim," Bones allowed, softened by the flattery. If anything went wrong, the two of them could beam up to the ship at a moment's notice. "Besides, it wouldn't violate any of their taboos."

"Please, Jim," Selene pleaded. "I'll be your best friend."

"Very well," Jim decided. "Scotty, you're in command. Bear in mind that the Klingons have been sighted in this sector. While we're negotiating down there, we don't want the _Enterprise_ to become an incident up here."

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied. "We'll keep on our toes."

* * *

Five of them beamed down to the planet: Jim, Spock, Selene, Bones, and a redshirt for Selene's protection. They began to walk around the campsite when someone ordered them to halt. They turned to see who it was.

It was a group of guards. Someone who appeared to be their commander spoke. "You are of the Earth vessel?"

"I am Captain Kirk," Jim announced.

"We come with open hearts and hands," Bones said, giving a Capellan salute.

From behind the Capellans, another person made their presence known.

"A Klingon!" the redshirt they had brought with them shouted, stepping in front of the expectant commander, and drawing his phaser.

"Don't," Kirk exclaimed, trying to get him to lower it.

One of the Capellan guards quickly whipped his cligat at the redshirt, who fell dead at Selene's feet._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3497.2. Planet of Capella IV. The mineral topaline, vital to the life support systems of planetoid colonies, has been discovered in abundance here. Our mission, obtain a mining agreement. But, we've discovered a Klingon agent has preceded us to the planet. A discovery which has cost the life of one of my crewmen._

* * *

"I am unaware of any state of war between our peoples, Captain," the Klingon agent said.

"Jim," Bones shouted warningly as Kirk was about to lunge for the Klingon.

"Or is it your policy to kill Klingons on sight?" the Klingon asked.

The Klingon was deliberately trying to aggravate Jim. "Stop," Selene pleaded, tugging on his arm. This wouldn't end well.

"He was young," Jim stated. "And inexperienced."

"Does Maab know the Klingons are our sworn enemy?" Bones asked the Capellan commander. "By their own words."

"We understand that he also offers things of value in exchange for our rocks," Maab replied. "And, he has freely handed us his weapons and other devices. Will you do the same?"

"Let me call my ship and so that the female with us-"

"Can call down an attack upon their village?" the Klingon accused. "It is as I told you, Maab. Earth men fear to bargain honestly."

"Will you hand us your weapons?" Maab asked.

Jim looked to his remaining crewmen. "Well, you're stuck on the planet now," he said to Selene, as he tossed his phaser and communicator to the ground. "Try and keep the baby in until we get back to the ship." The other three followed his lead.

* * *

Jim stuck his head out of the tent they had been given to get a better look at their surroundings. Two guards still stood outside the tent's opening. Back inside the tent, the other three sat around a sort of hearth. "So, they keep their word scrupulously?" He asked Bones. "'They're unusually honest.' Is that what you said in the briefing room?"

"Yes, I mentioned that," Bones agreed.

"He also mentioned that they can be highly dangerous," Spock reminded him.

"Dangerous if lied to," Jim countered. "If their customs are violated. We lied to no one, Doctor. We violated no customs. Perhaps you'll explain to me why one of my men is dead."

"Because he was drawing a weapon on an unarmed guest," McCoy explained.

"He looked up, saw a Klingon, made a purely instinctive, defensive move. And what's a Klingon doing down here with your scrupulously honest friends anyway?"

"Jim, knock it off," Selene said angrily. "It's not Bones fault. He-"

"And, you!" Kirk said loudly, rounding on her. "You decide to beam down to a highly dangerous planet in your condition-"

"You allowed it, Captain," she retorted furiously.

Jim said nothing in response. No one said anything. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

After a long silence, Bones spoke. "Look, Jim. I know what it means to you to lose a crewman."

"It's only one down here, Doctor. There's over four hundred more up there in orbit," Jim reminded him. "And if there's a Klingon down here, there might be a Klingon ship up there somewhere."

* * *

"Mr. Scott," Chekov called. He was filling in for the missing science officers. "I'm picking up something on the sensors, sir. It seems to be another ship."

Scotty joined him at Selene's station. "Well, let's put it on the screen."

"It's just at the edge of our sensor range, sir," Chekov explained. "Hard to get an exact reading."

"You think it's a Klingon ship?" Hikaru asked, concern for his pregnant wife on the planet growing.

"Who else would be playing cat and mouse with a starship?" Scotty grinned. "Well, he can't hurt us much out there, bobbing about like that. No need to call the captain yet."

* * *

Jim paced around the tent, while Spock meditated by the hearth. Bones monitored Selene who seemed to be experiencing contractions.

"They're just Braxton-Hicks," she assured him. "They'll be gone soon enough."

"Who's the doctor here?" Bones replied.

"Commander Sulu, I order you not to have that baby before we return to the _Enterprise_," Jim commanded.

"I'll do my best, sir," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Bones."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I shouldn't have chewed you out. You either, Selene. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Bones replied gently.

"It's okay, Jim" Selene said.

A woman entered their tent with a bowl of food. She placed it down on the table where Jim was sitting.

"You've shown friendship by handing over our weapons," Bones explained, as he and the other two watched from the opposite side of the tent. "She's making a gesture in return."

The woman dipped her hand into the large bowl and pulled out a piece of fruit and held it out to Jim. He moved to take it.

"Jim," Bones warned, rising along with Spock. "If you touch it, her nearest male relative will have to try to kill you. They're offering you a chance for combat. They consider it more pleasurable than love."

A man entered the tent and mumbled something angrily at Jim.

"It would appear, Captain, that he finds you a disappointment," Spock observed.

Jim merely shrugged in response.

* * *

The four of them were led into a much larger tent, before the leader of the village.

"I am the Teer Akaar," the leader said. "I lead the Ten Tribes of the Capellan people." A different woman entered the tent. She was just as pregnant as Selene. She sat next to Akaar. "This is Eleen. A young wife to give an old man a son to rule these tribes."

Jim stepped forward. "I'm Captain Kirk. First of all, I must protest the killing of one of my crewman."

"If it was your man, was it not his privilege to die for you?" Akaar responded. "I do not understand."

"Their customs are different, Teer," Maab explained.

"And different from those of my people, as well, Teer," the Klingon added. "The sight of death frightens them."

"Let me take this, Jim," Bones said, moving in front of him. "What Maab has said is true. Our customs are different. What the Klingon has said is unimportant and we do not hear his words."

The Capellans in the tent laughed.

"What did you say?" Selene asked.

"I just called the Klingon a liar," he told her. She snickered.

"Laughter, Teer?" Maab inquired. "Is not the Klingon an honored guest, also?"

"It was the Earth people who first bargained for our rocks," Akaar replied.

"Is it not best to have two who bargain for the same goods?"

"It is I who speak for the Tribe, Maab," Akaar declared.

"I speak for many, Teer," Maab retorted. "Hear the words of the Klingon."

"What do the Earth men offer you?" the Klingon queried. "What have you obtained from them in the past? Powders and liquids for the sick. We Klingons believe as you do. The sick should die. Only the strong should live. Earth men have promised to teach the youth of your tribe many things. What? What things? Cleverness against enemies? The use of weapons?"

"The Klingon speaks the truth, Akaar," Eleen told her husband.

"The Earth Federation offers one other thing, Akaar," Jim said. "Our laws. And the highest of our laws is that your world is yours and will always remain yours. That is what makes us different from the Klingons. Their Empire is made up of conquered worlds. They take what they want by arms and force."

"Good, good," Maab replied. "Let the Klingons and the Earth men offer us amusement. Capellans welcome this."

"The Earth men have different customs," Akaar said. "But, never have they lied to our people."

"There are those of us who will not bargain with Earth men, Akaar," Maab stated.

Akaar stood, and Selene moved back behind Bones and Spock. She could see a fight coming and was in no condition to be caught in the middle of one.

"Do you say you will fight me, Maab?" Akaar asked.

"Let that be your choice, Teer," Maab replied, before walking out of the tent, followed by the Klingon.

"We need our communicators, those devices on our belts. She needs to get back -"

"I do not make Eleen flee," Akaar responded. "I must consider the words I have heard."

Eleen stood in front of her husband. "Leave him," she instructed the crew.

* * *

"The ship's disappeared, sir," Chekov announced. "Gone out of range."

"Mr. Scott, I'm getting a call from a vessel," Uhura reported. "It's so faint, I can't make it out."

"Put a booster on in, Commander. Try to pull it in," Scotty ordered.

"I've lost it," she confessed. "It sounded like a distress signal from an Earth vessel."

* * *

The camp was at war. Maab's men fought Akaar's. The fighting came to the Starfleet tent as well. A man tried to rush into their tent, only to be met by Jim. He punched the attacking Capellan. But, his opponent quickly recovered. After a quick struggle, the Capellan stayed down. Spock emerged from the tent, followed by Bones, who was assisting Selene. Jim picked up a sword, and they moved out.

* * *

The Klingon was tearing a tent apart when the Starfleet officers arrived.

"Klingon!" Jim shouted. "Communicators. Weapons," he said, ordering his officers to search for them.

"I have no quarrel with you, Captain," the Klingon stated. "I wish merely to…to…" He saw a knife on the ground and reached down for it. "To return to my vessel," he said, stabbing at Kirk. Jim fell onto his back, taking the Klingon with him. The Klingon fell on a cushion, and Jim held his knife to the Klingon's neck.

"Type of vessel. Location." Jim demanded the information.

"A small scout ship, Captain. We need the mineral, too. I was sent to negotiate,"

Maab pointed his knife at Jim's shoulder. "Release him," he ordered. Bones, Spock, and Selene were taken prisoner as well. "Akaar is dead," Maab stated. "I am the Teer."

"Kill them now," the Klingon demanded.

"Wait," Jim shouted. "If you lead these people now, be sure you make the right decisions."

"Is the new leader of the Ten Tribes afraid?" the Klingon inquired. "Let me kill them for you."

"Or let the Klingon and me fight," Jim suggested. "It might amuse you."

"Perhaps to be a Teer is to see in new ways," Maab suggested. "I begin to like you, Earth man. And I saw fear in the Klingon's eye."

"We had an agreement," the Klingon reminded Maab.

"That, too, may change, Klingon," Maab replied.

* * *

"I have the signal clear now, Mr. Scott," Uhura reported. "It is a distress call. It's from the _SS Deidre_."

"The _Deidre_? That's a freighter."

"They're reporting they're under attack. They're running. Trying to maneuver. It's a Klingon vessel attacking."

"Mr. Sulu?" Scotty asked.

"Picking it up, sir," Hikaru replied. "Getting a fix."

"Try the captain," Scotty ordered Uhura.

"_Enterprise_ to Captain Kirk. Come in, Captain." There was no response."_Enterprise_ to Captain Kirk. Come in, Captain."

* * *

Back in the Teer's tent, Eleen was led in at the point of a knife. One of the Capellans purposely tripped her, and her arm landed in the fire and she was burned. Jim moved forward to help her, but Spock warned him back. "Captain, careful." Jim moved back.

"You carry a child who would be Teer," Maab said.

"I must die," Eleen murmured, a little bit dazed by the pain.

"No!" Jim shouted, pulling her out of the way as a Capellan prepared to bring his knife down into her back.

There was a quick scuffle. Selene was taken prisoner very quickly, followed by Bones. And finally, Spock and Jim were apprehended.

"No man may touch the wife of a Teer," Maab informed them.

Selene was loving the irony of the situation. As a woman, she could have pulled Eleen out of the way without breaking a taboo. But, Jim had been closer…

"She was prepared to die, Earth man," the Klingon said.

"I was proud to obey the laws," Eleen declared. "Kill him first," she requested, pointing at Kirk. "He laid hands upon me. It is my right to see him die."

* * *

"_Enterprise_ to Mr. Spock. Dr. McCoy? Mrs. Sulu? Come in please." Uhura was worried about her friends, and one could tell from the tone of her voice.

"I hawe it on the sensors, sir," Chekov informed Scotty. "Tie into my channel, Commander," he asked Uhura.

"Aye."

"We are under attack by Klingon vessels. Two convoy ships are already damaged. We must have help. _Enterprise_, acknowledge, please. Repeat-"

Scotty gestured for Uhura to terminate the comm.

"Interception course computed and laid in, sir," Hikaru announced, although he didn't relish the thought of leaving his expectant wife, who couldn't be reached on her communicator, behind. Even for a little while.

"Prepare to take us out of orbit, Mr. Sulu," Scotty ordered.

"Aye, sir," Hikaru mumbled. The landing party was fine. They had to be fine. Otherwise, he would never be able to forgive himself for leaving.

"Scotty, we can't really-"

"We have a distress call from a Federation ship under attack," he replied to Uhura. "That's where our duty lies. Take us out of orbit, Mr. Sulu. Ahead Warp 5."_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3498.9. Commander Scott in temporary command. We were forced to leave Capella to come to the aid of a Federation vessel under attack by a Klingon vessel. We were unable to contact our landing party, which includes our expecting Second Officer, before we were forced to answer the distress signal. Our inability to reach the landing party is strange and I am concerned._

* * *

All five prisoners were being held in a tent. The men on one side and the women on the other.

"Our check-in signal is one hour and twelve minutes overdue," Spock announced. "Since no reconnaissance party has been sent, and since Mr. Scott is notably efficient in such matters-"

"I assume something's keeping them busy," Selene grumbled. Her Braxton-Hicks weren't going away.

"The Klingon ship," Jim murmured.

"That would seem a logical conclusion," Spock replied.

"Captain, I'm gonna fix that woman's arm," Bones announced, pointing at Eleen. "They can only kill me once for touching her."

"That's a very good idead, Bones," Jim responded with a certain gleam in his eye. Selene knew that gleam. She didn't like it. That gleam meant they were about to do something suicidally stupid.

"Yes, Captain," Spock agreed. "An excellent idea."

"What the hell," Selene shrugged. "You're going to do it regardless of what I think, so go right ahead."

"Let me see that arm," Bones requested, as Spock and Jim got themselves into position to execute Suicide Maneuver 1: knock out the guards.

"You will not touch me," Eleen told him.

"Look," Selene said. "I'd do it, but he's the doctor."

Spock and Jim took care of the guards while Selene and Bones kept Eleen quiet.

Jim pointed a blade at Eleen's throat. "You said you were prepared to die. Does that mean you prefer to die? I think we can get you safely to the ship. Your choice. Bones, Selene, let her go."

"To live is always desirable," Eleen decided.

"Alright," Jim remarked. "Let's go."

Bones offered to help up both of the pregnant women. Eleen shunned his offer, while Selene appreciated the assistance.

* * *

"Klingon," Maab stated, as the Klingon tried to sneak off to look at the prisoners in the tent. "There's nothing to concern you there."

"We made an agreement, Maab. I have a right to my weapons."

"We have them well cared for, Klingon," Maab replied, pulling out the Klingon's disrupter from under his cloak. "Your weapons will be returned when our business is completed. That was our agreement."

* * *

"Approaching the freighter's last reported position, sir," Hikaru announced, secretly grateful that the children hadn't been informed that the ship had left Capella's orbit.

"Sensor report, Mr. Chekov?"

"Negative, sir," Chekov responded. "No debris, no residual particles, no traces."

"Mr. Sulu, begin a standard search pattern," Scotty ordered. "All scanners on full intensity, Mr. Chekov. No signal at all?" he asked Uhura.

"Negative, sir."

"It should be on our screens by now," Chekov hissed.

"At best, a freighter might travel Warp 2," Hikaru stated, hoping to discourage Scotty enough so that they could get back to Capella IV as soon as possible.

"I'm well aware of a freighter's maximum speed, Mr. Sulu," Scotty retorted._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 3499.1. Before leaving the Capellan encampment, we managed to retrieve our communicators. Our phasers were not to be found. We've fled into the hills and yet we know the Capellans will eventually find us. By scent alone, if necessary. And we have learned one thing more: the girl, Eleen, hates the unborn child she is carrying._

* * *

"Stay with them, Bones," Jim ordered, as the women wandered ahead. "Nice place to get trapped in," commented to Spock.

"Quite a defensible entrance, Captain," Spock replied.

"Yes, I see. Scout up the trail that way. See what we have in the way of an exit. I'll take a look around."

* * *

Selene watched as Eleen continued to give McCoy trouble. Had they been on the _Enterprise_, she would have been doing the same thing. But, faced with the prospect of giving birth in the middle of unsanitary Nowheresville on the planet of Nowhere, she elected to do whatever the hell Bones told her to.

"Now, listen. You may be a Capellan woman and the widow of a High Teer, but I'm a doctor and it's my tradition to care for the sick and injured," he pretty much shouted at Eleen. She seemed to respond to this, and sat next to Selene on a large rock. "Now, let me see that arm." Eleen held it out for him and allowed him to dress it.

* * *

From his lookout point, Jim could see a search party approaching.

* * *

Bones scanned Eleen's abdomen. Apparently, the readings weren't clear because he placed his hand on her stomach. She shoved it off. "You will not touch me in that manner."

"Now, you listen to me, young woman. I'll touch you in any way or manner my professional judgment indicates," he replied, putting his hand back on her stomach.

This time, she slapped him. He gave her a dirty look, and tried again. She slapped him again. Bones slapped her back. Selene was too confused to laugh at the exchange. Bones touched Eleen's stomach, and she allowed him to.

"Just as I thought," he said. "It can come anytime now."

"How do you know?" Eleen asked softly.

"Because I'm a doctor, that's why. You see the woman right next to you? I've been through this with her three times already."

"Even the women of our village cannot tell so much from a touch," Eleen said, placing her hand over Bones. "A strange hand. Very soft."

Now, Selene laughed. Eleen was flirting with McCoy. It was priceless. The sound of her laughter caught Spock's attention. As he looked upon the situation, McCoy noticed his presence and ripped his hand away. Spock said nothing, but kept walking.

"Hey, Bones," Selene called. "I think you should check me now. I don't think those false contractions were false after all."_

* * *

Review and vote. I'm begging you._


	39. Friday's Child Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapters 37 and 38, JuliaAurelia for reviewing Chapter 38, and first time reviewer ever Ginger Juicebox. Thank you all so much. To those who have voted, thank you. To those who haven't, please do. The tie has been broken, but every vote counts.**

* * *

"The walls get higher and narrower, but there is a way out," Spock reported to Jim.

"Good. If we could block off that entrance to hold them off, it'd give us more time," Jim replied. "They'd have to go around these hills."

"There is loose rock and shale," Spock observed.

"Do you think we could create a sonic disruption with two of our communicators?" Kirk asked.

"There is only a very slight chance it could work," Spock informed him.

"Well, if you don't think we can, maybe we shouldn't try it."

"Captain, I didn't say that exactly," Spock clarified. The two pulled out their communicators.

* * *

The Capellan search party made its way closer to the bottom of the pass.

* * *

Kirk and Spock hid behind a boulder, tuning their communicators so that they would react with optimum efficiency.

"The sound beams should produce a sympathetic vibration on the weak area of that slide," Spock explained.

The sound of the feedback could be heard by both the search party and Bones' maternity ward. It grew louder and louder until Jim and Spock were forced to flee as the rock face exploded, causing a rockslide that prevented their pursuers from climbing the pass after them.

Of the search party, only Maab, the Klingon, and three other Capellans survived.

* * *

"Worried about the delivery?" Jim asked.

"Capellans aren't human, Jim. They're humanoid. There are certain internal differences. Not to mention, Selene is dilating already; six or seven centimeters, last time I checked. Jim, I don't have the equipment to handle this."

"Well, if you don't think you can handle it-"

"Forget it," Bones retorted. "I can handle it. The last thing I want around is a ham-handed ship's captain."

Jim just grinned and left to scout ahead.

* * *

The search party wasn't deterred for long, and they had found an alternate route into the mountains.

* * *

When Jim returned to the rest of his group, he found Spock and McCoy trying to help the women up a steep part of the hill. He tried to assist McCoy by pushing Eleen from behind, but she protested. "No. Only Makoy."

"There's a cave in there," Jim reported, as Spock tugged Selene onto semi-level ground. "Probably the only shelter around here."

"I'll need help getting them in there," McCoy admitted.

Having already helped Selene, Spock attempted to assist Bones with Eleen. But, she wasn't having that. "No," she repeated.

"Look," Bones sighed in exasperation. "I'm a doctor, not an escalator. Someone, give me a hand."

Spock attempted to assist again. Again, Eleen refused. "No. I will allow only your touch," she said to McCoy.

Spock and Jim looked to Selene to clarify what precisely was going on between the doctor and Eleen. "Hell if I know. Can we just get to the damn cave already?"

Jim just smiled indulgently at her, and helped her down off of a rather steep step in the path.

* * *

"A vessel just doesn't disappear," Scotty said.

"There's still nothing, Mr. Scott," Uhura reported. "All channels and frequencies are clear."

"Mr. Chekov?"

"Nothing, sir," Pavel responded sadly. "If it vere destroyed, I'd pick up debris readings of some sort."

"It couldn't have run away from us, sir," Hikaru stated. This was shaping up to be some sort of wild goose chase and he wanted to get back to Capella IV as soon as possible. "Not a freighter."

"Mr. Chekov, pull up the record of that distress call," Scotty ordered. "I want it replayed."

"-Commanding. We are under heavy attack by Klingon vessels. Two convoy ships are already damaged. We must have help. _Enterprise_, acknowledge. Please, acknowledge."

"Did you hear it?" Scotty inquired. "They called us by name. Not a general distress signal, but one aimed right at us."

"Wouldn't they normally call for the nearest starship?" the navigator filling in for Chekov inquired.

"How would a freighter know we were ordered into this sector?" Hikaru answered. "It's a trap. We were diverted from the planet."

Scotty nodded.

"Or it could be an authentic distress call," Uhura reminded them. Loath as she was to leave her friends in danger, she couldn't allow the civilians she was sworn to protect to be left in harm's way either.

"We'll stay long enough to make certain," Scotty assured her. "Continue search pattern."

"Yes, sir," Hikaru replied, hoping this wouldn't take very long. "Continuing."

* * *

"Spock, you've got one of those magnesium nitron tablets, don't you?" Jim asked, leading them into the cave.

"I am occupied at the moment, Captain," Spock responded, helping Selene move forward. Both women's labor was progressing rapidly now and they were finding it difficult to walk under their own power. "Let me find her a sufficient place to lie, and I shall assist you as quickly as I am able." Having found such a place, he handed a tablet to Jim.

Jim set it down on a rock that was a safe distance from the women and struck it with the flat of his knife, creating a small fire.

Eleen moaned in agony. Bones began examining her again. "No, no, the pain is here," she said, moving Bones' hand down toward the pain.

"How'd you arrange to touch her, Bones?" Jim asked. "Give her a happy pill?"

"No. A right cross," Bones corrected, trying to feel how far apart Eleen's contractions were.

"Seriously?" he asked Selene.

"Seriously," she confirmed, grimacing.

"Never seen that in a medical book," Jim remarked.

"It's in mine from now on," Bones told him.

Jim nodded and left the doctor to his work.

"No, there," Eleen said, moving Bones hand lower. "The pain is there."

"Is now really the time?" Selene grunted.

* * *

"Vegetation, Captain," Spock observed. "Evidently, there's water nearby."

"Great. But we need weapons just as much as we need water, Spock."

"There would seem to be little weapon potential at hand."

Jim had an idea. "Follow me," he ordered, traipsing away from the cave, just as Selene went from active labor into transition.

* * *

Inside, Selene and her child slept, worn out from the delivery. Not even the sounds of Eleen's continued labor could rouse them.

"Makoy," Eleen moaned, pained.

"Easy," he urged her. "It's okay. I'm here. Now, you must want the child."

"No," she replied, shaking her head with the little strength she had left. "Here child belongs to husband."

"So, they take all the credit here? Bullshit. Eleen, answer me. Do you want my help?" She nodded. "Alright, say to yourself: 'the child is mine. The child is mine. It is mine.'" He suggested, hoping a little positive thinking would encourage a faster and safer delivery. It wasn't his preferred method, but when life handed you lemons…

"Yes, it's yours," Eleen replied, totally misunderstanding what he had meant.

"No, you got it all wrong," he said, attempting to correct her.

But, she shook her head. "Yes, Makoy. It's yours."

"No. Say to yourself: 'the child is mine. It is mine. It is…'" he trailed off, seeing something had gone wrong. "Uh, oh."

* * *

"Kirk to _Enterprise_, come in," Kirk said into Selene's communicator, having left his and Spock's behind at the rockslide. "Kirk to _Enterprise_, come in." Frustrated by the lack of response, he snapped it shut and got back to work on the bow he was constructing while Spock continued to work on the arrows.

"Fortunately, this bark has suitable tensile cohesion," Spock said as he wove a bow string.

"You mean it makes a good bow string?" Kirk asked.

"I believe I said that," Spock replied. He had been quite clear, so what had confused Jim?

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Eleen's baby taking its first breaths.

"That's more like it," Jim said happily, wondering if Selene had delivered her baby yet, unaware that she had delivered while he and Spock were out gathering materials for weapons. Getting back to the matter at hand, he remarked, "Since the Capellans never developed the bow, this be as big a surprise to them as gunpowder was on Earth."

Bones emerged from the cave smiling like a kid in a candy store. He gestured for them to follow him inside. "But, keep your voices down. They're sleeping." He knelt by Eleen's side and picked up her child, allowing the guys to get a look at the baby. He handed it to Spock, who was so caught off guard that he didn't hold the baby properly and the baby's cries woke Selene and her child. "Spock, you ought to know better," Bones teased.

"I would rather not," Spock stated. "Thank you."

"Makoy, bring our child," Eleen requested.

"Just what the hell did I miss?" Selene asked groggily.

"'Our child?'" Jim repeated, as completely shocked as Selene.

"I'll explain later," Bones replied, going to hand the baby back to Eleen.

"That should prove very interesting," Spock opined.

He and Jim walked over to Selene's bedside. "I believe you defied orders, Commander," Jim said very officially. "You were instructed not to give birth until we returned to the ship."

"I tried, Captain," she responded teasingly. "But, she had other ideas."

"The child is a female?" Spock inquired.

"Yeah," Selene said proudly. "Lucky child number five. Her name is Hikari Kosshi Sulu. Named her after her dad and someone else," she announced teasingly. "I just wish he could have been here to see it. It's the only one he missed…" she trailed off. "Sorry, made myself sad," she explained.

"You know he would have been here if he could," Jim said soothingly.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She knew it was true. That didn't mean it made her feel any better.

* * *

"Still negative, Mr. Scott," Hikaru reported. "All sweeps."

"Mr. Chekov?"

"Nothing."

"We're turning back. Warp 5," Scotty ordered.

"Warp 5, sir," Hikaru acknowledged, glad to be heading back to Capella IV. If they didn't hurry, Selene might just have the baby in a cave or something horrible like that. "On course for Capella IV."

"Warp 6 as soon as she'll take it, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir." Scotty didn't have to tell him twice. If it were up to him, he'd be pulling Warp 9 by now.

"They could be in trouble back there."

"Mr. Scott? We're receiving another distress call from the _USS Carolina_," Uhura announced.

"Ignore it," he ordered.

"Mr. Scott, the _Carolina_ is registered in this sector," Uhura reminded him.

"Ignore it, Commander. Log it as my order, my responsibility."

"Aye, aye."

"Scotty, if it should turn out to be real-" Hikaru began.

"There's an old Earth saying about this, Mr. Sulu," Scotty interrupted. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"I know this saying," Chekov declared. "It was inwented in Russia." He smiled devilishy to himself before throwing Hikaru a wink that said he was only kidding.

* * *

In the cave, Selene, Bones, and the babies slept. Eleen, however, had woken. Seeing how lightly Bones slept, she picked up a nearby rock of sufficient size and struck him over the head with it. She fled.

* * *

Atop the rocks, Jim and Spock stood sentry, waiting for the attack they knew was coming. Bones called out to them. "Jim!"

"Spock," Jim called, getting his attention. The two of them made it back to the cave entrance. Bones had emerged from the cave and was rubbing at his head. "What happened, Bones?"

"My patient smacked me with a rock. She's gone."

"The child? Selene?" Spock inquired.

"They're alright. They're in there. Forget obstetrics, I'm sticking with surgery," he grumbled. "I really thought she'd learn to want her baby, though."

"She'll head straight for the warriors," Spock warned.

"I'll go with you," Bones volunteered.

"Bones, you took a medical oath long before you joined Starfleet. There are three patients in there who need you," Jim replied.

* * *

"Estimated time 'til we reach the planet?" Scotty asked.

"Thirty one minutes, sir," Hikaru replied. The sooner they picked up the landing party, the better. He and Nyota hadn't had a fun time explaining to the younger children why their mom or dad had been missing for the past couple of days.

"Mr. Scott," Chekov called. "Sensors picking up a wessel ahead. Cutting across our path."

"Sublight, one half," Scotty ordered.

"Reversing to sublight, one half," Hikaru acknowledged.

"It's an alien, sir," Chekov reported. "By configuration, a Klingon warship. Taking position directly in our path."

"Mr. Sulu, sound battle stations."

"Aye, sir."

"This is the _USS Enterprise_ calling unidentified Klingon vessel. Come in," Uhura broadcasted to the attacking ship. "_USS Enterprise_ calling Klingon vessel. Acknowledge please."

"I have it on the viewscreen now, sir," Hikaru announced. "Still distant. Holding their position dead ahead, sir."

"Drawing a line, daring us to step over it," Scotty murmured.

"Still closing," Hikaru said. "The Klingons are directly in our line of flight."

"This is the commander of the _USS Enterprise_," Scotty declared, opening a comm to the Klingon ship. "Identify yourself and your intention. Acknowledge." When there was no response, he ordered Uhura to close the frequency.

"Phaser banks are ready, sir," Hikaru stated.

"We'll go right down their throat if necessary," Scotty replied. He wasn't about to be intimidated by some cowardly bunch of Klingons. "Let's see if they have the belly for it."

* * *

The Capellan search party had reached the exit to the pass. Spock and Jim were waiting for them, hidden behind two large boulders. Maab ordered one of his men forward.

"Behind the rocks up there," the scout reported back.

"The Earth men make excellent game," Maab commented. "Their cleverness has surprised me."

"They must die," the Klingon said. "That is your law."

"The female with them broke no law. But, we will honor our law and our word to you, Klingon," Maab replied testily.

"Maab," the scout whispered. Eleen was descending from a path.

She approached the search party. "The child is dead, Maab. Do as you will with me."

"The Earth men?" Maab asked.

"Dead," she replied. "I killed them as they slept."

"If true, take us to them," the Klingon insisted.

"Do you doubt my word, Klingon?" she asked angrily, drawing herself up to her full height. "I am the wife of a Teer. I will die in my own tent."

"It is in order," Maab declared. "She is the wife of a Teer."

The Klingon didn't listen and made a charge for the hills. "No! First, we verify her story."

"Is this what your sworn word means, Klingon?" Maab retorted.

From behind his rock, Jim fired an arrow directly into the Klingon's knee. A warrior through his cligat at Kirk, only to be struck in the gut by return fire from Spock. A cligat was hurled at him next. Jim returned the favor by shooting the Capellan who had fired at Spock.

Eleen ran forward to grab the phaser the Klingon had dropped. But, the Klingon reached it first. He kept it trained on her as he climbed backwards up the pass. He fired it at Spock.

Rocks crumbled and he was hidden by a cloud of dust and debris. "Spock," Jim called, hoping that he would be alright. "Spock!"

"Here, Captain," Spock said, as the dust cleared, emerging from behind another rock. Jim carefully made his way over to him. "Spock to _Enterprise_," he said into his communicator. There was no response. The ship was still out of range.

"The cavalry doesn't come over the hill in the nick of time anymore," Jim grumbled, preparing another arrow.

"If by that, you mean we can't expect help from the _Enterprise_, I must agree," Spock replied, drawing another arrow.

"Teem," Maab said, ordering a warrior forward.

The man was in the middle of drawing his cligat when the Klingon shot him. Eleen looked on in shock and horror.

"There's just one thing I want," Kirk told Spock.

"The Klingon?" Spock guessed.

"One of us has to get him."

"Revenge, Jim?"

"Why not?"

"The next man who raises a weapon destroys all of you," the Klingon declared. "You and your primitive knives and your weapons. I'll teach you what killing really means."

"Klingon," Jim called. The Klingon turned, giving Eleen the chance she needed to get back to the group of Capellans.

"Fight," she urged them. "Are you warriors or children?" There was no response. She resigned herself to do what she must. At least Makoy would take care of their child. "Maab, I will flee. When the Klingon turns to fire, I'll-"

Maab interrupted her by drawing his knife. "As Teer of the Ten Tribes, I give you back your life. Mine is now forfeit. Teel, stand ready." Maab approached the Klingon. "Klingon!" Maab was killed. But, before the Klingon had the chance to fire again, Teel struck him with his cligat.

Jim and Spock descended, deciding the Capellans were no longer a threat.

Scotty, Hikaru, and the rest of a rescue team came rushing on to the scene. "Hold it there," Scotty ordered the Capellans. The rescue team held their fire, but remained alert. "Drop your weapons." The Capellans obliged.

Bones and Selene, too, descended from the hill, both of them carrying an infant.

"Selene!" Sulu shouted rushing toward his wife.

"Hikaru!" she responded, embracing him as tightly as she could.

Bones returned Eleen's baby to her, while Hikaru was introduced to his youngest child.

"You had the baby," he stated dully.

"Yeah."

"I missed it."

"Yeah."

"I would have been there if I could."

"I know."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What's her name?"

"Hikari Kosshi Sulu."

"You named her after me and…Wait, what was her middle name again?" he asked. Surely he couldn't have heard that properly.

"Kosshi."

"Really? All the names in the galaxy and you give her that?" he inquired, trying not to laugh.

"Listen here, Mr. Sulu. I'm the one who gave birth! In a cave! I'll name my daughter whatever the hell I want, thank you very much. If you've got a problem with that, you can have the next one!" Selene sulked.

"I'll leave that to you, sweetheart," he said mollifyingly. "You've got much more experience at it. It's a good name, I suppose. And I guess I can see why…"

"You suppose," she scoffed.

"We missed you, Mr. Scott," Jim said while the Sulus had their family moment.

"Well, sir, we had a wee bit of a run-in with a Klingon vessel," Scotty explained. "But, he had no stomach for fighting. We checked the encampment found you were here and had no trouble at all in tracking you down. I could-"

Scotty was interrupted by Eleen's baby. McCoy was having to teach her how to hold it properly. "No, that's not the way you handle it. Here, like this," he instructed, moving her arms so that she was holding it correctly. "There. That's it. See how easy it is." He began making baby-talk at it.

"Oochie-woochie-coochie-coo, Captain?" Spock asked. He had no idea what kind of sounds Bones was making. After all, he and Nyota had never spoken to their children like that. Nor had he heard the Sulus communicate with any of their prolific brood in such a manner.

"An obscure Earth dialect, Mr. Spock," Jim explained. "If you're curious, consult your lovely wife or Mrs. Sulu."

"Well, at any rate, this should prove interesting," Spock stated.

"Interesting?" Jim queried.

"When the woman starts explaining how the new High Teer is Doctor McCoy's child."

"Say that again, Mr. Spock," Scotty requested. This was a story he had to hear.

"We don't actually understand it ourselves," Kirk explained as the three of them walked past Bones, Eleen, and the Sulus.

"Nor does Doctor McCoy," Spock replied.

* * *

"Contact Starfleet. Inform them the Federation mining rights on Capella have been secured by treaty. The document was signed by the young High Teer's regent. Report to follow."

"The child's regent?" Spock inquired.

"Yes. Eleen," Jim clarified. "Remarkable young lady."

"Representing the High Teer, Leonard James Akaar," Bones said proudly.

"The child was named Leonard James Akaar?" Spock queried. He didn't believe it.

"Has a kind of a ring to it, don't you think, James?" Bones asked.

"Yes. I think it's a name destined to go down in galactic history, Leonard," Jim replied. "What do you think, Spock?"

"I think you're both going to be insufferably pleased with yourselves for at least a month," Spock answered unhesitatingly.

"You think it's bad now?" Selene teased, stepping out of the lift, fresh from introducing her youngest daughter to all of her siblings. "Wait until they find out what Hikari's middle name means."

Hikaru chuckled and kissed his newborn daughter on the forehead.

"Take us out of orbit, Mr. Sulu. Ahead Warp Factor 1," Jim ordered. "Wait. What does her middle name mean?"_

* * *

_

_Thank you again for all your votes and reviews. Next time: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield Part 1._

_Want to find out what Hikari's middle name means? Look it up at jisho-dot-org, because I'm not telling. If no one cares to find out for themselves, I'm perfectly content to let it remain my inside joke._


	40. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaAurelia, fanficfan71, and Drakelah for reviewing Chapter 39. Great job on finding out the meaning of the name, everyone. All you lurkers out there, please review and vote. Including this chapter, there are only four left until this story end and I move on to the sequel. Whoo! 40****th**** chapter!**

* * *

"Mom, Minato is pushing me!" Hitomi screeched.

"Mom, Hitomi is sitting too close to me!" Minato replied, pushing his twin sister again.

"Mom, the twins are being too loud!" Harumi shouted, covering her ears.

"Mom, they're giving me a headache. Can I go eat dinner with Awena's family in the mess hall?" Naoki asked, covering is ears in a futile attempt to drown out the noise his siblings were making. He didn't even bother to wait for a response. But, when he approached the door, Selene locked it.

"Oh no you don't," she said, dragging her eldest back to the family's private dinner table. "If your father and I have to suffer through this, so do you."

"We wouldn't have to suffer at all if you and Dad would just use birth control," Naoki mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Selene asked angrily. "Listen hear, young man. I am your mother and you will treat me with the respect I deserve-" She was cut off as the noise level increased to a volume at which she couldn't even hear herself think. "ALL OF YOU BE QUIET, RIGHT NOW!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, glad she had sound-proofed Hikari's nursery so that the baby wouldn't be disturbed.

Naoki dropped into his seat, and the other three stared open-mouthed at their mother. Even the twins knew they were about to cross a line that was better left un-crossed.

Selene smirked. "Good. Now that I can hear myself think…Listen up. Tonight is your father's birthday. We're going to be having guests over, so I want you all to be on your best behavior. Once dinner is over, Naoki and Harumi will be going to Spock and Nyota's." They high-fived each other. "Minato, Hitomi, you'll be going with your Uncle Pavel."

"But, we wanna play with Erevu," they whined in unison.

She glared sharply at them. "You're going with Pavel," she repeated. This was not up for discussion.

"Yes, Mom," they mumbled, defeated.

"What about Hikari?" Harumi asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"She'll be staying here."

"Why does she get to stay, but we can't?" Minato pouted.

"Because she's still little and needs me and because I said so," Selene replied. "No more questions."

"But-" Naoki began.

"No. More. Questions."_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 5730.2. The planet Arrianis is vital as a transport facility for commercial space lanes. It has been attacked by a bacterial invasion which threatens to render it lifeless unless checked. Our mission is to decontaminate it._

* * *

"Mr. Chekov, ETA at Arrianis?" Jim asked, still insufferably pleased with himself.

"At present speed, our ETA is three hours and four minutes, sir."

"Uhura, advise the planet's Ministry of Health that we'll begin decontamination procedures immediately upon locking into orbit."

"Aye, Captain."

"Scotty, will that present any problems for you?"

"None, sir. All tanks are being positioned."

"Captain, sensors indicate a space vehicle of some sort ahead," Selene reported.

"Is it within visual range?"

"Coming into range now, sir," her husband replied. Despite Naoki's thoughts to the contrary, all Hikaru and his wife had enjoyed last night was a good night's rest. "It's following a very erratic course."

"Put it onscreen. Extreme magnification."

"I think that may be a Starfleet shuttlecraft, sir," Chekov stated.

"That is exactly what it is, Mr. Chekov," Spock confirmed.

"It looks like the one reported stolen from Starbase 4 two weeks ago," Selene said.

"Uhura, try to contact them on Command Frequency 2."

"Aye, Captain." She waited a good minute before declaring, "No response, sir."

"Try all frequencies."

"Aye, sir. Hailing on all frequencies."

"Captain, there is one living creature aboard," Spock reported. "Humanoid. He is either injured or ill. Craft shows internal atmospheric leakage. The creature may be suffocating."

"Mr. Sulu, activate tractor beams."

"Tractor beams activated. We have it, sir."

"Prepare to bring it aboard the hangar deck."

"Aye, sir."

"Uhura, send a security team to the pressure doors in the hangar deck."

"Aye, sir."

"Spock, Selene, with me. Scotty, you have the conn."

* * *

As the three of them descended to the hangar deck in the lift, they received a message. "Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"Hangar doors are closed and the hangar deck is pressurizing."

"Acknowledged," he replied, terminating the comm.

* * *

"We'll enter as soon as the doors open," Jim ordered. "Go on my command." He signaled Spock to open the doors.

The doors opened and a man stumbled out of the hangar deck. He collapsed in the corridor. The entire left side of his body was black and the right was white.

"I'll call for Bones, shall I?" Selene asked nonchalantly, leaning against a wall. It wasn't that she had lost her empathy for the suffering of others. But, after nearly fifteen years and three five-year mission, there was only so much that could surprise someone.

* * *

"You are certain, Doctor, that this pigmentation is the natural condition of this individual?" Spock asked as he, Selene, and Jim stood at the man's bedside.

"That's what I've recorded, Mr. Spock," Bones replied.

"Do we have any knowledge of a planet that could have produced such a race of beings?" Jim asked his two best science officers.

"Don't look at me," Selene shrugged. "I'm a chemist, not a geneticist."

Bones shot her a dirty look for stealing his 'I'm a blank, not a blank' line, even though they both knew it hadn't been intentional.

"Negative, Captain," Spock replied.

"Bones, what do you make of it?" Kirk inquired.

"Well, I can't give you any specific circumstance that will explain him," Bones admitted.

"And, judging by looking at him, we know at the very least, he is the result of a very dramatic conflict. Spock?" Jim queried, asking for more input.

"There's no theory from the basic work of Mandel to the recent nucleotide studies which would explain our captive. The gradations of color, from black to brown to yellow to white, are genetically predictable. We must therefore conclude that this alien is that often unaccountable rarity: a mutation."

"One of a kind," Selene murmured. Well, she was interested now.

"Yeah. I would agree that's the case," Bones reluctantly admitted.

"Your prognosis, Doctor?" Jim asked.

"I can't give you one, Jim. I've never worked on anyone like him or anything like him."

"Yet you are pumping him full of your noxious potions as if he were a human," Spock stated, speaking about the hypo Bones had given the alien earlier.

"When in doubt, the book prevails, Mr. Spock. I've run tests. Blood is blood, even when it's green like yours," McCoy retorted. "The organs are there. They're arranged to a degree, plus a few I've never seen before. Now, I've enriched the oxygen content of his blood and pumped him a strong stimulant. And I must say, his recuperative powers seem to be excellent."

"With your permission, Captain, Selene and I shall do some further research and meet you on the bridge," Spock requested. Jim nodded, and the two of them departed.

"He's coming around, Doctor," a nurse announced.

"Well, it was touch and go there for a while. But, you're out of danger now," Bones explained to the patient.

"You're aboard the starship _Enterprise_," Jim told the patient, who had sat up on his bed.

"I've heard of it," the alien replied. "It's in the United Fleet of Planets?"

"The Federation," Kirk corrected. "So was the shuttlecraft you were flying in."

"It was?"

"Don't you usually know whose property you've stolen?" Kirk inquired.

"I am not a thief," the alien replied adamantly.

"Well, certainly no ordinary thief," Jim allowed. "Considering what it was you appropriated."

"You're being very loose with your accusations," he responded, taking great offense to Jim's aspersions against his character. "And drawing conclusions without any facts."

"Well, I do know you made off with a ship that didn't belong to you," Jim retorted, beginning to lose his temper with the man.

"I do not make off with things. My need gave me the right to use the ship. Mark the words, sir: the use of it."

"You can try those technical evasions on Starfleet Command. That's where you'll be facing your charges," Jim explained to the man.

"I'm grateful for your rescue," the alien sighed.

"Don't mention it," Kirk replied. "We're pleased to have caught you. Who are you?"

"My name is Lokai," he answered.

"Go on," Jim requested.

"From the planet Cheron."

"That's in the southernmost part of the galaxy. In an uncharted quarter. What are you doing so far from home?" Kirk inquired. Lokai didn't answer. "You understand that when we complete our mission, we'll take you to the nearest Starbase, where you'll face a very serious charge."

"The charge is trifling. I would have returned the ship as soon as I had…"

"What? What were you going to do?" Kirk interrogated.

"You monotone humans are all alike. First you condemn and then attack. I will answer no more questions," Lokai stated.

"Well, however we view him, Captain, he's certainly no ordinary specimen." Bones spoke to Lokai next. "Look, I don't know what's normal for you exactly, but if I had your readings, that would be the most incredible specimen of all."

"We've never encountered a being like you and would like to know more about you and your planet," Jim stated.

"I'm very tired," Lokai replied.

"And very evasive," Jim added. "Or at least not fully responsive. Now, then-"

"I insist that I am extremely tired, made so by your vindictive cross-examinations," Lokai retorted. He laid back down and insisted, "I will answer no more questions."

Jim flipped a switch on a console. "Uhura, notify Starbase 4 that we've recovered their shuttlecraft and it will be returned along with its user as soon as we've completed our mission at Arrianis."

"Aye, sir."

"Oh, Bones, if your satisfied that the mutation theory is applicable, I'll make a note of it in my report."

"Unless we get more information from him, it'll have to serve," McCoy replied. They were interrupted by an incoming comm.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, contact with alien ship, sir," Chekov announced over the comm.

"I'll be right there. Notify Mr. Spock and Mrs. Sulu."

* * *

"Put the ship on the viewscreen, Mr. Sulu," Jim ordered, as he and the two other officers stepped off the lift. Jim sat in the command chair, while Spock and Selene returned to their stations. "Magnification. Still nothing, Mr. Chekov."

"I werified it, sir. It's out there," Chekov maintained.

"Maximum magnification," Jim ordered. "All black. Spock, Selene, is there a malfunction?"

"Negative, Captain," Selene replied. "No malfunction, Captain."

"The reading persists," Chekov declared.

"What is it?" Kirk asked, walking over to the science officers.

"There is a vessel out there, Captain," Spock stated.

"Could it be a Romulan ship using a cloaking device?" Jim inquired.

"Negative, sir," Selene replied. "It's totally alien in design. Mode of power unkown. Small size of the craft indicates a scout vessel. One with a one or two man crew."

"Captain," Uhura called. "I've tried all hailing frequencies. Negative, sir."

"Weaponry on the vessel, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing identifiable. The craft appears to be built for speed rather than combat."

"Something out there that can't be seen," Jim mumbled. "Explanation?"

Spock shook his head. "None."

"I've got nothing, too, Jim," Selene stated.

"It is completely illusive," Spock said. "It's invisible."

"Malfunction?" Jim inquired.

"There is no sensor failure," Selene was certain. "The readings are still the same."

"It's headed straight for us," Chekov declared.

"Evasive action," Kirk ordered, returning to the command chair.

"It shifts with us, sir," Chekov informed him. "And ve're pushing it to the limit."

"Activate deflector shields, Mr. Sulu."

"Already done, sir."

"Ve're on a collision course!"

"It's either out of control or on a suicide mission," Hikaru realized.

"Brace for collision. Red Alert," Jim ordered.

* * *

"I hate Red Alert," Naoki mumbled into his pillow. He had been taking a nap when the blaring klaxons had woken him. He drifted in and out of audibility. "Every friggin'…stupid Red Alert…tell Uncle Jim where he can shove Red Alert…Think it's gonna be a normal day. But, no...stupid Red Alert…" he trailed off, having gone back to sleep.

* * *

It was a bit anticlimactic. Red Alert. Battlestations. Bracing for collision. Then, nothing.

"Readout, Mrs. Sulu?" Jim requested.

"It just disintegrated," she responded.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"Where is it now?"

"It's gone now, Captain," Selene answered.

"But, it seems to have deposited an alien presence," Spock continued.

"Where?"

"Right here, Captain," the alien replied. He was standing in front of the lift. He looked just like Lokai. He was white on the left side and black on the right. "I am Bele."

"Of the planet Cheron, no doubt," Jim responded.

"Forgive my unorthodox arrival," Bele said.

"Your mode of travel was also unorthodox," Selene remarked.

"Secure from Red Alert," Jim ordered. "What happened to your vehicle?"

"It served me long and durably. Unfortunately, the strain of its pursuit has exceeded even its advanced qualities. I was just able to complete this trip and disembark in time. Otherwise, I would have disintegrated in space with it," Bele explained.

"A most unique craft," Spock observed. "A pity it couldn't be salvaged for our study."

"It was sheathed in special materials that rendered it invisible," Bele clarified.

"What brings you to us?" Kirk asked.

"You bear precious cargo: Lokai. He has taken refuge aboard this ship. I am here to claim him."

"All personnel aboard this vessel are subject to my command," Jim informed Bele. "No one claims anyone without due process."

Bele sighed. "My apologies, Captain. I over-stepped my powers. 'Claim' is undoubtedly an unfortunate word."

"What is your authorization? From what source?"

"I am the Chief Officer of the Commission on Political Traitors," Bele answered. "Lokai was tried and convicted of treason. But, he escaped. May I see him, please?"

"He's in sickbay," Jim replied. "Remember: since you're aboard the _Enterprise_, you're bound by its regulations."

"With your permission, Captain," Bele responded, waiting to be taken to sickbay.

* * *

In Medical, Bones was examining the sleeping Lokai when Kirk arrived.

"Well, Lokai," Bele remarked. Lokai sat straight up in his bed. "It's a pleasure to see you again. This time, I'm sure our joining will be of a more permanent nature." Lokai glared at him. "Captain, you are to be congratulated. Never before has Lokai been rendered so quiescent."

Lokai lunged for Bele's throat, but Jim held him back. "I will not return to Cheron with him," Lokai declared. "To a land of murdering oppressors."

"I told you where you were going," Jim reminded him. "I allowed your fellow countryman here simply as a courtesy."

"You see how this killer repays you? As he repays all his benefactors-"

"Benefactors?" Lokai interrupted. "He's a liar. They raided our homes, tore us from our families, herded us together like cattle and then sold us as slaves."

"They were savages, Captain," Bele replied. "We took them into our hearts, into our homes. We educated them."

"Yes," Lokai agreed. "Just education enough to serve the master race."

"You were the product of our love and you repaid us with murder."

"Why should a slave show mercy to the enslaver?"

"Slaves? That was changed thousands of years ago. You were freed."

"Freed? Were we free to be men? Free to be husbands and fathers? Free to live our lives in equality and dignity?"

"Yes, you were free, if you knew how to use your freedom. You were free to slaughter and to burn all of the things that had been built."

"I tried to break the chains of a hundred million people. My only crime is that I failed. To that, I do plead guilty."

"There is an order in things. He asked for Utopia in a day. It can't be done."

"Not in a day. And not in ten times ten thousand years, by your thinking. To you we are a loathsome breed who will never be ready. Genocide for my people is the plan for your Utopia!"

"You thieving, filthy little plotter! You would ruin everything. You vicious subverter of every decent thought. You're coming back to pay for your crimes!" Bele tried to attack Lokai, but Jim held him back.

"I know you and all those with whom you are plotting to take power permanently. When I return to Cheron, you will understand what power is. I'll have armies of followers."

"It is now very clear that you know each other extremely well, gentlemen," Jim stated. "The only service this ship can offer is to bring you together. It is not a battlefield!"

"Captain, I led revolutionaries, not criminals," Lokai replied. "I demand political asylum. This ship is a sanctuary."

"I'll tell you once more: for you, this ship is a prison," Jim responded.

"Captain," Bele said. "It is imperative that you return Lokai to Cheron for judgement."

"Your planet of Cheron is not a member of the Federation. No treaties have ever been signed. Your demand for possession of this prisoner cannot be honored. There are no extradition procedures to allow it. Is that clear, Commissioner Bele?"

"Captain, I hope you will be sensible," Bele replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Cooperation."

"I cannot take sides," Kirk reminded him.

"Since I am without a vessel to return to Cheron, I insist that you take us there immediately," Bele responded.

"Impossible. I have a mission to accomplish. There's a planet that needs to be decontaminated. Millions of lives are at stake. Once that has been completed, I'll return to Starbase 4 and turn you both over to the authorities. You can make your case to them," Jim declared.

"I'm sorry, Captain, that will not be satisfactory," Bele replied. "Not at all satisfactory."

"Commissioner, as a visiting dignitary from a far planet, I offer you every hospitality aboard this ship," Jim offered. "Choose any other course."

"You're the captain," Bele stated.

"Yes, I am," Kirk acknowledged. "I think we can consider your problem settled. At least for the present. I have ordered guest quarters for you on Deck 6," he said, gesturing for Bele to leave sickbay. "Now, I suggest you get a great deal of rest, especially your vocal cords. It seems you'll have double the opportunity to practice your oratory on Starbase 4."

There was a page. "Chekov to Captain Kirk. Chekov to Captain Kirk. Emergency."

"Kirk here."

"Captain, we're off course," Chekov reported.

"Well, get back on course," Jim ordered. Honestly, how hard was it to do something like that? Or was Mr. Sulu letting Harumi pilot again?

"That's just it, sir. The ship's taken a new heading all by itself."

"I'll be right there," Kirk said, dashing out the door.

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Selene all disembarked from the lift and onto the bridge.

"Have you located the malfunction?" Jim asked, taking the command chair.

"No, sir," Hikaru replied. "The ship is unresponsive. We're moving away from Arrianis."

"Explanation, Mr. Spock, Mrs. Sulu?" Jim inquired.

"Not yet, Jim," Selene replied.

"I am investigating," Spock stated.

"I can't understand it," Hikaru said. "I have no control."

"Kirk to Engineering."

"Scott here."

"Scotty, we're suddenly off course. Can you check out maneuvering controls?"

"Aye, sir. Hold on," he requested, while he checked a few things. "Captain, no malfunction indicated."

"Switch to Auxiliary," Jim ordered.

"Aye, sir. I'll-" he paused. "Engineering to Bridge."

"Kirk here."

"On Auxilliary, sir."

"Stand by for check," Jim commanded. "Scotty, we're still off course."

"I'll be right up," Scotty said.

"Speed, Mr. Chekov?"

"We're mowing at Warp 8."

"New course?"

"403 mark 9."

"Uhura, put the ship on Red Alert."

"All hands, this is the Captain. The ship is on Red Alert. The ship is on Red Alert. There has been an unidentified malfunction in the ship's directional control. Repeat, the ship is off course and out of control."

* * *

"Son of a…" Naoki mumbled, rolling over in his bed.

* * *

"Our new heading, Mr. Chekov?" Jim asked as Scotty arrived on the bridge.

"403 mark 7."

"Spock, Selene?"

"Confirmed, Captain," Selene replied.

"Coordinates now indicate we are heading towards…" Spock trailed off. He had just realized something. It was unfortunate that it had taken him this long to do so. "Captain, Cheron lies between 403 mark 7 and 403 mark 9."

"We're on the way to Cheron," Bele announced, stepping off the lift. "Captain, this ship is now under my direction." The whole bridge crew just stared at him, stunned. "For fifty thousand of your terrestrial years, I have been pursuing Lokai across the galaxy. I have not traveled this far for this long to give him up now. This ship goes where my will drives it."

"Captain, we're now at Warp 10 and our speed is increasing," Selene announced worriedly.

"Captain, our course is now clearly set for Cheron," Spock reported as Lokai joined them on the bridge. "Despite all attempts to set it for Arrianis."

"I will not return to Cheron," Lokai declared. "Captain, you must guarantee me sanctuary."

"He cannot help you now. You are lost, Lokai," Bele said victoriously. "You are on the way to final judgment and punishment."

"Captain, stop him," Lokai pleaded.

"It's over you evil mound of filth."

"My cause is just," Lokai shouted to the bridge crew. "You must help me. All of you must help me."

"You cry 'pity me, pity me'," Bele mocked. "Everywhere he's gone, he's been helped to escape. On every planet, he's found fools who bleed for him and shed tears for the oppressed one. But, there is no excape for you on this ship. This is your last sanctuary."

"Kill him," Lokai urged Kirk. "Kill him."

"You're two of a kind," Jim hissed.

"And we are both going to Cheron," Bele replied, unaffected by Kirk's vitriol. "You cannot change the course of this ship anymore than you can change me. This ship goes where I want it to go."

"Security, put them both in the brig," Jim ordered. When the two security officers tried to apprehend them, they were repelled by some kind of force field. That didn't stop Jim from trying. "Phasers, on stun." It still didn't work.

"Your phasers are ineffective against our shields," Bele explained condescendingly. "You are helpless, Captain."

"What a fool I am," Lokai murmured. "Expecting help from someone like you."

"This ship is going to Arrianis," Jim stated.

"No, this ship is going to Cheron," Bele replied. "I will let nothing interfere."

"We are going to Arrianis," Jim repeated. "The lives of a billion people make no other choice possible."

"You're being obtuse, Captain," Bele responded. "I am permitting no choice. My will now controls this and nothing can break it."

"Bele, Lokai, I am Captain of this ship and it will follow whatever course I set for it or I will order its destruction."

Most of the bridge crew exchanged worried glances. Worried couldn't even begin to describe the looks on Nyota, Selene, and Hikaru's faces. Spock's face was a perfect blank.

"You're bluffing," Bele stated.

"I will destroy it," Jim warned.

"You can no more destroy this ship than I can change color," Bele replied.

"Commander Uhura, tie in the bridge to the master computer."

"Aye, sir."

"Everyone, I'm sorry about this. I'm so sorry," he professed, giving a special glance to Spock and Selene, whom this order would affect harder than anyone else. They would have to order the self-destruction that would kill their children and spouses. "Computer, Destruct Sequence. Are you ready to copy?"

"Working," the computer responded. "Ready."

"Prepare to verify Destruct Sequence Code 1. Computer, this is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. Destruct Sequence 1 Code 11A."

"Voice and code verified. Sequence 1 complete."

"Mr. Spock?" Jim looked him straight in the eye.

"This is Commander Spock. Science Officer. Destruct Sequence 2 Code 11A2B."

"Voice and code verified. Sequence 2 complete."

"Mrs. Sulu?"

She folded her hand serenely in front of her. "This is Commander Selene Sulu. Deputy Science Officer. Destruct Sequence 3 Code 1B2B3."

"Voice and code verified. Destruct Sequence completed and engaged."_

* * *

Please review. Next time: Let That Be Your Last Battlefield Part 2. Just one episode left to cover, and I want to hear your guesses on what you think it'll be._


	41. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 40.**_

* * *

"Prepare to verify Destruct Sequence Code 1. Computer, this is Captain James Kirk of the __USS Enterprise__. Destruct Sequence 1 Code 11A."_

_"Voice and code verified. Sequence 1 complete."_

_"Mr. Spock?" Jim looked him straight in the eye._

_"This is Commander Spock. Science Officer. Destruct Sequence 2 Code 11A2B."_

_"Voice and code verified. Sequence 2 complete."_

_"Mrs. Sulu?"_

_She folded her hand serenely in front of her. "This is Commander Selene Sulu. Deputy Science Officer. Destruct Sequence 3 Code 1B2B3."_

_"Voice and code verified. Destruct Sequence completed and engaged."_

* * *

"Awaiting final code for thirty second countdown," the computer stated.

Jim stared directly at Bele and Lokai, giving them one last chance to back down before he gave the final code. "Mr. Spock, has the ship returned to the course set for it by my orders?"

"Negative, Captain. We are still headed directly for Cheron."

"Destruct sequence engaged. Awaiting final code for thirty second countdown," the computer repeated.

"Computer, this is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. Begin thirty second countdown. Code 000 Destruct 0."

The countdown began. Selene wished she could have been with her children. But, then she remembered that the children had no idea about the self-destruct and to tell them would only scare them. She would rather they be calm and happy. She satisfied her need to be with a member of her family at the end by joining her husband at the helm. She sat on the arm of his chair and held his hand. He gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"Let's see you prevent the computer from fulfilling my demands," Jim said to Bele. Bele tried, but failed.

"Twenty seconds," the computer announced. Nyota rose from her station and occupied Selene's empty post beside Spock. She reached out with her two first fingers and touched them to his.

"From 5 to 0, no command in the universe can prevent the computer from fulfilling its destruct orders," Jim cautioned.

"Fifteen seconds."

"You can use your will to drag this ship to Cheron, but **I** command the computer. _Mine_ is the final command."

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. F-"

"I agree!" Bele shouted.

"Computer," Jim stated calmly. The countdown paused. "This is Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. Code 123 Continuity. Abort Destruct Order. Repeat, Code 123 Continuity. Abort Destruct Order."

"Destruct Order aborted. Destruct Order aborted."

Nyota and Selene returned to their regular stations, still processing what had just transpired. Given a few moments to think, Selene realized something. She had said it countless times before, but this time she had come as close as she ever could to truly meaning it when she thought about killing Jim.

"Mrs. Sulu, is this ship headed for Arrianis?" he asked.

"Negative, Captain. The ship is moving in a circular direction."

"And at Warp 10, we're going nowhere mighty fast," Scotty added.

"I warned you of his treachery," Lokai proclaimed. "Kill him!"

"We're waiting for you to fulfill your commitment, Commissioner," Kirk informed Bele, reclinging in the command chair, perfectly at ease, as though he had just done nothing more important than place hi lunch order.

"Captain, I am happy to have you complete your mission of mercy to the planet Arrianis. It was madness to interfere with such a worthwhile endeavor. But, if you will, upon completion, please take me and my traitorous captive to Cheron."

"I make no deals for control of this ship, sir," Jim replied.

Bele closed his eyes and looked like he was focusing on something. "The ship's course is now under your control," he told Jim.

"Ship's course, Mr. Sulu?"

"_Enterprise_ is now on course to Arrianis, Captain," Hikaru replied.

"Speed, Scotty?"

"Warp 6 and smoothly operating, sir."

"Good," Jim smiled. "Commander Uhura, cancel Red Alert."

"Aye, sir."

"Let me reaffirm my position, gentlemen," Jim addressed the Cheronians. "I could put you in the brig for what you've done, but I won't do it because you're new to this part of the galaxy. The need to resort to violence and force will not be tolerated aboard this ship. You are free to move about the ship. I hope that you'll take the opportunity to know more about the Federation by getting to know some of its best representatives: my crew. But, let me make it clear, I will stand for no interference with the function of this ship." He pressed a button on the armrest. "All hands, return to normal routine. Captain out." He looked back to Lokai and Bele. Bele nodded, and departed from the bridge.

"Your words promise justice for all," Lokai remarked.

"We try," Kirk shrugged.

"Yes. Well, I have learned to wait for actions. After Arrianis, what is justice? I shall wait to see it dispensed," Lokai stated, boarding the lift.

"Fascinating," Spock mumbled. "Two irrevocably hostile humanoids."

"Disgusting is what I call them," Selene spat.

"That description is not scientifically accurate," Spock reminded her.

"Spock, the word disgusting describes exactly what I feel about those two."

"That's enough for today," Jim ordered, quieting their bickering. "Those two are beginning to affect you."

* * *

It was break time. While Selene had stopped their quarters to feed Hikari, Hikaru had gone to a rec room, looking for a rousing game of 3D chess. Unfortunately, that was when Lokai came in and began addressing him and some of the other crewmen.

"And I know from my actions you must all think me a volcanic hothead, erupting lava from my nostrils, while spouting about figments of my imagination. But, believe me, my friends, there can be no moment when I can have my guard down when Bele is present."

Spock had been taking a stroll when he happened to be passing by that particular rec room and hear what Lokai was saying. He moved closer to the door in order to hear more clearly.

"So, what happens? I act the mad man out of anger and frustration he forces upon me, and thereby prove his point that I am a madman."

"No one knows how he'll react under pressure, Lokai," Hikaru replied.

"It's true," Pavel agreed. "Ve're only human."

"Ah, Mr. Chekov. Therein lies my lack of ability to alert you and your captain to the real threat of someone like Bele. You see, you are from the planet Earth. There is no persecution on your planet. How can you understand my fear? My apprehension? My degradation? My suffering?"

"There vas persecution on Earth once," Chekov corrected. "I remember reading about it in my history classes."

"Yes," Hikaru agreed. "But that happened way back in the 20th century. There's no such primitive thinking today."

"You have read about it in history. I see," Lokai responded. "How can I make you understand how it feels to see all those who are like you, because they are like you, be despised? Slaughtered?"

With the quirk of an eyebrow, Spock departed.

Lokai continued. "And, even worse, to be denied the smallest bit of decency that is every living being's right? Do you know what it would be like to be dragged out of your hovel to do war on another planet? A battle that will serve your oppressor, and bring death to you and your brothers."

* * *

"Putting the matter into the hands of your Starfleet Command, is of course the proper procedure," Bele stated. He, the Captain, and the First and Second Officers were enjoying some refreshments.

Jim had been hesitant to let Selene drink. But, she insisted that she was only having half a glass of Chateau Picard wine, and that since Hikari wasn't due to be fed for another four hours, any alcohol she ingested would be out of her system by feeding time. Spock verified her calculations, giving Jim no reason to prohibit her half-glass of wine. So, Kirk smirked and gave in.

"How long will it be before we hear from them, Captain?" Bele asked.

"I expect the answer is already on its way," Kirk replied.

"Well, then let us drink to their wise solution to our problem," Bele said, raising his glass. Jim and Selene did the same.

"Commissioner, Starfleet Command may not arrive at a solution you anticipate," Spock reminded him.

"There is the matter of the shuttlecraft, which Lokai appropriated," Selene remembered.

"The interrogation of that matter may be of paramount importance to Starfleet," Spock replied.

"Gentlemen, my lady, we are discussing of degree," Bele responded. "Surely, stealing a shuttlecraft cannot be equated with the importance of murdering thousands of people."

"We do not know that Lokai has done that," Spock answered.

"One thing we are agreed on is that Lokai is a criminal," Bele said.

"No, Commissioner," Jim replied. "The one thing we are agreed on is that Lokai took a shuttlecraft." There was an incoming page. "Excuse me."

"Commander Uhura to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"I have a communication from Starfleet Command, sir."

"Just read it," Jim said.

"Starfleet Command extends greetings to Commissioner Bele of the planet Cheron. His urgent request to be transported to his planet with the man he claims prisoner has been taken under consideration. It is with great regret that we cannot honor that request. Intergalactic treaty clearly specifies that no being can be extradited without due process. In view of the circumstances, we have no doubt that after a hearing at Starbase 4, Comissioner Bele will be permitted to retain his prisoner and will be provided transportation-"

"That's enough," Jim interrupted. "Thanks, Uhura," he added, terminating the comm.

"As always, Lokai has managed to gain allies," Bele sighed.

"Now, wait a minute, Comissioner," Selene requested.

But, Bele continued as though she hadn't said a word. "Even if they don't recognize themselves as being such. He will evade, delay, and escape again and in the process put thousands of innocent beings at each others' throats, getting them to kill and maim for a cause which they have no stake in, but which he will force them to violently espouse by twisting their minds with his lies, his loathsome accusations, and his foul threats."

"I can assure you, Commissioner," Jim stated. "That our minds will not be twisted. Not by Lokai, nor by you."

"It is obvious to the most simple mind that Lokai is of an inferior breed," Bele replied.

"The obvious visual evidence, Commissioner, is that he is of the same breed as yourself," Spock responded.

"Are you blind, Commander Spock? Look at me." The three officers had no idea what he was trying to get them to see. "Look at me," Bele repeated.

"You're black on one side and white on the other," Selene said. That pretty much summed it up.

"I am black on the right side," he corrected her.

"I fail to see the significant difference," she responded.

"Lokai is white on the right side. All of his people are white on the right side."

Yeah, she still wasn't getting what the difference was.

"Commissioner, perhaps the experience of my home planet, Vulcan, which was attacked and destroyed approximately fifteen years ago, may set an example of some value to you," Spock offered. "Vulcan was in danger of being destroyed by the same conditions and characteristics which now threaten to destroy Cheron. We were once a people like yourselves, wildly emotional, often committed to irrationally opposing points of view, leading of course to death and destruction. Only the discipline of logic saved my planet from extinction."

"Commander Spock, I am delighted that Vulcan was saved, even if only temporarily. But you cannot expect Lokai and people like him to act with self-discipline any more than you can expect a planet to stop orbiting its sun."

"Let Lokai state his grievance," Jim suggested. "Hear him. Listen to him. Maybe he can change. Maybe he wants to change-"

"They cannot change," Bele interrupted.

"Change is the essential process of all existence," Spock stated. "For instance, the people of Cheron must have once been mono-colored."

"You mean like the three of you?" Bele asked.

"There must have been a time, long ago, no doubt, when that was true," Selene replied.

They were interrupted by another page.

"Excuse me," Jim said, answering it. "Kirk here."

"We're orbiting Arrianis, sir," Scotty announced, in command while the three of them were off the bridge.

"Very good. Commence decontamination procedures when ready. Advise when complete," Jim ordered.

"At once, sir. Scott out."

"I once heard that on some of your planets, people believed that they are descended from apes," Bele remarked.

"The actual theory is that all life forms evolved from the lower levels to the more advanced stages," Selene corrected him.

* * *

"Ready for decontamination procedure?" Scotty asked.

"Ready, sir," Chekov confirmed.

"Ready, here," Hikaru replied.

"Ready, Mr. Scott," Uhura announced.

"Mr. Sulu, lock into coordinates requested by Arrianis."

"Locked in, sir."

"Mr. Chekov, position tanks for spray release."

"Tanks positioned."

"Commander Uhura, advise Arrianis the mission is to begin on signal. All ground precautions must be ready."

"Arrianis says 'Go ahead'."

"Let 'er rip, Mr. Sulu."

Hikaru pressed a few buttons and the decontamination proceeded.

"Scott to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"First run complete, sir," Scotty reported.

"Good. Repeat procedure for maximum effect."

"Aye, sir. Ready to repeat decontamination procedure?"

"Ready, sir," Chekov replied.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Ready here," Hikaru said, repeating the decontamination procedure.

Scotty paged the captain again.

"Kirk here."

"We're completing the final orbit of Arrianis, sir," Scotty announced. "I'm awaiting instructions to set course for the next destination."

* * *

"Very good. We'll be right up. Set directional controls for Starbase 4. Kirk out."

"Will you join us on the bridge?" Kirk invited.

"There is nothing I'd like more," Bele replied._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 5730.7. Having completed our mission to Arrianis, the _Enterprise_ is now on its way to Starbase 4. The crew is on normal routine and we are preceding without incicdent._

* * *

"Are you having trouble, Pav?" Selene asked, returning to her console and noting that Chekov was still there, looking concerned.

"I don't really know, Selene," he answered. "I vas trying to program for Starbase 4 as ordered. But, I can't get a response. It just seemed to go dead."

"Spock," she called. "Your specialty is computer programming. We need some help over here."

He obliged by joining the two of them. Kirk followed. After looking everything over for a few seconds, he gave a diagnosis. "Captain, some of the computer's memory banks have burned out."

"Can you determine which ones?" Kirk inquired.

"The directional control and the self-destruct are both burnt out," Bele answered. "I did it like this," he explained, holding out his hands and destroying all of the circuits in Selene's console._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 5730.6. In a deliberate act of sabotage, Commissioner Bele has burned out our destruct mechanism, and through the power of his will, has again taken over directional control of the _Enterprise_._

* * *

"Now can we go to Cheron without any more discussion?" Bele queried as Lokai entered the bridge.

"At the moment, I seem to have no choice," Jim replied, leaning against Selene's busted console.

"So this is justice after Arrianis?" Lokai accused. "You've signed my death warrant. I warned you what to expect. Yet, you continue to let this mockery of justice go on? If you are partisans of justice, prove it. Kill him!"

"We are not killers," Chekov replied.

"What do you do? Carry justice on your tongues? You will beg for it, but you won't fight or die for it!"

"After so many years of leading the fight, you seem very much alive," Selene observed.

"I doubt that the same can be said for many of his followers," Spock responded.

"You're finished, Lokai!" Bele shouted. "We've got your kind pinned in on Cheron in districts and it's not going to change. You've roamed the galaxy and have nothing but mono-colored trash: do-gooders and bleeding hearts. You're dead, you half-white!"

"I'll take you with me, you half-black!" Lokai replied, attacking Bele.

"Bele, you keep this up, and you'll never reach Cheron with your prisoner," Kirk warned. The fight was giving off some kind of destructive energy. "The bridge of this ship will be irrevocably damaged! This will be your final battlefield! Your fifty thousand years of pursuit will have been wasted." Bele shoved Lokai away. Now, Kirk addressed Lokai. "And you, Lokai! You'll die here in space. You'll inspire no more disciples. Your cause will be ended."

"Remember, Captain," Lokai warned. "Political sanctuary is my right. I am _your_ prisoner. Honor that right or the fight will go on and the ship will burn up."

"You've made your point," Jim said.

"If you listen to his legalistic trickery, I shall have to destroy this ship and everybody aboard," Bele responded.

"I understand," Jim assured him. "Will you return the _Enterprise_ to my control?"

"Why not?" Bele answered, returning control to normal.

"Scotty, reroute power to have the proper repairs made."

"Aye, sir. Power rerouted."

"Check controls and coordinates, Mr. Sulu."

"Controls operating, Captain. The _Enterprise_ is responding like she should be. It's beautiful, Jim," Hikaru replied, grinning.

"Locking onto coordinates," Chekov announced.

"Captain, we are within scanning range of Cheron," Selene declared.

"Is it within visual range?"

"Coming within visual range, Captain," Spock answered.

"Chekov, put it onscreen. Extreme magnification. What are you two picking up?" he asked his science officers.

"Several very large cities. They're uninhabited," Selene reported.

"Extensive traffic systems. Barren of traffic. Animals and vegetation encroaching on the cities. No sapient life forms registering at all, Captain," Spock announced. "There's no evidence of natural disaster. But, there are vast numbers of unburied corpses in all cities."

"All the people are dead," Selene murmured.

"All dead, Captain," Spock verified. "They have annihilated each other. Totally."

"My people…all dead…"

"Yes, Commissioner," Spock answered. "All of them."

"No one alive?" Lokai asked.

"None at all, sir," Selene responded.

"Your band of murderers did this!" Bele accused, attacking Lokai once more.

"Your genocidal maniacs did it!" Lokai replied, fighting back.

"Stop it!" Jim ordered. "What's the matter with you two? Your planet is dead! There's nobody alive on Cheron because of hate!" The brawlers broke apart. "The cause you fought about no longer exists! Give yourselves time to breathe. Give up your hate. You're welcome to live with us. Listen to me. You both will end up dead if you don't stop hating."

"An idealistic dreamer," Lokai responded, running into the lift.

"Bele, the chase is finished," Jim said.

"He must not escape me," Bele stated.

"Where can he go?" Selene asked.

Bele didn't answer. He simply entered the lift as well.

"Shall I alert security, sir?" Uhura inquired.

"No, Uhura," he answered. "Where can they run?"

"Captain, I have located them on ship's sensors," Spock announced. "Bele is chasing Lokai on Deck 3. Bele is passing Recreation Room 3, approaching the crewmen's lounge. Lokai is running past the crewmen's lounge. Lokai has just arrived on Deck 5. Passing Recreation Room 5."

"Captain, someone has activated the transporter mechanism," Uhura reported.

"Selene, is anyone in the transporter room?" Jim queried.

"No, sir. The transporter room is clear. However, there is a life form materializing on the planet. It's Lokai. He's back on Cheron."

"There's nobody there to try him," Jim mumbled. "His judges are all dead."

"Captain, the transporter mechanism has been activated again," Uhura announced.

"Of course," Kirk murmured.

"It is Bele, Captain," Spock reported. "And another life form has just appeared on Cheron."

"It doesn't make any sense," Selene grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"You expect sense from two mentalities with such extreme viewpoints?" Spock retorted. "It is not logical."

"Their planet's dead," Hikaru stated. "Does it matter which one's right?"

"Not to Lokai and Bele," Spock answered. "All that matters to them is their hate."

"Do you suppose that's all they ever had?" Nyota asked.

"No," Kirk replied. "But, that's all they have left. Warp Factor 2, Mr. Sulu. Set course for Starbase 4."_

* * *

This story is coming to a close, everyone. But, worry not. As the Ood say, "Your part may be over, but the song never ends." Of course, this whole adventure will end someday but not quite yet. There are at least two sequels planned._

_Penultimate Chapter: Plato's Stepchildren Part 1._

_To end on a high note, I want to hear your guesses on which pairs will be participating in smoochie-smoochie time._


	42. Plato's Stepchildren Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 41. And great job, Julia. You guessed correctly. I feel the same way about this episode, but I also still enjoy it in a weird way. Rest assured, the kiss will be **_**very**_** squicky for everyone involved.**_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 5784.2. We are responding to desperate distress calls from an unknown planet. My science officers are unable to account for this, since they reported no signs of life on the planet. It is rich in kironide deposits, a very rare and long-lasting source of power._

* * *

Kirk, along with Spock and McCoy materialized on the planet's surface. The building appeared to be of Greco-Roman design. They were greeted by a voice, coming from someone they couldn't see. "Are you from the spaceship _Enterprise_?"

"That's right," Kirk replied, seeing the shadow of the speaker on one of the walls.

"Alexander, at your service," the voice responded, emerging from hiding. The voice had come from a very short little man. "I sing, I dance, I play all variety of games, and I'm a good loser. A very good loser. Please, sirs, try to bear that in mind. Now, would you please accompany me?"

They oblidged.

"Who are the inhabitants of this planet?" Jim inquired.

"Platonians," Alexander responded. "I'm sure you've never heard of us. Our native star is Sahndara. Millenia ago, just before it went nova, we managed to escape. Our leader liked Plato's ideas. Plato, Platonians, see? In fact, our present philosopher-king, Parmen, sometimes calls us Plato's children; although, we sometimes think of ourselves more as Plato's stepchildren. Excuse me, someone's waiting for you," he said, before having a funny sort of spasm and hopping backwards toward their destination.

* * *

Alexander led them to another room, where an ill man was reclining on a couch, attended by a woman and two other men.

"Welcome to our republic," the woman said, striding forward to greet them. "Who among you is the physician?"

"I am," Bones answered. "What's the problem?"

"My spouse's leg. Come this way," she ordered, leading them to the man on the couch.

"What happened to that leg?" McCoy asked, giving the offending limb a superficial examination.

"I suppose I scratched it," the ill man replied.

"I don't understand. This should have been attended to immediately."

"Sheer ignorance," the man responded. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, we're certainly gonna try," McCoy promised. "The infection is massive. Let me give you a hypo to ease the pain."

When Bones moved to draw the hypo from his med-pack, it floated free, seemingly of its own accord.

"Where?" the man inquired.

"In the arm," Bones answered.

The hypo injected itself into the man's arm, before floating back to Dr. McCoy.

"Phelana, they're just trying to help," Alexander said to the man's wife, who sat back in a corner of the room. "They deserve better than to die-" He was interrupted as his hand flew into his mouth. And it didn't seem like he had done it of his own accord.

"Alexander, you talk too much," she scolded._

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 5784.3. Dr. McCoy is endeavoring to treat the leader of a strange group of people. When their planet went nova, millennia ago, they transported themselves to Earth during the time of Socrates and Plato. After the death of the Greek civilization they idolized, they came to this planet and created for themselves a utopia patterned after it._

* * *

"What is your prognosis, Doctor?" the man asked.

"I'll let you know when I have the results," Bones replied. "And from now on, it would be better if I handled the instruments without your help."

When the doctor rejoined his friends, Jim spoke. "Bones, I can't understand why a simple cut like that could become so serious."

"Neither do I, but it has," he responded. "How do I knock out an infection when the tricorder doesn't show Platonian bacteria? All I can do, and this is gonna take time, is to try to match his bugs with a known strain and hope."

"Your Pan is in jeapordy," Alexander cautioned, playing some sort of chess game with one of the other men.

The other man simply chuckled and pointed at a different piece and levitated it into position. "It isn't now," he chuckled. "I win."

"Well played, Eructates," another man congratulated.

"Why, thank you," Eructates replied.

Phelana approached McCoy and the others. Jim took this opportunity to speak with her. "This psychokinetic power of yours…How long have you had it?"

"Two and a half…Ever since our arrival here on Platonius," she answered.

"How is the power transmitted?" Spock inquired.

"Brainwaves."

"Do these waves stop while you are asleep?" He continued.

"No. Not if they are imbedded in the unconscious," Phelana replied.

"What about medicine?" Bones queried. "Why no doctors?"

"We haven't had any pressing need for the medical arts," she shrugged. "You see, while still on Sahndara, we instituted a mass eugenics program. We're the result. Pared down to a population of thirty-eight, we're perfect for our utopia. We're bred for contemplation and self-reliance and longevity. How old would you say I am? Oh, don't be afraid. I'm not vain."

"Thirty-five," Spock suggested.

"That old?" Phelana replied, slightly self-conscious. "I stopped aging at thirty." Jim shot his science officer a look telling him not to antagonize her. "Well, anyway, you're off by two thousand years. I'm two thousand and three hundred years old. We were married very young. I was only a hundred and seventeen and he was a hundred and twenty eight. So, you see, we scarcely have to move anymore, let alone work."

"That's why you have no resistance?" Kirk inquired.

"Right. A break in the skin or a cut can be fatal," Phelana confirmed.

The ill man groaned in pain. Various objects in the room began floating around and shattering. Kirk and the others had to duck several times to avoid being hit by the dangerous projectiles. In his agony, the man seemed to have lost control of his psychokinetic abilities.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked, dodging a flying vase. "I believe we are suffering psychokinetic manifestations of Parmen's delirium."

"Commander Sulu to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Jim, we're in the middle of a storm. There's no discernable cause. None at all. I've never seen anything like it. There's ten scale turbulence. I've got the emergency gyrostabilizers at maximum, but it's not doing anything. If this keeps on, Captain, we're not going to last."

"Engines at full speed. Get her out of orbit and into space," Kirk ordered.

"We've tried that, sir. She's locked tight."

"Then there's nothing you can do but endure it."

"Right, Captain. Commander Sulu out."

"Parmen's mind isn't only-Watch it!" Kirk interrupted himself, pulling Bones out of the way of an incoming bust. That done, he continued where he had left off, "Throwing around the furniture. He's also throwing around the _Enterprise_ as well. Bones, knock him out fast!"

Bones nodded and tried to inject Parmen with a sedative, but he was repulsed by Parmen's powers and held against a wall. Even poor Alexander was suffering because of the outburst of power.

"Now, Doctor," Phelana urged, using her own powers to muffle Parmen's. Bones took the opportunity provided and injected Parmen with the sedative.

"I can't breathe," Alexander gasped, clutching at his throat. "I'm choking."

"Bones, shake him! Break his concentration!" Kirk shouted as he tried to assist poor Alexander.

Fortunately it worked. The psychokinetic energy stopped and Alexander was released.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Selene here. It's alright. The turbulence has abated."

"Good, I think you'll find that the orbital lock is broken as well. Assess damage and repair whatever is necessary."

"Aye, sir."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you," Phelana stated gratefully. "Not only for Platonius but for myself."

"No thanks is necessary," Kirk assured her.

"Alexander, show our guests to the south wing," Phelana commanded.

"No thank you," Jim responded. "We must return to the ship."

"I think I'd better wait until the fever breaks," McCoy admitted.

"Well, in that case, we'll stay," Kirk decided.

* * *

Alexander showed Jim and Spock to their room. "Anything you want, just ask me. Anything."

"Thank you, Alexander," Jim replied.

"Think nothing of it. You saved my life. Listen, I think I should tell you, that…"

"Tell me what?" Jim inquired.

"Well, just that I never knew any people like you existed."

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They're all in chambers, meditating," Alexander replied.

"Alexander, are their other Platonians like you?"

"What do you mean like me?"

"Those who don't have a psychokinetic ability," Kirk clarified.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about my size," Alexander confessed. "Because they make fun of me for my size. But, to answer your question, I'm the only one who doesn't have it. I was brought here as the court buffoon. That's why I'm everybody's slave and have to be in ten places at once and I never do anything right."

"How does one obtain the power?" Spock inquired.

"As far as I know, it just comes to you sometime after you're born. They say I'm a throwback and so I am, and so are you. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No worries. We're happy the way we are," Jim said, grabbing a bunch of grapes.

"You know, I believe you are. Listen, where you come from, are there a lot of people without the power? And my size?"

"Alexander, where I come from, size, shape or color makes no difference. And, nobody has the power."

"Nobody?" Alexander asked prior to having the same kind of spasm he had before, dashing out of the room. "Somebody wants me."

"Captain, it will be very gratifying to leave here," Spock commented.

"That might not be easy, should Parmen die."

"Even if he shouldn't."

"Yes," Jim acknowledged. "This utopia of theirs is one of the best kept secrets in the galaxy. Screening themselves from our sensors, locking us into orbit, all this. It's some kind of pattern."

"Jim, my concoction actually worked," Bones announced happily, striding into the room. "His fever's broken. And what recuperative powers! The infection's begun to drain already."

"Doctor McCoy, you may yet cure the common cold," Spock remarked.

"If ever there was a time to get out of here, it's now," Jim said, pulling out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Selene, come in."

"Selene here, sir."

"Prepare to beam us up."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jim. Everything is frozen."

"The turbulence hit you that hard?"

"It's not the turbulence, sir. The damage to the ship was minimal."

"What caused it?"

"I don't know, Captain."

"Did you get up into space?"

"No, sir. The orbit is locked tighter than ever. And, subspace communication with Starfleet Command is completely severed."

"Alright, Mrs. Sulu. I'll handle it down here. Standby," he stated, closing the comm.

* * *

Jim stormed into the chamber where they had met Parmen. "Your Excellency," he greeted, bowing slightly.

"Parmen will do. Philosopher-kings have no need of titles," Parmen replied.

"I would like to know why the ship's instrumentation and weaponry is frozen. And, why the _Enterprise_ is locked in orbit."

"Captain, please. You are mistaken, I assure you."

"Parmen, I've talked to the _Enterprise_. We've shown our good faith. Now, you show yours. I want the ship released immediately."

"Captain, allow me to remind you that _I_ am the head of this principality. Guests do not come barging in here making demands and issuing orders," Parmen stated, using his psychokinesis to take Jim's phaser from him.

"Guests? You don't know the meaning of the word. Guests aren't treated like common prisoners."

"Do not take that tone with me," Parmen cautioned, causing Jim to slap himself repeatedly.

* * *

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Acknowledge." There was no response. "_Enterprise_, acknowledge. Come in, Selene. Dammit, I can't raise them."

"Obviously, Parmen does not wish any contact with the _Enterprise_," Spock observed.

"Well, he may still need the ship's medical stores. Why prevent contact?" Bones asked.

"To shut out any knowledge of his brutal treatment of a Starfleet Captain."

"No, Spock," Jim argued. "One thing's for certain: Parmen is not concerned with my dignity or safety."

"Agreed, Captain," Spock acknowledged. "And Parmen would not have treated you so brutally if he had any intention of releasing you or the _Enterprise_."

McCoy stood. "Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to go, but I can't help myself," Bones replied. The same force controlling him was now controlling Jim and Spock as well.

* * *

The three of them loped into Parmen's chamber. Parmen and Phelana were waiting for them. "Gentle spacemen, we are eternally in your debt," she stated. "We have some trifles for you. Please accept them as tokens of our gratitude. They stem from the very source of our inspiration. To our noble Captain, the shield carried by Pericles as a symbol of gallant leadership." She pointed at it and it floated over to Jim. "To our silent, cerebral Mr. Spock, this kithra to pluck music to soothe his ever-active brow." Spock easily caught the musical instrument as it was levitated to him. "And lastly, to the physician, Dr. McCoy, who saved Platonius and my spouse, this ancient collection of Greek cures, penned by Hippocrates himself."

"Has the _Enterprise_ been released yet?" Jim asked.

"Captain, wait," Parmen requested. "I know what you're thinking. My humble apologies. You were badly used. In my own defense, allow me to say that my illness was more profoundly disturbing than I myself realized. I am sure, Captain, that you too have been out of sorts and have been driven to fits of temper and rage. Unlike you, however, what I think and feel, whether for good or ill, is instantly translated into reality. So, please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Certainly," Kirk responded. "Has the _Enterprise_ been released yet?"

"It will be shortly," Parmen answered.

"Then, good day and thank you for the presents."

"Not at all. But, there is one final request. After my nearly fatal infection, it has become obvious to us all that we cannot afford to be without a skilled physician. Therefore, we should like you, Dr. McCoy, to remain," Parmen invited.

"I'm very sorry, but that's impossible," Bones replied.

"Your duties will be extraordinarily light," Parmen assured him. "You shall be free to read and meditate, to conduct research. Whatever you like. You will want for nothing."

"The answer is no," McCoy repeated.

"We should like to keep it cordial, but, we are determined to have you stay, Doctor."

"Dr. McCoy saved your life," Kirk stated, stepping forward.

"I am losing patience, Captain."

"And you consider yourself a disciple of Plato?"

"We manage to live in peace and harmony."

"Whose harmony?" Spock inquired. "Yours? Plato wanted truth and beauty, and above all, justice."

"My dear Mr. Spock, I admit that circumstances have forced us to make a few adaptations to Plato. But, ours is the most democratic society conceivable. Anyone can, at any moment, be or do anything he wishes. Even to becoming ruler of Platonius. If his mind is strong enough."

"And if his mind isn't strong enough, he gets torn apart like Alexander," Kirk countered.

"Oh, come now," Parmen responded. "We are not children. In your culture, justice is the will of the stronger. It is forced upon people by weapons and fleets of spaceships. Our justice is the will of the stronger mind. And I, for one, consider it a vast improvement."

"We don't use our weapons with the kind of brutality you practice," Jim countered.

"Farewell, Captain."

"C'mon, Bones," Jim mumbled. But, Parmen wasn't having that. "Bones?"

"I can't move, Jim," McCoy explained. "They're gonna keep me here, no matter what. Just leave."

"No. You're the doctor. They need you. They want to force your goodwill. They-"

"Captain, go while you still can," Parmen ordered.

"We're not leaving until McCoy is released," Jim responded.

"This is not the _Enterprise_. You are not in command, Captain," Parmen reminded him.

"Why even discuss it? Get rid of them," Phelana suggested.

"Oh no, my dear. That might offend the good doctor. You wish to stay? By all means. You can help us celebrate our anniversary. In the process, I hope we can persuade you to join us in our tiny republic, Doctor."

"You won't persuade me," McCoy assured him.

"I think we will," Parmen replied, snapping his fingers. McCoy was forced to sit at Parmen's side. Then, two laurel wreaths were hurled to Jim and Spock's feet, and they were forced to pick them up and put them on.

They bowed to Parmen and Phelana while Alexander gave them a drum roll. Jim and Spock danced a little jig around each other. When that was over, Jim bowed to Spock, and he began to sing. "I'm Tweedle Dee. He's Tweedle Dum."

"Two spacemen marching to a drum," Spock sang the next line.

"We slide among the mimsy toves, and gyre among the borogoves," they sang together. They bowed again, and when they stood up straight again, Spock was smiling. Parmen forced them to their knees.

"You're not staying, McCoy," Jim said. "No matter what he tries to-" He was silenced when Parmen hurled him to the floor and sent Spock rolling toward the stairs by the window. Jim was then forced to recite some lines from William Shakespeare's Sonnet LVII as he crawled slowly toward Parmen. "Being your slave what should I do but tend | Upon the hours, and times of your desire? | I have no precious time at all to spend; | Nor service to do till you-"

"Stop it!" Bones demanded. "Don't do this to him, Parmen."

"Bones, no matter what he makes me say or do, the answer is no," Jim instructed. Parmen sent him rolling away.

"Parmen, stop it!"

"Well, Doctor?" Parmen asked.

"I have my orders," McCoy replied.

"As you wish, Doctor."

"Is this your utopia? Your-" Again, Jim was silenced. Parmen tortured him, making him scream.

"We have had enough of your moralizing," Parmen said.

"And we've had too much of yours!" Bones shouted. "You'll never get me to stay here."

"You will be happy to stay. It takes a little time, Doctor. But, you will be happy to stay," Parmen said, before forcing Spock to stand and do flamenco steps, getting closer and closer to Kirk's motionless body with each one. Just to increase the suspense, Parmen forced Kirk to open his eyes. Spock had his foot raised directly above Jim's face. He was forced to bring it down very slowly, until it was pressing slightly on Jim's nose. Then, Parmen let Spock go. For a while.

Spock began to laugh. It was a small chuckle at first, but it gradually worked its way up to a full guffaw.

"He's a Vulcan. You can't force emotion out of him," McCoy warned.

"You must be joking, Doctor," Phelana responded.

"It'll destroy him."

"We can't let him die laughing," Parmen decided. "Can we?"

Instantaneously, Spock's laughter switched to tears.

"Spock," Jim mumbled. "Spock." He managed to turn and look at Jim. "Don't let them break you. Hold on. Don't-"_

* * *

Next time, the Final Chapter: Plato's Stepchildren Part 2, featuring super-squicky smoochie-smoochie time._


	43. Finale Plato's Stepchildren Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to JuliaAurelia and fanficfan71 for reviewing Chapter 42. I would also like to thank you, anonymous readers, for sticking with the story all the way to the end. Please, check out the sequel to this story, **_**A Long Way From Home**_**. You will be able to get to it by viewing my profile as soon as I get the first chapter up.**

**The sequel will tell the tale of how our favorite bridge crew deals with the four watchable TOS movies: **_**The Wrath of Khan, The Search for Spock, The Voyage Home, **_**and **_**The Undiscovered Country**_**. The first chapter should be up by Sunday night. I have another wedding to do tomorrow, and to top it all off, I can't find my mp3 player, which pisses me off to no end.**

**Again, I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.**_

* * *

"He's a Vulcan. You can't force emotion out of him," McCoy warned._

_"You must be joking, Doctor," Phelana responded._

_"It'll destroy him."_

_"We can't let him die laughing," Parmen decided. "Can we?"_

_Instantaneously, Spock's laughter switched to tears._

_"Spock," Jim mumbled. "Spock." He managed to turn and look at Jim. "Don't let them break you. Hold on. Don't-"_

* * *

Jim began to act like a horse. Whether this was Parmen's or Phelana's fault was unknown, but Bones was fairly sure that it was Parmen's doing.

"Parmen, they saved your life," Alexander reminded him, urging Parmen to stop this torment. "I'm ashamed to be a Platonian. I'm ashamed! I-" Alexander fell silent. Parmen forced him to cease his prattling and climb onto Jim's back and ride him like a horse while Jim made whinnying and neighing sounds.

"How can you let this go on?" Parmen asked McCoy disparagingly.

McCoy would have ended it if he could, but Jim had ordered him not to give in, no matter what Parmen did. So, no matter how much Bones wanted this to stop, he had orders to not surrender.

* * *

Back in their room, Spock was reasserting control over his emotions through meditation.

"Can you do anything for him?" Jim asked.

"There's no medicine that can help him. He'll have to come out of this himself," Bones replied.

"I trust they did not injure you too much, Captain," Spock said tonelessly, as Jim limped slightly over to him.

"My muscles are sore. That's all," Jim assured him.

"The humiliation must have been most difficult for you to bear," Spock replied, still meditating. In little more than a whisper, he added, "I can understand."

"The release of emotions, Mr. Spock, is what keeps us healthy," Bones said. "Emotionally healthy, that is."

"That may be, Doctor," Spock responded. "However, I have noted that the healthy release of emotion is frequently very unhealthy for those closest to you."

"Which just goes to prove that there is no such thing as a perfect solution," Jim stated, sitting down next to his first officer.

"So it would seem," Spock answered. "Captain?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Do you still feel anger toward Parmen?" he inquired.

"Great anger."

"And you, Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, Spock. And hatred."

"Then you must release it, gentlemen. As I must master mine," he replied, still focusing on his meditation. "I might have seriously injured you, Captain. Even killed you. They have evoked such great hatred in me, the likes of which I have not felt since Nero. I cannot allow it to go further. I must master it before it gets that far. I must control it," he said, crushing a goblet. After that, he became unresponsive. Spock just stared out into space, still clutching fragments of the broken goblet in his palm. He didn't move at all.

"Jim," Bones warned, as Kirk got a little closer. Jim nodded and gave Spock some space. "This is senseless. I thought it over. I'm staying," McCoy said.

"You can't."

"Parmen has promised me you'll be safe."

"Promised," Jim scoffed. "Parmen? He'd let us beam up to the _Enterprise _and then plunge the ship into the atmosphere."

"Why? Why trick me?" Bones asked.

"Because if he killed out of spite, right in front of you, you'd retaliate. You're a doctor, you have the means," Jim replied. "Bones, I know you're trying to do the right thing. But, if any one of us escaped, Parmen knows that Starfleet would never let this planet go unpunished. Sacrifice yourself by agreeing to stay and you're signing our death warrant!"

"He's right," Alexander agreed. "I should have warned you. They were treating you the same way they treat me. Just like me, only you fight them. All the time, I thought it was me, my mind that couldn't even move a pebble. They even told me I was lucky they bothered to keep me around at all. And I believed them. The arms and legs of everybody's whim, look down, don't meet their eyes, smile, smile. Those great people, they were gods to me. But, you showed me what they really are and now I know. Don't you see? It's not me. It's not my size. It's them. It's them!" he shouted, rushing over to the wall and picking up a vase and smashing it against a bench. He picked up one of the larger shards.

"Put it down," Jim ordered.

"No! This is the best thing-"

"Put it down," Jim repeated.

"No!"

"Do what I say."

"I'm gonna cut them-"

"Alexander-"

"Parmen first, and then the rest of them. They're all gonna get infected. Don't save them. Let them die."

"Give it to me."

"Please, let me give them a taste of what they gave me. Please, they're going to kill you anyway. You know that!"

"In that case, what's the point of you dying to, Alexander?" Jim asked. "Give it to me."

Alexander surrendered the shard to Jim. "That's the first time anyone had thought of my life before their own. I should have told you when you first came here that they were going to kill you because I knew that. But, I was afraid."

Jim sat down next to Alexander. "It's alright, Alexander. We haven't given up. And there may be something you can do to help."

"Anything I can do to help, you just ask."

"Alright. Did the Platonians always have this power?"

"No. Not until we came to this planet."

"Alexander," Spock began, having regained emotional control. "Is it possible for you to recall how long after you arrived here that their power began to develop?"

"How could I forget that?" Alexander replied. "It was exactly six months and fourteen days after we got here that they started pushing me around."

"And would you know how many months supplies you brought with you?"

"Four, I think. No, three."

"That's close enough, Alexander," Spock replied. "Fascinating. Their power developed two to three months after they started eating the native foods."

"That's right."

"Then, it is logical to assume that there is a connection between the psychokinetic power and the eating of the native foods."

"Then why wouldn't Alexander have the same power as the others?" Bones inquired.

"Perhaps his system cannot absorb the crucial element."

"Bones, I think it would be a good idea if you took a reading of Alexander's blood," Jim suggested.

"Not that I'm afraid or anything, but will it hurt much?" Alexander asked McCoy.

"You won't even know it happened," Bones assured him.

"You still have a tricorder reading of Parmen's blood, don't you?" Kirk queried.

"Well, of course. Parmen possesses the highest order of psychokinetic ability and Alexander the lowest," Bones realized. "Even though they share the same environmental conditions."

"The probabilities are that Alexander was born with some biochemical deficiency relative to Platonius," Spock stated.

"I'll run both their blood samples through for a full comparative test," Bones announced.

"And if our theory works out, we have a weapon," Jim smirked.

"The one significant difference between Parmen's blood and Alexander's is a concentration of kironine, broken down by pituitarial hormones" Bones declared.

"Kironine?" Jim repeated. "It's a high energy source. That could be it."

"The pituitary hormones confirm the hypothesis," Spock replied. "They also regulate body growth."

"Oh, you mean the same thing that kept me from having the power made me a dwarf?" Alexander asked.

"Yes," Spock answered. "It's also obvious why Parmen kept this little utopia a secret. Anyone coming down here and remaining long enough, would acquire the power."

"Exactly," Jim confirmed. "McCoy, there must be a quick way of building up a concentration of kironine in our blood."

"It will take some doing, but it's doable," Bones replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Jim responded. Bones began to get to work, but paused suddenly. "What is it, Bones?"

"Well, even if the kironide reaches the desired effect, it still may not help us get out of here," Bones cautioned.

"Yeah. There are 38 of them," Jim remembered.

"The point is well taken. However, the psychokinetic power is not additive. If it were, considering the Platonians hostile propensities, two or three of them would have combined forces centuries ago and deposed Parmen," Spock observed.

"He's right," Alexander interjected. "You know, Parmen says that each one has his own separate power frequency, because before, when they've tried to combine their powers and use them together, it never worked."

"I'm ready," Bones announced, holding up a hypo.

"Let's not waste any time. Give us double the concentration in Parmen's bloodstream," Jim ordered.

"The time factor concerns me," Spock admitted, as Bones injected him as well. "It may take days or even weeks before the buildup of kironine could be of any benefit to us."

"Yeah," Jim replied, considering this. "What about Alexander?"

"Since the kironine is broken down, and would be injected directly into his bloodstream, it should work on him as well as us. Better in fact, because he's acclimated," Bones stated.

"No," Alexander shouted. "No, not after what they've done to me."

"Why not?" Jim asked. "You could conceivably take Parmen's place and run the whole planet?"

"You think that's what I want? To become one of them? Become my own enemy? Just lie around like a big blob of nothing and have things done for me? I want to move around for myself. If I'm going to laugh or cry, I want to do it for myself. You can keep your precious power! All I ask is one thing: if you do make it out of here, take me with you. Just drop me any place they've never heard of kironine or Platonius."

"Now, Alexander-" Kirk was interrupted as two women materialized in the room: Nyota and Selene. "Uhura? Selene?" The women's mouths were moving but no sound was coming out. "Commander Sulu? Commander Uhura?" They about-faced and marched out of the room. "What are they doing here?"

"I believe we were not sufficiently entertaining," Spock replied.

* * *

Nyota and Selene entered a chamber, attired in the clothing of Platonian women. There were two couches and little else in the room. Spock and Jim joined them, also dressed in the natives' attire. The women rushed over to meet them.

"Are we ever glad to see you," Selene remarked, hugging Jim. "I was on the bridge, minding my own business when we were forced into the transporter and beamed down here. Scotty's in command now."

"It was like becoming someone's puppet," Uhura mumbled.

"It felt like sleepwalking," Selene agreed. "I couldn't stop myself." She heard laughter. "Jim, what is it? What's going on?"

He didn't respond, mostly because he didn't have the answers to her questions. He distanced himself and Spock from the women. "Spock, do you feel any effect from the kironine shot?"

"I did experience a slight flush, Captain," Spock replied.

"So did I. Let's try a simple test. Concentrate in raising this tray of fruit," Jim suggested, gesturing to the tray. Spock tried, but nothing happened.

"Nothing," Jim sighed.

There was clapping now. A partition in the wall separated to reveal a group of Platonians and Doctor McCoy. Parmen stood and gestured for the rest of them to be silent. "Fellow academicians, twenty-five hundred years ago, a band of hardy vagabonds arrived on this rough-hewn planet. It was a desperate hardship of back-breaking toil. And, then a divine providence graced our genius and dedication with the power of powers. Through it, our every need instantly materialized. We thereupon determined to form a utopian brotherhood. This night is indeed a festive occasion, for tonight, we welcome into that brotherhood, its first new member."

"Not yet, Parmen," Jim said, stepping forward. "You have to convince the doctor first."

"They'll never do it, Jim," Bones assured his captain.

"Doctor, please," Parmen stated. "You are destroying the festive mood of the ladies. We must recapture it at once. I know! What would be better than a serenade from the laughing spaceman?" He clapped his hands , causing Spock and the women to be drawn to one of the couches. Selene and Nyota sat upon the couch, while Spock sat on the floor at Nyota's feet.

Alexander began to strum his harp as Spock began to sing. "Take care, young ladies and value your wine. | Be watchful of young men in their velvet prime. | Deeply they'll swallow from your finest kegs, | Then swiftly be gone leaving bitter dregs. | Ah, ah, bitter dregs. | With smiling words and tender touch, | Man offers little and asks for so much. | He loves in the breathless excitement of night, | Then leaves with your treasure in cold morning light. | Ah, ah, in cold morning light." Nyota and Selene couldn't look at him. It was so humiliating for all of them.

Parmen lead the other Platonians in applauding. "And now, let the revels begin," he said, waving his hand. They flew from the middle of the couches and took their places in the middle of the chamber and were paired off. Selene with Spock, while Nyota was with Jim. Each couple was forced to a couch. Then, just when it appeared like Spock and Nyota were going to get off easy by becoming partners, the Platonians decided to switch them back again. Jim returned to Nyota's couch, and Spock to Selene's.

"Oh, how faithless and fickle," one of the Platonians commented, greatly amused.

"Make up your minds," another added.

Selene was forced to sit closer and place her hands on Spock's cheeks. "I'm so ashamed," she mumbled. "Please, make them stop."

"We have tried," he responded.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please, make them stop."

He attempted to fight Parmen off again, but failed. "I haven't the power." Selene was forced to rest her hand on Spock's neck. She made no attempt to conceal her terror and disgust. This was such a violation. "I'm deeply sorry. I have failed both Nyota and yourself."

"I'm sorry, too," she replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This isn't your fault. It's theirs. All I want to do is crawl away and die."

Parmen forced them to kiss, although the two of them resisted every bit of the way.

"Careful, Mr. Spock," one of the Platonians cautioned. "Too much love is dangerous."

"Remember, Cupid's arrow kills Vulcans," another commented as Spock was compelled to deepen the kiss and press Selene back against the couch.

Next it was Nyota and Jim's turn to suffer.

"This is so disgusting," Nyota murmured. "And, more than a little frightened."

"That's the way they want you to feel," Jim replied, still attempting to resist even as Parmen urged them forward. "Makes them think that they're alive."

"I know that, but I wish I could stop trembling," she replied.

"Try not to think about it," he responded as the Platonians laughed. Almost two decades ago, back when they were in the Academy, he would have given his left arm to have been this close to her. But, reality happened, and they had become great friends, and now all he wanted to do was get as far away from her as possible. "Try."

Spock and Selene were still being made to kiss as well. It was like being forced to kiss a sibling. Although it was simply a kiss, when it could have been something so much worse, it was still so completely wrong. They were prisoners in their own bodies, puppets being forced to act out some twisted melodrama. It would take at least twenty showers before she felt clean again.

"I'm thinking of all those times on the _Enterprise_ when I was scared to death. And, then I'd see you, totally unfazed. It reminded me of how far you've come since we were back at the Academy. Then my fears would fade. I trust you, Jim. And now they're making me tremble," Uhura spat. "But, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afr-"

Parmen had had enough of the chitchat and forced them to kiss as well, just as they had already done with Spock and Selene.

"Parmen," Phelana said. "Let's get on with it."

"You're so impatient, my wife," he responded indulgently. "Observe the doctor and learn. He's quite content to wait for the best part." Parmen pointed to a bench, which skidded forward. It was covered with all sorts of weapons like whips, maces, and daggers.

Jim was compelled to grab a whip, while Spock was made to grab the red-hot poker. Weapons in hand, the men returned to their benches and prepared to attack the women. Just as Jim was about to strike Nyota, he stopped. "You're demented!" he shouted at the Platonians. "All of you! We may disappear tomorrow, but at least we're living now. And you can't stand that, can you? You have to torture us to convince yourselves you're superior."

But, Jim's pretty words were all for naught. He was still made to whip Nyota. He would never be able to apologize enough for this; to her, to Spock, and to their children. With every fall of the whip, his mind screamed _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

Spock approached Selene with the poker. She cringed, anticipating the incoming blow.

"Stop it, Parmen!" McCoy shouted. He couldn't watch this travesty any longer, regardless of whatever orders he had been given. He couldn't watch his friends be tortured any longer. "Stop it! I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll stay here and serve you. Just stop it!"

But, the torture didn't stop. Selene screamed as she was stabbed by the poker, never hard enough to break the skin, but always hard enough and long enough to cause anguishing burns.

Alexander, who had snuck off earlier, attempted to attack Parmen with a dagger, only to be caught and stopped by Phelana. "Parmen," she warned.

"Alexander, again," he sighed. "He likes to play with knives, does he? Very well, we shall indulge him."

Alexander turned the knife of himself and was ready to stab himself in the stomach. But, he didn't. To torment Alexander, Parmen had to release the others. And Jim was doing his damndest to keep Alexander alive.

"Who did that?" Parmen asked, angered.

Jim laughed, throwing the whip at his feet. "I did," he confessed proudly. The kironine had finally kicked in!

"Impossible!" a Platonian shouted.

"Quite possible," Spock replied. "And logical," he added, dropping the poker. He apologized to Selene before walking quite calmly to his wife's side.

"What is this?" another Platonian asked.

"What's going on?" Phelana demanded to know.

"Platonians, listen to me. The next one of you to try any tricks will get hurt. Not only do we have your psychokinetic ability, but at twice your power level!"

"Not twice mine," Parmen replied, forcing Alexander to rush at Kirk with the dagger. Jim stopped him, and made him turn around and hold the dagger toward Parmen. Parmen's attitude rapidly changed. "Captain, no! I beg of you, I will do anything you say. I do not wish to die. Captain, do you hear me?"

"Don't stop me!" Alexander begged.

"Do you want to be like him?" Jim asked.

Alexander dropped the weapon onto a bench. "Parmen, listen to me. I could have had your power, but I didn't want it. I could have had your place right now, but the sight of you and your academicians sickens me. Despite your brains, you're the most contemptible things that ever lived in this universe."

"Captain, you knew that I intended to destroy both you and the _Enterprise_, yet you spared my life?" Parmen asked.

"To us, killing is murder, even for revenge. But, there will be other starships, other-"

"There's no need for concern," Parmen assured him. "They'll be safe. As of late, I have begun to think that we have become bizarre and unproductive. We are existing merely to nourish our own power. It is time for some fresh air. We shall welcome your interstellar visits."

"I don't believe you."

"That would be highly uncharacteristic," Spock agreed, from the other side of the room, where he was tending to Nyota and Selene's injuries, while McCoy was kept occupied. "We must expect, Parmen, that the moment we leave here, your fear would be gone, and you would again be as sadistic and arrogant as your twenty-five hundred years have made you."

"And just remember, we can recreate that power in a matter of hours, so don't try anything."

"Understood, Captain," Parmen nodded. "And, you're right. None of us can be trusted. Uncontrolled, power will turn even saints into savages. We can all be counted on to live down to our lowest impulses."

"You're very good at making speeches, Parmen. Just make sure that this one sinks in. Now, move aside. Come on, Alexander. _Enterprise_, prepare to beam us up. Scotty, I have a little surprise for you. I'm bringing a visitor aboard."

* * *

"How did you get those burns?" Hikaru asked quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Sulu were currently in their most private quarters, with the doors locked and sound-proofed so that no one could intrude or eavesdrop upon this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, casting her gaze elsewhere. Bones had already cured the burns, so she saw no reason for them to continue this conversation. She wouldn't have even told Hikaru about the burns at all, had he not seen them for himself when she was escorted to Sickbay.

"Why not? You already told me that the Platonians had forced you and Nyota down to the planet. We lost contact for a while. You were all beamed aboard, and the two of you were injured. Why so reticent all of a sudden? Was it the Platonians that burned you?" he continued, his tone becoming progressively angrier at the thought of someone deliberately harming his wife.

"You don't want to know, darling. Trust me," she assured him.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just look it up in the mission report. But, I don't want to unless I have to. Please, honey, I'm giving you the chance to communicate with me about this. What happened?"

"You won't find any mention of it in the report. We elected to leave that information off the record," she informed him, gazing intently at the decorative swords her parents-in-law had given them for Christmas around ten years ago.

"You're starting to scare me, sweetheart. Please, just open up to me about this. Whatever it is, it can't be so bad that you can't tell me what it is," he reasoned with her, holding her hands in his own. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't trust him.

"Spock," she answered, grimacing at the mere memory of what had been forced to transpire between them.

"What about him?" Hikaru asked, confused. One minute, they had been discussing her burns, and the next she was talking about Spock.

"Spock was the one who burned me, although that was after he kissed me-" Her hand flew up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to confess to that last bit.

"**WHAT?**" he shouted at a volume so loud that Selene was sure their children probably heard it, despite the sound-proofing. "He did what? Where is that green-blooded son-of-a-bitch? When I find him, I'm going to kill him!" he vowed, leaping off of the bed and proceeding to the door. He was half-way done ordering it to unlock when Selene overrode his request and had the door deadlocked under her voiceprint. "Why are you protecting him? He's going to die for this!"

"Hikaru, stop," she pleaded, grabbing him by the wrist and forcing him back to the bed so they could discuss this rationally. "He didn't want to do either. The Platonians forced us to do it, just like they forced us onto the transporter. It was horrific. You wouldn't believe how hard we fought against it. It happened to Jim and Nyota, too. After being forced into kissing her, the Platonians made him whip her, just like they made Spock stab at me with the poker. There, now you know. Can we please never talk about this again?" she asked, cuddling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I can't kill him now," Hikaru sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's a shame. I've been looking forward to having a good excuse for the past fourteen years."

"Oh, knock it off," she chuckled, elbowing him gently. "Or I won't tell you what Bones found out during my medical exam."

"It's not some life-changing disease again, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Disease, no. Life-changing, yes. But, it's nothing we haven't survived before," she answered, giving him a secret sort of smile.

"Honey, you're confusing me. I'm not a mind-reader. Will you please just tell me?" he requested. She grinned and whispered something into his ear. "What do you mean 'It's a tie'?" he inquired. Then, comprehension dawned on him. "You're positive?" he queried, wanting to be absolutely certain before he let his emotions run away with him. She nodded, beaming from ear to ear. "That's the best damn news I've heard in a long time," he readily admitted, scooping his wife into his arms and twirling her around._

* * *

Thank you again for staying with this story and with me._


End file.
